TERRY GRANDCHESTER infancia y adultez
by Terry780716
Summary: CONTINUACION DE 13 AÑOS DESPUES, ES LA VIDA DE TERRY CON CANDY Y SUS DOS HIJOS RICKY Y MAGGIE. SE ENTRELAZAN LA INFANCIA DE TERRY CON PRESENTE. CON EL DUQUE Y ELEONOR. UN TERRYFICTION. FRACMENTOS DE NOVELA FINAL STORY, ANIME Y MANGA. DE MIZUKI.
1. Chapter 1

**Terry Grandchester. Infancia y adultez. Segunda parte.**

 **NO LEER, SI NO HAS LEIDO 13 AÑOS DESPUES.**

 **Hola a todas, esta es una continuación de 13 años después, una historia de amor. Espero que esta nueva historia les guste como la otra.**

 **La temática va a ser igual. Presente entrelazado con la infancia de Terry. Los personajes van a ser exactamente los mismos. Como todas sabes los personajes son de K. Mizuki y de Y. Igarashi, a mí no me pertenecen, esto es con finalidad de diversión y no de lucro alguno. Al igual tomaré pequeños fragmentos de la novela FINAL STORY de Mizuki.**

 _ **CAPITULO 1**_

 _ **UN NUEVO COMIENZO.**_

 _ **Finales de agosto de 1930.**_

 _ **Terry Grandchester:**_

Cuando llegamos a América a pasar las vacaciones de verano siempre pensé el regresar al Reino Unido… sin embargo estas vacaciones me hicieron reflexionar que América es la oportunidad de nuevos trabajos, nuevos horizontes, una nueva vida… Candy es americana y sus familiares están en Chicago y El Hogar de Ponny está relativamente cerca y sin tener que cruzar el atlántico.

Mi hermano Edward, fue muy generoso conmigo, pues a pesar de que él ya había heredado el Ducado de mi padre Como nuevo Duque de Grandchester abogo por mí ante la Suprema Corte… para que tuviera los mismo privilegios como hijo de los Duques de Grandchester y que me tocara lo que a mí me correspondía por ley, por el simple hecho que soy hijo legitimo… mensualmente tenía ahora un fideicomiso con una suma bastante cuantiosa, y aunque no trabajará podría vivir como un Rey.

Sin embargo vivir de la aristocracia nunca había sido realmente mi estilo de vida, pero con ese dinero podría hacerme de una nueva casa en Nueva York y quizá en el futuro poder ser productor de Broadway… sabía perfectamente que tendría que comenzar desde cero, y lo peor del caso es que ya no era más un joven soltero y posiblemente olvidado, pues más de una década no había pisado Broadway.

Había pasado una semana ya en Nueva York, las noticias de quedarnos a vivir aquí no le había agradado a Ricky, sin embargo para mi sorpresa a Maggie lo tomo más que excelente la noticia.

 _ **Flashback.**_

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Vamos a vivir aquí en Nueva York?! ¿No vamos a estudiar en Stratford, en Inglaterra? – Preguntó Ricky completamente pasmado con la noticia. – ¿Por qué?

– ¿No te agradaría cambiar de ambiente y vivir en la Gran Ciudad de Nueva York? Además aquí la educación no es tan estricta como lo es en Inglaterra. – Contesto Terry algo triste, pues pensaba que sus hijos les agradaría vivir en América.

– Supongo que van a ser diferente. – Dijo Ricky completamente desilusionado.

– ¿Y tú Maggie, qué piensas referente a quedarte a vivir aquí en Nueva York? – Pregunto Candy viendo el completo desagrado de Ricky en vivir aquí. Seguramente su hija deseaba irse también a Inglaterra.

– No tengo problema en quedarme a vivir en Nueva York, al contrario lo veo fascinante. – Respondió Maggie con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules.

– ¿Estás segura? Sabes perfectamente que aquí no hay monarquía, ni tienen privilegio alguno en América como en Europa. – Dijo completamente anonadada Candy sabiendo como era su hija de elitista.

– ¡Sí! Además si mi papá es feliz actuando aquí en Broadway yo también estoy feliz.

– Para mí, lo más importante es que ustedes sean felices. – dijo Terry conmovido con las palabras de su pequeña hija. – Pero Ricky, ¿Hay alguna razón por la que desees estudiar en Stratford Avon?

– No papá, no hay ninguna razón… solo me tomo de sorpresa que nos quedemos a vivir aquí de un día para otro. Pensaba que mañana íbamos a tomar el transatlántico para Inglaterra… y quedarnos a vivir aquí me tomo de sorpresa.

– Bueno, creo que está entonces decidido, mañana buscaremos escuelas para ustedes y también veremos de rentar un departamento, ya que vivir en hoteles no me agrada mucho la idea. – dijo Terry más relajado. Pues la opinión de sus dos hijos era primordial para él.

– ¡Sí!

 _ **Ya en la noche.**_

– Ricky – dijo Maggie ya en la noche cuando se habían ido a dormir y compartían la misma habitación en el hotel. – ¿Por qué deseabas regresar a Inglaterra? Pienso que Nueva York es diferente, vivir en la gran Ciudad…

– ¿Realmente te gusta Nueva York? – Preguntó Ricky con una mirada intencionada. – Lo dudo mucho hermanita, cómo si no te conociera cómo piensas y cómo eres realmente. – le dio una sonrisa.

– Bueno, tú sabes, me lastimaron muchos mis amigas del colegio, me sentí como una leprosa desde que a mi papito fue desterrado de la monarquía y todo por culpa de la odiosa Emma Miller que pretendió ser una Grandchester. Allá nos van a mirar feo, pues todos saben lo ocurrido y aquí nadie nos conoce, en cambio si es bien conocido en América el poderío del apellido Grandchester y Andley.

– ¡Emma no tuvo la culpa de eso! – Exclamó enojado Ricky levantándose de la cama – Sabes que fue mi padre quien planeo todo ese alboroto de su vestido y ¡Qué las escoltas sacaran un arma apuntando a la Realeza! ¡Fue mi papá que hizo creer que Emma era hija del abuelo! ¡No tienes porque culpar a Emma de eso Margaret!

– ¡Así! Se me olvidaba que estás enamorado de ella ¿Verdad? – Le guiño el ojo pícaramente.

– ¡Margaret! A veces puedes ser una odiosa. – dijo apagando la lámpara de la mesita de al lado de su cama y tapándose con las cobijas hasta la cara.

La primera semana fue todo un caos, las mañanas las utilizábamos para buscar colegios para los niños, y en las tardes viendo departamentos que llenaran nuestras expectativas.

– ¿Te gusta este lugar? – Preguntó Terry viendo el departamento en la 5th ave. En realidad deseaba algo mucho más lujoso y exclusivo, ya que a pesar de todo siempre había sido educado de esa manera y deseaba lo mismo para mis dos pequeños hijos, mi objetivo era tener una hermosa vista del Central Park en vez de una vista a una calle llena de edificios. Ya que en Stratford teníamos vista al lago Avon y praderas verdes. Así no sería tan drástico el cambio de país y residencia.

– ¡¿Podemos pagar esto?! – Fue la respuesta que dio Candy a la hermosa vista desde la sala y comedor al Central Park, también se podía ver un enorme lago, adentro el departamento era bastante grande y lujoso. Había tres recamaras, sala, comedor, una amplia cocina, un pequeño despacho y un cuarto de servicio.

– Bueno, en realidad primero vamos a rentarlo y dependiendo de cómo me vaya en Broadway ya veremos… ya que también está la opción de compra. Además la mujer de bienes raíces, me dijo que en esta zona están los colegio más exclusivos de Nueva York.

– Para serte franca me agrada mucho el lugar y la vista es espectacular – dijo viendo una línea larguísima de enormes arboles en el central Park.

– Espero que no salgas de noche a querer saltar de árbol en árbol, como la Tarzan pecosa que conocí en mis días de colegio. – Candy volteo a verlo con cara de pocos amigos.

– ¡Terry! ¡Te voy a dar! – Grito Candy y Terry se echo a correr por la sala y comedor – nada más deja que te atrape, – pero cuando Candy atrapo a Terry, su esposo la tomo de la cintura y ahí le dio un beso de lo más apasionado.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

 _ **Viernes en la mañana.**_

– ¡¿Qué?! – Grito Ricky completamente enojado, – ¿Voy a asistir a un colegio de varones? ¡¿No habrá niñas?!

– ¿Y yo debo de asistir a otro colegio de niñas? – Maggie también se sorprendió – ¿Ya no vamos a estar juntos en el mismo colegio? ¿Por qué?

– La mayoría de los colegios son así… si deseas una buena educación. – dijo Candy con una hermosa sonrisa a sus dos pequeños hijos, pues sabía perfectamente que no les iba a gustar la decisión. – El lunes ya comienzan las clases.

– Referente a los colegios nada se compara con los colegios británicos, aquí son muy nuevos para mi gusto. – Dijo Terry seriamente – Maggie asistirá a The Brearley School y Ricky asistirás a St. Bernard's School, no tiene 100 años de historia pero parece un colegio agradable para que estudien.

– No creo que me agrade mucho la idea de ir a un colegio de niños. – hizo un puchero Ricky…

Dos semanas después finalmente pudieron cambiarse a su un departamento, justo enfrente del Central Park.

 _ **Escocia.**_

 _ **Villa de los Grandchester.**_

Eleonor Baker estaba sentada en el jardín tomando su desayuno, cuando una de las doncellas había llegado con el correo, había una carta que le había llenado de satisfacción enorme, pues nunca pensó recibir una carta de Terry, en tan poco tiempo. La rasgo y saco dos hojas completas con su elegante escritura masculina. Decidió servirse más té y galletas para leer la masiva de su hijo. Mientras leía la carta su expresión había cambiado muchísimo, nunca se había imaginado de un cambio tan drástico en la vida de su hijo.

– Buenos días mi amor, – Saludo el Duque dándole un beso en los labios y Eleonor inmediatamente oculto la carta de Terry. – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo malo?

– Buenos días Richard, – Eleonor trato de sonreír – pensé que habías ido a cabalgar.

– Ese era mi plan esta mañana, pero me dolía un poco mi pierna y preferí solo caminar un rato cerca del lago. – Se sirvió té y tomo una galleta en su mano y le dio un mordisco – te hice una pregunta – dijo el Duque seriamente – ¿Hay malas noticias? o ¿Por qué estás ocultando unos papeles bajo la mesa?

– Ahh ¿Esto? – Saco la carta de Terry y la puso sobre la mesa. – Es una carta de Terry…

– ¿De Terry? ¿Qué te platica? – Pregunto el Duque tranquilamente mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

– Bueno, me platica muchas cosas referente a sus planes en el futuro… ya que lo despidieron del Parlamento en la primavera, – suspiro para darse fuerzas para decirle la noticia – ha decidido volver a la actuación, en esta masiva me dice que no va a regresar a Inglaterra, piensa trabajar nuevamente en Broadway.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Piensa mudarse a vivir a Nueva York?! ¡¿Y trabajar nuevamente en Broadway?! – Eleonor solo asintió con la cabeza – ¡No sé por qué demonios me sorprendo si ya lo sabía! – Golpeo la mesa con fuerza – ¡Sabía perfectamente que el día que le entregara los pasaportes de Ricky y Maggie se los llevaría a América! ¿Te dice algo más?

– Terry me platica que está viendo departamentos en la 5th ave. y en la 8th ave. Frente al Central Park y buscando colegios para los niños.

– ¡Supongo que con el fideicomiso que le llega mensualmente de los Grandchester, ya que esa zona no es nada barata! – Se rio ante su incredulidad – ¡Parece que lo tenía fríamente todo calculado! Cómo es qué no me di cuenta… cuando planeo todo el alboroto en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ricky y embarcarme a mí con la hija de la sirvienta con Emma Miller como mi hija bastarda. – Rodo sus ojos de lo ingenuo que había sido – ¡Lo despiden del Parlamento! ¡Se zafa fácilmente de su compromiso de heredar el Ducado de los Grandchester! y ahora ¡Se larga con toda su familia a Nueva York para hacer actor de Broadway!

– Richard, la etapa Terrence en Inglaterra llego a su fin, necesita nuevas metas… nuevos horizontes… no quedarse estancado en su confort, deberías de aplaudirle que cada día tenga nuevas ambiciones… seguir con sus sueños. – Eleonor le tomo de la mano cariñosamente – Tu ducado, está en buenas manos, tu hijo Edward ha sido realmente capaz con las nuevas responsabilidades como el nuevo Duque… no debes de preocuparte más por tu legado.

– Terrence finalmente me gano la batalla, una batalla que yo no pude ganar con mi propio padre… – apretó fuertemente la servilleta de tela que tenía en la mano.

– El tiempo ha cambiado, ya no es igual… – dijo suspirando Eleonor – y tú no eres igual que tu padre.

– Sabes, – dijo el Duque completamente melancólico – hoy es mi aniversario de bodas con Regina… el día que cambio mi vida… tu destino, mi destino, el destino de Regina. En esta villa fue concebido Terry…

El Duque como Eleonor dejaron la conversación y ambos recordaron cuando llegaron a Escocia hace 33 años.

 _ **Enero de 1897.**_

 _ **Eleonor Baker.**_

Había dejado mi carrera como actriz, tenía 17 años y había trabajado desde los 15 años ya que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente. Tenía que dejar los estudios y ponerme a trabajar… después de tener dos papeles secundarios iba finalmente a tener mi primer protagónico, Julieta en Romeo y Julieta, Robert Hathaway en el papel de Romeo.

– Lo lamento Robert, – dije con una mirada triste – pero he decidido irme a Inglaterra…

– Era tu sueño tener ese protagónico – contesto Robert con tristeza. – te habías esforzado tanto en conseguirlo.

– Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarlo… lo amo con todo mi corazón. – Comencé a llorar – Necesito de tu apoyo y comprensión.

– Te voy a extrañar mucho, ese hombre es muy afortunado, te deseo mucha suerte en tu nueva vida en Inglaterra… Eleonor.

– Gracias – dije abrazando a un gran amigo y compañero de escena.

Richard era un hombre de 21 años de edad, cuatro años mayor que yo, sabía quién era, él nunca me oculto su origen y sus raíces, una parte en mí, cuando tome el transatlántico sabía qué Richard no podría ofrecerme absolutamente nada y sabiendo esto, aun así acepte irme con él. De Southampton tomamos un tren a Escocia.

– Estoy seguro que te encantará vivir aquí, – dijo mostrándome la villa – en este lugar pase muchos veranos hermosos. – poco a poco me mostraba cada habitación desde la sala, con una chimenea de mármol, comedor y en cada punto de los pasillos había varias armaduras con espadas que parecían que iban a moverse. En las paredes estaban colgados los severos retratos de antepasados de los Grandchester, generación tras generación.

– ¿Quienes son estas personas? – dijo Eleonor viendo un enorme cuadro pintado con dos personas de aspecto severo.

– Ellos son mis padres, mi padre el Duque de Grandchester y mi madre la princesa Helena y ella – dijo llevándola a otro cuarto con más retratos y armaduras… es mi abuela… la Reina Victoria.

– ¡Wow! Da miedo estar con alguien de la realeza… – sonrió Eleonor y sin evitarlo vio un hermoso gran piano de cola, en otra esquina de la habitación había también un arpa y varios estuches de violines de diferentes tamaños.

– Este era mi salón de música – dijo al ver que ella se sentaba en el banco del gran piano. – esto es un regalo de mi abuela, cuando tenía 5 años de edad.

– ¡¿Quieres decir que este piano es de la Reina?! – Pregunto asombrada, deseando poder tocar el teclado con sus manos.

– ¿Sabes tocar el piano? – Pregunto Richard a ver las intenciones de Eleonor de querer tocarlo y se sentó a lado de ella en el banco del piano.

– Si, mi mamá me inscribió cuando era niña a clases de piano, ya sabes tocaba mucho a Mozart y también me inculco el arte… me gustaba muchísimo leer desde pequeña y tenía las obras de W. Shakespeare, claro eran copias económicas, pero me encantaba.

– No sabía que fueras una gran lectora de W. Shakespeare. – Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

– Antes de venir aquí había obtenido el papel de Julieta. Me hubiera gustado mucho haber interpretado ese papel.

– ¿Te arrepientes? – Pregunto Richard con un cambio de voz y semblante triste.

– En absoluto. Nunca podría arrepentirme de estar contigo… – Ambos se miraron a los ojos con profundo amor.

Richard se había perdido en esas lagunas de un azul zafiro con vetas verdosas, su cabellera larga y rubia, su piel tan blanca como la porcelana… sin evitarlo más, Richard se acerco lentamente a sus labios y comenzó a besarla lentamente y Eleonor aceptaba sin restricción alguna sus besos, sus caricias, al principios suaves y tímidos, posteriormente más profundas y atrevidas, ahí en medio de la sala de música se confesaron su amor sin condiciones, sin ataduras, sin promesas, ni juramentos.

Y donde en los siguientes meses fueron esas paredes testigos de un amor incondicional y donde una nueva vida estaba creciendo en las entrañas de esa mujer Americana y a su lado un hombre aristócrata que la amaba con todo su ser.

 _ **A…**_

 _ **Hola a todas, espero que le haya gustado este pequeño capitulo. Como dije iba a continuar con 13 años después y con este nuevo proyecto, donde había escrito la historia de Terry Grandchester una infeliz infancia y juventud.**_

 _ **Como había hecho en el primer fanfiction voy entrelazar el presente con el pasado de Terry. Esta novela es un Terryfiction.**_

 _ **Deseando seguir contando con su apoyo, comentarios, sugerencias, y que me acompañen en esta nueva aventura.**_

 _ **EL CAPITULO ES CORTO ESPERO QUE EN LA SIGUIENTE SE MAS LARGO. JEJEJE**_

 _ **Mil gracias. Besos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

 _ **Adaptación a una nueva vida.**_

 _ **Mediados de Septiembre de 1930.**_

Hacer las audiciones para mí era realmente chocante y estresante. Pues pensé que con mi buen nombre y la popularidad de hace más de 15 años era suficiente para llegar, pedir trabajo y decirme si había vacantes o no. Por otra parte la compañía Stratford ya no le pertenecía más a los antiguos dueños, ni a Robert Hathaway ya que se había retirado hace más de tres años. Los nuevos dueños tenían ya a sus nuevas estrellas principales y no deseaban que yo les quitara su codiciado puesto estelar.

Así estuve por dos semanas, realmente era difícil encontrar trabajo, además que con la crisis financiera del año pasado aun no se atrevían los inversionistas a invertir en nuevas puestas de teatro, ya que la situación economía estaba inestable todavía. Y las nuevas puestas de obras se estrenarían en una semana, en la temporada de otoño, quizá si hubiera llegado en junio hubiera tenido la oportunidad de haber conseguido trabajo fácilmente.

Fui al lugar donde mi madre trabajaba, sabía que ahí las estrellas principales en realidad eran las mujeres y no los hombres pero me estaba quedado sin opciones.

– ¡Terrence Grandchester! – Exclamó el Director de la compañía Erlanger viendo mi solicitud de trabajo – Es una grata sorpresa de tener el talentosísimo Terrence Graham, recuerdo muy bien el día en que deseabas entrar en nuestra compañía hace 15 años… 14 años cuando habías dejado la compañía Stratford y tu gran veto de Broadway, nuestra gran actriz consagrada Eleonor Baker había abogado por ti para que entraras a la compañía. – Terry miraba al Director y recordó aquellos días de su alcoholismo – Lamente profundamente haberte dejado ir, pues cuando regresaste a Stratford con la obra de Hamlet te admire por tu talento actoral, pues tenías un gran potencial para representar a Hamlet, no cualquiera interpreta a ese personaje como tú lo hiciste.

– Gracias por su reconocimiento – dijo el actor sencillamente.

– En Diciembre vamos a estrenar la obra de Antonio y Cleopatra para la temporada de invierno, se que tú eres un actor Shakesperiano y el actor que tengo no da la talla para hacer semejante actuación de Marco Antonio, ¿Te gustaría hacer una audición para la siguiente semana?

– ¿Habla en serio? ¡¿Hacer el casting para hacer Marco Antonio?! – Exclamó Terry sorprendido – ¡Será perfecto! – No podía creer su gran suerte de interpretar un personaje romano y protagónico. – pensó alegremente.

– Si, eres una persona de gran personalidad, gallarda y tampoco eres ya un jovencito, estoy seguro que serás un excelente Marco Antonio. – Comento entregándole el libreto. – El próximo lunes a la 10 de mañana te espero para hacer la audición con la actriz Andrea Rosemond, quien es nuestra estrella prodigio y estelar… Cómo lo fue Eleonor Baker en su tiempo.

– Estaré aquí puntualmente para hacer la audición – dijo estrechando su mano en forma de despedida, sin evitarlo una enorme sonrisa dibujo su rostro por primera vez en aquellas dos semanas, nunca creyó trabajar en la compañía donde había trabajado su madre. Ahora tenía que ponerse a estudiar su papel todo ese fin de semana para obtener el papel codiciado.

 _ **Ricky y Maggie.**_

Habían entrado ya a sus nuevos Colegios en Nueva York. Ricky no estaba muy feliz ya que era una escuela de varones, pero la educación no era tan severa como en su antiguo colegio. Tenía una profesora joven de 28 años llamada Miss Brenda y tenía una sonrisa angelical y su método de enseñanza era muy entretenida y a la vez divertida, en la materia de Historia, materia que él odiaba profundamente, ya que era su coco, su profesora contaba la historia como historietas cortas y divertidas, en vez de ponerlos a leer libros pesados y hacer resúmenes y ensayos.

Se alegraba de ya no tener a sus profesores de más de 50 años vestidos con túnica negra y birrete y con un bastón largo y delgado que siempre lo utilizaban para dar golpes en el pizarrón o en su escritorio para captar la atención del alumnado en su clase cuando alguien se distraía. Sus compañeros de clases eran muy diferentes a sus amigos ingleses, pero su carisma de él hizo que hiciera amistades con facilidad y con el tiempo comenzó a adaptarse al colegio americano.

Por otra parte Maggie era más selectiva, observaba y analizaba a sus nuevas compañeras de escuela que ahora era una escuela de señoritas y le aterraba ya que su hermano mayor ya no iba estar más con ella para ayudarla o apoyarla como en el pasado, tenía miedo y no deseaba pasar por lo que había pasado en Londres.

Su nueva maestra Verónica, era una mujer joven, alta con anteojos y de cabellera castaña, cuando llego a su nuevo salón de clases hizo que se presentara ante todas sus nuevas compañeras.

– Clase. – Dijo la maestra presentándola – Ella es Lady Margaret, – se dirigió a ella – Puedes presentarte y hablar acerca de ti y de dónde vienes.

– Si – dio un paso al frente y vio a sus nuevas compañeras de clase y sin evitarlo se sintió nerviosa, pues siempre podía hablar delante de la clase y sin titubeos, pero esta vez era diferente. – Hola, mi nombre es Lady Margaret Grandchester Andley, pero todas pueden llamarme simplemente Maggie. – aclaro rápidamente y les dio una sonrisa a todas las niñas. – Soy inglesa y me encantaría ser su amiga. – fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

En la primera semana observo que sus nuevas amigas eran más informales y había tres grupos de niñas. Las niñas que eran más estudiosas y tranquilas, otro pequeño grupo de 5 niñas que eran de las familias más adineradas y populares del salón y otro grupo de niñas que se parecían mucho a los niños del orfanatorio del Hogar de Ponny. En cómo se movían, cómo hablaban y hasta la manera de jugar.

Maggie podría haber escogido al primer grupo de niñas estudiosas y tranquilas, ya que ella era bastante lista a lo que se refería a lo académico, pero no le agradaba la idea de estar con ellas. Su segunda opción había sido el de estar con las niñas más populares y ricas ya que en ese grupo había estado siempre, pero… por alguna razón al obsérvalas detenidamente… no estaba muy segura, ya que eran mucho más prepotentes y tenían un raro acento, acento que no le era de su agrado. Su experiencia en el hogar de Ponny había sido maravillosa y se había divertido mucho y había llegado a estimar a las niñas del hogar sinceramente. Así que sin pensarlo más decidió apostar por el tercer grupo y no había fallado en su instinto pues salían a recreo y se divertía muchísimo.

 _ **Dorothy.**_

Una vez que se habían mudado a su nuevo departamento en la 5th avenida, Terry pidió a Albert si podía Dorothy trabajar con ellos de planta, ya que necesitaban a personal de plena confianza. En el pasado había Dorothy trabajado con Candy dos veces, en la mansión de Lakewood y en la mansión principal de Chicago.

Dorothy estaba más que feliz y dichosa de trabajar en Nueva York y más con su mejor amiga Candy, pues la trataba con amabilidad y respeto. Ya que en la residencia Leagan había pasado momentos realmente desagradables. Sin embargo el esposo de Candy le daba mucho miedo y le intimidaba un poco, ya que era Ingles y pertenecía a la aristocracia donde todo era mucho más formal.

Veía que el Sr. Grandchester era sumamente severo y de carácter fuerte e intimidante por lo que se dio cuenta en los pocos días que convivió con los Grandchester en Lakewood, había reprendido fuertemente a sus dos hijos y si no hubiera sido por la intervención del Sr. Andley los hubiera reprendido con mano más dura. Cosa que no se había visto en la residencia de los Leagan con sus dos hijos Eliza y Niel quienes eran unos niños muy mimados y malvados.

– Dorothy – dijo Terry seriamente viendo el expediente que Albert le había dado – tengo excelentes referencias del Sr. Andley acerca de usted, además que desde hace mucho tiempo conoces a mi esposa. En tu expediente dice que eres una mujer muy rápida y muy profesional en las labores domesticas como de cocinera, como veras es un departamento y no una residencia como la residencia Leagan o la residencia de Chicago, ayudaras a Candy en la limpieza del departamento, lavado y planchado cómo en la cocina y por un tiempo necesito también que nos apoyes con mis dos hijos hasta que consiga una niñera, que se ocupe de ellos cuando los dos tengamos que salir por algún compromiso.

– No se preocupe Lord Grandchester estoy segura que no tendrá queja alguna de mi trabajo. – Comento Dorothy con decisión.

– Excelente, firma aquí tu contrato de trabajo donde indica tus días laborables, tu día de descanso, tu sueldo y tus prestaciones de ley. – Le dio una pequeña sonrisa pues a pesar de todo la veía un poco nerviosa como cualquier persona en su primer día de trabajo, supuso el dueño de la casa – Por otra parte no somos muy tradicionalistas y sin formalismo de jerarquías y títulos de cortesía, llámanos simplemente Sr. y Sra. Grandchester.

– Claro, – tomo la pluma fuente y leyó su contrato – ¡¿Esto es lo que voy a ganar?! – Exclamó realmente sorprendida por la cantidad de dinero que iba a ganar a la quincena. Era casi el triple de dinero que ganaba en la Residencia de los Leagan.

– Así es, es bastante trabajo para una sola mujer y si estoy realmente satisfecho con su trabajo le daré un bono extra, siempre me gusta ser generoso con mis empleados y más si llenan mis expectativas… si son competentes y con iniciativa.

– Gracias – firmo el contrato – en este momento me dirijo con la señora para que me indique cuales serán mis deberes de ahora en adelante.

Candy y Dorothy se abrazaron fuertemente, Candy estaba tan feliz de que ella fuera su nueva empleada, era una sorpresa para ella ya que su esposo no le había dicho nada que pensaba contratar a Dorothy, sería trabajar con una amiga. Candy le explico que deseaba ella ocuparse prácticamente de su casa, como de su marido y de sus dos pequeños hijos, ella más bien la ayudaría con las labores de limpieza y la apoyaría en todo lo que fuera necesario.

La nueva rutina de Dorothy era entrar a la habitación a las 6:00 am, le preparaba el baño a Candy, y mientras ella se bañaba Dorothy escogía la ropa que iba a ponerse los señores de la casa, sin embargo para Dorothy en su primer día casi se desmaya de la impresión de ver al Sr. Grandchester dormido y desnudo, podía observar perfectamente su espalda y sus facciones gallardas ya que las sabanas le llegaban justamente hasta la cadera y dormía bocabajo.

Dorothy trago saliva pues en el pasado había servido a la Sra. Elroy y después de su muerte hace 5 años los Leagan la llamaron nuevamente para que fuera la mucama en la mansión de Neil Leagan y su esposa, pero ella era una mucama que se dedicaba hacer la limpieza y no estar en contacto directo con los dueños de la casa. Sin embargo el ambiente era sumamente pesado pues la prepotencia de Neil era terrible, las humillaciones para el personal que laboraba ahí, al igual que con su esposa que la maltrataba físicamente como emocionalmente.

Cuando supo que Candy vendría a pasar las vacaciones de verano en América le escribió una carta al Sr. Andley si podría ser la mucama de Candy mientras estuviera en América y posteriormente estar nuevamente en la residencia de los Andley en Chicago. El Sr. Andley comprendió perfectamente que ella no estaba a gusto trabajando con Neil Leagan así que había solicitado la baja de ella con los Leagan para que ella pudiera trabajar con los Andley nuevamente.

Pero trabajar directamente con los señores y más con el Sr. Grandchester que se le hacía una persona sumamente atractiva le ponía los pelos de punta, pues a pesar de estar viviendo en la zona más exclusiva de Manhattan el departamento no contaba con salida del vestidor hacia afuera de la habitación principal y la habitación en si era pequeña, acostumbrada a los grandes aposentos de las mansiones Andley. Así que podía observar muy bien a su nuevo patrón profundamente dormido y sin camisa, se mordió el labio inferior por el deseo de tener a un hombre tan atractivo que la hiciera sentir una "mujer" plena y se pregunto a sí misma como era tener un hombre cómo él que la abrazara y que le hiciera el amor con ternura y pasión.

Recordó tristemente que uno de sus hermanos junto con su esposa habían muerto en un incendio y había dejado a una familia de tres niños a quien ella amaba con todo su alma, una de sus otras hermanas se había hecho responsable del cuidado de ellos pero necesitaban recursos económicos para cuidar a los hijos de ella cómo a los hijos de su hermano fallecido.

Así que cuando ella pensaba casarse con su novio Luis, trabajador también de los Andley. Sus sueños se truncaron por la muerte de la Sra. Elroy y porque también había sido llamada para trabajar con los Leagan, ella había pensado en renunciar y dedicarse a tener una familia a lado de Luis… sin embargo ahora con sus sobrinos desamparados tuvo que romper con su novio y mudarse hasta Florida.

Rápidamente salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo que se llevarían los dos niños a la escuela. Candy una vez que salía de la bañera preparaba a sus dos hijos y media hora más tarde los niños bajaban al comedor bañados y vestidos con el uniforme del colegio, desayunaban y a las 7:30 el Sr. Grandchester salía con ropa informal y los llevaba a la escuela.

 _ **Villa de los Grandchester,**_

 _ **Escocia.**_

El Duque no daba crédito con las nuevas noticias referente a Terrence, aventó el servicio de té y también volaron las galletas. Eleonor solo se quedo petrificada de ver esa reacción, pero conociéndolo el temperamento del Duque sabía que iba actuar de esa manera.

– ¡Alfred! ¡Alfred! – Grito el hombre llamándolo frenéticamente y unos minutos después el señor llegaba hasta el jardín – ¡Quiero que verifiques las cuentas de Terrence! ¡Y congela sus cuentas bancarias hasta que regrese al Reino Unido! – El señor se quedo completamente pasmado ante la petición de su jefe.

– ¡Richard no puedes hacer eso! – Grito la mujer sumamente enojada y gritando por primera vez delante de su empleado – ¡Terry ya no es una persona que lo puedes manipular a tu antojo! ¡Déjalo ya libre de que realice sus sueños! Él ya no es más tu heredero… – dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos – Terry merece ser feliz en lo que él desea hacer, no le trunques sus sueños.

– ¡Te equivocas! Ese fideicomiso no era para que se largara a radicara a América. Ese fideicomiso se lo otorgue para que viviera una vida prospera como todo un Grandchester y que administrara una buena herencia para mis nietos.

– Terry es un hombre maduro y les dará todo lo mejor a sus hijos, más que nosotros le hemos dado a Terry. ¡Déjalo ser libre! ¡Déjalo que brille por luz propia! Es la única herencia que le puedes dar a tu hijo, hijo producto de amor puro…

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Esas fueron las palabras que me había dicho cuando te di la noticia, Alfred esta aquí de testigo. Amalo desinteresadamente, sin condiciones.

– Eleonor. – dijo el hombre sentándose nuevamente y recargando sus manos en su cabeza en manera de frustración.

– Recuerdas, fue justamente aquí en este mismo lugar que te dije que íbamos a ser padres. – la mente de los dos se remontaron a sus vivencias de hace más de 33 años. Cada quien sumidos en sus pensamientos.

 _ **Julio de 1896.**_

 _ **Eleonor Baker.**_

Eran finales de julio cuando me di cuenta que estaba embarazada y tenía tres meses. No estaba en mis planes haberme embarazado y más sabiendo en qué situación me encontraba, era una mujer soltera y el hombre que amaba estaba comprometido con una mujer de noble cuna. Cuando el médico me dio la noticia me entristecí enormemente pues sabía que Richard nunca se iba a casar conmigo y posiblemente cuando supiera que iba a tener un hijo me abandonaría. Tarde o temprano él iba a saber la verdad, así que decidí esa misma tarde decirle la noticia, para ya no pensar más en la evidente separación y afrontar mi nueva realidad.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas embarazada?! – Exclamó Richard sorprendido con la noticia – ¿Estás segura?

– Si, tenía mis sospechas y hoy me confirmaron que tengo tres meses – decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¡Dios mío Ely! ¡Eso significa que voy a ser padre! ¡Voy a tener un hijo con la mujer que amo! Un hijo producto del amor más puro. – Exclamó el aristócrata realmente emocionado con la idea e instintivamente abrazo a su mujer y la beso apasionadamente. – No sabes lo dichoso y feliz que me siento… es algo que no puedo expresar con palabras.

– ¿No estás enojado conmigo? – Richard la vio con extrañeza – Sé que un niño en nuestras vidas no es lo que estabas planeando… y más sabiendo que dentro de muy poco tú serás un hombre casado. – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

– Ely, no puedo negarte que estoy sorprendido con la noticia, sin embargo me he dado cuenta de que te amo profundamente ¡Qué mi vida es maravillosa a tu lado y que no puedo vivir sin ti! – Dijo mirándola a los ojos con todo el amor que puede uno profesar – tratare de cancelar esa boda.

En esos tres meses desde que había llegado a Escocia, Alfred estaba siempre ha lado de Richard, era su empleado de mayor confianza y era el único que sabía nuestra realidad desde un principio. Le llevaba papeles y documentos importantes para que él los firmara, le daba varias indicaciones y Alfred los llevaba a cabo al pie de la letra, y también se encargaba de mis necesidades básicas, como ropa, alimento, hacia las citas para el médico y él entraba como si fuera mi esposo, definitivamente Richard no podía hacer semejante cosa ya que sabían perfectamente que él era el Marqués de Grandchester y cualquier indiscreción podría llegar a los oídos de los Duques de Grandchester. La villa en Escocia tenía enormes hectáreas y había sido completamente cauteloso de que nadie supiera que estaba ahí viviendo.

A las dos semanas de que Richard se había enterado que estaba embarazada, Alfred llego a la villa con un paquete enorme.

– Mi amor – dijo el aristócrata con una sonrisa deslumbrante – he conseguido este presente para ti, ha sido trabajo de mucho esfuerzo y sudor conseguirlos. – La mujer abrió el paquete donde encontró varios libros de pasta de cuero marrón.

– ¡Ohh por dios! ¡Son las obras completas de William Shakespeare! ¡No lo puedo creer! Debió de costarte una fortuna. – Exclamó sorprendida y besándolo.

– Bueno me habías dicho que te gustaba y que eras una gran admiradora de Shakespeare y pensé que sería bueno que estuvieras aquí entretenida leyendo tan maravillosas obras.

– ¡Richard eres un amor! – Dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.

El momento que le había dado la noticia a su novio que iba a ser padre y él había tomado la noticia feliz y orgulloso comenzaron un vínculo especial entre ellos y su hijo que estaba creciendo en sus entrañas. Le tocaba música de Mozart en el piano y todas las tardes le leía Shakespeare. Le hablaba y acariciaba su barriga aun plana con tanto amor.

 _ **Palacio de Grandchester.**_

 _ **Richard D. Grandchester Marqués.**_

Richard finalmente reunió el valor para hablar con su madre la Princesa Helena para que lo apoyara en terminar el compromiso que tenía con Lady Regina, hija del Conde de Edimburgo. Así que había solicitado una audiencia privada antes de hablar con su padre quien era un hombre déspota.

– Su Alteza Real la Princesa Helena lo espera en su aposento. – Comento el lacayo de mi madre y camine por largos pasillos hasta entrar a su dormitorio, ella estaba en su cama, enferma desde hace dos años y su salud se debilitaba día con día.

– Hijo pasa, acércate a mí. – Hice una reverencia como saludo y fui hasta su cama.

– Su Alteza Real. – Dije con un nudo en la garganta.

– Hijo debes de ser fuerte, eres mi primogénito y sé que harás lo correcto.

– No quiero madre, no me obliguen a que me case con una persona que no amo.

– Yo sé que tarde o temprano la amaras, – suspiro profundamente – vez aquel cajón que está a la izquierda, ábrelo. – me dirigí al cajón que me decía mi madre. – hay un joyero damasquinado, aquel joyero me lo regalo mi madre la Reina Victoria… cuando me case con tu padre – hizo una pausa – tómalo hijo ahora es tuyo... – observe el joyero sin tomarlo del cajón, era muy bellísimo adornado con madreperla e incrustaciones de gemas preciosas muy elegante. – Aquel joyero le perteneció a mi madre y significa tanto para mí...ya que pasa de generación en generación. Ahora es tu turno que le entregues este hermoso joyero damasquinado a tu esposa, a la persona que amarás...

– ¡Pero yo no la amo madre! – Tome el joyero en mis manos – Esto es para la persona que realmente debería de amar.

– Este joyero es muy antiguo ¡Y pertenece a la Realeza desde la época de Enrique VIII! No a una plebeya, sino a una digna representante de los Grandchester. Lady Regina será una gran mujer, es de cuna noble y educada. Mañana será tu enlace con ella.

– ¡No quiero madre! – Grite furioso - ¡Amo a otra persona! Si realmente me amas... déjame casarme con la mujer que amo, aunque sea una plebeya. – Rogaba con la mirada.

– ¡Nunca! ¡Soy la Princesa Helena y tu padre el Duque de Grandchester! ¡Y ninguno de mis hijos se casara con una plebeya! ¡Nunca! ¡Antes muerto! Pues el Rey y la Reina de Inglaterra ya han dado su consentimiento y negarse es alta traición. – Se altero y después de unos segundo se recostó nuevamente – Déjame sola por favor, debo de descansar... mañana es un gran día y debo de estar bien para verte en el altar con Lady Regina.

– Su Alteza Real – Di una reverencia como despedida y salí del aposento de mi madre.

Al día siguiente, estaban ahí en una magnífica recepción, la aristocracia de varios países Europeos, cómo mis abuelos maternos los Reyes de Inglaterra estaban ahí presentes. El Rey y la Reina nos dieron la bendición mientras el obispo nos casaba, yo solo pensaba en que había traicionado a Eleonor y a mi hijo que todavía no había nacido – perdóname Eleonor. – pensaba amargamente mientras pronunciaba mis votos matrimoniales y profesaba amor eterno hasta que la muerte nos separara.

La ceremonia había terminado ya muy noche, pero en la alcoba real donde debería de consumar mi matrimonio era todo menos romántico. No amaba a Regina, y estaba enfurecido de que había dado mis votos de amor a esa mujer que ahora era mi esposa.

– Me preguntaste ¿Si deseaba tener mi noche de bodas, no es verdad? – Pregunte gritando y la avente al suelo bruscamente, la mirada de mi esposa era de un terrible miedo y pavor. – No te preocupes que este matrimonio se consumará – me tire al suelo y en un solo movimiento arranque su hermoso camisón de seda color perla con las manos – ¿Querías casarte conmigo? ¡No!

– ¡No me hagas daño! ¡No me hagas daño, por favor mi Lord! – Se arrastraba en el suelo para que no la atrapara y le hiciera más daño.

– ¡Por tu culpa! ¡Por tu culpa no estoy con la mujer que amo! ¡Por tu culpa no podre casarme con ella! – La tome bruscamente del cabello para que me viera a los ojos – ¡Pero lo pagaras muy caro! – Fue ahí donde le di dos bofetadas tremendas que la dejaron casi inconsciente, termine por rasgar su camisola para verla completamente desnuda, me burle de ella de su aspecto físico.

Ella sollozaba aun en el piso en posición fetal, recuerdo bajarme el cierre del pantalón y bruscamente le separe las piernas, ella se tapaba el rostro mientras trataba de ahogar sus sollozos pues estaba a punto de que yo su esposo la violará. La jale hacia arriba, estaba a punto de penetrarla, cuando escuche su llanto aun más fuerte de quien sería de ahora en adelante mi mujer.

¿Por qué tenía ella que sufrir las consecuencias de los convenios y contratos que establecían nuestros padres de ambas partes? Así qué la avente y me levante rápidamente antes que hiciera una estupidez que me arrepentiría por el resto de toda mi vida.

– No me inspiras, ni aun con la fuerza, no podría estar contigo. Te detesto con todo mí ser. – Salí de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

Sus damas de compañía estaban ahí escuchando todo, como los mismos lacayos. Sus miradas eran acusadoras cuando me vieron salir.

– ¡Mi Lady! ¡Mi Lady! – Entraba su doncella de confianza levantando a su patrona del piso y cubriendo su desnudez con una bata – No entiendo porque le hace eso su esposo, usted es una mujer de cuna noble. No debería de tratarla como la trata.

– No te preocupes por mí, – decía lady Regina con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y sobándose sus mejillas de las bofetadas que le había dado ahora su nuevo esposo – Estoy educada para seguir siempre con las órdenes de mis padres aunque mi matrimonio sea un infierno.

Esa noche salí a un bar para emborracharme, muchos sabían quién era yo. Las habladurías llegaron a los oídos del mis padres, de mi estado de embriagues y de que me había ido con mujeres de la vida galante en mi noche de bodas dejando a mi esposa completamente humillada.

Mientras tanto en todos los periódicos matutinos de mayor circulación del día siguiente, anunciaban la boda de Lord Richard y Lady Regina que había sido celebrada el día de ayer.

Eleonor lloraba en su alcoba leyendo la noticia en el periódico, ella sabía que eso era inevitable, sabía perfectamente que se iba a casar con lady Regina… pero deseaba creer que eso nunca podría suceder. Se había enamorado de un hombre comprometido y de la nobleza. Desde ahora en adelante ella tenía un nuevo título, el título de amante.

 _ **Nueva york.**_

 _ **PRESENTE.**_

Ese fin de semana Terry se había quedado prácticamente todo el día en su habitación y Candy le ayudaba a memorizar sus diálogos, ella leía las partes de Cleopatra y Terry replicaba de memoria sus diálogos de Marco Antonio. Mientras Dorothy llevaba a los niños a divertirse al Central Park pues Terry no deseaba interrupción alguno de sus hijos.

Los niños se divertían como nunca antes, pues Dorothy los llevo a ver su primera película en el cine, era una película de Charlie Chaplin quien era un actor nacido en Londres Inglaterra. Pues siendo niños, las aventuras de ese vagabundo les hacía reír a carcajadas. Después los llevaba también a comer helados, a pasear por bote y finalmente al parque donde había varios niños jugando.

Ricky como a Maggie les agrado inmediatamente la manera de ser de Dorothy, siempre les pedía su opinión de lo que deseaban hacer en el día y ella complacía a eso niños con mucho cariño.

– Va a ser interesante ver como haces Marco Antonio en el casting, lástima que no pueda verte. – comento Candy cuando vio que su esposo estaba ya listo para irse a la audición aquel lunes en la mañana cuando sus hijos ya se habían ido al colegio.

– Candy – dijo atravesándole una idea en la cabeza del actor. – los casting son siempre abiertos al público aunque nadie sepa de eso. ¿Quieres ver mi casting? – dijo el actor con una chispa especial en su mirada.

– ¡¿Quieres que vea tu casting?! Estoy segura que te dará más nervios si yo estoy ahí presente. – dijo con una sonrisa especial para su esposo.

– En realidad, tú siempre has sacado fuerzas en mí… – acaricio su mejilla mientras miraba a sus ojos verdes – tú siempre has sido mi pilar y mi inspiración para dar una excelente representación… y para mí sería un gran honor tenerte ahí en las butacas del teatro.

– Si tú así lo quieres estaré contigo… – dijo mientras le daba un beso apasionado y después intensificando más sus caricias mientras hacían el amor… pues Candy deseaba relajarlo completamente ya que no deseaba que estuviera tenso en su audición y Terry viendo las intenciones de su pecosa, no dudo en tomarla y hacerla suya, aun faltaba más de una hora para su prueba.

Terry la condujo hasta el teatro y la posiciono en la octava fila del escenario, pues los Directores estaban ahí a cinco filas para ver el casting. Candy estaba tan nerviosa como si la que fuera hacer la prueba fuera ella misma. Sentía que sus manos sudaban terriblemente pues se habían tardado, pero cuando vio a Terry media hora después vio que estaba caracterizado en el personaje de Marco Antonio.

Por dios, se había quedado con la boca abierta de lo apuesto que se veía con el vestuario. Sin embargo minutos después de que el Director le dijera que diálogos iba a representar y las indicaciones referentes a su prueba, entro la actriz quien estaba caracterizada como Cleopatra. Se le cayó la boca al suelo pues era una diosa con esa vestimenta egipcia, era la famosa actriz Andrea Rosemond, una mujer de 23 años, alta, castaña, con curvas de infarto y en su vestimenta blanca dejaba ver un pronunciado escote atrevido. Sin duda alguna era una belleza natural, joven y atrevida ya que la actriz saludaba a su esposo con tanta familiaridad y sonriéndole descaradamente.

Por primera vez en años desde que Susanna Marlowe era la estrella de Stratford y compartía créditos con Terry no se había sentido celosa ni insegura, pero la belleza de esta joven actriz consagrada como Andrea Rosemond no se comparaba con Susanna quien era una niña en su tiempo. Esta esbelta mujer tan guapa como Eleonor Baker en sus mejores tiempos, ahora estaba arriba del escenario junto a su amado esposo y lo peor del caso es que ellos se tenían que besar en el escenario y había varias escenas muy románticas, no sabía cómo ella iba a enfrentar este nuevo dilema.

Mientras el casting se realizaba, unos ojos cafés miraban al actor con mirada de odio. Pues al ver el casting estaba casi seguro que lo iban a reemplazar de su estelar y dándole el protagónico a Terrence Graham, pero no se iba a quedar con las manos cruzadas. No iba a permitir que ese actor inglés llegara y de la noche a la mañana fuera él sustituido.

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SU REVIEWS Y ESPERANDO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE ME SIGAN ACOMPAÑANDOME EN ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA.**_

 _ **POR FAVOR, DIGAME QUE LES GUSTA, QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE ESCRIBIERA, TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS SON BIEN RECIBIDAS Y ME DAN ANIMO DE CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO.**_

 _ **MIL GRACIAS A TODAS… MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**_

 _ **A feliz cumpleaños a Terry que cumplió años ayer. Jejeje.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 **PRESENTE.**

 **Septiembre de 1930.**

 **Dos días después.**

En un restaurante lujoso una pareja de casados estaban celebrando, pues el actor había conseguido el papel protagónico de Marco Antonio, en la obra de Antonio y Cleopatra. El ambiente del restaurante era romántico, había música de fondo y en las mesas había una vela que brillaba en la oscuridad del restaurante, el mesero los había puesto en un lugar estratégico, a lado de grandes ventanales que permitían una majestuosa vista de la ciudad y brindando con champaña de la mejor calidad.

– Muchas felicidades por tu nuevo protagónico – Decía Candy realmente feliz y orgullosa por la felicidad y dicha de su esposo de haber obtenido el empleo. – por estar nuevamente arriba de un escenario en Broadway y por este trabajo que te llena de pasión y alegría.

– Gracias pecosa, – chocaron sus copas y dieron un pequeño sorbo – por tu apoyo, por cruzar el atlántico y dejar nuestra vida allá para seguir con las locuras de tu esposo. – Brindo el hombre con una sonrisa espectacular.

– Estoy segura que serás un rotundo éxito, cuando te vi caracterizado de Marco Antonio se me cayó la boca al suelo. Te veías tan apuesto… tan varonil – lo miro intensamente a los ojos y entre ellos se profesaban un amor infinito, entre mirada zafiro y esmeralda, Terry acariciaba el dorso de su mano mientras se daban un beso apasionado y romántico en medio de la cena.

– Me encantaría escribirle a E.B. y decirle donde he conseguido trabajando, creo que se va a ir de espaldas cuando le comunique que estoy ahora trabajando en su antigua compañía teatral y con su antiguo Director.

– Si y que tu nueva coprotagonista fue su reemplazo de ella, – rodo los ojos hacia atrás – ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Cleopatra es la actriz internacionalmente famosa Andrea Rosemond?

– ¿Escucho celos en ese tono de voz pecosa? – Dio una espontanea carcajada cuando vio que Candy hacia una mueca rara como si fuera adolecente del San Pablo. La tomo de la mano nuevamente y la miro a los ojos – No debes de temer nada mi amor, yo nunca te lastimaría, confía en mí.

– Terry, mi amor… ¡Yo confío en ti! De quien no confío son de esas mujeres tan hermosas que se ven tan jóvenes, tan altas, tan llenas de curvas y con un rostro perfecto. – Dijo bajando la mirada a su plato.

– Si es horriblemente perfecto su rostro – le levanto el mentón para que lo viera a los ojos – sin embargo a mí me gustan mucho las pecas, ¿Te lo había dicho? Creo que lo primero que vi en tu rostro fueron esas hermosas pecas y tu hermosa nariz chata que fue que me conquistaron, – le dio una sonrisa especial mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, era un contacta tan intimo – yo te di mi corazón desde esa vez en el trasatlántico y después de casi veinte años, aun sigo perdidamente enamorado de esta mujer pecosa que me ha dado lo mejor de mí vida. – Candy se ruborizo aun más como si fuera una adolescente.

– Te confieso que cuando vi a esa famosa actriz… quien va a ser tu coprotagonista… sentí celos. – se mordió el labio inferior al revelarle a su esposo su inseguridad. – más porque llego y te saludo dándote un beso en la mejilla como si fueran íntimos amigos. – Bajo nuevamente su mirada.

– En la mejilla es el único lugar donde ella me podrá dar un beso cuando estemos arriba en el escenario… ella como Cleopatra y yo como Marco Antonio. Y fuera del escenario marcare mi distancia con ella. – Tomo su rostro y la volvió a besar apasionadamente, solo a ella, solo a su pecosa podría besarle como ella le besaba.

– ¿Harías eso por mí? – Su corazón latía fuertemente.

– No mi amor… no lo voy hacer porque tú me lo pidas. Voy hacerlo porque amo profundamente a mi esposa, a mis dos hermosos hijos que me has dado… y mi familia es lo primero – la volvió a ver a los ojos con esa sonrisa seductora y mirada traviesa que ella tanto le gustaba de su marido, – nunca, nunca pondría mi matrimonio en peligro.

– Te amo tanto – Dijo Candy con un sentimiento de profundo amor y agradecimiento y así continuaron con la cena y el brindis.

– Por cierto en Stratford Avon trabaje por más de 6 años como actor y nunca me habías hablado de tus inseguridades sobre mis coprotagonistas. – Comento el actor con una sonrisa mientras bebía de su copa y la miraba instintivamente.

– Bueno, – dijo la mujer mientras se llevaba un pedazo de salmón a su boca y su rostro se ruborizaba nuevamente – Laura era una mujer casada, seria y muy profesional en su trabajo… no me sentía intimidada por ella en absoluto, además recuerdo que le llamabas nariz de perico.

– Jajajaja – dio una carcajada que casi se doblaba – me has hecho el día… era Laura nariz de loro. – sus carcajadas se escuchaba por todo el restaurante pero a ninguno de los dos les importo porque ambos estaban tan felices, además las risas de Terry era música para sus odios.

Ya más noche, Terry saco a bailar a su esposa, ya que la música de fondo era de baladas románticas y tranquilas. Bailaban lentamente alrededor de la pista de baile, abrazados tan íntimamente como una pareja de enamorados. Candy recargada en el pecho de su marido mientras olía la fragancia y sentía escuchar el latir de su corazón de su amado. El hombre enterrando su rostro en la perfumada melena dorada y rizada de su esposa, mientras bailaban canción tras canción.

 **PASADO.**

 **1896 ESCOCIA.**

 **Eleonor Baker.**

Haber estado embarazada y no tener trabajo y con una barriga enorme, fue la decisión que hizo que me quedara en Escocia, Alfred, su asistente personal siempre estaba al pendiente de mí cuando Richard no estaba conmigo.

– Señora no debe de sentirse triste, le hará mal a su bebé y a usted si se encuentra en estado de ánimo. – Había dicho Alfred con una sonrisa de compasión.

– Esto no era lo que deseaba, ahora soy su amante y mi hijo será un bastardo… – Dijo la mujer llorando amargamente.

– Dudo mucho que mi lord la desproteja a usted y a su hijo. Él la ama sinceramente y a su hijo. No tema. – Me consolaba como un verdadero amigo.

– Gracias Alfred por esta aquí conmigo, estando aquí sola me moriría de soledad y angustia. Pues Richard se ha casado con Lady Regina… y yo no puedo hacer nada al respeto.

Los meses pasaban y Richard estaba largas temporada conmigo, cómo en Londres y cada vez que venia traía cosas hermosas para preparar el cuarto del bebé, había comprado ya la cuna, un ropero, mucha ropita, hasta juguetes. Fue hasta el 28 de enero de 1897 cuando nació Terry en la villa de Escocia por una partera profesional. Era un hermoso niño de cabellera obscura como el de su padre, ojos azul océano con vetas verdes iguales que su madre. Sin duda el nacimiento de Terry había llenado de felicidad y orgullo al Sr. Grandchester como a Eleonor.

Richard no podía creer el milagro de la vida, el milagro de haber tenido un niño varón tan hermoso, los sentimientos que tenía en su interior era algo que no se podía describir con palabras, pero que estaba enormemente agradecido de haber tenido un hijo con la mujer que amaba profundamente.

Richard registro a Terry con su apellido, sería Terrence Graham Grandchester, pues de ninguna manera iba a permitir que su hijo, producto del amor fuera un bastardo, sin embargo pidió a Eleonor que no le pusieran el nombre de ella, ni escribieran quien había sido la madre, pues no deseaba que tuviera problemas Eleonor con su familia el cual era muy poderosa.

Con ayuda de las hijas de su antigua nana quien había servido a los Grandchester por mucho tiempo y posteriormente enfermado y su muerte había sido tan dolorosa para él, pues la consideraba como una segunda madre. Había dejado a dos jovencitas desamparadas, Josefina de 18 años quien había estudiado para ser una gran cocinera y Emilia de 20 años quien había comenzado a trabajar de mucama desde que su mamá había fallecido, así de buen corazón Richard contrato los servicios de Emilia y de Josefina ya que las conocía muy bien sin ser trabajadoras de los Grandchester, prometiéndole las mujeres lealtad y confiabilidad, no podían ellas decir absolutamente nada a nadie de su nueva situación y de que tenía un hijo recién nacido. Las mujeres se sintieron realmente dichosas, pues la paga era grandiosa y la joven mujer era sencilla, simpática y se la pasaban todo el tiempo juntas como tres amigas atendiendo al hermoso bebé.

Habían pasado dos años desde que Terry había nacido, El Marqués de Grandchester le había ofrecido una tregua a su esposa Lady Regina, ellos estaban en la Residencia de Frogmore un lugar bellísimo, la tregua consistía en aparentar un matrimonio solido y enamorado ante los ojos de la sociedad, ante los reyes de Inglaterra y principalmente a los ojos de sus padres, en ese periodo de dos años que ya tenían de casados, el matrimonio no se había consumado ya que dormían en habitaciones separadas, el trato era tener una relación de respeto y cordialidad, sin insultos verbalmente o físicamente. La señora de la casa no podía cuestionar con quien estaba o cuantas amantes su esposo tuviera. Su matrimonio sería nada más de nombre.

Para lady Regina eso era más que suficiente ya que no la maltrataba, ni la insultaba como en su noche de bodas y se portaba tan caballerosamente delante de sus amigas, hermanos, y principalmente de sus padres que la adoraban muchísimo. Era la envidia de toda la corte. Eso era suficiente para el corazón de ella.

Sin embargo las presiones eran cada vez más fuertes, una de las escoltas del Duque le había comunicado que había tenido una amante y posiblemente que ella tuviera ya un bebé pues, su hijo compraba muchas cosas relacionadas con juguetes, ropa y artículos de bebé.

Cuando el Duque se entero de eso, puso el grito en el cielo… su heredero no podría ser un bastardo con una mujer de dudosa reputación, tenía que ser un legitimo hijo de cuna noble con su matrimonio con Lady Regina.

Una noche llamaron a Lady Regina al aposento de mi madre la Princesa Helena, retiro a todas sus doncellas dejando a Lady Regina y mi madre solas.

– Mi hijo Lord Richard, me dijo que su matrimonio podía anularse – dijo la Princesa con una mirada intimidante. – ¿Eso es verdad? – Lady Regina bajo la mirada al suelo sin decir ni una palabra. – Solo hay un motivo el cual puede anularse el matrimonio y ese es que no se haya consumado. – ella seguía con la mirada abajo – ¡Contesta! – La princesa Helena golpeo fuertemente los puños en la mesa de caoba y Lady Regina se asusto de ver el enojo de su suegra y la mirada que le daba terror.

– Su Alteza, – se hinco con una rodilla levantada – perdóneme si no he podido ser una buena esposa para su hijo, no he podido que él se acerque a mi lecho y se consuma el matrimonio. Él no me ama, él no desea tener ningún tipo de intimidad conmigo desde que nos casamos.

– No te preocupes que esta noche, se consumara el matrimonio hasta lograr que llegue el heredero que tanto he deseado.

Aquella noche mi padre hablo conmigo en su despacho.

– ¿Tienes una amante verdad? – Volteo a verme con una mirada acusadora.

– ¡No es una amante! ¡Es una mujer al que amo muchísimo! – Grite con furia, mis padres no conocían a Eleonor Baker una mujer hermosa de alma y cuerpo, una mujer que me hacía sentir como uno de los mejores hombres y con plenitud de vivir y gozar.

– ¡Cállate! – Vocifero – Te he investigado Richard, me han dicho que tienes a una mujer Americana como tu amante de planta, una plebeya y sin familia, una huérfana que sus padres murieron cuando ella era muy joven.

Me quede sorprendido de la información que tenía mi padre referente a Eleonor. En cierta forma era verdad, pero la hacían pasar como una mujer que no valía absolutamente nada, cuando para mí era todo. No me importa que ella no tuviera un linaje, que no pertenezca a una familia de abolengo.

– No sé dónde la tienes escondida, – estaba de espaldas pero de repente dio un giro y se paro frente de mi con su mirada penetrante – ¡Escúchame bien Richard! Esa mujer ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca será tu esposa! Lo más qué te puedo ofrecer es que ella sea tu amante de planta, siempre y cuando tengas a mi heredero con tu esposa Lady Regina. – Estaba loco mi padre, mi mirada era de completa incredulidad, mi padre si dio cuenta de aquel gesto de sarcasmo – ¡Me canse de esperar y desde hoy comenzarás con tus deberes para tener al heredero de los Grandchester!

– ¡No pienso hacer semejante cosa, me niego a tener un hijo con Lady Regina!

– No me desafíes Richard – la mirada del Duque brillaba como fuego – por qué…

– ¡Porqué, que padre! ¿Qué piensas hacerme? – Miro a su padre con odio y rencor – ¡Matarme a golpes como siempre lo haces cuando no cumplo con tus órdenes!

– ¡No! Ese método de disciplina me he dado cuenta que no te hace ningún efecto para corregirte. – se acerco y me miro a los ojos directamente. – Pero si no haces lo que tu madre y yo deseamos, nos veremos en la terrible necesidad de matar a golpes a tu amante y mandarla a América en una caja de madera para que la sepulten – Richard abrió los ojos de terror – porque aquí no tiene ningún derecho que sea sepultada una mujer americana indecente en tierras Británicas.

– ¿Piensas asustarme con esos terribles actos de crueldad? – Contesto sarcásticamente.

– ¿Piensas probarme Richard? – Le contesto con otra pregunta – Yo que tú no me arriesgaba a cometer tal cosa, porque lo que yo prometo lo cumplo, Claro yo no me mancharía las manos con la paliza, para eso tengo mis subordinados que lo hacen por mí. – Le guiño el ojo – Solo pruébame. – Finalmente baje la mirada en forma de derrota – El Duque de Edimburgo no le gustara que su hija sepa que no es correspondida, haz tu mejor esfuerzo todas las noches para que pronto este embarazada Lady Regina ¡Y asegúrate de hacerlo bien!

Esa noche huí del Palacio no deseaba ir a Escocia por miedo a que encontraran a Eleonor y a mi hijo.

Una semana después el Duque pidió que buscaran a su amante y a su hijo bastardo para que desaparecieran del Reino Unido sino iban a pagar las consecuencias muy caro. James quien trabajaba para el Duque escucho las órdenes y le aviso a Richard ya que lo estimaba muchísimo.

– Alfred lleva a Eleonor y a mi hijo hasta Southampton y llévala hasta América, aquí ya no podemos estar, mis padres nos han descubiertos y el Duque como mi madre son personas de pocas palabras y de acciones fuertes, yo los voy alcanzar en Southampton.

Alfred tomo el primer tren que salía a Escocia, pues cuatro hombres se disponían viajar hasta Escocia esa misma tarde pues ya habían dado con el paradero de Eleonor. Las órdenes eran ¡Tráigame a la amante de mi hijo y su bastardo al palacio! Ya en mi poder veré como podre convencer a mi hijo que me dé el heredero que tanto deseo.

 **PRESENTE.**

 **BROADWAY NUEVA YORK.**

 **Al día siguiente en la mañana.**

– ¡Grupo! – Exclamó el Director de la compañía presentado a Terry – él es Terrence Graham que desde hoy estará con nosotros trabajando, él interpretara el papel de Marco Antonio y Alexander será ahora el papel de Pompeyo.

– Camaradas – Saludo Terry presentándose a sus nuevos compañeros de escena – para mí es un gran honor trabajar con todos ustedes, esperando que nos llevemos con cordialidad y respeto. Yo por mi parte trabajare con todo profesionalismo para estar a la altura de tan consagrada compañía como con todos ustedes. – todos le dieron la bienvenida, sin embargo la primera actriz se había esperado hasta el final para saludarlo y que todos sus colegas se hayan retirado.

– Hola Terry – Saludo al actor con un beso en mejilla y tomando su mano en forma de saludo – estoy tan feliz y orgullosa de que te unas a nuestra compañía y que tú representes Marco Antonio, cuando hiciste el casting estaba segura que ibas a obtener el papel, pues tu actuación fue más qué excelente – decía mientras que todavía seguía agarrada de su mano – estoy segura que llegaremos a ser muy buenos amigos.

– Muchas gracias Srita. Rosemond. – Agradeció Terry aparatando su mano.

– Llámeme simplemente Andrea o Andy cómo me dicen mis amigos.

– Primero que nada quiero decirle que conozco su trabajo ya que es una actriz de fama internacional y he admirado su trabajo desde hace más de tres años y que usted no es una actriz novel, sino toda una actriz ya consagrada. La he visto actuar en su gira que hizo en Inglaterra interpretando una Mujer sin importancia.

– ¡O si! ¡Recuerdo muy bien mi gira por Inglaterra, fue una experiencia única y maravillosa!

– Ahora bien, deseo presentarme nuevamente, mi nombre es Lord Terrence Graham, Marqués de Grandchester, soy ingles y normalmente a la aristocracia se le saluda con una reverencia. Sin embargo pueden llamarme Sr. Graham o simplemente Terrence y con un asentamiento de cabeza como saludo. – Andrea abrió los ojos enormemente. – sólo mi amada esposa me llama Terry de cariño y un pequeño círculo de amigos muy íntimos me llama así. Circulo que usted no entra.

– ¡¿Estas bromeando acaso?! – Le sonrió pícaramente.

– ¿Me veo con cara de payaso para estar divirtiéndola? – La actriz dejo de sonreír cuando vio una mirada tan dura como un tempano en los ojos del actor – Además usted tiene 10 años menos que yo, así que le aconsejo que trate de respetar a sus mayores Srita. Rosemont.

El actor salió del escenario y la mujer se dijo en su interior que él iba a caer tarde o temprano bajo su encanto.

 **Departamento de los Grandchester.**

Poco a poco Dorothy se estaba acostumbrando a sus nuevas labores y el Sr. Grandchester en cierta forma le facilitaba el trabajo ya que a los niños les había ordenado que cuando llegaran del colegio inmediatamente tenía que cambiarse ellos solos, mientras Dorothy y Candy servían la mesa para comer, también les dijo a sus hijos que la tarea la tenían que hacer en el comedor bajo la vigilancia de Candy o de Dorothy si Candy estaba ocupada. Ya que en el departamento no tenían estudio o biblioteca donde normalmente hacían la tarea, ni nanas, ni niñeras como Diana o Sofía. Así que Candy podía hacer varias cosas junto con Dorothy con la limpieza del hogar mientras apoyaba a sus hijos en la tarea en el comedor.

Era viernes en la tarde y Terry había invitado a su esposa a salir al teatro a ver una nueva puesta de escena de la temporada de otoño, mientras Candy se bañaba Dorothy preparaba la ropa de Candy como la ropa de Terry, pantalón, camisa, corbata, chaleco, todo muy bien combinado y zapatos bien lustrados. Ambas ropas las ponían en la cama, Candy salió del baño y Terry entraba a bañarse, Dorothy le ayudaba a arreglarse mientras conversaban de cosas sin importancia.

– ¿Candy cómo quieres que te peine? Te gustaría un chongo alto para que luzcas tu cuello y el collar de esmeraldas que te combina con tu hermosos ojos y tu vestido, ¡Serás la envidia del teatro! – Le guiño un ojo con picardía.

– Me agrada mucho tu idea Dorothy, deja unos hermosos caireles que caiga sobre la sien. – Mientras que Dorothy la peinaba Terry había salido de la ducha con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y otra toalla en sus manos que secaban el cabello y olvidándose que Dorothy estaba ahí presente mientras que él se vestía con toda naturalidad.

En realidad para Terry era algo de lo más normal, Emilia quien ayudaba a Candy anteriormente en su arreglo personal cuando tenía algún evento especial, Emilia como Josefina había visto a Terry desde que era un bebé y las mucamas entraban a la recamaras como si nada para traer el desayuno o para llevar el periódico… o simplemente limpiar la habitación mientras él leía sus diálogos, para Terry era algo indiferente la presencia de Dorothy en su habitación.

Como era viernes, a Maggie no le habían dejado tarea, pero a Ricky si, unos problemas de matemáticas que los había resuelto sin dificultad y había terminado rápidamente, teniendo para él solo la mesa del comedor tomo un papel en blanco y comenzó a escribir una carta para Emma…

 _Querida Emma:_

 _No sabes cuánto te he extrañado en todo este tiempo que no te he visto, aun recuerdo la última vez que te vi, despidiéndote en el carro de mi abuelo y tú agitando tu mano en forma de despedida y con lágrimas en los ojos, yo corriendo atrás del carro esperando que se detuviera. Nunca pude decirte que me gustabas mucho… tu manera de ser… tu alegría, tu sencillez, me agradaba estar contigo y platicarte mis cosas, mis gustos y tú a mí._

 _Esta es mi cuarta carta que te escribo y que no puedo enviártela. He deseado decirle a mi padre que me proporcione tu dirección para que puedas leer mis cartas y que tú también me escribas… sin embargo no he tenido el coraje ni el valor de decirle a mi padre que me proporcione tu dirección._

 _Me han pasado muchas cosas, te cuento que ya no vivo más en Inglaterra ahora estoy en un colegio Americano, me gusta y poco a poco me he adaptado a este nuevo país. Mi maestra es muy buena y simpática. Nueva York no ha sido tan malo después de todo… sin embargo sería grandioso si pudieras escribirme y mejor aun que estés aquí conmigo._

No había terminado la carta ya que deseaba platicarle más cosas aunque ella no leyeras mis líneas, sin embargo en ese momento me dieron unas tremendas ganas de ir al baño así que dejo la pluma fuente en el tintero y me dirigí al baño. Maggie entraba a la sala y sin evitarlo vio la carta que estaba escribiendo en la mesa del comedor, pensando ella que era tarea. Tomo la hoja y comenzó a leerla, cuando salí del baño vi que la estaba leyendo.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi carta? ¡Devuélvemela! – Gritaba enfadado Ricky.

– ¡Vaya una carta de amor para Emma! No sabía que estuvieras tan enamorado de esa niña. – corrió por el pasillo ya que Ricky trataba de quitársela. – pero qué es lo que dice esta carta de amor.

– ¡Margaret dame esa carta! ¡Dámela ahora mismo! – Ricky estaba furioso.

– _Querida Emma, te he extrañado mucho_. – jajaja – _Recuerdo la última vez que te vi. Nunca pude decirte que me gustabas_. – Que romántico y que cursi.

Justo en ese momento tres personas entraban a la sala arreglados elegantemente para ir al teatro, cuando un tintero voló por la sala y justamente le dio en el pecho de su madre manchando de tinta negra el vestido de noche y salpicando a su padre el traje gris Oxford que tenía puesto para esa ocasión. El tintero había caído en la alfombra persa de color camello y manchando también la alfombra.

Ricky se puso completamente pálido como un papel y a punto de desmayarse cuando vio la mirada furiosa de su padre.

– ¡¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo Richard?! – Grito enfurecido Terry.

 **CONTINUARA.**

 _ **Mil gracias por todos sus reviews y su buena acogida a esta nueva continuación.**_

 _ **Primero que todo, deseos decirles que "NO", Terry no le va a poner el cuerno a su amada Candy, eso nunca me paso por la mente, yo odio otros fanfiction cuando Terry le es infiel a la pecosa, y más cuando no es ni siquiera la horrible de la gusana… sino con otra mujer. Así que no teman que ese vaya a ser el caso de este fanfiction.**_

 _ **Esta historia va a ser más bien la historia de Terry de su niñez y adolescencia. La historia que borre… solo que ahora con un poco del Terry y Candy adultos y sus dos hijos.**_

 _ **El tema de Dorothy lo puse como para darle más sazón a la historia. Y tampoco le va a poner el cuerno con Dorothy o lastimar a su mejor amiga Candy. Igual Dorothy se enamora platónicamente de su jefe… pero nada más que eso… jejejeje.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas y tomatazos. Que les gusta que escriba y que temas les gustaría que abarcará pues así me doy cuenta que les gusta y que no les gusta. Para nosotras es muy importante todos sus comentarios para seguir con la historia.**_

 _ **Besos y saludos a todas que me mandaron un review y a las personas que leen en anonimato. Mil gracias.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3**

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE LOS GRANDCHESTER**

 **Actualidad, Septiembre de 1930.**

Justo en ese momento tres personas entraba a la sala arreglados elegantemente para ir al teatro, cuando un tintero voló por la sala y justamente le dio en el pecho de su madre manchando de tinta negra el vestido de noche y salpicando a su padre el traje gris Oxford que tenia puesto para esa ocasión. El tintero había caído en la alfombra persa de color camello y manchando también la alfombra.

Ricky se puso completamente pálido como un papel y a punto de desmayarse cuando vio la mirada furiosa de su padre.

– ¡¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo Richard?! – Gritó enfurecido Terry cuando vio el desastre que había hecho con el tintero.

– Yo lo lamento – Dijo con un hilo de voz y a punto de las lágrimas.

– ¡¿Puedes explicarme por qué demonios aventaste el tintero, si no quieres que te ponga en cintura?! – Grito aun más fuerte Terry y Ricky simplemente bajo la mirada al suelo. Candy en ese momento vio a Maggie que algo escondía en su espalda.

– ¿Margaret qué estas escondiendo? – Preguntó Candy, Maggie negaba con la cabeza y Terry volvió el rostro a su hija. – ¡Dame lo que tienes en tus manos Margaret! – Hablo con voz firme la mujer y a regañadientas Maggie le dio el papel que tenía en su mano a su mamá – ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Esto es una carta de Ricky! ¡¿Por qué la tienes tú?!

– Yo… yo… – Maggie temblaba.

– Dame esa carta – Pidió Terry y su esposa se la dio inmediatamente.

– ¡No! – Gritó Ricky, Ricky no deseaba que su padre leyera la carta, pero cuando la tomo y vio que la hojeo rápidamente sintió ganas de quitársela… sin embargo corrió del otro lado y se fue corriendo a su habitación llorando inconsolablemente.

– ¡Margaret! ¡¿Puedes explicarme por qué tienes esto en tus manos?! ¿Por qué la estaba leyendo?

– Yo… yo… no la estaba leyendo papá. – Apenas si podía hablar pues la mirada de su padre era tan fría, que le daba escalofríos cuando dijo esas palabras.

– ¡Por qué me mientes Margaret! ¡Crees que no te escuche que estabas leyendo esta carta en voz alta! – Terry se acerco a su hija con una mirada amenazante – Al principio no sabía que estabas leyendo ¡Y hasta te estabas burlándote! Eso no es propio de una dama, ¡Sabes perfectamente que no debes de leer correspondencia ajena!

– Lo lamento. – Comenzó a llorar.

– ¡Yo lo voy a lamentar aun más! Quiero que vayas inmediatamente a tu habitación, cámbiate de ropa y ponte un short, y espérame sobre el escritorio, voy por el cuero a mi oficina. – La mirada y el tono de voz de su padre decía que no estaba bromeando.

– Mamá – Dijo Maggie viendo a su mamá para que la apoyara con los ojos llorosos, sin embargo Candy estaba muy enojada con su hija, recordó cuando Eliza le quito la carta de la Srita. Ponny en el colegio San Pablo y empezó a burlarse de su carta y del sobre… ella había reaccionado dándole una bofetada a Eliza. Candy también había escuchado el tono burlón de su hija cuando entraron a la sala, no podía creer que su hija le había arrebatado la carta y después estar leyendo algo tan privado e intimo para Ricky, y lo que más le enojo fue que no asumiera la culpa o su responsabilidad… sino que lo negó cuando le pregunto su padre, si no hubiera visto a su hija que escondía la carta, seguramente Ricky sería injustamente castigado.

– Debo de cambiarme el vestido rápidamente, aun falta tiempo para que comience la función del teatro. – Sabía perfectamente Candy que iba a lamentar terriblemente haber dicho esas palabras y no abogar por su hija como en el pasado, pues conocía el temperamento fuerte de Terry cuando este se enojaba y sabia que hablaba muy enserio.

– ¡Margaret ve a tu habitación inmediatamente y quiero que te pongas un short! ¡Dorothy! – Dijo cuando vio que Dorothy había querido limpiar la mancha de tinta negra en la alfombra. – Ayude a la señora a cambiarse de vestido y después tiras a la basura el vestido y la alfombra. Terry entro rápidamente a su oficina, e hizo una llamada telefónica.

– Alfred, necesito que me hagas un enorme favor. – Dijo el actor mientras tomaba una correa de cuero negra entre sus manos, lo saludo primero y después le dijo lo que deseaba. – Si no importa, espero en la línea hasta que tengas la información, me es urgente. – pasaron un poco más de cinco minutos esperando en la línea. – Gracias por la información Alfred y buenas noches. – Decía escribiendo en una hoja lo que le había solicitado.

 **PASADO.**

 **VERANO DE 1899.**

 **Southampton.**

– Señora – Dijo Alfred completamente agitado pues había galopado a toda velocidad desde la estación de trenes hasta la villa de los Grandchester – ¡Debemos de irnos! Empaque rápidamente las cosas del Terry… en cualquier momento llegaran los guardias de seguridad del Duque. Emilia, Josefina ayude a empacar rápidamente las cosas más útiles.

– ¡Si señor! – Las dos domesticas rápidamente hicieron lo que el Sr. Bates les había dicho.

– ¡Que! ¿Por qué?! – Preguntó alarmada mientras Emilia empacaban las cosas de Terry y otra pequeña maleta de la ropa de la señora Baker. Josefina iba rápidamente por Terry quien estaba tomado su siesta de la tarde.

– ¡Quieren que vayan al Palacio en calidad de arrestada! No es un buen augurio para su futuro, no sabemos cuales sean los planes de los padres del Marqués referente a usted y a su hijo. – Se dirigió a las empleadas domesticas ya que habían hecho rápidamente una maleta de lo más indispensable. – Lamento mucho esta situación pero no podrán ya trabajar más para el Marqués ya que la señora y su hijo parte para América. – Les dio a las empleadas su finiquito por sus servicios.

– Señora. – Dijo Emilia dándole un abrazo cariñoso pues habían ya trabajo con ella por dos años desde que había nacido Terry. – Le deseo buena suerte en América.

– Gracias. – Se despidió de las dos empleadas y de Terry que ya se había despertado.

– Adiós Terry, cuídate mucho… – Las dos mujeres se despidieron del niño con lágrimas en los ojos ya que él se despedía con un beso en cada mejilla de sus dos nanas y les sonreía, pues lo había visto desde que había nacido y era como perder un hijo para ellas. – Mientras subían a una carreta de un granjero. No deseaba que sospecharan los guardias del Duque, así que emprendieron el camino hasta llegar hasta la estación de trenes.

– Debemos de salir nosotros también – Dijo Josefina recogiendo las pocas pertenencias que tenían en la villa y salieron corriendo pues se escuchaba ya movimientos de los carruajes del Duque que llegaban. – No podemos permitir que nos reconozcan.

Cuando los hombres llegaron a la villa vieron que este había sido abandonado, efectivamente el Marqués de Grandchester tenía un hijo. Ya que había un cuarto decorado bellamente con una cuna, juguetes para niños, mucha ropa de un niño de dos años aprox. alguien los había puesto en aviso… pero quien era el traidor quien les había dado el pitazo.

– Duque de Grandchester – Decía el jefe de los guardias con un nudo en la garganta – lo lamento, alguien aviso a su hijo el Marques, o un guardia de aquí sacaron a su amante y al niño de la villa de Escocia. No encontramos ningún rastro de alguna servidumbre o alguien que nos pudieran ayudar.

– ¡Cómo pudieron ser tan inútiles! ¡Quiero que busquen en cada estación de tren! ¡En cada puerto! – Golpeo con sus palmas la superficie del escritorio haciendo que se sobresaltaran los guardias.

Para tomar el transatlántico no había sido nada fácil pues a todas las parejas con niños pequeños eran revisados con meticulosidad, por órdenes del Duque quien era una persona sumamente poderosa y con conexiones en todos los rangos, así que movieron a todo el personal posible para que pudieran encontrarlos.

– No podremos entrar al transatlántico si no nos ven como un matrimonio. – Dijo Alfred a Eleonor – Me temo que debo de tomarme un poco de libertades como de un esposo. ¿Está de acuerdo?

– Claro, no hay problema. Tenemos que abordar el barco. – Alfred la sujeto de la cintura como una esposa y con el otro brazo cargaba a Terry como si fuera su hijo. Alfred le ofreció al pequeño una paleta de dulce para que se entretuviera y no hablara, pues Terry podía delatarlo al decir que él no era su papá y también le había puesto en sus manos su peluche favorito.

Llegaron al mostrador y les hicieron varias preguntas de rutina y después de más de veinticinco minutos pudieron abordar el barco. Habían comprado una cabina de clase media, ya que toda la primera clase estaba siendo revisada más meticulosamente por los agentes del puerto de Southampton. La gran ventaja es que no conocían quien era la amante del marqués ni tenían fotos del niño.

La cabina era pequeña y lo que le preocupaba a Eleonor era si tenía que compartir esa misma cabina con el Sr. Bates. Sin embargo cuando vio la duda reflejada en sus ojos le aclaro la situación.

– No debe de temer, le reserve otra cabina un poco más grande para usted y el pequeño Terry quien comía su fruta y jugaba con un carrito de madera.

– Gracias. – Agradeció el gesto y Alfred le entrego otra llave. Salió del camarote buscando su nuevo camarote para poderse bañarse y cambiarse, pues había pasado dos días sin cambiarse la ropa ni la de Terry. – B 45 este es el camarote. – Entro y grande fue la sorpresa cuando vio que ahí estaba Richard.

– ¡Ely! ¡Ely! Creí que no lo íbamos a lograr – La beso apasionadamente y a su hijo también quien lo estaba cargando, así que abrazo a su familia.

– ¡Creí que no vendrías conmigo a América! Tenía mucho miedo, mucho miedo. – lloraba Eleonor de la emoción de ver ahí a su amado.

– Yo no pensaba tomar el transatlántico, pero al último momento me di cuenta que yo sin ustedes yo no podía vivir. No puedo vivir sin ti y sin mi hijo.

– ¡Papi! ¡Papi! – Terry levanto los brazos para que lo cargara su papá y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

– Richard te amo tanto. Dime, ¿Has dejado tu vida de noble que tenías en Inglaterra? Sabes que eres un hombre casado. ¡Nosotros!

– Ely no te angusties, nadie nos podrá encontrar, traje conmigo mucho dinero suficiente para tener una vida cómoda y sin precauciones, nadie nos podrá encontrar. Te amo Ely sin ti yo no soy nada.

Llegaron a Nueva York y alquilaron un departamento mediano cerca de Broadway. Tenía que trabajar nuevamente desde cero, y no podía decir a la sociedad que había tenido un hijo ya que no estaba casada y además el acta de nacimiento de Terry no figuraba su apellido, era mejor así, que nadie se enterará de su condición de madre soltera.

Llego a la vieja compañía de teatro como una mujer soltera y sin mancha alguna. Se había fijado una meta, escalar peldaño tras peldaño hasta conseguir su objetivo.

– Recuerdo que habías obtenido el papel de Julieta y dejaste abandonada la obra – decía el Director de la compañía viendo a la actriz que sabía que tenía un gran potencial – Eso fue aproximadamente hace más de tres años ¿Y deseas que te de nuevamente trabajo como si nada hubiese ocurrido? – Soltó una carcajada enorme.

– Surgió un problema familiar el cual tenía que salir del país urgentemente, pero necesito el trabajo, trabajare con todo mi esfuerzo y ahincó.

– Te pondré a prueba nuevamente, si me fallas y dejas la producción tirada como la otra vez, me aseguraré que en ninguna parte puedan contratarte.

– No le fallaré. Gracias por esta nueva oportunidad. – Salí de la oficina del Director estaba tan feliz, ahí vi a Robert Hathaway. – ¡Robert! ¡Robert hola! – Lo saldo efusivamente.

– ¡Eleonor que sorpresa! No esperaba verte, – Dijo mirándola fijamente – ¡Mírate! ¡Estás bellísima! Estos tres años de ausencia has resaltado tu belleza.

– ¡Gracia Robert! Te tengo una gran noticia, volveré a la compañía, mañana comienzo nuevamente con los ensayos.

– No me digas ¿Es verdad? No lo puedo creer. – dijo completamente triste por la noticia. – Pensaba que nunca ibas a regresar, pues tenía una esperanza que regresaras de Europa hace tres años.

– ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

– Yo leí en los periódicos que Richard Grandchester la persona quien amabas se había casado a los pocos meses de que tú habías partido a Inglaterra.

– Bueno… yo…

– Debió de ser un golpe muy fuerte, el saber que la persona que amas se había casado.

– Si, es verdad… pero no deseo hablar de eso, mejor háblame que es de tu vida en estos tres años que o nos hemos visto.

Ya en la noche llego a su departamento y vio a su hijo que estaba jugando con su peluche favorito que era de un tigre, le dio de comer y al finalizar le cantaba la canción de cuna de Mozart, ya no tenía el piano el cual todas las noches le tocaba a él para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente. Ahora lo arropaba con todo su amor de madre mientras le tarareaba la canción de cuna y Terry dormía plácidamente abrazado de su tigre de peluche.

Richard llegaba también y vio el hombre que su hijo ya estaba en brazos de Morfeo así que le dio un beso en la frente y en la mejilla diciéndole buenas noches mientras tomaba a Eleonor y la amaba sin interrupción alguna.

 **ACTUALIDAD.**

 **NUEVA YORK 1930**

Estaba llorando boca abajo sobre mi cama, estaba escuchando el llanto de mi hermana. Me sentía realmente devastado pues mi padre nunca le había pegado a Margaret con cinturón en mano y me sentía culpable… sino hubiera escrito esa carta esto no hubiera ocurrido, cuando termine con Margaret seguramente voy a ser el siguiente en ser reprendido… ya que manche de tinta negra el vestido de mi mamá, el traje de mi papá, sin decir también la alfombra persa que mi mamá había comprado la semana pasada. En ese momento escucho que mi papá toca a mi puerta.

– Adelante. – Me limpio las lágrimas del rostro y me incorporo de la cama y me siento con las manos entrelazadas, veo que mi padre trae la correa en sus manos. – Lamento mucho haber arruinado el vestido de mamá y su noche al teatro. – Dije tímidamente.

– Todavía es temprano, la función comienza a las ocho. – Ricky se puso de pie y comenzó a bajar su pantalón y su ropa interior a la altura de sus rodillas mientras se ponía en posición.

– No he venido a reprenderte Ricky – Dejo el cinturón sobre la cama mientras sacaba la carta de su saco salpicado de tinta – he venido a dejarte la carta para Emma y también la dirección de ella para que puedas enviarle todas las cartas que quieras. – Ricky se levanto de su posición de castigo y vio que su padre le entregaba su carta con otra hoja donde estaba la dirección de Emma.

– Gracias – Comenzó a llorar nuevamente mientras tomaba su carta y la hoja donde estaba su dirección.

– Por qué no me habías dicho que deseabas la dirección de Emma. – Le dio un mimo en su mejilla mientras se ponía en cuclillas y le subía el pantalón a su hijo con cariño.

– No estaba seguro que te agradara que tuviera una amistad con la hija de una sirvienta.

– Por qué piensas en eso, cuando sabes que tu mamá fue huérfana y trabajo como sirvienta. Yo no soy elitista.

– Bueno pero mi mamá es una Andley aunque haya sido adoptada… y Emma no lo es… fingía ser un pariente lejano de los Grandchester en el Colegio en Londres, nadie sabía su verdadero origen.

– A tu madre como a mí, lo único que nos importa es tu felicidad. – le guiño el ojo. – voy a cambiarme para ir al teatro, no pienso ir con este traje lleno de puntos negros.

– Papá, gracias por no castigarme.

– ¡Quien dijo que no vas a estar castigado! Veré en qué forma vas a pagar todo lo que manchaste. Esto no se va a quedar así, sin que tengas una consecuencia Ricky. – Tomo el cinturón de la cama – Pero te advierto que si vuelves hacer algo así nuevamente esta vez no seré tan considerado contigo.

Una hora después Candy y Terry llegaban al teatro.

Candy si había puesto un vestido rojo entallado con un atrevido escote y Dorothy rápidamente escogió un traje obscuro para el Sr. Grandchester y llegaron hasta por diez minutos de anticipación antes de que comenzara la obra.

– Me encanta tu vestido, te hace verte muy atractiva y seductora. – Dijo el hombre mirándola a los ojos pícaramente.

– Deseaba ponerte de buen humor, después de lo ocurrido esta noche – le sonrió – ¿Cómo le fue a… Margaret? – preguntó titubeante. – Espero que no hayas sido muy severo con ella.

– Claro que no, me medí muchísimo… no es nada sencillo para mí, más cuando amo con todo mi corazón a esa niña tan rebelde como su madre.

– ¡¿Cómo yo?! – Preguntó haciendo una mueca de fingida molestia y señalándose con el dedo – Te recuerdo que esa manía de leer correspondencia o documentos privados es tuya! Recuerdas que leíste sin mi consentimiento mi diario que había hecho en el San Pablo.

– Oye… en ese diario yo era el protagonista de la historia… me moría de ganas de saber lo que habías escrito acerca de mí.

Tercera llamada. Comenzamos.

– Mejor veamos la obra. – Dijo la rubia feliz y agradecida con Terry que no se haya sobrepasado con los azotes con Maggie, pues a pesar de todo eso dos niños eran su adoración y aunque a veces necesitaban un buen reto… le era difícil a ella castigar a sus dos hermosos hijos producto del amor.

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Mil gracias a todas las chicas que me escriben un reviews. Estoy tan agradecida y hacen que publique cada semana… jejeje. Ustedes hacen que publique seguido.**_

 _ **Finalmente Maggie recibió un buen castigo que se lo tenía ya reservado, sin embargo ya que Terry es su consentida pues se midió mucho… jajaja.**_

 _ **Y Terry ya le dio la dirección a Ricky para que pueda enviarle cartas a Emma.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE LOS GRANDCHESTER.**

 **NUEVA YORK.**

 **SEPTIEMBRE DE 1930**

 **ACTUALIDAD.**

Al día siguiente Ricky y Maggie habían sido castigados por el desastre que habían hecho el día anterior, su castigo constaban que por dos meses "únicamente los fines de semanas" deberían de hacer la limpieza general de su habitación, desde hacer su cama, doblar su ropa, sacudir el polvo de los muebles y barrer. Los dos niños no cabían en su asombro de semejante castigo, se les hacía injusto hacer tareas domesticas cuando aquello solo lo hacían las sirvientas, Ricky consiente que había arruinado el vestido de su madre como la alfombra persa no protesto del castigo, pero si Maggie pues estaba más que indignada que ella se pusiera hacer quehaceres domésticos como una plebeya cualquiera.

Terry como Candy sabían que aquello no debería ser un castigo sino una obligación de los niños hacer la limpieza de su habitación. Pero no es que los padres hayan actuado de forma consentidora para que sus hijos no hicieran ningún quehacer domestico en el pasado, simplemente que su Status Social, en el ambiente de la Aristocracia donde ellos habían crecido, con varias doncellas, mucamas, nanas, niñeras, jardineros, choferes, escoltas y mayordomo es la forma en que son educados las niñas y los niños dentro de ese círculo social.

Ricky y Maggie desde muy pequeños eran consientes de todo ese lujo y confort en donde ellos se movían, gracias a los enormes privilegios que les daba su Abuelo el Duque de Grandchester, desde Colegios Privados y Exclusivos, las clases particulares en diferentes disciplinas como ballet, piano, esgrima, equitación, natación, viajes por todo Europa y mil actividades más, hasta que ocurrió la crisis económica del año pasado que muchas cosas habían cambiado por la seguridad de sus hijos.

Los padres eran consientes que sus hijos no tenían la culpa de ver esas tareas domesticas como un castigo aborrecedor y hasta cierto punto humillante.

– Por tú culpa estamos castigados – Decía Ricky mientras doblaba sus playeras y pantalones como les había dicho Dorothy y su madre de cómo debería de hacerlo en forma correctamente.

– ¡¿Por mi culpa?! – Exclamaba indignada Maggie – Yo no fui quien aventó el tintero, ¡Fuiste tú!

– Si no hubieras leído mi carta esto no hubiera ocurrido. – Decía enojado mientras terminaba de doblar su ropa.

– ¡Richard! ¡Margarte! ¿Otra vez discutiendo? – Terry había entrado a la habitación. – Vuelvo a escucharlos otra vez que están discutiendo y les voy a aumentar el castigo. ¿Richard?

– Lo siento papá – se disculpaba mientras metía la ropa a su closet. – ya termine de doblar mi ropa.

– Bien puedes retirarte a jugar y para el siguiente fin de semana va a ser lo mismo.

– Si papá. – Dijo Ricky y salió de la habitación.

– Margaret ¿Aun no terminas de doblar tu ropa, ni tu uniforme que vas a llevar el lunes? – Comento viendo que había mucha ropa sin ser acomodada.

– No, ¡Aun no he término! ¡¿Qué no vez?! – Gritó Maggie, pues se le hacía injusto el castigo.

– Margaret, no vuelvas a gritarme, ni a dirigirte así, ayer fui muy considerado contigo con la correa, así que no me provoques si no deseas que te ponga en cintura nuevamente y esta vez no pienso ser considerado. – La miro fijamente a los ojos, Maggie no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras seguía doblando su ropa.

Ya en la tarde cuando habían terminado de comer Dorothy les decía a los dos niños que si no deseaban ayudarle hacer un pay de manzana ya que sabía que era su preferido y de alguna manera que olvidaran el severo reto que les había dado su padre en la mañana cuando habían finalizado el desayuno.

– Si me gustaría hacer un pay de manzana – dijo Maggie tímidamente – pero cuando papá nos castiga no quiere que comamos postre.

– ¡¿De verdad?! – Preguntó Dorothy reflexionando lo que le decía Maggie, pues Candy le había dicho en la mañana que el día de hoy no preparará ningún postre. Ahora entendía el porqué.

Dorothy encontró el valor y se dirigió a la habitación de los señores, Terry estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá estudiando sus diálogos.

– Señor Grandchester – Dijo Dorothy entrando a la habitación y Terry levanto la vista de su libreto para verla. – estaba pensando si los niños me podrían ayudar a hacer un pay de manzana y comerlo en la noche como postre.

– Dorothy, normalmente cuando están los niños castigados no hay postre, pero siendo que eres nueva con nosotros lo pasare por alto, pueden hacerlo por hoy, pero no quiero que los consientas cuando están castigados, que no se vuelva a repetir por favor.

– Si señor Grandchester, no volverá a pasar.

 **PASADO**

 **NUEVA YORK enero de 1900**

 **Richard D. Grandchester, Marqués.**

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que habían huido a América, Eleonor Baker había obtenido un papel antagonista que le hacía brillar por luz propia y casi robarle el protagónico a la primera actriz. Nadie sabía de la relación de Eleonor con Richard Grandchester y ni siquiera sabía su mejor amigo Robert Hathaway que ella tenía un hijo ya que Richard era un hombre casado.

Richard había contratado una mujer de suma confianza para que cuidara de Terry cuando Eleonor trabajaba en el teatro y también con la ayuda de Alfred y James quien lo había ayudado a decirle toda la información de su padre de lo que pensaba hacer con Ely. El agradecimiento de Richard era enorme con estas dos personas y se convirtieron en sus hombres de mayor confianza.

Como regalo de cumpleaños de Terry que había cumplido sus tres años en ese 28 de enero. Richard le regalo una casa a Eleonor y por supuesto a Terry. No sabía cuánto tiempo podían estar en esa situación pero para Richard lo primordial era dejarles un patrimonio a su mujer y a su hijo y que no sufrieran carencias en el futuro.

Era febrero de 1900. Un día Richard se había quedado en shock cuando vio a su padre el Duque de Grandchester en la casa que él había comprado.

– Veo que estas asombrado de verme aquí. – Comentó el Duque viendo la cara pálida como un papel en blanco de su hijo – ¿Pensabas que te ibas a zafar de mí y de tus responsabilidades? – El hombre comenzó a reírse fuertemente, en ese momento un niño de tres años entraba a la sala.

– Papi, papi, tengo sed me regalas un vaso de jugo y también tiene sed mi Tiger. – Dijo enseñándole su peluche quien lo abrazaba con cariño.

– ¿Él es tu hijo? – Preguntó el Duque viendo a Terry con adoración.

– Terry, mi amor… ve ahora a tu habitación que estoy ocupado en este momento con esta persona, en un momento le digo a Rita que te prepare un jugo de naranja y un vaso de agua para tu tigre. – Terry sonrió enormemente hizo una pequeña inclinación y se dio la media vuelta para retirarse.

– No, espera no te vayas – Dijo el Duque deteniendo al niño y en un impulso lo tomo de los brazos y lo cargo. Terry no lloro en absoluto ya que un hombre desconocido lo cargaba, al contrario le sonreía. – ¿Dime cómo te llamas?

– Me llamo Terry Graham Grandchester y el es mi amigo Tiger – le mostro su peluche. El Duque se sorprendió al saber que su hijo le había puesto su apellido a ese niño que era ilegitimo y miro con desapruebo a Richard.

– ¿Y tú quien eres? – El Duque volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos y este se derritió al verlo. – ¿Y por qué me abrazas?

– Bueno, en realidad yo soy tu abuelo y estoy sorprendido en conocerte.

– ¿Mi abuelo? ¡Eres mi abuelito! – Con toda confianza de un niño de tres años este le acaricio el rostro del señor y segundos después Terry se arrojo a sus brazos como si abrazara a su mamá o a su papá cuando llegaban del trabajo. – ¡Abuelito! – El Duque se sintió desfallecer cuando el niño lo abrazo con ternura y con tanto afecto.

– ¡Dame a mi hijo! – Exclamó Richard con una mirada amenazante a su padre, pues temía que algo malo le hiciera. Lo único que hubiera querido es que su padre conociera a Terry, le extendió los brazos para que Terry se fuera con él y así lo hizo. – Mi amor estoy platicando con el señor, por favor ve a tu habitación a jugar con Tiger. – le dijo a su pequeño.

– Si papi. – El padre lo bajo al suelo y este se despidió de su abuelo con un beso en la mejilla.

– Ese niño me recuerda a ti cuando estabas de su misma edad, el cabello castaño, con un porte de elegancia y mucha seguridad, aunque las facciones de su rostro sea igual que las de su madre, de esa actriz de teatro.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó sorprendido – ¿Conoces a Eleonor?

– ¿Tú crees que no iba a investigarte dónde estabas? ¿Con quien estabas? ¿Quién era tu amante? ¿Dónde demonios vivías? ¡¿Y quienes fueron las dos personas que me traicionaron?!

– ¡La amo señor! ¡Con ella he conocido la felicidad al igual que mi hijo! Esas dos personas son mi adoración, son mi vida…

– Te propongo algo Richard. Eres aun joven, ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿25 años, 26 años? – El hombre movió afirmativamente la cabeza – deseo ver a mi segundo heredero antes de morirme, quiero tener un nieto legitimo, si me das a mi nieto puedes permanecer aquí con tu amante, hasta el día que me muera, hasta ese entonces tomaras mi Ducado y tomaras tus nuevas responsabilidades como debe de ser. Si lo deseas puedes llevarte a tu amante y a tu hijo a Inglaterra y que esa actriz de quinta siga siendo tu amante y que te caliente tu cama cada vez que lo deseas. Es hermosa sin duda alguna.

– No hables así de Eleonor, de la mujer que amo.

– ¿Así cómo, Richard? ¿No eres tú un hombre casado? ¿No viven en pecado? Y por lo que he investigado ella es una mujer soltera y sin mancha alguna. Nadie sabe que tiene un hijo y que vive con un hombre casado. Sin duda es una mujer que no tiene dignidad alguna.

– Le soy totalmente fiel a Eleonor, no podría estar yo con otra mujer y al mismo tiempo con mi Ely.

– ¡¿Así que no has consumado tu matrimonio con Lady Regina?! – Richard movió afirmativamente el rostro, cuando de repente sintió una bofetada que le quemaba el rostro – ¡¿Sabes lo qué eso significa?! – Gritó – ¡Podría ella anular el matrimonio! Su padre y yo tenemos muchos negocios muy riesgosos. ¿Te imaginas la magnitud de la situación si sabe su padre que desde que se casaron hace más de tres años su hija ha sido rechazada vilmente al permanecer casta y pura?

– ¡No pudiste arruinarme con un matrimonio más horrendo porque no se puede! Ya que no me inspira nada Lady Regina para intimidar con ella. La encuentro repulsiva.

– Te doy hasta Mayo para que regreses a Inglaterra y tengas a tu primogénito. ¡Estas advertido! – La mirada de él era fuego puro.

Esos tres meses, la pase con mi familia al máximo, sabía que esa felicidad podría terminar en cualquier momento. Compre un piano ya que a ella le gustaba tocar el piano y tocarle a nuestro hijo música de Mozart, en las mañanas mi amor ensayaba sus diálogos junto con Terry. Terry la miraba fascinado de como su mamá actuaba y recitaba sus diálogos, eran hermosas esos recuerdos.

Finalmente era el mes de Mayo cuando el Duque me mando un telegrama, era urgente que volviera a Inglaterra.

– Debo de ir a Londres, – dijo el hombre guardando su ropa en una maleta.

– ¿Volverás? – Pregunto la mujer con un hilo de voz.

– Yo espero que sí. Deseo volver y que tú me recibas con los brazos abiertos al igual que mi hijo. – Le dio una sonrisa triste.

– Te esperare – fue lo único que pudo decir ya que si hablaba más sus ojos la traicionarían derramando las más triste lágrimas que una mujer puede derramar.

Llegue al Palacio de Grandchester donde mi esposa estaba, mi gran sorpresa era darme cuenta que mi padre estaba enfermo, le había detectado que tenía cáncer desde hace cuatro años atrás y no me lo habían comunicado, justamente en el tiempo que me había casado. Por eso deseaba mis padres que contrajera matrimonio rápidamente.

Mi padre había llamado a su abogado para que firmara varios documentos. Entre muchas clausulas debería de tener un heredero con Regina, otra clausula era que si me negaba o no podría tener hijos con ella, Terrence debería ser nombrado como hijo legitimo de Lady Regina y ser el siguiente en mi línea de sucesión. Había muchas clausulas en ese maldito contrato. Eso significaba que debería de quitarle completamente la custodia de Terry a su verdadera madre… eso era algo que ni mis más locos sueños podría hacerle eso a Ely… a la mujer quien más amaba en toda mi vida. Nunca le quitaría a Eleonor a su amado hijo.

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y no podía hacer absolutamente nada para negarme, un día tuve la ilusión de anular mi matrimonio con Regina y casarme con Eleonor… sin embargo el destino había sido cruel… muy cruel… al mandarle una enfermedad terminal a mi padre tan joven… y yo debería de ser el siguiente en tomar el Ducado en muy poco tiempo. Consciente de mi sueño perdido… esa misma noche fui al aposento de Lady Regina y sin ninguna consideración viole a esa virgen… recuerdo que fui cruel y despiadado, no fui nada tierno o considerado con ella… ella lloraba mientras la hacía mía cruelmente. La había lastimado, aquello había sido realmente doloroso y horrible.

Cuando termine con Lady Regina, una parte de mi se rompió, una parte de mi supe que ya no podría volver atrás y casarme con Eleonor… ya no era digno de ella y también supe que ya no podría hacerle nunca más el amor a Eleonor porque entonces si la convertiría en mi amante… ya que yo le había prometido fidelidad.

Pasaron tres meses, esos tres meses todas las noches iba con Lady Regina a su lecho ya en la madrugada y la tomaba como una perra, solo para obtener el heredero que tanto querían mis padres. Una vez que supe que Regina estaba embarazada me alegre enormemente. Mis padres estaban felices, finalmente llegaría el tan ansiado heredero. En ese tiempo mi padre había decaído notablemente y le pedí a mi padre que si podría regresar a América hasta que tomara el Ducado, sabía que el tiempo era muy limitado pero quería vivir con ella y mi hijo hasta ese día.

Mi padre en su lecho y completamente debilitado solo asentó con la cabeza y esa misma tarde tome el primer trasatlántico que me llevaría a América. Además deseaba dejarle todo lo que podría ofrecerle hasta ese entonces, sin que pasaran ninguna carencia.

Cuando llegue a Nueva York era principios de septiembre de 1900 era ya de noche, era un lunes donde sabía que no había función de teatro. Tengo la llave de la casa y entre, escuche una melodía muy conocida por mí, subí al primer piso hasta un salón especial donde estaba el piano, abrí la puerta lentamente para no atrapar su atención y observe con adoración a mi mujer y a mi hijo. Eleonor estaba enseñándole a Terry a tocar esa pieza, mi hijo estaba en el banco tocando la canción de cuna de Mozart que tanto le gustaba. Me quede asombrado pues a sus tres años ya tenía una noción de tocar una pieza tan hermosa…

– Lo estás haciendo muy bien mi amor. – Le decía Eleonor dándole un beso en la frente a nuestro hijo.

– Creo que es la mejor interpretación que había escuchado en mucho tiempo – Terry volvió el rostro a la voz quien decía eso y grande fue su sorpresa que estaba ahí su padre.

– ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Te he extrañado mucho! – Terry corrió a donde estaba su padre y él lo recibió con un caluroso abrazo.

– ¡Y yo también te he extrañado mucho mi cariño! – Decía mientras lo besaba en las mejillas y en la frente. Eleonor lloraba de felicidad pensaba que Richard nunca más iba a regresar con ellos.

– Te he extrañado todo este tiempo – Decía Eleonor ya en la privacidad de su habitación y después de que habían dormido a Terry.

– Solo he venido por poco tiempo. – Comento tristemente el hombre – Cuando me fui pensaba anular mi matrimonio con Lady Regina, pues mi vida sin ti será un infierno. Pero mi padre tenía todo planeado, – su voz era de una inmensa tristeza – he firmado un contrato, mi padre está gravemente enfermo desde hace cuatro años… hable con los médicos, no le dan mucho tiempo de vida… quizá seis meses por lo mucho… en poco tiempo seré el siguiente sucesor del Ducado Grandchester.

– Comprendo. – Eleonor sabía perfectamente que su tiempo se estaba terminando, ella lo sabía desde que se había involucrado sentimentalmente con él. Debía de agradecer al destino pues habían pasado más de cuatro años juntos y le había dado un regalo enorme como su hijo Terry. Sin embargo sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

– En estos tres meses que me he ido a Londres finalmente he consumado mi matrimonio con mi esposa, ahora ella está embarazada y espera mi primogénito.

– ¿Has venido a despedirte entonces? – Lo dijo con un hilo de voz que le resultaba tan difícil pronunciar esas palabras tan dolorosas.

– He pensado en quedarme con ustedes hasta que mi padre fallezca y que nazca mi hijo. – Richard miraba a través de la ventana en un punto en la lejanía. – Sin embargo si no me deseas más en tu casa yo lo comprenderé.

– ¡Estás tú loco Richard! ¡Te he extrañado estos tres meses más que a mi vida! – Le dijo ella atrás de su gran espalda. – Te amo tanto que duele este sentimiento. – Ella lo tomo de la cintura abrazándolo con fuerza. – ¿Cuándo nace tu hijo?

– A finales de mayo. ¿Por qué?

– ¿Ese será entonces nuestro adiós definitivo? Quiero vivirlo al máximo contigo. – Le dijo con vehemencia.

Los meses pasaban y era finalmente navidad, esa navidad deseaban Richard recordarla como la mejor navidad junto a su verdadera familia, Eleonor sabía que esa navidad sería la última en que pasaran juntos como el Año Nuevo. Lo disfrutarían al máximo.

Pero su felicidad se vería opacada ya que la Compañía de teatro estaba pensando hacer una gira por más de seis meses a lo largo y ancho del país. Partirían el 1 de febrero.

– ¿Qué pasa Ely? – Preguntó Richard al ver la tristeza de su mujer.

– La compañía de teatro se va de gira por seis meses, he decidido no ir con ellos.

– No puedes hacer eso, no puedes dejar abandonada la obra, ¡Te necesitan! Además tu carrera estaría en juego.

– Es mucho tiempo, no quiero dejar a Terry por tanto tiempo… ni a ti tampoco. – Dijo con pesar.

– No debes de preocuparte por mí, quizá sea lo mejor para los dos separarnos ahora, se que nos estamos haciendo mucho daño y nunca me lo perdonaría si por mi culpa dejaras abandonada nuevamente la obra, tu carrera, debes de ir con ellos. Yo mientras me quedaré con Terry… quiero pasar mis últimos meses con mi hijo.

– Richard. – Eleonor lloraba.

– Yo me iré tarde o temprano y tú debes continuar con tu sueño hasta convertirte en una famosa actriz de Broadway. ¡Debes de prométemelo! ¡Prométemelo! ¡Prométeme que serás feliz y una mujer exitosa! – Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se abrazaron fuertemente.

Era 28 de enero de 1901. Era el cumpleaños de Terry, cumplía cuatro años, su cumpleaños había caído en domingo y por raro que fuera había salido el sol, era un sol tan brillante que Terry quiso hacer un picnic.

¿Un picnic a finales de enero? Era algo raro, pero aun así complacimos a Terry ya que era su cumpleaños. Recuerdo que fuimos a un bosque hermoso como si fuera primavera… las flores estaban en flor, el pasto era verde y los pájaros cantaban y había un río que fluía lentamente. Ese picnic nunca podre olvidarlo ya que iba a ser la última vez que saliéramos en familia, pues en tres días Eleonor tomaría el primer tren de la mañana hacia Chicago.

Eleonor se veía completamente hermosa, mi hijo se veía feliz y sonriente mientras jugaba con él, a Terry le gustaba mucho que lo aventará al aire y lo atrapara, sus risas eran contagiosas y música para mis oídos. Creo que fue el mejor picnic de toda mi vida… lo atesoraría en mi memoria y en mi corazón ya que era también el cumpleaños cuarto de mi hijo.

En esas fechas había inscrito a Terry a un jardín de niños cerca de la casa, Terry era un niño muy simpático y muy amistoso con sus amiguitos del salón, también era un niño muy platicador, no le parabas la lengua en todo el día. Te platicaba todo lo que hacía en el jardín de niños, todos los juegos y canciones que había aprendido… hablaba mucho de sus maestras y de sus amigos.

Terry se hizo amigo de un niño mayor por dos años, su nombre era Charlie, él tenía seis años y Terry cuatro pero se llevaban muy bien y lo llevaba a casa. Rita le preparaba ricas galletas con chispas de chocolate que tanto le gustaba a Terry a su amigo. Jugaban y corrían por todo el patio o en parque.

Eleonor nos mandaba postales cada vez que pisaba una nueva ciudad, Richard tenía el itinerario en que ciudad estaba cada día y en qué hotel se hospedaba cada noche.

Era principios de Mayo cuando recibí un telegrama de Londres. Era de Alfred.

 _ **Malas noticias, la Marquesa ha dado a luz a una hermosa niña. Urge tu presencia aquí en el Palacio.**_

¡Una niña! ¡¿Cómo que una niña?! – Mi mente se paralizo, todo se había vuelto negro, era como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre mis hombros y haciéndome reaccionar unos segundos después… nunca en mi mente pensé que podría tener una niña… siempre fue "el niño" ¡El heredero varón! ¡Mi primogénito con Lady Regina! Era una broma cruel del destino. No esto era incomprensible e inhumano. Mi mente lo negó, no quise asimilar que esto estaba ocurriendo, estaba completamente negado y deliberadamente no desee saber del tema, e hice caso omiso de lo que Alfred me decía en su telegrama.

Paso semana y media no deseando saber nada del tema. Hasta que un día llego personalmente el abogado de mi padre.

– El Duque de Grandchester mi pidió que trajera los documentos que había firmado, su esposa ha dado a luz a una niña saludable, sin embargo las clausulas de su padre es que deseaba tener un heredero varón antes que el Duque haya muerto. – Leí nuevamente el contrato y todas las clausulas, no podría ser cierto. ¡Ahora Terry sería hijo legítimo de Regina y el siguiente en mi sucesión!

– ¿Qué pasa si me niego a llevarme a mi hijo a Inglaterra y dejarlo aquí en América con su verdadera madre? – Pregunte al abogado de mi padre.

– Simplemente no heredaría absolutamente nada, ni titulo, ni propiedades, ni dinero, quedaría completamente en la banca rota y su hermano Harry heredaría absolutamente todo lo que a usted le corresponde por derecho. Por otra parte el Duque está complacido que Terrence sea el siguiente en la línea de sucesión, ya que conoce a su nieto y dice que será un gran Duque en el futuro y todo un orgullo Grandchester.

 **NUEVA YORK.**

 **SEPTIEMBRE DE 1930**

 **ACTUALIDAD.**

Era lunes por la mañana y los ensayos estaban excelentes, el Director estaba completamente complacido con el cambio de actor, era una suerte que Terrence Graham haya solicitado trabajo en su compañía. Pues sabía mover muy bien la espada como todo un guerrero. Claro el señor era todo un verdadero aristócrata y sabía perfectamente los movimientos de la espada, su porte tan varonil y su elegancia. Sin duda alguna sería un gran éxito esta nueva temporada.

Ya era de noche y muchos de los actores se habían ido ya a cambiar para irse a sus casas a descansar después de un día completamente extenuante.

Sin embargo Andrea y Terrence se habían quedado ensayando un poco más pues la obra se estrenaría en dos meses.

– Qué tal si ensayamos ahora la escena del beso, esa escena no la hemos actuado. – Decía Andrea como si fuera algo de lo más normal y sin cambios de voz.

– Está bien. – Ambos se colocaron en sus posiciones, Cleopatra sentada en su trono cuando Antonio llega después de una lucha terrible.

– ¡Ohh Antonio, estaba muy preocupada por ti! – Se levanta y va corriendo donde Antonio está posesionado, lo abraza y lo mira a los ojos profundamente y está en decir sus siguientes líneas Andrea lo besa apasionadamente y en un instinto Terry abre su boca y ella introduce su lengua en la boca de Terry. – Ya sabía que no podías resistirte a mí – pensó la actriz mientras se introducía aun más, pero en una fracción de segundo ella sintió un dolor agudo en su lengua y un sabor amargo le invadía. Ella soltó el abrazo.

– ¡Eres un idiota! – Decía mientras bofeteaba a Terry. Ella había sido tan rápida que no la vio llegar cuando lo golpeo.

– Pensaba que eras una actriz profesional, sin embargo actúas como una novata en celo. – Los ojos de Terry eran tan oscuros y fríos que cualquiera se intimidaría de verlos. Sin embargo Andrea era una persona que no se intimidaba tan fácilmente.

– ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

– ¡Claro qué no! Vuélveme a besar como lo hiciste y te haré pasar una humillación en público.

– ¡¿Me estas amenazando?! – La mirada de ella era terrible y con una sonrisa burlona – No sabes con quien te estás metiendo. ¡Juro que te arrepentirás de haberme mordido!

Salió del escenario como toda una diva mientras se dirigía al tocador para ver la magnitud de la mordida en su lengua ya que seguía teniendo ese sabor desagradable de sangre. Llego al lavabo y comenzó a enjuagarse para detener la sangre.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa! Creo que es la primera vez que una diva como tú ha sido rechazada y ¡Hasta humillada! – el hombre se moría de la risa.

– ¡Eres un idiota Alexander! ¡A mí nadie me rechaza! ¡Yo soy quien siempre rechaza a hombres como tú! Y verás que tarde o temprano Terrence llegará a comer de mi mano.

– Ten cuidado de lo que dices Andrea, no seas que te vayas a morder la lengua. Jajajaja, miento, creo que alguien ya te la mordió por ti.

– No te hagas la ilusiones quizá fui muy rápida, pero no conozco hombre alguno que no se resista a mí. – Le guiño el ojo – Además deberías de estar de mi parte ya que él te despojo cruelmente de tu protagónico – le sonrió burlonamente mientras salía del tocador. Y Alexander sintió una estocada en el pecho.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 _ **Quiero agradecer a toda la gente que me ha mandado un review, mil gracias. Por acompañarme en esta historia.**_

 _ **También quiero comentar que para el siguiente capítulo va a comenzar la historia que había borrado con anterioridad. La de**_ _ **Terry Grandchester una infeliz infancia y juventud**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Supongo que muchas ya han leído ese fanfiction que escribí hace más de 6 años y las que no… bueno van a leer lo que fue mi primera historia, esperando que les guste. Muchos de los reviews que me mandaron fue: Que había sido muy cruel y exagerada con Terry en su niñez. Bueno en pocas palabras eso fue lo que habían dicho. Trataré de suavizarlo más. Para que sea del agrado de todo público. Jejeje. Pero cualquier comentario, sugerencia, crítica o demás siempre es bien recibida y leo completamente todos sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Por cierto la historia va a terminar cuando Terry conoce a Candy en el barco. Ya que es lo que nosotros sabemos lo que paso con ellos en el colegio. Y en la actualidad aun no sé donde terminarla… =(**_

 _ **Mile Mcgarden**_ _ **: Mil gracias por todos tus comentarios, y espero que siga de tu agrado. ¿Tú crees que Terry castiga demasiado fuerte a sus hijos? Yo pensaba que era muy considerado con sus hijos. Muchas me pedían un castigo ejemplar para Maggie. Saludos.**_

 _ **Patty**_ _ **: supongo que deseas que Ricky termine siendo novio en el futuro con Emma. yo espero que así sea.**_

 _ **Alicia:**_ _ **Ya vas a leer nuevamente la historia que borre, y muy pronto Emma recibirá su primera carta de Ricky. Ya lo verás.**_

 _ **Cruela:**_ _ **espero que te agrade la historia de Eleonor con el Duque, si concuerdas conmigo, espero que te haya gustado el castigo de Maggie y de Ricky. Espero no haber sido exagerada. Muchos saludos y estoy en espera de tu actualización.**_

 _ **Dianley:**_ _ **Eliza como Maggie o Ricky crecieron en el mismo círculo social o hasta más que Eliza ya que Maggie y Ricky son nobles y nunca carecieron absolutamente de nada como Candy. Por eso luego pienso que los niños adinerados son muy prepotentes. Jajajaja. Pero esperemos que cambie Maggie.**_

 _ **Feliz64**_ _ **: Te aseguro que no habrá cuernos, pero Andrea será terrible y quizá meta en problemas a Terry. Ya lo veremos cómo se va desarrollando la historia.**_

 _ **Aaronlaly**_ _ **: quizá ocasione problemas la tal Andrea, pero nada de cuernos o que terry se enamore de ella. Me alegro que te haya gustado el castigo de Maggie. Candy sabe perfectamente que no debe de contradecir a su esposo y más delante de sus hijos.**_

 _ **Eli:**_ _ **¿Tú crees que hacer quehaceres domésticos sea un castigo propio para Maggie y Ricky? Yo espero que así sea pues no me imagino de qué otra forma podría ser, por manchar la alfombra y sus vestidos con tinta negra. Jajaja.**_

 _ **Lina254:**_ _ **a mí también me daba miedo Terry cuando estaba en el colegio en el San Pablo cuando algo le disgustaba. Eran unas miradas terribles que te llegaba a intimidar. Cómo sufrió Candy en ese tiempo. Pero aun así lo amo. Jajaja.**_

 _ **Rosa:**_ _ **estoy realmente contenta que disfrutes de la historia. Y no definitivamente Terry a veces no es muy comprensivo ni tolerante. Jajaja.**_

 _ **Nally Graham**_ _ **: Terry nunca va a ser infiel a la pecosa, eso te lo aseguro. Ni aun con la gusana nunca estuvo sentimentalmente con ella. Y ahora menos.**_

 _ **Vane W. G**_ _ **.. espero que te siga gustando esta historia. Te mando muchos saludos.**_

 _ **Saharato:**_ _ **me agrado mucho tu análisis de la historia, a veces si no es nada fácil plasmar las ideas que tienes en la mente. Y como dice los personajes tiene muchos matices. Espero seguir con tus comentarios pues esto me ayuda a seguir mejorando.**_

 _ **Dreamy G. B**_ _ **. jajaja no habrá tercera en discordia pero si un poco de intriga, suspenso por parte de Andrea. Espero que no se metan en problemas.**_

 _ **Analiz**_ _ **: espero que en esta historia no me tarde tanto como la anterior. Creo que no la voy hacer tan larga.**_

 _ **Grey:**_ _ **para el siguiente capítulo comenzaras a leer la historia que borre. Espero que te guste… quizá haga unas pequeñas modificaciones.**_

 _ **Tete:**_ _ **no te preocupes que para los siguientes capítulos Candy se va a trasformar en una dama muy elegante y atrevida para terry.**_

 _ **Sol Grandchester**_ _ **. Yo también estoy celosa de Dorothy, yo deseo trabajar para él y verlo desnudo… sin embargo creo que me daría un poco de miedo de tener un jefe tan difícil como Terry. Espero seguir con tus comentarios y sugerencias. Muchos saludos.**_

 _ **Zafiro Azul:**_ _ **mil gracias por seguir la historia. Muchos saludos, besos y abrazos y esperando que te siga gustando la historia.**_

 _ **Y todas las que me escriben como Guess también mil gracias. Muchos saludos a todas y mil gracias por leerme.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

 _ **MAYO DE 1901**_

 _ **NUEVA YORK**_

 _ **PASADO.**_

 _ **RICHARD D. GRANDCHESTER**_

Había tomado ya una determinación, amaba profundamente a mi hijo y sabía que si estaba conmigo sería un hombre exitoso y sería un digno sucesor de los Grandchester. Con Eleonor eso sería imposible, Eleonor no podría continuar con su carrera de actriz si sabe la sociedad que ella es madre soltera, la sociedad la repudiaría y más mi hijo… en este momento ella está en Detroit. Falta tres semanas para que termine su gira.

Alfred y James habían venido en el mismo barco que el abogado de mi padre, por casi una semana estuve considerando los pros y los contras. No deseaba lastimar a Eleonor… sin embargo creo que he tomado la mejor decisión.

– Alfred he decidido irme a Inglaterra con mi hijo. – Dijo con pesar pero al mismo tiempo con determinación. – Haz las reservaciones para el siguiente barco para Inglaterra. En poco tiempo seré el nuevo Duque de Grandchester, necesito ponerme al día de todas las negociaciones y todo lo referente a la Cámara de Lores para asumir mis nuevas responsabilidades.

– Si mi lord. – Esa misma tarde Alfred hizo las reservaciones y el siguiente barco que saldría seria el próximo sábado a las doce del día. Era martes, así que tendrían todavía 4 días más en América.

Rita, la mucama había escuchado toda la conversación, y todo referente de llevarse al pequeño Terry a Inglaterra, se había encariñado con la señora de la casa y ella no podía creer que el señor se lo fuera a llevar sin el consentimiento de su madre, era algo inhumano que quisiera separar a su hijo de su madre.

Sin meditarlo mando un telegrama urgente, ella tenía el itinerario de la señora y sabía en qué hotel estaba en cada ciudad y en cada día.

 _ **Señora Eleonor, tome el primer tren a NYC, el señor se mudaran a Inglaterra incluyendo Terry. Parten el sábado.**_

 **VIERNES EN LA TARDE.**

– Cariño – dijo el Marques apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas flexionándolas para estar a la altura de su pequeño hijo – ¿Sabías que tú naciste en Inglaterra? ¡En un hermoso castillo! Cómo las fabulas de los cuentos que me gusta leerte con tanto entusiasmo.

– ¡¿De verdad papá?! – Respondió el pequeño Terry con emoción reflejada en sus hermosos ojos azules verdosos.

– ¡De verdad cariño! ¡Tú puedes vivir en un castillo…! ¡En un Palacio! ¡Por qué tú perteneces a una gran familia noble! – Exclamó el Marques sacando del bolsillo de su abrigo negro un estuche de terciopelo negro y lo abrió – ¿Vez esto? Esto es un medallón con la simbología del Escudo de Armas de una familia aristócrata.

Le entregue el medallón, y cuando lo vio se quedo anonadado… era simplemente hermoso, era un escudo con dos caballos blancos parados sosteniendo una bandera cada caballo y arriba 5 hermosas estrellas blancas. Se quedo admirando aquel objeto.

– Hijo esto te pertenece, es tuyo – contesté dándole el medallón con una sonrisa enorme y haciendo un mimo en su mejilla. Volteó el medallón y con letras pequeñas decía familia Grandchester. – Quizá no te acuerdes hijo, ya que solo tenías 2 años cuando nos fuimos de Londres. ¿No te gustaría vivir en Inglaterra mi amor? ¡Estoy seguro que te va a gustar muchísimo!

– ¿Y mi mamá? ¿Qué pasara con mi mamá? Ella está de gira… – Replicó el pequeño con un dejo de tristeza.

– No te preocupes por ella mi amor, mamá cuando termine su gira, se irá a vivir con nosotros a Inglaterra. Así que mañana en la tarde embarcamos ¡En un enorme barco! – Comentó el Marques alzando sus brazos y abrazando a su hijo cariñosamente. – ¡Rita! ¡Rita! – Llamo a la mucama.

– ¿Desea algo Mi Lord? – Preguntó la mucama haciendo una reverencia al entrar a la habitación.

– Rita, quiero que empaque las cosas de Terrence, ya que nos vamos a Inglaterra mañana en la tarde. Hoy pasaremos la noche un hotel cerca del puerto.

– Enseguida Mi Lord. – Respondió la mucama y acto seguido saco una maleta del armario y empezó a empacar la ropa de Terry, el Marques salió de la habitación dejando a su hijo con su amigo Charlie y la mucama.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Qué afortunado eres! – Exclamó Charlie en tono emocionado – ¡No puedo creer que vayas a vivir en un gran castillo! – Dijo tomando las manos de Terry y luego dando un fuerte abrazo de buenos amigos.

– ¡Yo tampoco! – Expresó Terry con cierta alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo al ver que Rita estaba empacando su ropa y lentamente rompió el abrazo de Charlie y fue corriendo a su cómoda abriendo un cajón sacando un libro y recogiendo un portarretrato con dos fotografías de su madre. – Toma empaca este libro y estas dos fotografías. – Le dijo a la mucama.

– W. Shakespeare, – replicó Rita tomando el libro con una mano y en la otra mano el portarretrato.

– Si, ¡Es de mi mamá! Ella me lo leía con frecuencia, le gustaba tanto, es lo único que tengo y esta fotografía.

Rita miro el libro y la fotografía, se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto y se asomo para verificar que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, muy discretamente le hablo al pequeño Terry en forma confidencial:

– Está bien, te los guardare en esta maleta hasta abajo – Comentó metiendo el libro y el portarretrato debajo de toda la ropa como escondiendo los artículos – No los saques durante el viaje, no los vayas a perder en el barco, después llegando a Inglaterra podrás ya sacarlos ¿Está bien?

– ¡Si Rita!

Esa misma noche del viernes nos hospedamos cerca del puerto. Sin embargo Rita había dejado una nota por si la Sra. Eleonor Baker regresará a tiempo y pudiera evitar la salida de Terry.

Eleonor había leído el telegrama y no podía dar crédito de lo que le estaba diciendo Rita, la mucama…

– Robert, – toco en la habitación de su colega y amigo. – debo irme unos días a Nueva York, surgió algo terrible, volveré a la gira nuevamente… pero no puedo quedarme aquí estos días necesito ir hasta allá.

– Eleonor – decía el hombre angustiado de ver como estaba su amiga de tablas. – ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¿Qué pasa? Confía en mí por favor.

– No puedo decirte ahora nada… solo debo de irme por un asunto urgente. – decía la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Al menos déjame llevarte hasta la estación de trenes. Yo le diré al director que tenías que partir urgentemente.

– Gracias Robert, no sabes cómo te agradezco infinitamente todo esto qué estás haciendo por mí.

Era sábado cuando llegue a la residencia que había comprado Richard, sin embargo estaba completamente solo, sin una persona. Las cosas de Terry no estaban ya en su armario. – sentí una tremenda angustia. Cuando vi una nota de Rita sobre la mesa principal.

 _ **El barco RMS CELTIC sale justamente al medio día del sábado, yo no viajo con ellos, espero que llegue a tiempo. Rita.**_

Salí corriendo desesperada de la casa, buscando un carruaje que me pudiera llevar hasta el puerto. Faltaba menos que una hora para que zarparán. El camino al puerto se me hizo completamente lento, deseaba llegar como por arte de magia. El barco aun estaba cuando llegue, faltaba 15 minutos. Rápidamente me dirigí a los mostradores.

– Por favor se lo suplico, ese barco no puede zarpar, en ese barco viaja mi hijo Terry. – dije completamente desesperada.

– ¿Cómo se llama su hijo?

– Terry… Terrence Graham Grandchester.

– Buscaron en los registros. – Efectivamente viaja un niño de 4 años y 6 meses con su padre quien es el Marqués de Grandchester. ¿Cómo se llama usted?

– Eleonor Baker.

– ¿Tiene algún documento que avale que es su madre? Ya que en el acta de nacimiento del niño, no tiene el apellido Baker.

– No.

– Tiene su acta de matrimonio o algo que nos indique que es su madre, no podemos detener un barco sin ninguna prueba que usted sea la madre de ese niño. – Yo negaba con la cabeza – lo lamento, en cambio el Marqués de Grandchester se identificó como el padre del niño y con una acta de Nacimiento expedida en Inglaterra y donde indica que el señor es el padre del niño.

En ese momento escucho la sirena del barco anunciando la salida.

– ¡No! ¡No! ¡Detengan el barco! – Corrí por la plataforma justamente en ese momento se estaba moviéndose…

 _ **En el barco.**_

– Lord Grandchester su equipaje ya está instalado en su camarote. – dijo Alfred con su tono formal en la cubierta del barco.

– Gracias puedes retirarte.

– ¿Papá cuántos días vamos estar en este barco tan enorme? – Preguntó Terry alegremente mientras veía que la gente de abajo se estaba despidiendo de sus familiares del barco.

– Como una semana hijo.

– Mi mamá en este momento está en San Francisco, falta pocas semanas para que regrese con nosotros.

– Así es mi amor. – En ese momento la sirena sonó anunciando la salida e instintivamente Terry agito su mano en forma de despedida.

– _¡Terry! ¡Terry!_

– Papá, ¿Quién es esa señora papá? – Preguntó Terry viendo una mujer de vestido largo, sombrero y el cabello recogido quién gritaba en el andén del puerto.

– No la conozco – dijo el padre, esperando que su hijo no la reconozca ya que estaban lejos, el barco moviéndose, y su cabello dorado estaba completamente recogido.

– _¡No te lleves a Terry de mi lado!_ – ella corría y corría por el andén.

– Papá esa señora me está llamando.

– _¡Terry! ¡Terry!_

– ¿Papá qué quiere esa señora? – Cuando en ese momento tropezó y cayó. – ¡Cuidado!

– Vamos al camarote, hace demasiado frío aquí. – Pidió el padre.

– Pero, papá… yo – El marqués se lo llevo, ya que para él también era doloso ver aquella mujer, a la mujer que amaba profundamente y despedirse de esa manera.

– Terry, Terry – la mujer lloraba inconsolablemente en el andén del puerto mientras veía que lentamente el barco se alejaba más y más hasta convertirse en un punto negro.

De camino a la casa estaba reflexionando, no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados iba a luchar por su hijo costase lo que costase, en dos semanas habría otro barco que la llevaría hasta Inglaterra y estaba determinada a cruzar el atlántico para recuperar a su hijo.

Sin embargo cuando llego a casa fue directo a su recamara para poder dormir, – mañana será un día brillante – pensaba cuando vio una carta de Richard y un joyero con incrustaciones. Abrió la carta con manos temblorosas comenzó a leerla.

 _ **Querida Eleonor:**_

 _ **Perdóname por lo que acabo de hacer, pues después de muchas noches de vigilia y reflexionando acerca de mi futuro, el futuro de nuestro hijo, he tomado la decisión de llevarme conmigo a Terry a Inglaterra, donde él se convertirá en mi hijo legitimo de mi matrimonio, con mi esposa y mi hija Caroline… hubiera deseado tener un hijo varón con Regina y qué él fuera mi heredero, sin embargo el destino nos ha concebido una hermosa niña. Cómo sabes, mi padre está gravemente enfermo y yo seré su sucesor… de su ducado como Duque de Grandchester.**_

 _ **Mi legítima esposa, ella le dará su apellido a nuestro hijo. Él estudiará en los mejores colegios, vivirá en un hermoso Palacio donde nada le faltara y él será el siguiente en la línea de sucesión. Su futuro conmigo estará asegurado.**_

 _ **Sé qué será doloroso para ambos esta separación, como símbolo de mi amor verdadero por ti… te dejo una reliquia familiar, pasa de generación en generación en la casa de los Grandchester… está reliquia es para el amor verdadero, yo no podría dársela a mi esposa ya que yo no la amo… y sé que mi vida sin ti será un infierno.**_

 _ **La casa es completamente tuya y mensualmente tendrás un pequeño fideicomiso para que nada te falte. Nunca más en mi vida te podré volver a ver… por qué en las clausulas del contrato Regina a interpuesto, que ella será la madre de nuestro hijo, siempre y cuando yo ya no tenga ningún contacto contigo nunca más.**_

 _ **Me hubiera encantado llevarte conmigo a Inglaterra y vivir en la misma ciudad… pero eso será un imposible.**_

 _ **Solo te pido un favor, prométeme que será feliz… que cumplirás tus sueños de ser la más grande actriz de Broadway. Yo… desde Londres seguiré tu carrera y en mi mente estaré ahí en el escenario aplaudiéndote fuertemente.**_

 _ **L. Richard D. Grandchester.**_

 _ **ACTUALIDAD.**_

 _ **OCTUBRE DE 1930**_

 _ **UN MES DESPUES.**_

 _ **NUEVA YORK.**_

– Por favor colóquela aquí, – decía Candy a los trabajadores para que coloran la nueva alfombra, 20 minutos después, la alfombra estaba puesta en la sala debajo de la mesa de café y en centro de la sala que hacía juego con los sillones. – Muchas gracias – despidió a los trabajadores dando una generosa propina.

– Mamá – entraba Ricky a la sala – lamento mucho lo de la alfombra, se que te gustaba mucho.

– No te preocupes cariño, mira ya tenemos alfombra nueva. ¡¿No es bellísima?!

– Si es muy bonita, mamá ya termine de limpiar mi habitación, solo me falta acomodar mi ropa. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Maggie? No la he visto en toda la mañana.

– Bueno Dorothy la llevo al parque. Ya que hoy después de un mes le levanto el castigo tu padre.

– ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Eso significa que también a mi me va a levantar el castigo! – Exclamó Ricky emocionado.

– Me temo que no mi amor. Tu papá me dijo que eran dos meses tu castigo. – Ricky se desilusiono mucho y Candy noto su semblante triste – pero no te preocupes – le dio un mimo en su mejilla. – también me dijo que este lunes comienza los exámenes y me dijo que si salías bien en los exámenes te iba a levantar el castigo.

– ¡¿De verdad mami?!

– Si mi amor, así que hay que estudiar mucho. – le guiño el ojo.

– Mami – decía Ricky tímidamente después de un tiempo. – sabes, he escrito una carta a Emma… mi papá me ha proporcionado su dirección, pero no sé cómo mandarla.

– ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Tu papá te proporciono la dirección de Emma! – Exclamó la mujer con una gran sonrisa. – tu papá no me había comentado nada acerca de eso.

– ¿Me ayudarías a enviarla? – Le dio la hoja donde estaba la dirección y dos hojas más el cual era su carta.

– Claro te voy ayudar a enviarla, primero te voy a dar un sobre, ven a mi habitación yo tengo muchos sobres ya que yo mando muchas cartas a tus tíos, tías y al hogar de Ponny. – ambos se dirigieron a la habitación y ahí saco un sobre de su secreter y una hoja en blanco. – bien mi amor, tienes que doblar tu carta en tres – con la hoja en blanco le indico como la tenía que doblar – y un último dobles para que pueda entrar la carta al sobre, ahora tú hazlo con tu carta.

– Pensé que la ibas a leerla.

– Es tu carta con Emma y tus cartas deben de ser privadas, si tú quieres puedes compartirlas con nosotros si tú así lo deseas. – le decía mientras Ricky doblaba su carta y la metía al sobre.

– En realidad dice todo lo que hemos hecho desde que he llegado a América. – se sonrojo un poco. – no sé si ella me vaya a escribir también.

– Seguramente que sí, pero es posible que te llegue en dos meses. Ya que se tardará como un mes en llegar hasta Inglaterra que está al otro lado del atlántico y otro mes en que Emma te regrese su contestación.

– ¡Tanto tiempo! – Se vio la cara de desilusión de Ricky.

– Si así es, ¿Te gusta mucho Emma mi amor? – le sonrió y le dio un mimo en su mejilla para darle la confianza de que se abriera con ella referente a sus sentimientos.

– Si, – apenas hablo con un hilo de voz y se sonrojo aun más. – me gusta mucho… no sé si ella sienta lo mismo que yo.

– Seguramente que sí, eres un hermoso niño y encantador... y Emma estará muy alagada que tú estés enamorada de ella.

– ¡Mamá! – Ricky se sonrojo aun más.

– Sabes, yo también me enamore de un chico cuando tenía siete años.

– ¡¿De verdad?!

– ¡Sí! No sabía su nombre y lo había visto solo una vez… pero deseaba verlo nuevamente… al no saber su nombre le llame el Príncipe de la colina.

– El príncipe de la colina.

– Después de cinco años cuando tenía ya trece años, conocí a un chico que se parecía al príncipe de la colina y me enamore de él y no le fui indiferente.

– ¿Mi papá sabe que tuviste dos amores? – Preguntaba sorprendido.

– Sabe del segundo, más no del primero… pero que este sea nuestro secreto. – le guiño el ojo pícaramente.

– ¿Y supiste quien era el príncipe de la colina?

– Si, si supe quien era el príncipe de la colina, pero cuando lo supe… yo ya había conocido a tu padre, y ya le había dado mi corazón a ese mocoso malcriado.

– ¡¿Mocoso malcriado?! – Se rió a carcajadas muy similar a la risa de su padre – dudo mucho que mi papá hubiera sido un mocoso malcriado. Mi abuelo y mi padre tienen un carácter muy fuerte y severo cuando hacemos travesuras.

– ¡Dios! ¡Si supieras de todo lo que hacía tu padre cuando era un adolescente! – Comenzó a carcajearse – No me creerías.

– ¿Me platicarías? – Los ojos de Ricky brillaban de curiosidad.

– Mejor llevemos esa carta al correo. Vamos aún es temprano. – le guiño el ojo y Ricky comprendió que su mamá no le iba a platicar referente a la infancia de su padre. – tu padre me matará a mi si te platico todas las travesuras que él hacía de niño y de adolescente.

 **EN LA NOCHE.**

– Hola mi amor ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? – Preguntaba Candy dándole un beso apasionado.

– Muy bien mi amor – Terry correspondía al beso y esté lo hacía más atrevido, los niños ya estaban acostados en sus respectivas camas y sin meditarlo la llevo hasta la habitación y ahí hicieron el amor apasionadamente, cuando terminaron Candy recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su marido, le encantaba escuchar el latir del corazón de Terry mientras que él la abrazaba con tanto cariño.

– Mi amor ¿Te gusto la nueva alfombra de la sala? – le dijo antes que Terry se hubiera quedado dormido.

– ¿La nueva alfombra de la sala? – Preguntó dudoso – Ehhh, bueno… yo…

– ¡¿No me digas que no la viste?!

– En realidad me perdí en la vista de tus hermosos ojos y en tus besos apasionados sobre mí. Pero mañana admiraré la nueva alfombra.

– Por cierto, ahora que recuerdo no me habías dicho que le habías proporcionado la dirección de Emma a Ricky. Hoy fuimos al correo – hizo una pausa y sonrío enormemente – Ricky mando su primera carta de amor. ¡¿No es hermoso?! Nuestro hijo ya está creciendo.

– ¡Qué! Finalmente después de un mes hoy le mando la carta. Yo pensaba que no la iba a mandar.

– ¿Y por qué pensaste en eso? – Volteo su rostro para verlo a los ojos.

– Bueno… yo… yo no mande una carta a una chica… hasta que ya era un adolescente… – dijo con vergüenza… y cuando nos separamos me costó mucho trabajo volverte a escribir.

– ¡Si casi año y medio! Mientras que yo me moría de ganas que me escribieras. – Candy vio los ojos de Terry y sintió ese sentimiento de un Terry adolescente. – Sin embargo Ricky no conoce el sentimiento de rechazo o de inseguridad.

– Si, supongo que sí.

– Entonces significa ¡Qué yo fui tu primera novia y la única que le escribías cartas de amor! – dijo Candy con una mirada traviesa y con su orgullo levantado hasta el cielo y más allá.

– Dios no sé porque te tuve que decir semejante cosa. – se tapo el rostro con la mano en forma de vergüenza.

– Mi amor – dijo después de un tiempo prolongado y cambiando el tema. – hoy inscribí a Ricky a clases de piano y esgrima y Maggie a ballet para que tenga cosas que hacer en la semana. ¿Pasarás por ellos a la seis de la tarde todos los días? Además está cerca de tu trabajo.

– Pensaba inscribirlos hasta que terminaran los exámenes, pero supongo que estará bien… sin embargo pienso que debería de contratar un chofer, cuando ya se estrene la obra ya no podre recogerlos.

– Si, o podría ir a recogerlos mientras conseguimos a alguien que nos ayude.

– Le preguntare a Albert si tiene alguien con buenas referencias.

– Por cierto, hoy le levantaste el castigo a Maggie, sin embargo a Ricky aun no.

– Bueno, se me hizo justo, ella no aventó el tintero manchando todo a su alrededor y la castigue por un mes por haber leído la carta de Ricky.

– Yo le dije a Ricky que le ibas a levantar el castigo si le iba bien en los exámenes, que ya es en esta semana.

– ¡Yo no dije que le iba a levantar el castigo a Ricky si le iba bien en los exámenes! – la miro directamente a los ojos, y Candy le dio una mirada de ojos a medio morir y Terry no hizo más que rendirse. – Eres una manipuladora, no deberías de hacer eso.

– No me gusta ver a mis hijos castigados.

– Limpiar su habitación los fines de semana, no es un castigo realmente. ¡Castigo era los que mi padre me ponía a mí!

– Si pero recuerdo que tú te saltabas las clases, fumabas, bebías y te peleabas a menudo – lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa – y rompías un millón de veces las reglas del colegio. Estaba pensando en decirles eso a Maggie y a Ricky.

– ¡Qué! No se te ocurra decirle eso mi amor. No quiero que me reclamen mis hijos cuando les llame la atención. ¡Tú fuiste peor que yo, cuando tenías mi edad!

– Jajaja – Candy soltó una carcajada, Terry tomo una almohada y le dio un almohadazo en el rostro. – ¡Auch! Eso dolió Mocoso malcriado.

 _ **PASADO.**_

 _ **Palacio de Grandchester.**_

 _ **Agosto de 1901**_

 _ **Terry Grandchester.**_

Cuando llegue a Inglaterra y vi aquella residencia… era un Palacio bellísimo con enormes jardines, varios establos, los salones de cada habitación son tan grandes y lujosos, los techos son altos y con enormes candelabros colgando de ellos, las puertas de doble puerta de más de tres metros de altura que pensaba que aquí vivían gigantes, la mesa del comedor es grandísima, podrían comer en ella 40 personas 20 en cada lado, había enormes vitrinas con vajillas de porcelana de los siglos XVII, XVIII y XIX afuera se veía una fachada de un Palacio con grandes ventanas, los hermosos jardines con bellas plantas y arbustos podados en diferentes formas, 5 fuentes de agua, todas de diferentes tamaños y formas, también varias estatuas de piedra.

Mi habitación era enorme, tenía una cama tamaño matrimonial y dos ventanas francesas con pesadas cortinas sin balcón donde podía admirar los enormes jardines, el mobiliario de la recamara era de estilo barroco y neoclásico, muy elegante por cierto, en las noches me daba miedo quedarme sólo en aquella habitación y cuando llovía iba temeroso a la recamara de mi padre, tocaba, abría y con un triste puchero le decía:

– Papi… puedo quedarme está noche a dormir contigo… tengo miedo… está lloviendo muy fuerte.

Mi padre siempre había sido un hombre de carácter fuerte, así que mi padre me miraba desde su cama severamente y después me regalaba una sonrisa.

– Está bien, por esta noche te dejo dormir en mi cama. – Decía mi padre y levantaba sus sabanas de seda de forma de que me daba permiso acostarme en su cama.

Yo abrazaba fuertemente a mi padre una vez que me acostaba y él correspondía a mi abrazo acariciándome mi largo cabello castaño. En aquel tiempo mi padre era tan cariñoso conmigo, pero los días y las semanas pasaba y ninguna señal de mi madre, la esperaba y la esperaba y ella no llegaba a casa. Una tarde estaba llorando en una banca en el jardín delantero, mi padre se acerco y me abrazo tiernamente.

– ¿Por qué estas llorando hijo mío? – él me levanto y me sentó en sus piernas.

– Mamá… mamá… extraño mucho a mamá ¿Por qué ella no está aquí… conmigo papá? – Pregunté llorando en el regazo de mi padre.

– Hijo – Dijo el Marques abrazándome cariñosamente – ella no volverá a casa… ella nos ha abandonado hijo… – Replicó él bajando la mirada y con tono melancólico en su voz dijo. – ha decidido quedarse en América y no volverá más con nosotros.

– ¡Eso es mentira papá! – Grité – ¡Mi madre no pudo abandonarme! ¡No! ¡Mi madre no me abandono! – Respondí con un fuerte llanto escondiendo mi rostro en el pecho de mi padre y llorando inconsolablemente. – Ella me quiere mucho… yo sé que algún día mi madre vendrá con nosotros. – Levante la mirada llena de lágrimas para ver a los ojos de mi padre. – ¿Quizá ella no sabe que estamos aquí en Inglaterra papá?

– Mi amor, mamá sabe que estamos viviendo aquí… y he recibido una carta de ella diciendo que no piensa dejar su carrera de actriz en Broadway por nosotros – respondió el Marques sacando un pañuelo de su saco y limpiando las lágrimas de su hijo. – Se que es difícil decir esto para ti mi amor siendo que eres muy pequeño… pero prefiero hablarte con la verdad y no darte falsas esperanzas hijo mío.

 _Cómo decirle a tu hijo a quien amas tanto… qué lo había separado de su madre vilmente, qué su madre ya no podrá vivir ni convivir con él ni conmigo… Cómo decirle a tu hijo que la aristocracia, el maldito destino, o un maldito contrato les arruino la vida a los tres._

Un mes después mi abuelito, el Duque de Grandchester había muerto, recuerdo que pasaba algunas horas con él mientras lo tomaba de la mano y él me sonreía tiernamente. Recuerdo contarle historias que mis padres me habían contado a mí cuando me iba a la cama ya a dormir, y ahora yo se las contaba a mi abuelo… y él me escuchaba atento.

En el sepelio había muchísima gente. Todos estaban vestidos de negro, una señora me tomaba de la mano, mientras que una niñera cargaba a Lady Caroline a quien me la habían presentado como mi hermanita, tenía tres meses y era hija de la señora que ahora ella se presentaba como mi mamá ante toda la sociedad. Todo el tiempo ella estaba conmigo y en cierta forma la sentía un poco cariñosa conmigo cuando fue lo del sepelio de mi abuelo.

Cuando mi abuelo murió, mi padre me había dicho que se había casado con esa señora, con Lady Regina Willard. Quien es una mujer de una familia aristócrata, hija del Conde de Edimburgo, ella al casarse con mi padre consiguió el Título de "La Duquesa de Grandchester de Inglaterra" yo en aquel entonces no sabía porque mi padre se había casado con esa mujer quien no era nada hermosa, era de baja estatura de 1.65 m. Un poco obesa, ojos café claro y no era nada cariñosa o amorosa ni con mí padre, mucho menos conmigo.

Después me entere que cuando mi abuelo murió, mi padre heredaría cinco residencias más aparte del Palacio de Grandchester. La mermada fortuna de 50 millones de libras esterlinas, el título de Duque de Grandchester y un tratamiento diferente, de Lord paso a ser " _Su Excelencia_ " Y por supuesto un excelente trabajo en la Cámara de Lores en el Parlamento de Westminster.

Una vez que mi abuelo había muerto, el Palacio cambio para mal, los ojos color miel de mi padre ya no tenían ese brillo cuando él estaba con mi madre, se le veía triste y ausente. Una tarde vi por primera vez y única ocasión a mi padre llorando en silencio, estábamos en la villa de Escocia de vacaciones, estaba atardeciendo y creí que mi padre estaba viendo el ocaso en el lago, pero cuando me acerque, estaba recargado en una columna mirando hacia el cielo, pero no era así, tenía él los ojos cerrados y simplemente dejando rodar las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Sentí un dolor terrible en mi pecho de ver por primera vez a mi padre tan devastado que me entristecí y preferí dejarlo sólo, desde esa vez mi padre no volvió a ser el mismo hombre, se convirtió en un hombre frió y déspota.

 _ **ACTUALIDAD.**_

 _ **Octubre de 1930**_

 _ **Nueva York.**_

Faltaba ya muy poco para que la obra se estrenara, así que trabajaban todos a marchas forzadas para que no hubiera ningún error.

Todos los actores estaban ahí sobre el escenario recibiendo las indicaciones del Director.

– Muy bien, ya falta muy pocas semanas para estrenar la obra, desde mañana comenzaremos los ensayos como si ya estuviéramos actuando para el público, cambio de vestuarios, de escenografía. Quiero que descansen ya que mañana será un gran día.

– Si señor – Todos los actores dijeron.

En el escenario los actores estaban conversando. Cuando Andrea se dirigió a una gran mesa donde había unos paquetes de alguna boutique exclusiva. Los intentos de Andrea eran más que evidentes, al principio lo hacía nada más cuando Terry y ella estaban solos, pero se dio cuenta que Terry delante de las demás personas trataba de ser más cordial con ella y no tan déspota como cuando estaban solos.

Andrea tenía un nuevo plan maquiavélico y Alexander se había unido a ella por el simple hecho que aquel actor le había quitado el protagónico.

– Terrence, – dijo Andrea acercándose a él – me podrías ayudar a llevar unos paquetes a mi carro… sabes, compre hoy en la mañana un hermoso vestido rojo escarlata y accesorios para el estreno de la obra.

– ¡¿Me vez cara de ser tu sirviente personal?! – Exclamó el hombre con disgusto.

– ¡Dios mío claro que no! Pensé que podrías ser un caballero y ayudarme.

– Está bien te ayudaré, Billy ven por favor – Se dirigió a un chico de quince años quien trabajaba ahí de ayudante en general para ganar dinero para su hermana y su mamá enferma – Podrías llevar estos paquetes al vehículo ya que son sumamente pesados de la gran diva de Broadway, teme que Su Alteza Real se le vaya a romper una uña. – le dio un billete de diez dólares.

– Claro señor Graham, lo que usted ordene. – y en ese momento el joven tomo los paquetes.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo con eso? ¡Deja tus asquerosas manos de mis paquetes!

– El señor Graham me pago para que le llevara sus paquetes a su vehículo, teme que se le rompa una uña. – todos sus compañeros actores escucharon eso y comenzaron a reírse de ella.

– ¡Dame eso! No te necesito. – Le arrebato los paquetes y miro a Terrence con odio. Pues la había humillado delante de todos sus compañeros de reparto y salió a su vehículo sola.

– Lo lamento señor Graham no pude hacer el trabajo que me solicito. – dijo entregándole el dinero que le había dado.

– Puedes quedarte con el dinero Billy. Es tuyo. – El hombre se carcajeo de ver la forma en que se había enfurecido Andrea parecía que echaba humo por las orejas y se dirigió a su camerino a cambiarse rápidamente ya que eran casi las seis de la tarde y no deseaba llegar tarde.

– Andrea – dijo Alexander en el estacionamiento del teatro. – ¿Dónde está Terrence, no lo ibas a traer?

– El muy idiota no quiso ayudarme a atraer los paquetes, ¿Puedes creer eso? Y se jacta de ser muy caballero. ¡Es un imbécil!

– Mejor, este plan que tienes puede ser muy arriesgado y Graham es bastante listo.

– Tienes el somnífero que te pedí. – pidió Andrea con determinación, ya que estaba furiosa de lo que había ocurrido haya adentro.

– Si, aquí lo tienes. – Se lo entrego en una bolsa de papel – ¿Para qué lo quieres si no vas a lograr que Terrence se acerque a ti?

– Ya verás que sí. Ayúdame con zafarle una mangara a mi vehículo, antes que Terrence salga. No pienso quedarme con las manos cruzadas, hare que se arrepienta de haberme humillado una y otra vez en todo este mes. ¡Trabajar con él en todo este tiempo ha sido insoportable y no pienso quedarme con esta humillación! De mi nadie se burla y hare que cada humillación lo pague creses.

– No sé porque te hago caso Andrea si tú ni me pelas, pero si algo sale mal te advierto que cantare como un pájaro. – Dijo levantando el cofre y zafando una manguera para que el carro no funcione.

– Tengo una cámara fotográfica, vete en tu vehículo y espérame en el taller mecánico que está cerca de mi casa, ahí haré que inhale el somnífero y me voy a provechar de él, mientras que tú tomas varias fotos comprometedoras y tratando que no se me vea el rostro.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer con esas fotos? Tenerlas en tu cuarto como otra conquista más. – Se burlo el hombre.

– ¡Claro que no! Pienso venderlas a los periódicos, pienso destrozarlo vivo. – le guiño el ojo. Bajaron el cofre y ella se subió a su carro, mientras Alexander se subía a su vehículo esperando si Terrence caía esta vez, aunque dudaba mucho que eso fuera posible.

Cinco minutos después Terrence bajaba y se dirigía a su carro, cuando vio que Andrea tenía problemas con su carro para hacerlo arrancar.

– ¡Qué suerte la mía! Creo que hoy amanecí con el pie izquierdo – Dijo golpeando su carro la mujer.

– Jajaja eso sí que es una calamidad.

– ¿Terrence podría llevarme un taller mecánico cerca de mi casa? – Terry la veía con fastidio. – ¡Ahhh por favor! ¡Y no te vuelvo a molestar! – Decía enfadada – Sinceramente tú eres un dolor de cabeza que ya no soporto estar contigo ni un momento más.

– En realidad tengo que ir a un lugar muy importante ahora mismo, para llevarte a un taller mecánico. Pero bueno te llevare al taller, sube.

– Gracias. – Fue a su vehículo y tomo sus paquetes y la bolsa de papel con el frasco de somnífero y una franela pequeña, antes de abrir la puerta trasera volteo donde estaba Alexander y le guiño el ojo. Finalmente había logrado algo mejor, "Que ella se subiera al vehículo del actor" lotería.

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, hacen que actualice cada semana. Espero sus comentarios esperando que les haya gustado este capítulo. Besos y saludos**_


	7. Chapter 7

**PASADO**

 **Palacio de Grandchester.**

 **Agosto de 1901.**

 **Terry Grandchester.**

Cuando llegue al Palacio de Grandchester, mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados, mi padre me había inscrito a un jardín de niños en un colegio privado, aunque no exclusivo… la colegiatura era modesta y cualquier familia de clase media podía pagarla. Pues era increíble, por primera vez me subía a un carruaje elegante con un bellísimo distintivo en la puerta del carruaje. " _El escudo de armas de la familia Grandchester_ " y lo mejor que tenía tres hombres que me escoltaban, aun ni tenía los cinco años de edad y me sentía como si fuera un príncipe y de alguna manera me hacía sentir especial e importante como el hijo del más alto noble ingles.

Muchos niños envidiaban mi estilo de vida… y al ser sinceros me sentía alagado y afortunado, disfrutaba de los lujos, del carruaje, de mis tres escoltas, de mi ropa elegante y fina, de mis obsequios tan extravagantes. Pero con el paso del tiempo ya no disfrutaba ese estilo de vida, llegue a aborrecerlo conforme pasaban los años.

El Palacio cambio drásticamente cuando mi abuelo había muerto y mi abuela la Princesa Helena se había mudado a Windermere, mi padre me había explicado que mi madre nos había abandonado y que él ahora se había casado con otra mujer, ahora tenía una nueva madre y tenía que llamarla de esa manera. Cuando mi " _madre_ " se convirtió en la nueva Duquesa de Grandchester ella trajo nuevas personas para su cuidado, como sus damas de compañía Marcela y Catherine muy leales con la Duquesa, la casa estaba repleta de servidumbre y doncellas, eran más de 40 personas trabajando para nosotros. En ese entonces no me explicaba cómo era que tan rápidamente había tenido una nueva hermanita ya de seis meses, Lady Caroline.

Cuando cumplí los seis años de edad mi padre me regalo a Teodora era un pequeño potro blanco de seis meses. Recuerdo que lo alimentaba y lo cepillaba y cuando cumplí los siete años mi padre comenzó a enseñarme a montarlo, a trotar y cabalgar, recuerdo aquellos fines de semana donde él me enseñaba con tanto amor y pasión o cuando yo tocaba el piano e interpretaba esa melodía de cuna de Mozart.

En ese año tuve un hermanito, Lord Edward pero recuerdo que después del nacimiento de Edward mi padre fue cuando cambio drásticamente. No supe que sucedió, pero fue un cambio horrible que lo resentí en todo mi ser.

¡El Palacio gastaba muchísimo dinero! Eran varias doncellas, mucamas, cocineras, dos damas de compañía, mayordomo, jardinero, caballerangos, chóferes, guardias en la entrada principal del Palacio, escoltas, nanas para Lady Caroline y Lord Edward. Y para mí, mi padre contrato a cinco tutores para que aprendiera las reglas, normas, etiqueta y protocolos que se deben de aprender las familias nobles en Inglaterra.

Ellos eran mis institutores y eran sumamente estrictos conmigo, no llevaba una buena relación con ellos, la mayoría de mis tutores eran señores de 50 años con túnicas negras, muy serios, siempre erguidos y con una " _vara_ " en sus manos. Tenía que aprenderme tantos modales que llegue aborrecerlos, la forma de hablar, la forma de caminar siempre erguido, enderezando la columna y sin agachar la cabeza, la mirada al frente y no al piso.

Después del nacimiento de Lord Edward, mi padre casi ya no estaba más en casa, se iba por varios días, a veces semanas completas a diferentes países de Europa, mi padre era políglota, sabía varios idiomas: francés, alemán, italiano, español, ruso, polaco, latín etc. Era un hombre de negocios y trataba mucho con la aristocracia Europea. Para mí los viajes frecuentes de mi padre era toda una tortura, la Duquesa fue severa conmigo desde el principio. Supongo que su rudeza fue causada porque yo era el primogénito del Duque y heredaría el título más alto de la nobleza y la gran fortuna de los Grandchester. Pero eso no lo sabía en ese entonces.

– Buenos días "madre" – decía el pequeño Terry de 7 años entrando al comedor puntualmente y haciendo una reverencia como saludo en esa gran residencia, la mesa arreglada con una enorme bajilla de porcelana fina de suiza y la cubertería de plata y varias copas de cristal.

– Terry toma asiento. – Comento la Duquesa con firmeza y con elegancia tomaba su copa de cristal bebiendo agua mineral – la próxima semana entraras al colegio St. Joseph. Es un excelente Colegio exclusivo – La Duquesa vio una extraña mirada en los ojos de Terry mientras se sentaba y tomaba la servilleta colocándosela en las piernas. – Desde ahora tu padre me ha dado el consentimiento de ser ahora tu tutora ya que por varios meses estará él ausente.

– ¿Eso significa que ya no estere en mi antiguo colegio, madre? – Preguntó angustiadamente el pequeño ya que la escuela donde estaba le agradaba mucho.

– Es correcto, desde ahora yo estaré al cuidado de tu educación académica, de tus deberes escolares, de tu disciplina, tu salud y ¡Tu alimentación! – Exclamó enfáticamente mientras cortaba su pescado con elegancia.

– Si madre… si esas son las ordenes de mi padre… yo aceptaré. – Comentó con un encogimiento de hombros y una mirada de profunda tristeza mientras las decisivas decisiones de su padre se hundían en sus oídos, e instintivamente el pequeño Terry crispó sus puños.

En casa estaban prohibidos las golosinas, caramelos y chocolates, también nos inculco la disciplina del orden y la limpieza, aprendimos que la palabra "no" era un " _NO ROTUNDO_ " y no eran permitidos los berrinches.

– Madre, ¿Puedo salir a jugar por media hora más? – Preguntaba temerosamente o si quería más postre o salir a nadar en el lago ya tarde, mis padres me daban un NO rotundo, y yo suplicaba: – Por favor solo media hora más.

Ellos me daban una mirada de advertencia que no siguiera más con mis suplicas porque entonces me iría muy mal. Y si yo seguía llorando o hacia un berrinche, la situación cambiaba. De una mirada de advertencia a unas buenas nalgadas, con el paso del tiempo aprendí que solo podía pedir permiso una vez y si ellos me decían _NO_ , podía atreverme a decir una vez más y ver su expresión, en su mirada de advertencia, entonces me resignaría y diría:

– Está bien Madre… Padre… lo que tú ordenes. – Me excusaré dando una reverencia y me iría a mi habitación.

Pobre de nosotros si llorábamos cuando te castigaban, o una simple llamada de atención. Tenías que tragarte el lloriqueo delante de ellos, solo podías liberar las lágrimas de tus ojos pero sin hacer ruido alguno. El ruido del llanto estaba prohibido en el Palacio. Y así todos los hijos de los Grandchester aprehendimos todas esas lecciones por la buena o por la mala. Regina o _"mi madre"_ estaba a cargo de todo y mi padre únicamente las pocas semanas que estaba en el Palacio. Con el tiempo y muy a pesar de su manera de ser conmigo, le llamaba mamá ya en forma instantánea como si realmente fuera mi madre biológica.

Al principio cuando llegue al Palacio hacia todo lo que mi madre me ordenaba. Su carácter fuerte y dominante siempre me daba miedo aunque quería ganarme su cariño y su amor, me desvivía para que me aceptara y me quisiera como su hijo propio pero que equivocado estaba. Ella nunca tuvo un cariño hacia a mi por más que intentaba complacerla.

Aun recuerdo cada maldita lección y cada regaño para que aprendiera la ridícula lista de la cortesía y buenos modales en la mesa, la manera de comer correctamente, utilizar los cubiertos en forma correcta. Aprender todo el árbol genealógico desde principios del SXVII, además hablar diferentes idiomas aparte del inglés, otro tutor más me enseñaba hasta la manera de arrodillarme, un noble se hinca en una sola rodilla… ¡Nunca! ¡Pero nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia se te ocurra caer en dos rodillas! Solo los plebeyos caen en dos rodillas.

La forma de saludar, saber hacer una reverencia, cada título corresponde a una reverencia diferente y título de cortesía, Aprendí que las personas de la nobleza y fuera de ella deben de dirigirse a mí como _"Lord_ _Terrence"_ y los empleados y todo el personal de servicio debieran de dirigirse cómo " _Mi Lord_ " y nunca por mi nombre a pesar de la confianza de llegar a tener con el personal domestico y cuando ellos estén hablando con una tercera persona o personas de la aristocracia deben de dirigirse cómo " _el muy Honorable Terrence Grandchester_ " más formal. Pero la lección más importante de todas es que un noble nunca, pero "nunca" debe agachar la cabeza ya que demuestras debilidad.

Recuerdo que en 1904 conocí a los reyes de Inglaterra, tenía 7 años de edad, Edward VII Rey del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda y Emperador de la India. Y la Reina Alexandra. "Fue espantoso" mi abuelo George Grandchester se había casado con la Princesa Helena hija de "La Reina Victoria de Inglaterra" siendo la quinta hija de nueve hijos. La reina Victoria le otorgó a mi abuelo el título de Duque de Grandchester en 1866, El título más alto de toda la nobleza inglesa. Mi padre Richard D. Grandchester, heredaría el título de Duque cuando mi abuelo murió en 1901 cuando yo tenía cuatro años. Y en ese mismo año 1901 la Reina Victoria murió dejando como sucesor a su primer hijo al trono a Edward VII con 59 años de edad, siendo hasta la fecha la segunda persona más vieja en ascender al trono británico.

Estaba nervioso a pesar que era mi tío abuelo el Rey de Inglaterra, tenía que saber saludarlo formalmente, no podías hablarle a menos de que Su Majestad te hubiese hablado primero y nunca jamás debías darle la espalda a ningún miembro de la familia real. Había ensañado la reverencia varias veces, era una reverencia para el Rey y otra muy diferente para la Reina, caminando ya por el pasillo se me olvido.

– ¿Cómo era? ¿Mi majestad o Su majestad para el Rey? ¿Y la Reina es Su Alteza Real? ¿O aquel saludo era para el Rey? ¡Dios mío! ¡Se me ha olvido!

Afortunadamente tenía 7 años y los Reyes lo vieron con gracia, aunque no mi padre ni mi madre la Duquesa, al llegar a casa mi padre me dio un severo correctivo que nunca olvidaría cómo debo de comportarme, mi padre saco de un armario un bastón delgado y flexible y me llevo a mi habitación del brazo.

– ¡Es imperdonable la manera de haberte dirigido a la Realeza tan irrespetuosamente! – Vociferó enfurecido mi padre una vez que llegamos a mi habitación – ¡Sobre tu escritorio! ¡Ahora mismo!

– ¡Papá por favor…! ¡Perdóname! Por favor no me pegues… no me pegues. – Estaba llorando e implorando de rodilla mientras agarraba la pierna de mi padre.

Sabía muy bien que había sido irrespetuoso, no solo por el mal saludo o la reverencia, sino también por moverme y bostezar dos o tres veces cuando debería de estar en posición de firmes cuando los Reyes estaban presentes dando su discurso, era una falta de respeto imperdonable.

– Papá por favor… no con la vara… no con la vara… te juro que nunca más volverá a pasar – mi padre me tomo del brazo, me levanto del piso y me inclino sobre el escritorio en forma brusca y con su mano izquierda me detenía la espalda y con la mano derecha sostenía la vara.

– Terry te voy a dar seis varazos de los buenos y ¡Pobre de ti si te mueves porque te va ir peor!

Fue la primera vez que mi padre me azoto y me dolió hasta el alma y después de aquella primera visita con los reyes, en el futuro trataba inútilmente de no cometer los mismos errores cuando teníamos que asistir a una fiesta Real el cual era muy frecuentemente, llegue aborrecer las fiestas de la alta sociedad porque en varias ocasiones terminaban reprendiéndome cuando llegábamos a casa.

Llorando ya en la privacidad de mi habitación me preguntaba ¿Por qué si soy un niño debo de estar en aquellas fiestas de la alta sociedad? ¿No debería de ser únicamente para gente mayor? Los niños fácilmente se aburren en aquellas fiestas y cometen varios errores, eso es lo que me decía a mi mismo cada vez que mi padre me reprendía. Analizaba entonces los sucesos de aquellas fiestas, en donde la alta sociedad y la aristocracia hacían sus arribos en aquellas mansiones enormes con sus hijos pequeños.

Sus hijas la mayoría de mi edad llegaban vestidas muy elegantemente con guantes largos de seda, peinados laboriosos y sombreros bellamente adornados, los padres muy orgullosos de sus hijas les pedían que nos mostraran que tan bien puede interpretar una pieza en el piano, las hijas se colocaban en el banco de un piano de cola y con una elegancia interpretaban a Chopin, Beethoven, Bach y Mozart, todas las niñas que pude observar eran pavorosamente semejantes que aspiraban a la elegancia y una educación refinada a pesar de su corta edad.

¿Pero por qué llevar a los hijos en aquellas fiestas que se supone que son para gente adulta? Tiempo después me entere para que nos conocieran desde muy pequeños y los padres observaran a los hijos de los demás "me gusta tu hijo para mi hija" o "me gusta tu hija para mi hijo" de esa manera se establecería los matrimonios por conveniencia. Finalmente los padres decidían quien sería tu futura esposa o esposo, los hijos no podían elegir. Todo era un arreglo para mejorar el linaje de la familia, el poder, el honor y sobre todo juntar riquezas.

Así que mis hermanos y yo teníamos que dar lo mejor de uno mismo, porque en realidad estabas en venta, quien de los nobles ofrece una mejor oferta de linaje para tu familia. ¡Ahh dios mío! Los padres pueden ser tan desgraciados y aborrecibles, cuando por asares del destino te lleva a la quiebra, los padres acostumbrados a los lujos y a un estilo de vida holgada venden a sus pequeñas hijas de 15 años a viejos millonarios de 60 años por dinero o títulos nobiliarios. Muchas veces las hijas terminaban suicidándose.

Era mi cumpleaños número ocho, era 27 de enero de 1905. Había pasado ya tres años y medio y en todo ese tiempo esperé que mi madre llegará, no comprendía porque me había abandonado, porque no recibía una carta o una felicitación de cumpleaños por parte de ella. Me sentía completamente devastado… o el hecho que también mi padre se olvidara de mi cumpleaños.

Esa mañana era un sábado, pensaba que me iba hacer un tipo de fiesta de cumpleaños ya que últimamente él estaba ausente por su trabajo en el Parlamento, sus constantes viajes, esa mañana bajamos a desayunar y mi padre actuaba como si fuera otro día normal… y se marcho de la casa sin decir una palabra, aun así en la noche esperaba alguna sorpresa o un simple feliz cumpleaños… ¿Regalos? No eran necesarios ya que en cualquier día, si yo deseaba algo, mis escoltas lo compraban… pero eran las escoltas, claro con el dinero de mi padre… pero deseaba tanto que él me comprara un regalo para mí, algo especial escogido por él cómo lo había hecho con Teodora.

Esa noche llore, llore mucho… porque mi padre se había olvidado de mi cumpleaños… llore porque ya había pasado cuatro años desde que había pasado un cumpleaños con mis dos padres, en un día de campo, un picnic que recuerdo que era hermoso, sus caras sonrientes y felices los tres juntos… sin embargo esos recuerdos comenzaban hacerse confusos y borrosos.

Creo que también para mí fue el tiempo que comencé a cambiar gradualmente. A mis ocho años la relación con mi padre era ya completamente nula. Ya no me miraba a los ojos… ya no conversaba con él, ni mucho menos cabalgaba con Teodora junto a él y cada vez que tocaba el piano él prefería salir de la habitación y ya no seguir escuchándome y más cuando interpretaba la canción de cuna de Mozart.

En ese tiempo estaba más que devastado, mis días eran negros pero hubo un milagro que me ayudo a que no cayera en una locura a mi corta edad. Los caballerangos habían cruzado a Teodora con un Pura sangre color negro y uno de los caballerango me dijo que Teodora estaba embarazada. Por extraño que suene era como un regalo divino para mí, estaba tan feliz, tan emocionado. Teodora iba a ser madre… pero tendría que esperar once meses de gestación para conocer al hijo de Teodora.

 _ **ACTUALIDAD**_

 _ **NOVIEMBRE DE 1930**_

 _ **NUEVA YORK**_

 _ **TERRY GRANDCHESTER.**_

– ¡Qué suerte la mía! Creo que hoy amanecí con el pie izquierdo – Dijo golpeando su carro la mujer.

– Jajaja eso sí que es una calamidad. – Comento Terry con una carcajada.

– ¿Terrence podría llevarme a un taller mecánico cerca de mi casa? – Terry la veía con fastidio.

– ¡Ahhh por favor! ¡Y no te vuelvo a molestar! – Decía enfadada – Sinceramente tú eres un dolor de cabeza que ya no soporto estar contigo ni un momento más.

– En realidad tengo que ir a un lugar muy importante ahora mismo, para llevarte a un taller mecánico. Pero bueno te llevare al taller, sube.

– Gracias. – Fue a su vehículo y tomo sus paquetes y la bolsa de papel con el frasco del somnífero y una franela pequeña, antes de abrir la puerta trasera volteo donde estaba Alexander y le guiño el ojo. Finalmente había logrado algo mejor, "Que ella se subiera al vehículo del actor" lotería.

– ¿En dónde vives? – Pregunto Terry arrancando su vehículo.

– En Park Avenue y la calle 91 y ¿Tú dónde vives?

– Lejos. – Fue la cortante respuesta que le dio, cinco minutos después se desvío del camino.

– Ehhh ¿Por qué diste vuelta a la izquierda era todo derecho?

– Te dije que tenía que ir a un lugar, sin embargo no me voy a tardar mucho y ya se me está haciendo tarde.

– ¿Puedo fumar un cigarrillo? – Preguntó la actriz tomando una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsa ya que estaba algo nerviosa por lo que pretendía hacer una vez llegando al taller.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no puedes fumar aquí adentro! – Exclamó enojado el hombre, dio la vuelta entrando a un estacionamiento semivacío. – Si quieres fumar puedes salir del auto mientras me esperas, no me voy a tardar ni cinco minutos.

– ¡Qué carácter! Ni quién lo soporte en su casa. – Susurraba saliendo del vehículo al igual que Terry. – Todos los hombres si decía que quería fumar, ellos me ofrecían inmediatamente lumbre. Definitivamente Terrence no tiene modales. Me pregunto ¿Qué lugar es este? – Se decía así misma mientras encendía su cigarro y efectivamente no tardo ni cinco minutos cuando dos niños pequeños llegaron a donde ella estaba.

– Niños, saluden con protocolo a la señorita Rosemont, ella es una compañera de trabajo. – Andrea volteo a verlo asustada – ellos son mis dos hijos Lord Richard y Lady Margaret.

Los niños hicieron una reverencia como su padre les había indicado con anterioridad ya que Terry no deseaba que tuvieran alguno contacto intimo con Andrea ya que no le era de su agrado. Andrea estiro su mano para saludarlos sin embargo se quedo con la mano estirada al aire.

– Maggie, Ricky suban al auto. – Los niños subieron.

– ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a recoger a tus hijos?! – Exclamó la actriz realmente furiosa.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué te tengo que decir lo que voy hacer? ¡¿Estas demente?! ¡En primera ni deseaba llevarte a un taller mecánico y no tengo por qué demonios decirte a donde voy! – Se subió al vehículo y ella también así lo hizo.

No puedo creer mi mala suerte, con sus hijos no podré hacer lo que estaba planeando, no lo puedo creer. Maldita sea, pero no me daré por vencida – pensaba Andrea realmente furiosa.

– Maggie, Ricky ¿Cómo les fue en su clase de ballet y piano? – Pregunto el padre mientras arrancaba y tomaban el rumbo hacia la casa de Andrea.

– ¡Me fue excelente! ¡Estoy tan feliz de volver a mis clases de ballet! – Exclamo Maggie realmente entusiasmada. – ¿Papá quién es ella? – volteo a verla ya que su hija se había sentado en el lugar de adelante en el copiloto.

– Ella es una compañera de trabajo y la vamos a llevar a su casa.

– Pero ¿Por qué la vamos a llevar a su casa?

– Por qué su vehículo se descompuso.

– ¡¿Se descompuso tu vehículo?! – Pregunto Maggie a Andrea – ¿Es una carcacha tu auto?

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no es una carcacha! – Dijo la actriz realmente ofendida. – Es un automóvil Ford modelo 30 sacado de agencia. – La mirada de la actriz era dura.

– Ya comprendo, entonces los vehículos americanos son muy malos para que se descompongan en pocos meses… deberías de comprar mejor vehículos europeos esos nunca se descomponen tan rápidamente. Como el Roll Royce que maneja mi abuelo el Duque, es el mejor automóvil inglés.

– ¡Vehículos europeos! – Terry miro a Andrea por el retrovisor y se dio cuenta que estaba realmente ofendida por el comentario hiriente… con otra persona hubiera callado a su hija para que no hiciera ese tipo de comentarios ofensivos, pero estaba contento de ver como una niña de siete años la sacaba de su juicio. Sin embargo se dio cuenta que su hija era muy inteligente y audaz y cuando sea ya toda una mujer seguramente será igual que su tía Beatriz Grandchester. No sabía si sentirse orgulloso o triste ya que Beatriz es una mujer muy poderosa y temible.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Ricky tomando la bolsa de papel y sacando el frasco – Somnífero ¿Para qué sirve esto?

– ¡Dame eso que es mío! – Se lo arrebato de las manos y Andrea vio que Terry la estaba viendo por el retrovisor. – Esto lo utilizo para dormir ya que sufro de insomnio y más cuando estoy por estrenar una obra de teatro.

– Ahhh ya comprendo porque estas tan irritada y con el ceño fruncido siempre – dijo Ricky inocentemente – mi profesor que me daba historia en Inglaterra deben de sufrir también de insomnio ya que siempre está de un genio que ni él mismo se aguanta, es un viejo insoportable.

Andrea rodo los ojos con fastidio, no podía aguantar un segundo más con esos niños insoportables. Afortunadamente ya estaba llegando a su casa. En ese momento Terry se estaciono en el taller mecánico y salió del vehículo para hablar con el mecánico, Andrea ya se le había olvidado lo de su carro y Terry volvió después de unos minutos.

– Van a ir por tu vehículo al teatro, van a verificar minuciosamente lo que le paso, ya que no es normal que se haya descompuesto, dice que quizá sea una manguera suelta pero te va a costar 50 dolores en traerlo, checarlo y arreglarlo. – Terry volteo y vio el carro de Alexander. – Creo que Alexander hubiera preferido traerte ya que te está esperando al otro lado de la calle – Andrea volteo a verlo – toma, es la factura de los servicios que le van hacer, quiere el mecánico que le pagues por adelantado.

– ¡¿Qué?! No tenías que haber hablado con el mecánico. – Dijo tomando la factura en sus manos molesta.

– ¡Ehhh, claro que sí! No tengo deseos que tu carro se descomponga nuevamente y que te tenga que traer. – Terry sonrió irónicamente – A una cuadra esta tu casa supongo que podrás caminar hasta allá o que Alexander te lleve ya que no se ha retirado… deberías de hacerle caso, se ve que se muere por ti aquel hombre, quizá él te hubiera hasta pagado la factura de tu auto. – le guiño el ojo.

Andrea no pensaba quedarse con esta nueva humillación, todo le había resultado mal, pero se juro así misma que se la iba a cobrar cada una de las humillaciones de ese maldito hombre. Pensaba arruinarlo profesionalmente o sentimentalmente. Lo que sea para borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara.

Al día siguiente en la mañana Dorothy le entrego a Terry una carta de E.B. y Candy sonrió de ver que los ojos de su marido brillaban de felicidad, así que Candy se ofreció a llevar a los niños a la escuela para que Terry pudiera leer su carta tranquilamente. Ya que el hombre se encontraba solo sin Dorothy ni Candy una vez que termino de leer la carta de su madre decidió tomar el teléfono y marco a Inglaterra.

– Buenas tardes Alfred, ¿Cómo has estado?... Necesito otro favor que me hagas… si ya sé que tu eres el empleado de mayor confianza de mi padre de toda la vida y no conmigo – rodo sus ojos – pero es algo importante… necesito un reporte de… y si ese reporte es favorecedor, me harías otro favor enorme… - Alfred escucho las indicaciones de Terry.

– ¡Definitivamente no puedo hacer lo que usted me está pidiendo! Es en contra del Duque de Grandchester ¡De su padre! ¿Por qué quiere que la investigue? – Preguntó Alfred no muy convencido, paso un poco menos de media hora hablando Terry de lo que quería que hiciera y el motivo principal de aquel favor.

– ¿Me harías ese enorme favor? – Pidió Terry del otro lado de la línea y al no escuchar respuesta continuo. – ¡Oh Alfred no es nada malo lo que te estoy pidiendo! Al contrario… además tú me conoces desde que nací y en cierta forma has estado conmigo como una sombra chismoseándole a mi padre todos mis movimientos. – Suspiro – Solo espero que esta vez no le vayas con el chisme a mi padre como en otras ocasiones.

– Estoy a punto de decirle al Duque lo que me ha pedido, sin embargo creo que por esta ocasión mantendré mi boca cerrada. Para que su hija Lady Margaret y usted… no me crean como un vil chismoso que voy con el Duque cada vez que hacen algo impropio.

– Mil gracias Alfred, cuento contigo en esta misión. – colgó el teléfono y volvió a marcar pero ahora a Escocia.

– ¿Bueno? – Contesto la voz dulce de una mujer.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Estoy tan feliz que me hayas contestado tú! – Decía Terry realmente complacido al escuchar la voz de su madre.

– ¡Terry que alegría que me llames! ¡Estoy tan feliz de escuchar tu voz! Pero dime ¿Cómo te ha ido en Broadway?

– Estoy muy feliz mamá, me alegra que finalmente en la Villa de Escocia ya se hayan modernizado y ya tengan teléfono. Es mucho más rápido que esperar una carta tuya. – el hombre soltó una tremenda carcajada.

– ¿Finalmente te llego la carta? Deseaba tanto que ya me hablaras, si no hubiera sido por tu sugerencia, nosotros aun no tuviéramos teléfono… ya sabes que esta villa es bastante antigua, no es como en Londres.

– En diciembre vamos ya a estrenar la obra y te voy a mandar una invitación para que vengas a verme… y también te llamaba para saber si mi padre sigue enojado conmigo, en tu carta que me enviaste, dice que mi padre piensa retirarme el fideicomiso. ¿Es cierto?

– Eso fue hace un mes cuando se entero que te habías mudado a América y que habías vuelto a las tablas como actor, supongo que a pesar que no le agrado la idea en un principio pienso que nunca te quitara tu fideicomiso, sabes que te adora muchísimo.

– Es bueno saberlo, me habías dado un tremendo susto, porque estoy pagando este departamento y realmente es bastante dinero.

– No te preocupes, le pregunte hace poco a Alfred que viene muy seguido a Escocia y me dijo que tu fideicomiso se depositara cada mes como se había acordado.

– Gracias, me gustaría que mi padre viniera a América y me pudiera ver en el estreno, pregúntale… para reservarles los mejores lugares.

– Claro, voy a preguntarle, seguramente deseará acompañarme… no desea que me separe de él ni un momento, ¿Puedes creerlo?

– Supongo que desea recuperar el tiempo perdido.

– Y tu hijo ¿Qué me platicas con tu relación con Cleopatra?

– ¡No suporto a Cleopatra madre! Se me ha insinuado en todo este tiempo y no sé qué hacer con ella… siento que he sido a veces muy grosero con ella. No sé cómo afrontarla.

– Tienes que decirle a Candy, no le mientas en nada y menos cosas relacionadas con Andrea. Debe de haber mucha comunicación entre ustedes dos…

– Trataré de sincerarme con Candy y decirle pero… no creo que tome una buena actitud si sabe que me ha besado en repetidas ocasiones.

– No te preocupes ustedes dos sabrán afrontar las adversidades. Solo confía un poco y no engañes a Candy.

– Si voy hacerlo, gracias mamá.

Candy estaba atrás de la puerta, había escuchado que Terry estaba hablando con su madre y no deseo interrumpirlo cuando llego al departamento después de dejar a sus hijos, pero saber que Andrea se le insinuaba a su marido y que lo había besado en repetidas ocasiones fue un terrible golpe en el estomago.

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, ESTOY TAN FELIZ QUE LES AGRADE LA HISTORIA… ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIA. CRÍTICAS Y TOMATAZOS. JEJEJE.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**PASADO**_

 _ **BROADWAY NYC.**_

 _ **PRINCIPIOS DE 1902**_

 _ **Eleonor Baker**_

No sé cómo pude tomar el tren a la siguiente mañana para continuar con la gira… me sentía completamente devastada después de que Richard se había llevado a mi hijo hasta Inglaterra y de haber leído su carta que me había dejado… necesitaba pensar con la mente fríamente de lo que iba hacer de ahora en adelante, por el bien de mi hijo principalmente… ahora no tenía cabeza para nada. Había transcurrido el mes de la gira… arriba del escenario me convertía en otra mujer, me trasformaba y daba lo mejor de mí, pero bajando el telón era una mujer miserable.

Una semana después de que habíamos llegado a Broadway escuche una conversación.

– ¿Ya vieron el New York Times en la sección de sociales? Nos hicieron la semana pasada una entrevista larga acerca de nuestra gira por toda América y el éxito que habíamos tenido y hoy saldría. – dijo Anne Smith, la protagonista y novia de Robert Hathaway.

– Me temo que otra noticia opaco su entrevista en el New York Times – dijo Luis otro actor – ya que toda la sección de sociales habla de la aristocracia Inglesa… acerca de un Duque de Grandchester que murió ayer… y sus nuevos herederos.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Esto es América! No estamos en Reino Unido para que toda la sección hable de nobles ingleses que ni siquiera aquí conocemos. – Dijo Anne mirando el artículo con enojo – No lo puedo creer, esperaba ver mi entrevista en el New York Times. – dijo tirando el periódico.

– Anne, ¿Puedo tomar el periódico? – Trato Eleonor que sus emociones no la delataran cuando escucho el nombre de los Grandchester.

– Claro te lo regalo. – Eleonor tomo rápidamente el periódico y se retiro a su camerino.

Comenzó a leer la noticia, sus ojos se abrieron aun más cuando vio a su hijo en el entierro de su abuelo a lado de la Duquesa quien lo agarraba de la mano junto a Richard y una nana quien cargaba a Lady Caroline. De repente alguien toco la puerta y Eleonor se limpio las lágrimas para que no la vieran llorando.

– Adelante. – Entro Robert Hathaway y vio el semblante de Eleonor, la conocía perfectamente bien aunque trato de ocultar sus emociones frente a él. Se acerco con familiaridad como el amigo quien era y tomo el periódico que tenía sobre el escritorio.

– Así que Richard Grandchester ahora es el Nuevo Duque de Grandchester… – dijo mirando el artículo y varias fotos de su familia. – ¿No puedo creer que sigas llorando por ese hombre que está casado desde hace más de cinco años y que tiene una familia hermosa? Deberías ya de olvidarlo Eleonor, un hombre así nunca te corresponderá. ¿Cuándo será el día que te des cuenta de aquello?

– No lloro por Richard, Robert… – trato de parecer serena.

– A mí no me engañas Eleonor.

– Eres mi mejor amigo y siempre he podido contar contigo en las buenas y ahora en las malas… ¿Te acuerdas que tuve que regresar a Nueva York unos días hace un poco más de un mes?

– Si, lo recuerdo… y recuerdo tu cambio súbito.

– Te voy a confiar algo y espero que sepas guardar discreción pues nadie sabe lo que te voy a confesar.

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Eleonor? He esperado este día para que me cuentes lo que te pasa…

– Soy madre… – dijo rompiendo en llanto – me embarace casi al mismo tiempo que Richard se casaba con la Duquesa de Grandchester… – los ojos de Robert se abrieron de sorpresa nunca imagino tal noticia – sin embargo por más de cuatro años su matrimonio nunca se consumó… esperaba anular ese matrimonio y casarse conmigo, por dos años vivimos en la villa de Escocia hasta que nos descubrieron y regresamos a América hace dos años.

– ¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo Richard ha estado aquí contigo? – la expresión de Robert era de completa incredulidad.

– Si y con nuestro hijo Terry, el día que me fui de la gira fue porque Richard se llevo a mi hijo a Inglaterra para hacerlo pasar como hijo de la Duquesa… ya que el Duque estaba gravemente enfermo hasta el día de ayer que falleció.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Vio nuevamente el periódico y vio los nombres debajo de las fotografías. – ¡¿Quieres decir que Lord Terrence es tu hijo?!

– ¡Es mi Terry, Robert! No me crees ¿Verdad? – Eleonor platico más profundamente de todo lo que había sucedido, hasta le enseño la carta que le había escrito Richard cuando se fue, después de casi dos horas finalmente hablo.

– No lo sé Eleonor, en esta carta te dice que te ama y hasta te dio una reliquia familiar que pasa de generación en generación en su casa… quizá en unos meses regrese a ti. – Comento Robert animándola – Es posible que espere aproximadamente unos seis meses mientras toma posesión de su herencia, título, todo lo que conlleva al ducado. Cuando tenga todo arreglado y en sus manos. Pienso que te pedirá que regreses y que puedas ver a Terry.

– ¡¿Tú crees eso?! – Por un momento le brillaron los ojos.

– Es posible, han estado juntos más de cinco años… no creo que sea el tipo de hombre que te quite a tu hijo. Supongo que tomara posesión de todo lo que le corresponde y después volverá.

– ¡Robert! – Grito emocionada y lo abrazo efusivamente – no sé qué haría sin ti.

Sin pensarlo esa misma noche Eleonor le escribió una carta a Richard y un mes después le llegaría esa carta.

– Mi lord – dijo Alfred entregándole la masiva – ha llegado una carta de América.

– ¡De Eleonor! – Tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla.

 _Querido Richard:_

 _Me he enterado de la muerte de tu padre por medio de los periódicos y deseaba escribirte para darte mis más profundas condolencias. También sé que en varios meses te harás cargo de tus nuevas responsabilidades como el nuevo Duque, sin embargo aun tengo la esperanza que cuando todo el papeleo y tu herencia este arreglado estemos nuevamente los tres juntos… dejaría mi carrera por estar donde tú quieras que yo esté, ya que deseo estar con Terry y contigo. Te esperaré hasta que todo este arreglado y no tengas problemas, escríbeme por favor._

 _Te ama Eleonor._

 _ **PALACIO DE GRANDCHESTER.**_

 _ **Richard D. Grandchester.**_

Cuando recibí esa carta no podía creer lo que Eleonor me decía, así que esa misma tarde le escribí a Eleonor diciendo que posiblemente en un poco más de seis meses podría volver a ver a Terry. Sin embargo un par de años después me entere que ninguna de mis cartas le había llegado a Eleonor.

En esa época pasaba más tiempo con mi hijo ya que sabía que él necesitaba el amor de Eleonor y posiblemente Terry ya no estuviera más conmigo en un futuro cercano, nunca fue mi idea de quitárselo a Eleonor, sabía que ella estaba sufriendo como yo sufría. Recuerdo el día que le regale a Teodora… la emoción reflejada en sus hermosos ojos azules, los fines de semana que le enseñaba a cabalgar con Teodora. Me encantaba escuchar cuando Terry tocaba el piano instintivamente una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro, pareciera que estuviera escuchando tocar a Eleonor.

Nadie sabía de mis planes ni siquiera Alfred le confesé lo que pensaba hacer, había ya transcurrido un año desde la carta de Eleonor. Terry tenía 6 años, en cinco meses cumpliría ya los siete años. Ese iba ser su regalo de cumpleaños… ver finalmente a su querida madre.

Finalmente le comente lo que pensaba hacer a Alfred, mi hombre de mayor confianza.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡No puede mandar a Lord Terrence a América con su madre sin que usted aun no tenga un heredero varón para su ducado!

– ¿Un heredero al ducado?

– Antes de regresar a Lord Terrence debe de tener su heredero.

La idea nuevamente de tener intimidad con Lady Regina no era de mi agrado, sin embargo Alfred tenía toda la razón, tendría que haber un heredero. Así que comencé con la tarea de ir cada noche al lecho de Regina hasta que estuviera nuevamente embarazada y rogaba a dios porque en esta ocasión me mandara el niño varón que tanto deseaba.

Estaba vez cuando me dirigía al aposento de mi esposa no fui tan cruel, la trataba con delicadeza y aunque yo no le hiciera realmente el amor, fui comprensivo y hasta en cierto punto tierno. Nada que ver con la manera que habíamos concebido a mi hermosa hija Lady Caroline a quien yo amaba profundamente. Quizá fue ese motivo que fui hasta tierno con mi esposa al concebir a mi futuro heredero de mi ducado.

Tres meses después me entero que mi esposa está embarazada, y también me di cuenta que Regina estaba de muy buen humor quizá era porque la trataba con respeto y podría decirse con cariño, ya no había riñas, ni discusiones y comprendí que si llevaba esa vida con Regina después de que ella me diera a mi heredero podría tener nuevamente a Eleonor a escondidas como mi amante. Regina nunca sabría nada referente a Eleonor.

Así que decidí cambiar mis cartas de juego y ser más cariñoso con mi esposa, íbamos a eventos, reuniones y fiestas y platicaba a mis familiares y amigos aristocráticos de lo feliz que estaba, iba a tener otro hijo y Regina se veía radiante en todos los sentidos. Ya no era una actuación como en el pasado… y también Regina se comportaba aun más cariñosa con Terry, aunque sabía que solo era cuando estábamos con otras personas.

– Hoy te viste tan diferente con Terry, como una verdadera madre hacia él. – Le dije cuando llegamos al Palacio.

– Bueno no soy el tipo de persona que muestra cariño a los niños, así siempre me han educado, mis padres fueron muy fríos conmigo, pero – levanto el rostro y miro a los ojos de su esposo – estos meses has sido tan bueno, generoso y cariñoso conmigo que sentía que debería ser más cariñosa con Terrence y con Caroline.

Esa noche después de la fiesta y que Regina le confesara eso… sin meditarlo la beso e hicieron el amor como recompensa de lo buena que había sido Regina con sus hijos pero principalmente con Terry.

Los diarios hablaban de ellos como un matrimonio solido y amoroso, sus dos hijos eran su felicidad y se veían que se amaban mucho y la prueba estaba que iban a tener otro hijo en tres meses.

Regina estaba ya en su séptimo mes de embarazo cuando llego un paquete de América.

 _Duque de Grandchester._

 _Soy realmente feliz de que su matrimonio sea de completa felicidad, dicha y amor y que finalmente se haya enamorado de su ahora esposa la Duquesa de Grandchester, debo de felicitarlo nuevamente ya que muy pronto tendrán otro hijo o hija producto del amor con su esposa._

 _Por otra parte me he enterado por varios periódicos que la Duquesa ama y quiere a nuestro hijo Terry como si fuera su hijo biológico. ¡Son fotografías muy hermosas! Las recorte y las guardo como un tesoro muy apreciado._

 _Con un dolor enorme en mi pecho y en mi ser me he dado cuenta que Terry es sumamente feliz y será un hombre exitoso a lado tuyo. Me he quitado la venda de los ojos y de ser ya una mujer realista, ¡Tenía alguna esperanza de que tú regresaras a mi lado! Fue engañarme a mí misma ya que nunca recibí una carta tuya._

 _Hoy con un dolor profundo y con lágrimas en los ojos me despido de mi hijo que se bien quién él será tu heredero. Que tonta fui al creer que algún día me lo devolverías, iba a dejar todo por ti porque pensaba que seguías amándome…_

 _Paso mucho tiempo para retomar mi carrera que es lo único que tengo y ahora mi carrera comienza a repuntar comenzando hacer protagónicos, ¿Recuerdas que me dejaste una carta hace justamente dos años y medio cuando te llevaste a mi hijo? Prometimos ser felices, estoy feliz que tú lo seas… yo también lo seré, buscare mi felicidad lejos de ti y de mi hijo Terry._

 _Otra cosa más, te devuelvo el joyero damasquino que me diste como prueba de nuestro amor. Ahora puedes dárselo a quién realmente lo merece… a tu esposa._

 _Algún día quizá llegue a perdonarte, pero hoy solo hay en mi corazón sentimientos de desprecio, odio e ira. Cuida de mi Terry ya que te quedaste con lo mejor de mí._

 _Eleonor Baker._

Abrí el paquete, en el estaba el joyero que le había dado, sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, había lastimado a Eleonor dos años y medio desde la despedida en el barco.

Tome un periódico donde ella estaba, se veía hermosa había seguido su carrera desde entonces hace más de seis meses había obtenido su primer protagónico, estaba tan orgullosa de ella un mes después leí un periódico donde decía que Robert Hathaway estaba comprometido con su co–estrella quien había hecho Julieta. Todos confirmaba ese lema, quien hacían Romeo y Julieta llegaban a casarse.

En ese entonces no sé porque creí que se trataba de Eleonor y Robert Hathaway, la prensa hablaba de su ascenso rápidamente, de una nueva relación amorosa y una nueva gira de más de ocho meses por toda América. Ella era bella, talentosa y muy exitosa… era soltera y muchos de los hombres le hacían la corte, seguramente muy pronto contraerá nupcias.

Recuerdo haber aventado el periódico, haberlo hecho mil pedacitos y haber aventado todo lo que había a mi alrededor. A la mañana siguiente Regina había tenido a nuestro hijo.

– Muchas felicidades Duque De Grandchester… ha sido un varón muy saludable. – dijo el médico de la familia y entregándome a mi hijo varón.

Qué ironía era la vida, finalmente tenía a mi hijo heredero Lord Edward, sin embargo ahora mi nuevo hijo ya no sería la felicidad que estaba esperando… Eleonor se había despedido de nosotros, había rehecho su vida y su carrera, era una mujer que merecía ser feliz y que no tenía un pasado tormentoso, ni mancha alguna. Merecía ser feliz, realizada y ser amada.

Una semana después del nacimiento de Lord Edward, mi hijo Terry y yo fuimos a Escocia, no comprendo porque fui ahí, el lugar donde había amado, el lugar donde habíamos concebido a Terry, el lugar donde pase los mejores años de mi vida con la mujer que amaba… estaba recargado en una columna, en el horizonte se podría ver el majestuoso lago y apreciar el ocaso, sin embargo yo no podía apreciar esa belleza de la naturaleza, estaba sumido en mi dolor… había perdido todo lo que había amado… llore y llore.

Hoy voy a derramar la última lágrima por ti… mañana será otro día… un día sin sueños ni esperanza… pero soy el Duque de Grandchester… no debes de arrepentirte… así lo has decidido tú, has decidido no casarte con esa mujer Americana y ser el Duque de Grandchester… ¿Por qué? Porque la nobleza está en tu sangre y ha sido más fuerte que tu amor por esa mujer. – las lágrimas continuaban apareciendo, parecía que mis ojos fueran una fuente que no podía secarse.

Sin embargo ahí me di cuenta que ya no podía ver a los ojos de Terry ya que eran los mismos ojos de Eleonor, esos ojos zafiros con vetas verdes, la misma mirada, la misma nariz y mentón. Era el reflejo de Eleonor, ahora cada vez que tocaba el piano era una tortura… un recordatorio diario que ya no podría estar más con el amor de mi vida… y que mi vida ahora era negra, oscura y muy solitaria.

Era noviembre de 1904. El Rey iba a festejar su cumpleaños e iba a dar una gran fiesta y toda la aristocracia europea iba a estar presente. La felicidad que tenía meses antes junto a mi esposa y mis hijos, ahora era de una tensión palpable, no podía declinar la invitación del Rey.

Terry como Carol sabían ya muy bien el protocolo aristocrático, habían asistido a varias fiestas anteriormente y se podía ver su buena educación… sin embargo estaba yo irritado, enojado, furioso, Regina nuevamente me tenía miedo… gritaba y discutíamos por cosas insignificantes, no deseaba que nuestras amistades vieran mi terrible temperamento. Recuerdo que antes de partir hable con Terry con un tono de voz intimidante.

– Hoy es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Su Majestad, ¡No quiero ningún error de tu parte! Debes de comportarte como todo un aristócrata quien eres. Toda la Realeza estará presente, debes de poner en práctica todos tus conocimientos y no te atrevas a ponerme en ridículo. – Mi hijo de siete años me miraba con terror, pude ver muy bien como estaba temblando, camino al Castillo Windsor se veía sumamente nervioso Terry.

Ahí me di cuenta del error que había cometido, en vez de que Terry estuviera seguro de sí mismo de conocer a Su Majestad termine por arruinarlo todo, ya que Terry era un manojo de nervios y lógicamente cuando llego a felicitar a Su Majestad la reverencia fue completamente errónea. Ya que le dijo Alteza Real y a la Reina ni la saludo. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al igual que la Duquesa.

– No te preocupes Richard, es un niño – dijo su Majestad y la Reina Alexandra solo sonrió, que podía decir ya que a ella ni la había saludado.

Recuerdo que esa noche estaba furioso con Terry, realmente me había dejado en ridículo con su terrible comportamiento… era como si se le hubiera borrado todo de su mente. Fue la primera vez que le llame la atención y lo puse en cintura. Terry lloraba y me suplicaba que no le pegara.

Sin embargo hice oídos sordos y lo reprendí severamente.

Después de eso trate de ya no estar mucho tiempo en Londres, así que hacía todo lo posible para viajar a diferentes países de Europa. En ese tiempo le pedí a mi Esposa que se encargara de la educación de Terry ya que me iba por varios meses por España, Francia, Alemania, Bélgica. En ese tiempo entre cada viaje regresa por tres día y me iba… en una ocasión me había quedado por más de un mes en el Palacio ya que en el Parlamento era uno de los representantes y teníamos que votar por las nuevas reformas.

Cuando vi el calendario y vi que era 5 de febrero de 1905.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya estamos en febrero! – Le dije a mi secretaria sorprendido.

– Si, así es ya estamos en febrero.

– ¡El cumpleaños de mi hijo fue hace una semana! – Exclame realmente triste. – ¡¿Cómo fue que se me olvido el cumpleaños de mi hijo?!

Sin embargo en vez de felicitarlo y comprarle personalmente un regalo, le pedí a sus escoltas que le compraran algo y que lo llevaran a donde él quisiera ir. Yo estaba sumamente ocupado.

 _ **PRESENTE.**_

 _ **Roundhay, Leeds UK.**_

 _ **Escuela primaria.**_

– Buenos días Sr. Bates es un placer tenerlo aquí. – Había dicho el Director de la escuela primaria.

– Vengo en representación del Duque de Grandchester para solicitar las notas académicas de Emma Miller.

– Claro, yo personalmente voy por su expediente. – minutos después entraba nuevamente a la oficina con el expediente y comenzó a hojearlo. – Es una niña muy aplicada y es una de las mejores en su clase. – Dijo entregándome el reporte académico.

– Estoy muy sorprendido, tiene sobresalientes en casi todas las materias. Estoy muy satisfecho.

– Para nosotros ha sido un gran honor de tener una estudiante tan aplicada.

– Podría darme una copia de su carnet de calificaciones. – Pidió Alfred y el Director se la proporciono. – me gustaría hablar con la señorita Miller.

– Voy a mandar por ella.

– No, no es necesario, la espero en la salida principal ya que en menos de media hora las clases van a terminar.

– Por supuesto. – media hora después Emma salía de su salón completamente entusiasmada pues su profesor le había dicho que alguien la esperaba.

– Señorita Miller. – Saludo a el hombre mayor.

– ¡¿Alfred?! – Dijo Emma realmente sorprendida – ¡No lo puedo creer! Es una alegría volverlo a ver después de mucho tiempo. – sin evitarlo fue y lo abrazo con afecto. – A que debo su visita – Emma tenía los ojos vidriosos.

– Estoy complacido igualmente de verla tan bien y mi motivo de venir al colegio es para ver su reporte académico.

– ¡¿Mis calificaciones?!

– Vamos a caminar un momento, deseo hablar con usted.

– ¡Sí! – Ambos fueron a una pequeña plaza cerca del parque, ahí había una heladería se sentaron y el Alfred le compro un helado enorme de chocolate.

– Estoy tan contenta de verlo, deseaba agradecerle al Duque todas sus buenas intenciones conmigo y con mi mamá, la casa que ha comprado para nosotras y que tenga la oportunidad de estudiar en un excelente colegio.

– Bueno, estaba pensando que quizá le agradaría más que usted mejor le escribiera una carta al Duque expresando su alegría y agradecimiento.

– ¡¿De verdad?! Deseaba hacerlo, pero no sé la dirección del Departamento del Duque.

– El Duque ya no vive ahí, ahora él se ha mudado a la villa de Escocia. Pero yo podría mandársela.

– ¡Claro! Con mucho gusto lo haré. – ahí mismo saco uno de sus cuadernos y comenzó a escribir una carta bastante larga. – Aquí la tiene – le entrego la carta. Él la tomo y decidió despedirse de ella.

– ¿Señor Alfred? – él volteo a verla – ¿Cómo está Ricky?

– ¿Ricky?

– Si, el nieto del Duque… Lord Richard… – dijo nerviosa.

– Él se encuentra muy bien, gracias. – Emma deseaba pedirle la dirección de Ricky… ella sabía que vivía en Stratford Avon pero no sabía ni la calle ni el número. Pero no encontró el valor suficiente para pedirle la dirección de Ricky, ya que ella era la hija de la sirvienta… ¿Cómo podría ella ser amiga del hijo del Marques? – debo de irme. – Se despidió Alfred – voy a llevarla hasta su casa.

Alfred se dio cuenta de las intenciones que Emma tenía, pero no le dio pie a que ella le preguntara, aun no era el momento oportuno, primero como le había dicho Lord Terrence debía saber las intenciones del Duque de Grandchester para saber si podría contar con el apoyo hacia ella o no. No deseaba el Márquez que su hijo sufriera.

 _ **Escocia**_

– Buenos días Duque de Grandchester – saludo Alfred haciendo una pequeña reverencia – ¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy?

– ¡Terrible! Hace unos días Terry le llamo a Eleonor por teléfono y desea que lo veamos en el estreno de su obra en Broadway. ¿Puedes creer eso?

– ¿No desea verlo? – Pregunto Alfred.

– ¡Tengo unas ganas tremendas de tenerlo frente a mí y darle una buena paliza! En el verano implore perdón ante Su Majestad para que Terrence siguiera teniendo los mismos privilegios y finalmente de varias suplicas me dijo que Terrence seguirá siendo Márquez de Grandchester y mis nietos no perderán sus títulos de cortesía. Aunque no fueran herederos, por eso me esforcé para que tuvieran un fideicomiso sustentable ¡Y resulta que se va a América para ser actor! – dijo enojadamente el Duque.

– Creo que no he llegado en un momento apropiado. Pensé que ya no se encontraba enojado con su hijo.

– No importa, dime que tienes ahí en ese expediente. – extendió su mano para que le diera el documento.

– En realidad no es nada importante, me llego una carta de Emma Miller. – De su portafolio saco la masiva.

– ¿Emma Miller? ¿La hija de la sirvienta del departamento de la Torre de Londres?

– Así es.

– ¡Ohhh por dios! No quiero volver a escuchar nada referente a su madre o referente a esa niña… gracia a que Terrence la hizo pasar por mi hija bastarda.

– Bueno ella no tuvo la culpa referente a lo que paso. – El Duque sostenía la carta en sus manos mirándola – ¿Por qué no la abre? Para saber qué es lo que dice ella. – El Duque abrió la carta y saco una copia de sus calificaciones.

– ¡Vaya! Sus calificaciones son excelentes. Ya quisiera que Ricky tuviera estas notas académicas. – Le mostro la hoja a Alfred.

– Eso es pedir demasiado Duque. – Sonrió tímidamente ya que sabía que Ricky no era tan buen estudiante y el hombre comenzó a leer la carta. El rostro de él era severa, pero mientras leía la carta se suavizo lentamente y comenzó aparecer una sonrisa.

– ¿Puedo saber que dice la carta? Ya que veo que le ha cambiado el semblante de su rostro.

– Ahhh pues dice que está muy agradecida por haberle dado un trabajo digno a su madre, de conseguirle una casa tan hermosa en el poblado de Leeds y que está feliz de continuar con sus estudios y por pagarle el colegio.

– Se ve que es una niña muy inteligente y aplicada como agradecida.

– Si supongo que sí.

– ¿Seguirá apoyando en la educación de Emma Miller? – El Duque se frotaba la barba como pensado – Sería bueno que ella se convirtiera en su protegida, para que se convierta en una verdadera dama.

– ¡¿Para qué se convierta en una verdadera dama?! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– Nada Duque de Grandchester.

– ¿Cómo que nada? – Lo miro intimidantemente – Dudo mucho que Emma conozca la dirección del departamento de Londres. ¿Cómo es que te llego esta carta? ¡Contesta!

– Yo… yo… – comenzó a sudar, sabía bien que no podía mentirle al Duque.

– ¿Esto fue una idea de Terrence? ¿Verdad? ¡Contesta! – Alfred sudaba en frio.

– Si.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Dime por qué hizo esto Terrence?!

– Desea convertir a Emma Miller en una digna dama para un Grandchester. – el Duque abrió enormemente los ojos. No comprendía lo que le decía.

– ¡¿Convertir a la hija de la sirvienta en una digna dama para un Grandchester?!

– Ricky su nieto… le ha mandado una carta…

– ¿Acaso Ricky como Terrence se han vuelto locos? ¡Cómo se atreve a pedirme semejante cosa! Voy a llamarlo inmediatamente.

– No le llame por favor, - suplico con la mirada - Terrence no esperaba que le dijera los motivos… por favor… no le llame… se lo debo.

– ¡Me debes a mi lealtad! No a él.

– Esto me lo pidió como un gran favor, además Emma es una niña muy inteligente y será una gran dama. Pero Terrence necesita de su apoyo ya que si en un futuro su nieto desea casarse con Emma como noble necesita el permiso y la aprobación de su majestad… – El Duque movió la cabeza con frustración. – además Emma es británica, es inteligente y tiene un gran carisma… en América se podría enamorar de una americana eso podría ser aun más fatal.

– Mi protegida… no lo sé con Terry fui un terrible padre… sin embargo mañana iré a Leeds.

CONTINUARA…

HOLA ME VOY DE VACACIONES, ESPERABA ESCRIBIR UN CAPITULO MÁS LARGO SIN EMBARGO ERA PUBLICAR O NO PUBLICAR… ASÍ QUE DECIDI PONER LO QUE YA TENÍA ESCRITO. MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS. LAS QUIERO MUCHO Y FELICES FIESTAS DE PASCUA.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9**_

 _ **Roundhay, Leeds. UK.**_

 _ **Finales de noviembre de 1930**_

 _ **Presente.**_

El Duque de Grandchester se encontraba en un Hotel cercano a la Escuela de Emma, Roundhay era un pueblo pequeño en el poblado de Leeds, UK. No sabía aun porque estaba ahí, había viajado varios kilómetros para llegar hasta Leeds. Pensó lo que le había dicho Alfred, de que él fuera el protector de esa niña para convertirla en una verdadera dama.

Todo ese día estuvo pensando referente a eso, en realidad sus hijos ya eran personas adultas y sus nietos con sus vidas realizadas y sin complicación alguna, no tenía ahora nada que hacer ya que no trabajaba más en el Parlamento, su vida se había convertido en cierta forma monótona y aunque estuviera con Eleonor, necesitaba esas pequeñas cosas que sintiera que su vida era útil.

Desde que se había mudado a Escocia, había hecho todas las mejoras al Castillo más que nada para estar ocupado. Ahora necesitaba más que nada un motivo de vida.

– Hola Emma. – Saludo a la niña cuando salió de la escuela esa tarde.

– ¡Duque de Grandchester! – Corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con todo el amor que una niña podía profesar. – ¡No puedo creer que usted esté aquí! – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. – Ha sido una maravillosa sorpresa. ¿Leyó mi carta?

– Claro que la leí y me sorprendió tus buenas calificaciones, pero por qué estas llorando. Ya ni mis nietos se muestran tan emotivos cuando los visito. – dijo el hombre con una carcajada. – Te invito a comer ya que deseo platicar contigo de algo importante.

Emma asintió y una vez que llegaron a un pequeño restaurante típico del lugar de Leeds pudieron hablar más tranquilamente.

– No sabe lo agradecida que estoy desde que lo conocí… – decía mientras miraba el platillo que el mesero había traído – mi vida ha cambiado radicalmente. El empleo de mi madre, yo estudiando en un colegio privado… viviendo en una hermosa casa y sin preocupaciones… – lo miro directamente a los ojos. – aun recuerdo el día que lo conocí.

– Yo también lo recuerdo perfectamente, pareciera que fue ayer cuando estabas caminando por la carretera para ir a la residencia de mi nieto… y fue justamente hace un año que te conocí.

– Duque de Grandchester, a veces pienso que fue el destino que hizo que nos conociera para tener una vida mejor… "El destino" todo comenzó por un vaso de agua. – dio un bocado a su comida y un sorbo a su agua de frutas.

– Emma, Alfred te tiene un gran cariño por ti, ya que a él le recuerdas a él mismo cuando tenía más o menos tu edad.

– ¿Alfred?

– Si, él era igual que tú… tuvo una infancia muy difícil y sus padres fueron encarcelados injustamente, no tenia para comer y por un tiempo vivió él en la calle como un vagabundo cuando tenía 14 años…

– No sabía eso. Alfred siempre ha sido muy generoso conmigo y nunca supe por qué se comportaba tan amable conmigo, hasta más que con Lady Margaret, ahora comprendo.

– Yo me convertí en su tutor, él iba a robarme, pero lo descubrí antes que lo hiciera, le pregunte por qué lo hacía y él me dijo que tenía mucha hambre, tenía varios días sin probar bocado y tenía dos hermanos menores… entonces le di educación, vivienda y un trabajo digno. Cuando él ya tenía 18 años ayude a que sus padres salieran de prisión y limpie sus expedientes para que no tuvieran mancha alguna. – Emma lo veía con admiración mientras escuchaba aquel relato de la vida de Alfred – Al igual que tú, sus padres se fueron a radicar a un pueblo tranquilo donde los recomendé para que tuvieran un trabajo digno como tu madre... les ofrecí una vida tranquila y prospera. Alfred se convirtió en un hombre de mi mayor confianza y nunca en su vida me ha defraudado.

– Lo ha de estimar muchísimo.

– Si lo estimo mucho, y es una persona también muy agradecida, tanto como tú. – le hizo un mimo en la mejilla.

– Yo me siento realmente alagada que un hombre de su jerarquía, venga hasta aquí a este pueblo para hablar conmigo. – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

– En realidad vengo hacerte una proposición, pero debes de meditarlo profundamente, los pros y los contras… no debes de tomarlo a la ligera lo que pienso proponerte y también necesito que lo consultes con tu madre.

– ¿Una proposición? ¿De qué tipo? – Pregunto la pequeña extrañada.

– He pensado si te gustaría que fuera yo tu tutor legal para que en un futuro te conviertas en una verdadera dama de la alta sociedad.

– ¿Convertirme en una verdadera dama de la alta sociedad? – Preguntó dudosa.

– Si, irías a Colegios Exclusivos para una educación de excelencia, y cuando cumplas los 13 años posiblemente serás enviada como internada al Real Colegio San Pablo, donde estudiaron mis tres hijos. Estudiaras protocolo y buenos modales.

– Yo… yo no sé… realmente… no sé si me interese convertirme en una verdadera dama. – bajo la mirada a su plato.

– Claro, lo sé y no te preocupes, aunque no aceptes mi oferta, no debes de preocuparte por estudiar aquí, Alfred me ha convencido que te deje un pequeño fideicomiso para que nunca interrumpas tus estudios y en el futuro seas una mujer preparada para el mundo.

– ¡Duque de Grandchester! – Estaba realmente conmovida por lo que le decía.

– Te dejo la dirección de Alfred, él se encargara de ti si necesitaras de algo.

– Muchas gracias Duque. – Tomo la tarjeta y sin evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su padre había muerto y no tenía una figura paterna, sin embargo para ella, aquel señor lo sentía tan cercano cómo un padre.

Terminaron de comer y el Duque se ofreció llevarla hasta su casa.

– ¿Cuándo parte? – Pregunto Emma cuando la dejo en la puerta de su casa.

– Mañana, en el tren de las 8 de la mañana, hoy alquile una habitación en el Hotel Roundhay.

– Que lastima que se vaya tan rápido. Me gustaría volverlo a ver.

– A mí también, sin embargo en una semana viajaré a América.

– ¡A América! ¡Tan lejos! Al otro lado del océano.

– Así es.

Finalmente se despidieron y sin poder evitarlo Emma sintió un pinchazo en su corazón. No sabía si volvería a ver al Duque de Grandchester, le tenía un gran cariño y respeto.

– Hija – Dijo su madre ya en la noche cuando estaban cenando.

– Si mamá – Respondió Emma algo triste.

– ¿Sucede algo? Te veo algo deprimida.

– No, nada… – se llevo un pedazo de pan a la boca – ¿Sabes mamá? Hoy vino el Duque de Grandchester.

– ¿El Duque de Grandchester? – Se sorprendió la señora al escuchar aquello.

– Vino a saludarme y a felicitarme por mis buenas calificaciones, es un hombre realmente muy generoso.

– Si es verdad, sin embargo no le he agradecido todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras. – Dijo realmente arrepentida.

– Mamá el Duque es una excelente persona, sabías que Alfred era una persona igual que nosotras, que no tenía nada y que vivía en la calle. El Duque lo ayudo igual que a nosotras, le dio educación, una hermosa vivienda y un trabajo digno. Él es un hombre admirable.

– Emma, yo… yo no sabía si entregarte esto o no – Dijo su madre mientras sacaba un sobre – quería romperlo, pero no pude.

– ¿Qué es eso mamá?

– Es una carta de América.

– ¡¿Una carta de América?! No conozco a nadie en América.

– No deseaba que tuvieras una relación con él, ¡Porque no deseaba que sufrieras Emma! Pero al verte y escuchar que ha venido el Duque aquí y qué él ha sido siempre tan generoso con nosotros no puede soportar más esta culpa. Ten – le extendió la carta.

– Una carta de América – Dijo tomando la carta temblorosamente la volteo y vio el remitente – _**L. Richard T. Grandchester Andley. Manhattan, NYC. U.S.A.**_ – Las lágrimas de Emma salían por una felicidad infinita que sentía.

Salió de la casa y en el patio a la luz de la luna comenzó a leerla. Era una carta bastante larga llena de amor, donde le decía todo lo que había vivido desde su cumpleaños desde el 19 de abril, le platico de sus vacaciones en el Hogar de Ponny que es un orfanatorio, que ya no vivía más en Inglaterra, se habían mudado y le platicaba detalles de su nueva vida en América… y de lo mucho que la extrañaba y su deseo de verla, también le comentaba que su padre le había proporcionado su dirección y que él estaba de acuerdo en tener una relación con ella. No se oponía a pesar de la diferencia del status social. Le enviaba su dirección y esperaba que le escribiera pronto para saber de ella.

– Ricky me quiere… Ricky me quiere – Se decía así misma con el rostro bañado de felicidad.

Esa noche se fue a la cama pensando lo que le había dicho el Duque de Grandchester, era algo muy extraño… la carta de Ricky, la visita de Alfred revisando mis notas académicas y el Duque de Grandchester haciéndome aquella proposición de hacerme una verdadera dama. Como si de una luz cegadora se tratara, ato los cabos sueltos y una nueva revelación surgió ante todo lo que había sucedido en esta semana desde la visita de Alfred.

Esa noche no pudo dormir pensando lo que el Duque le había dicho. Considero los pros y los contras…

Si me convierto en una verdadera dama de sociedad, podré… podré… algún día vivir con el chico que me robo el corazón cuando me dio ese vaso de agua. – Pensaba llorando – Ricky le pidió a su padre y a su abuelo que le dieran mi dirección. Su padre como el Duque ¡Me aceptan! Me aceptan a pesar que soy la hija de la sirvienta. – leyó como 10 veces la carta que Ricky le había escrito, ya se la había aprendido de memoria. Y había tomado ya una determinación.

Esa mañana si había dormido una hora era demasiado, se levanto de la cama temprano y se vistió con el uniforme del colegio.

– ¡Hija! ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano y ya vestida? – Preguntó su madre mientras iba a la cocina y preparaba el desayuno.

– Mamá he tomado una determinación acerca de mi vida. – Decía con lágrimas de felicidad.

– ¿Una determinación? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso hija?

– El Duque ayer vino hacerme una proposición para que sea mi tutor legalmente y me convierta en una verdadera dama de sociedad.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡¿Una verdadera dama de sociedad?! ¡Claro que no!

– No quiero que mi futuro sea como el tuyo mamá, ¡No quiero ser una sirvienta! ¡El Duque me ofreció la oportunidad de asistir a los mejores Colegios Exclusivos de Inglaterra para convertirme en una verdadera dama y un porvenir mejor y no lo voy a desaprovechar!

– ¿Pero por qué? ¿Lo haces por ese niño, el hijo del Marqués?

– ¡Si mamá! ¡Lo amo! Lo amo con todo mi corazón.

– Pero si apenas vas a cumplir los diez años ¿Cómo puedes decirme que estas enamorada de un niño cuando eres tú aun una niña?

– Lo sé mamá, lo sé porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él, desde que lo vi por primera vez y además ¡Soy correspondida! Ricky siente lo mismo que yo… ¡Él me lo ha dicho en esta carta! – llevo la carta a su pecho y sin meditarlo volvió a guardar la carta de Ricky en su bolsillo y salió corriendo.

– ¿Hija a dónde vas? – Preguntó la madre desesperada.

– Tengo que ver al Duque y decirle que he pensado en su proposición.

– ¡Hija!

Emma corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la terminal de trenes, era un pueblo pequeño donde vivía así que las distancias no eran tan lejos. Llego a la estación completamente agitada y viendo de un lugar a otro, aun era muy temprano eran las 7:20 y el tren partiría a los 8:00 cuando de repente vio que el Duque llegaba.

– ¡Emma! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Dijo el hombre sorprendido cuando la vio.

– ¿Por qué me ha hecho esa propuesta de convertirme en una dama Duque de Grandchester?

– Emma. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Ayer me acaba de llegar esto. – Dijo mostrándole la carta al Duque – Es una carta de Ricky, es una carta larga, muy bella y llena de amor y de esperanza. – Las lágrimas de Emma bañaban el bello rostro de la pequeña. – ¿Quiero saber si está de acuerdo si podemos tener una relación y en el futuro contar con su aprobación y con la de su padre…?

– Emma.

– ¡Yo lo amo Duque de Grandchester! Lo amo con todo mi corazón… y no quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas.

– Pequeña, ¿Tú realmente lo amas, verdad?

– Si, lo amo por lo que es, él es tierno, cariñoso y es una persona maravillosa.

– Sabes, me recuerdas a mi nuera, a la madre de Ricky a Candy cuando hable por primera vez con ella.

– Eso significa ¿Qué tengo su bendición para escribirnos hasta que un día podamos reunirnos?

– Si, tienes mi bendición y el padre de Ricky igualmente está de acuerdo.

– Duque de Grandchester, lo quiero mucho. – Lo abrazo como si se tratara de un padre.

– Mi nieto es noble, aunque no es heredero de la gran fortuna de los Grandchester, pero aun así tendrás que pulirte para convertirte en una verdadera dama.

– Estudiare con ahínco para llegar a ser una digna mujer de un Grandchester.

El silbato del tren sonó y se despidieron, Emma sentía que su corazón iba explotar de tanta felicidad y dicha.

 _ **Presente.**_

 _ **Manhattan NYC.**_

La luz de los primeros rayos del sol se colaban en la habitación y hace que lentamente me despierte, aun tengo los ojos cerrados, no deseo levantarme, las sabanas de seda me acaricia mi cuerpo desnudo y me siento sumamente cómoda… siento el cuerpo de Terry atrás de mí y su brazo esta sobre mi cintura y su mano sobre mi pecho desnudo. Me abraza fuertemente, como si me fuera a desvanecer como polvo, este sentimiento lo he sentido… cuando él esta inseguro de sí mismo, como si fuera a perder su estabilidad. Ha pasado más de una semana lo de la conversación que escuche cuando hablo con su madre por teléfono.

Gradualmente he sentido ese cambio, sin embargo ayer fue completamente diferente, tengo mucho miedo que algo haya pasado entre Andrea y mi esposo, en la forma que anoche me hizo el amor, en la forma de besarme y abrazarme como si fuera irme de su vida. Ayer evito mirarme a los ojos como si estuviera arrepentido de algo que había hecho… me confirma su inseguridad para afrontar las consecuencias, pero a veces el destino nunca ha sido muy favorecedor, yo confió enormemente en mi esposo, sé que él nunca me haría daño… sin embargo…

Se escucha que Dorothy toca a la puerta a la hora acostumbrada.

– Adelante. – Dice Terry aun adormilado y Dorothy entra y se dirige al baño para prepararme la bañera. – Es delicioso despertar cada mañana a lado tuyo y perderme en el oler de tu cabello dorado, besar tu cuello y hacerte mía todos los días. – dice besándome el cuello y bajando por mi espalda desnuda.

– Espera, que Dorothy está en el baño, además tengo menos de 15 minutos para prepararme y despertar a los niños para prepararlos a la escuela.

– Bien, – él me suelta y me levanto, él me observa fijamente mientras me pongo la bata. – Candy – me dice Terry y yo volteo a verlo. – tengo que hablar contigo referente a una cosa muy seria e importante.

– Comprendo, supongo que hablaremos de eso hoy en la noche, ya que hoy tengo firma de boleta de Ricky y tú iras a la firma de boleta de Maggie. – Me guiña el ojo pícaramente.

– ¡¿Firma de boletas?! ¿Por qué no sabía eso, sino hasta este momento?

– Ricky y Maggie me lo pidieron así, no deseaban que los regañaras desde antes.

– Y ¿Por qué los iba a regañar? Creo que la educación Americana es mucho más sencilla que los estrictos profesores de Londres.

– Bueno, eso lo sabremos en unas horas en la junta, ahí conocerás a la profesora de Maggie y yo el de Ricky – Le guiño el ojo y se metió al baño.

 _ **Teatro.**_

– Hola Erl, – Saludo Andrea al Director de la compañía. – al parecer todos han llegado menos Graham, no sabía que fuera ahora tan impuntual ya que en dos semanas estrenaremos.

– Me llamo Terrence en la mañana para decirme que fue a la escuela de su hija, a una junta de firma de boletas. No tardara en llegar.

– Ya veo, por cierto Alexander me comunico que mañana comenzará ya la venta de boletos al público, y como todas las premieres quiero que me reserves el mejor palco para mis amigos.

– Lo lamento Andrea en esta ocasión no podrá ser… ya que Terrence desde hace un tiempo me pidió el mejor palco y ya se lo reserve a él.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero por qué? ¡Siempre me lo has otorgado a mí! Él apenas tiene un par de meses trabajando para la compañía ¡¿Y le reservas el mejor palco a Terrence?!

– En realidad la familia de su esposa es una de las más poderosa e influyentes en América. Ya que se caso con la hija heredera de la Familia Andley y posiblemente el padre de Terrence, el Duque de Grandchester también asista a la Premier… y tus amigos no son nada importantes, pero puedo cederte otro palco si así tú lo deseas.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! – Dijo sumamente enojada y vio que Terry había llegado justamente en ese momento – Desde que Su Majestad llego aquí ha sido un infierno trabajar aquí. – Lo vio con una mirada de odio total.

– ¿Ahora qué le pasa a Andrea? Apenas llego y me lanza unos ojos asesinos. – Le dijo al Director.

– Sucede que le comunique que ya habías reservado el mejor palco para tu familia y como sabrás no le agrado mucho la idea.

– ¡Oh dios! Otro ensayo en completa tensión. – Hizo un gesto de desagrado.

– Terrence, ¡Se supone que eres un actor profesional! Te suplico que cuando sea la Premier y todas las funciones de la temporada del contrato que firmaste por varios meses ¡No quiero ver esa cara de desagrado hacia Andrea! ¡Antonio esta locamente enamorado de Cleopatra! Y cuando estas con ella ¡Se nota que no tienes absolutamente química con tu protagonista!

– Lo que sucede… – Trato de justificarse, sin embargo el Director lo interrumpió.

– ¡Sus problemas personales los solucionan abajo del escenario! ¡Cuando estés arriba del escenario interpretando Antonio serás casi como el sirviente de Cleopatra!

– Es qué Andrea…

– ¡Terrence! – Lo calló con un movimiento de su mano – ¡Si eres un excelente Actor actuaras como debe de ser un profesional! Sobre el escenario serás un hombre enamorado cuando estés frente a Cleopatra. – Le mando una mirada amenazante de que ya no deseaba saber de sus peleas entre sus dos protagonistas. – Lo que paso ayer en el ensayo fue imperdonable y no deseo que vuelva a ocurrir. ¡¿Comprendiste?! – Salió el Director sumamente enojado.

– Wow ahora sí que te dieron una buena llamada de atención. – Dijo Billy el joven que trabajaba de Ayudante en General. – Sonó a mi padre cuando me retaban cuando sacaba malas notas. – sonrió.

– Sí, tiene razón el Director, arriba del escenario en mi a actuación no debo de demostrar mi repulsión por esa actriz de quinta. – Le guiño el ojo y el joven sonrió.

– Dorothy no sé cómo decirte esto, – dijo Candy algo desanimada y necesitaba el consejo de su buena amiga.

– ¿Paso algo Candy?

– Hace más de una semana escuche una conversación que Terry le decía a su madre que la actriz quien interpreta Cleopatra se ha insinuado mucho a Terry. – Candy se sentó en su cómoda y se miro al espejo – ella es muy hermosa, es castaña, alta, hermosa y tiene unas curvas que yo nunca tendré – dijo mirándose el pecho.

– Candy – dijo Dorothy mirándola fijamente – ¿Te ha dado motivos el señor para que dudes de él?

– ¡No, nunca! Sin embargo escuche que le decía a su madre, que ella lo ha besado en varias ocasiones y se le ha insinuado. Tengo miedo, que…

– ¿Tu esposo tenga una aventura con ella?

– Bueno… sí…. ellos conviven mucho tiempo desde las 9 de la mañana hasta las 6 tarde… además ayer el comportamiento de Terry fue muy diferente, lo noto y lo siento… hoy en la mañana me dijo que desea hablar conmigo, se veía angustiado desde que hablo con su madre, supongo que es referente a este asusto y no sé cómo actuar delante de él. No sé si pueda soportar que me diga que ella y él… y que ahora está arrepentido de lo que ha pasado.

– Candy dudo mucho que el Señor te haya sido infiel, habrá muchas mujeres que lo desean ya que es un hombre sumamente atractivo, sin embargo no debes de preocuparte – la volteo y la miro directamente a los ojos – lo que debes de hacer es vestirte elegantemente, como toda una señora, eres una mujer hermosa Candy no debes de olvidarlo, invítalo a salir y arregla las cosas fuera del hogar. Dale al Señor Grandchester toda la confianza para que te diga todo y no lo juzgues sin conocer los acontecimientos. – Dorothy se dirigió al armario y de ahí saco un vestido sencillo pero sumamente elegante que le ajustaba al cuerpo, un escote atrevido pero sin exagerar donde colgaba un collar con un pequeño diamante en forma de corazón.

– Dorothy – decía Candy mientras se terminaba de vestir y Dorothy la esperaba ya en el tocador para peinarla – ¿No habrá problema que te quedes toda la tarde y la noche con los niños?

– Claro que no Candy, al contrario estoy feliz que ustedes salgan a divertirse y si hay algo que tengan que resolver lo arreglen lo más pronto posible. No debe de haber dudas entre ustedes dos.

– Gracias Dorothy.

– Candy eres una mujer hermosa y nunca lo dudes, al contrario demuestra que eres más que esa actriz arrastrada. – Le guiño el ojo y Candy sonrió alegremente. Haber hablado con Dorothy le había animado y le sugirió que pasaran hasta una agradable velada.

Era un poco antes de la seis de la tarde cuando Candy llego al teatro, todos los actores estaban platicando, supuso que los ensayos habían ya terminado, volteo a todos los lados sobre el escenario y vio que Terry no se encontraba.

– Buenas tardes señorita, – dijo Alexander acercándose a esa bella mujer con caballerosidad. – debo de informarle que el teatro no está abierto al público.

– Si lo lamento mucho, pero estaba buscando a Terry a Terrence…

– Estoy seguro que el Sr. Graham estará encantado en recibirla, pero los actores han solicitado que no sean molestados por ninguna admiradora, sin embargo yo le puedo ayudar si algo desea. – Le guiño el ojo atrevidamente y trato de tomar su mano para depositar un beso en su dorso, cosa que Candy alejo rápidamente su mano.

– En realidad no soy una admiradora, busco a mi esposo.

– ¿Lady Grandchester? – Dijo el Director acercándose y Candy movió la cabeza afirmativamente – Lamento mucho lo ocurrido pero haré que le avise a Terrence que su esposa está aquí.

– Gracias.

– Billy, por favor avísale al señor Grandchester que su esposa esta aquí esperándolo.

– Claro. – El muchacho se fue corriendo hasta los camerinos.

– Con permiso, – se retiro Alexander y se dirigió donde estaba Andrea. – ¿Andrea quieres conocer la esposa de Terrence? Ya que ella está aquí en el teatro.

– ¿La esposa de Terrence está aquí? ¡Sí! Dime donde se encuentra.

– Es ella, – la señalo discretamente – la que está con nuestro Director.

– ¡¿Ella es?! Se ve tan poca cosa, aunque tiene zapatillas altas se ve que es muy baja de estatura. Se ve tan insignificante.

– Jajaja, ¡¿insignificante?! Yo en cambio la veo hermosa, aunque sea baja de estatura.

– ¿Hermosa? ¿Ya viste su escote? No entiendo cómo se atreven las mujeres usar escote cuando no hay nada que mostrar que solo unos pequeños melocotones. Jajajaja.

– Aun así veo que ella es irresistible, por algo Terrence está casado con esa mujer.

– Te diré que esa mujer está casado con Terrence ya que su familia es una de las más poderosas e influyentes de América, el Director me dijo esta mañana que es una Andley. Así hasta la mujer más horrenda se ve hermosa cuando hay millones de dólares de por medio. Dudo mucho que realmente él la ame. Igual fue un arreglo para juntar riquezas como lo hacen normalmente los nobles.

– Quizá tengas razón, ella se ve tan dulce y agradable, tiene una sonrisa angelical, en cambio Terrence es un completo ogro y malhumorado. Pobre de esa mujer que deba de soportar a ese hombre con ese terrible carácter.

– ¡Candy! – Dijo Terry entrando en el escenario y mirando a su esposa bellamente vestida. – Que agradable sorpresa.

– Hola mi amor, – Saludo la rubia acercándose a su marido y lo beso afectuosamente delante de todos los actores que estaban ahí observando la escena. – He decidido que hoy me lleves a cenar y después ir al teatro – le guiño el ojo – he comprado boletos para el teatro.

– Me parece maravillosa la idea.

– Hola Terry, – dijo Andrea acercándose a él con familiaridad y llamándolo cariñosamente – ¿No piensas presentarme a la señora?

– Andrea ella es mi amada esposa Candice Andley, Marquesa de Grandchester. – Dijo Terry con una mirada furiosa.

– ¿Marquesa? Wow ¿Qué debo de hacer? Una reverencia o algo así. – Dijo sarcásticamente la mujer con una risa.

– No es necesario, mucho gusto en conocerla. – Le tendió la mano.

– Al contrario, el gusto ha sido mío conocer a la mujer de Terry. – Dijo mirándola por debajo de su hombro.

– Candy nos vamos ya.

– Si claro – Se despidió del Director y de Andrea con la frente muy en alto y con una sonrisa en los labios y tomando a su esposo por el brazo y ambos salieron del teatro.

Llegaron a un restaurante elegante a una cuadra del teatro donde Candy había comprado boletos para la función de esa noche.

– ¡¿A qué debo tú visita en el teatro Candy?! – Exclamó Terry visiblemente disgustado después de que les asignaron la mesa y más de la manera de como se había dirigido Andrea con Candy.

– Bueno, me habías dicho hoy en la mañana que deseabas hablar conmigo de algo serio e importante, no sé si he hecho algo malo, pero deseaba que lo platicáramos aquí, sin la interrupción de los niños.

– Comprendo, perdóname pero no me gusto la forma en cómo te vio Andrea y menos aun cómo te hablo.

– No te preocupes, se perfectamente como son esas arpías ponzoñosas, me recuerda mucho a Eliza Leagan mirándome como si fuera poca cosa para ti, pero tú sabes que eso a mí no me interesa. – dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. – Si eso les hace sentir feliz… quien soy yo para eliminar su alegría, que crean que me han lastimado, cuando sabemos que eso es completamente falso ¿No es verdad Terry?

– Candy.

Pidieron una cena ligera y una vez que el mesero trajo los platillos y la bebida Candy finalmente fue al grano.

– Terry, me dijiste que deseabas hablar de algo serio e importante conmigo. ¿De qué se trata? – Dijo llevándose un bocado de salmón y posteriormente pico la ensalada.

– Es algo referente con Andrea. – miro su plato, en realidad no tenía mucho apetito. – No deseo tener secretos contigo. – Candy sintió que su estomago le hacia una mala jugada.

– ¿Pasa algo malo con ella? – trato que su voz se notara relajada, tomo un pequeño sorbo de su vino tinto para tratar de tranquilizarse cuando supo que no estaba equivocada referente a esta plática que se iba a tratar de Andrea.

– En realidad, es difícil decir esto Candy por que no deseo lastimarte, – Candy miro a Terry que bajaba la mirada – ya que Andrea se me ha insinuado en repetidas ocasiones. – lo dijo a quemarropa, era mejor así que darles vueltas al asunto.

– ¿Ella es correspondida por ti? – Pregunto con un hilo de voz.

– ¡No, claro que no! – La tomo de la mano. – Nunca te haría daño.

– Sin embargo… – Logro decir Candy con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora.

– Ayer Andrea estuvo en mi camerino – hizo una pausa y trago saliva – semidesnuda… e hizo creer a todos los actores que… que yo… – dijo nerviosamente.

– Que tuviste una relación con ella. – termino la frase por él.

– Si.

– ¿Paso algo entre ustedes? – Su voz era muy baja pero al mismo tiempo clara.

– No, en absoluto.

– Entonces no debo de sentirme lastimada… ya que no ha pasado nada que debas avergonzarte… ¿Verdad?

– Bueno, ayer… cuando estábamos ensayando hice mi peor actuación e hice ver mi repulsión hacia Cleopatra. Cosa que es poco profesional, el público debe de estar convencido que estoy perdidamente enamorado de Cleopatra al punto de morir por ella. Como lo pide el papel que estoy representando.

– No comprendo.

– Hoy recibí una fuerte llamada de atención por parte del Director, que mis problemas con la actriz debo de arreglarlo abajo del escenario y no arriba. Desde la butaca el Director siente la mala tensión y mi repudio hacia Cleopatra.

– ¿Qué quiere lograr con eso?

– Lo que desea Andrea… es que el público vea que soy un terrible Actor, si el público percibe la mala relación ¡Que no hay química entre Antonio y Cleopatra! La culpa del fracaso de la obra será únicamente mía.

– ¿Por qué solamente sería tu culpa y no de los dos?

– Candy – dijo Terry con un nudo en la garganta. – Por qué ella actúa excelentemente bien su papel de Cleopatra, tanto que no actúa… sino que ella piensa que es cómo la verdadera Cleopatra, su papel es de manejarme, controlarme y… besarme… – bajo la mirada al plato.

– La has besado… entonces.

– Yo a ella no, pero ella a mi sí. – Sin poder evitarlo Candy derramo un par de lágrimas en silencio. Ella ya lo sabía, ella lo había escuchado, pero aun así fue un duro golpe. – perdóname.

– No tengo nada que perdonarte mi amor, – dijo Candy con una sonrisa triste y limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas. – tú no has hecho nada que debas de avergonzarte o de arrepentirte, juntos afrontaremos esto… soy tu esposa, la madre de tus hijos, tu compañera y amante… y sé qué tú nunca harías algo malo para destruir nuestro matrimonio… juntos lucharemos para salir adelante.

– Gracias por tu voto de confianza – sin poder evitarlo más Terry abrazo fuertemente a su pecosa, tenía mucho miedo de perder a su esposa a quien tanto amaba, sentía un nudo en la garganta que no dejaba emitir sonido alguno y de repente cuando pudo salió un triste sollozo, Candy lo abrazo aun más fuertemente. El corazón de ella le decía que efectivamente Terry no podía ceder a los avances de esa mujer cuando ella entro a su camerino y estuvo semidesnuda… sabía que no pondría en juego su matrimonio.

Terminaron de cenar y fueron al teatro a ver la obra Los Miserables de Víctor Hugo.

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios y sugerencias, espero seguir con sus críticas buenas o malas, por favor cualquier sugerencia o tema que les gustaría que tratará más o que tema no les gusta, por favor hacerme saber para mejorar cada día más este FANFICTION.**_

 _ **Hoy me falto el pasado, supongo que el siguiente se tratara del pasado jejeje.**_

 _ **Mientras, Qué les gustaría que hiciera Candy para vengarse de esa Actriz, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, hoy trate más de la vida de Emma.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por todo su apoyo y comprensión. Besos y saludos a todas las que me escriben un review, y las que me leen en secreto, espero que se manifiesten con un review, pues sinceramente son muy importante para nosotras saber si les gusta o no nuestro trabajo.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

 _ **PRESENTE**_

 _ **NUEVA YORK**_

Terry estaba completamente tenso cuando llegaron a su apartamento en la 5th ave esa noche… pero sentía un gran alivio ya que le había dicho a su esposa lo que ocurría con su coprotagonista. Indudablemente ella le dio el voto de confianza que él necesitaba, fueron juntos a ver la obra de teatro que había escogido. Después cuando llegamos ya muy noche, Candy se había puesto algo bastante sexi y muy seductor.

– Este es un regalo para ti… – dijo Candy mientras se quietaba la bata de seda color perfil – para que no te olvides que en tu casa tienes algo maravilloso – le guiño el ojo mientras se soltaba el cabello seductoramente. – y no pienses en otra cosa que no sea tu hermosa esposa.

La visión que está viendo era realmente tentadora y estaba sumamente excitado, nunca podría cambiar a su pecosa por nadie del mundo, mucho menos por la insignificante Andrea. Terry tomo a su esposa por la cintura y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente mientras que ella lentamente lo desvestía… primero por su corbata y camisa, el sonido de la hebilla del cinturón abriéndose y sentir como el cierre de su pantalón se abría, ella con manos expertas lentamente le bajaba el pantalón y su ropa interior… ser desvestido por Candy era algo tan erótico como la primera vez a pesar que tenían más de una década ya de casados.

Debo de confesar que para la época que estábamos no éramos muy tradicionalistas con las normas y protocolos que se debía seguir en la cama, Candy era muy atrevida y yo no era un santo así que mutuamente nos dábamos acaricias muy atrevidas, besos y lamidas que te hacia subir hasta el paraíso y estar un éxtasis total.

Al finalizar la abrace con todo mi amor, tenía tanto miedo… miedo a perderla… perder a mi familia, sin evitarlo derrame unas lágrimas en silencio, sin darme cuenta que mis lágrimas habían caído en el cuello desnudo de mi pecosa.

– Terry… mi amor… no debes de tener miedo en confesarme tus cosas que suceden en el trabajo… la comunicación es el mejor remedio para los malos entendidos.

– Pecosa te amo tanto.

– Y yo a ti.

Unos días después un barco procedente de Inglaterra llegaba a NYC. En el viajaba mi madre Eleonor y El Duque… mi madre me había dicho que mi padre iba a venir a la premier de Cleopatra y Antonio, no había pensado en el Duque sino hasta el día de hoy.

– ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? – Pregunto Candy con una sonrisa cuando vimos que a lo lejos el barco se acercaba al puerto. – ¿Estás nervioso por lo qué tu padre te va a decir?

– Pecosa, mi padre no desea verme realmente actuar en Broadway, sino recriminarme por haber utilizado el fideicomiso para pagar el apartamento y venir a vivir a NYC como autor de teatro. – Hizo un puchero triste – aun no comprendo porque se me ocurrió invitarlo a la premier cuando el Duque está sumamente enojado conmigo.

– Terry, por cierto, no le vayas a decir que llevamos a los niños al Hogar de Ponny y que los niños saben ya mi origen. Eso sí que le daría un infarto.

– ¡Es verdad! Y no prevenimos a Margaret ni a Richard.

– Cuando vaya a la escuela a recogerlos les diré que no comente nada referente a eso… sino tu padre me va a matar a mí también.

Media hora después Eleonor bajaba del barco sumamente sonriente y radiante y a lado de ella estaba el Duque de Grandchester, aparentemente sereno.

– ¡Terry! – Eleonor corrió donde estaba su hijo y lo abrazo con afecto. – Estoy tan feliz de verte nuevamente, deseaba tanto verte. – lo miraba como si no lo había visto en años.

– Yo también estoy tan contento de verte – se miraron a los ojos profesando su amor por unos segundos, después se dirigió a su padre – Duque – hizo una sencilla reverencia y segundos después le estrecho la mano – me alegro mucho que hayas venido a verme en mi nueva puesta de obra. – sonrió divertidamente.

– Yo también estoy feliz de verte Terry. Marquesa – saludo a Candy con un asentamiento de cabeza – es agradable verla nuevamente en su tierra madre.

– Gracias Duque, no he tenido la oportunidad de agradecer todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros… - se estrecharon la mano y Candy en un impulso lo abrazo brevemente.

– Si, por ejemplo –se rasco el mentón como pensando en algo – haberle entregado los pasaportes de los niños…

– ¡Richard! – Exclamó Eleonor con una cara seria.

– Luego hablaremos seriamente Terrence de varios puntos que quiero abarcar contigo. – dirigió la mirada a su hijo y Terry trago en seco.

Una vez llegando sus padres se instalaron en la habitación de huéspedes que Dorothy había preparado previamente y mientras Terry hablaba con su padre en privado, Eleonor conversaba con Candy en su habitación.

– Te he traído algo especial para la premier – dijo Eleonor sacando un hermoso vestido color champagne de diseñador y alta costura.

– ¡Se ve hermoso el vestido! – Exclamó observando el vestido admirada.

– Este vestido te hará verte como una verdadera Reina ante todos. – Candy observo la mirada de picara de Eleonor – Terry me comento todo referente con su coprotagonista y el lio que lo ha metido con su Director.

– De verdad, me sentía un poco insegura – saco la lengua como si fuera una chiquilla. – y no se me ocurre nada para decirle que ya no se meta con mi marido.

– He planeado una estrategia que no fallara y Richard me ayudará con lo que pienso hacer. – le guiño el ojo en complicidad.

– ¡Eleonor! Estoy tan feliz que hayas venido – La abrazo con afecto y alegría – y que hayas planeado algo en contra con esa arpía ponzoñosa, pero dime ¿Cuál es el plan? – quince minutos después Candy ponía la cara asombrada y con los ojos muy abiertos. – Es excelente la idea, pero… el Duque estará dispuesto a ayudarnos… no lo sé, posiblemente ahora está discutiendo con Terry en su despacho.

– No te preocupes Candy, le dije a Richard que si se enojaba con Terry o le reclamaba por cualquier cosa… no iba a permitir que se durmiera en mi lecho por todo un mes. – ambas mujeres soltaron una enorme carcajada.

– ¡Eso sí que es una gran amenaza! Supongo entonces que no debo de preocuparme porque quiera asesinar a Terry o a mí.

– Ricky, Maggie – dijo Candy cuando recogió a sus hijos al Colegio esa misma tarde – hoy llego de Inglaterra su abuelo el Duque y la Sra. Baker.

– ¡De verdad que alegría! – Los niños se entusiasmaron enormemente.

– Antes de llegar quiero que me prometan algo.

– Si, ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Maggie extrañada con la petición de su madre.

– Que no le comenten a su abuelo que pasaron sus vacaciones en el hogar de Ponny y mucho menos le digan que ya saben cuál es mi verdadero origen.

– ¿Mi abuelito sabe acerca de tu origen? – pregunto Ricky

– Si, él sabe, pero no deseo que le digan que ustedes ya saben – los niños asentaron con sus cabezas – ¿Me lo prometen?

– Claro mamá.

– ¡Abuelito! ¡Abuelito! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte nuevamente! – Saludo Ricky llorando de felicidad al igual que Maggie cuando llegaron y también estaban feliz de ver a Eleonor aunque ellos aun no sabían que ella es su verdadera abuela. Y Richard había sido tajante en esa situación, sus nietos no sabrían la verdad referente a ella, cosa que la deprimía un poco, sin embargo estaba feliz de estar con ellos aunque sea como una amiga de la familia.

Dos días antes de la premier los familiares de Candy llegaron también a Nueva York, Annie y Archie sin los niños igual que Albert y Ángela, los niños tenían Colegio además eran muy pequeños para llevarlos al teatro y deseaban pasar tiempo con los Grandchester si estar vigilando a las niños, además iba a ser por pocos días.

– Albert estoy tan feliz de verte – decía Candy mientras abrazaba afectuosamente a su hermano, padre o abuelo adoptivo según como fuera la situación de su relación en ese día.

En ese momento bajaban del tren Annie y Archie junto con Ángela.

– ¡Annie! ¡Archie! – Los abrazo con afecto.

– Candy tenemos una sorpresa para ti. – dijo Ángela y los demás sonrieron.

– Una sorpresa para mí.

– Mira quien ha venido también a Nueva York. – En ese momento bajaba Patty con su esposo.

– ¡Patty! ¡Patty! – corrió donde estaba su amiga.

– ¡Candy! Que feliz estoy de estar aquí en Nueva York. – decía mientras se abrazaban afectuosamente. – tengo muchas cosas que decirte. Por cierto ¿Terry no vino?

– No, estos últimos días está ensayando fuertemente para la premier que será ya en dos días. – les platicaba a su amigos mientras se dirigían al vehículo.

– Entonces podemos platicar por largas horas como cuando estábamos en el colegio. – decía las chicas.

– Si aunque les comento que ya llego el padre de Terry y a invitado a su mejor amiga… a Eleonor Baker.

– ¿Eleonor esta con ustedes Candy? – pregunto Archie con una chispa especial en sus ojos y Annie le dio un codazo, todos comenzaron a reírse.

 _ **Broadway**_

– Muy bien señores, estamos a nada de nuestra premier. Deseo felicitarlos pues han hecho un excelente trabajo – dijo el director a finalizar los ensayos – muy buena suerte para el estreno. – cinco minutos después todos se retiraban ya a descansar después de un largo día de trabajo.

– Andrea, esta última semana has estado muy tranquila con Terrence, ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe este cambio de actitud? – Pregunto Alexander con una mirada traviesa.

– Nada de eso, en la premier tengo algo planeado y quiero caerle de sorpresa y más delante de toda la prensa y público en general, quiero tomarlo desprevenido.

– Vaya, si que eres una chica muy mala. – Andrea sonrió y se pudo visualizar una chispa de maldad es sus ojos azules.

 _ **Pasado,**_

 _ **Verano de 1905**_

 _ **Palacio Grandchester.**_

 _ **Terry G. Grandchester. 9 años.**_

En el verano de 1905 la mano derecha de mi padre, Alfred Bates, alto, delgado, de gran personalidad con su traje siempre impecable y elegante se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Por alguna razón que siempre desconoceré él nunca se caso y él me quería cómo su hijo propio, en su tiempo libre él me enseño a jugar muy bien el ajedrez, me llevaba a conocer Londres, platicábamos, jugábamos y lo quería mucho y claro está, lo respetaba también.

Alfred al ver que tenía cierta renuencia al aprender los protocolos de la aristocracia después de llegar del Colegio se ofreció hacer mi tutor después de haber terminado mis deberes escolares. Para mí eso fue perfecto porque él siempre había sido amable y cariñoso conmigo, él me enseñaba y también bromeábamos después de las clases, pero también me reprendía severamente cuando llegaba tarde a su clase, la puntualidad en los ingleses es estrictamente severa y cuando no me aprendía lo que habíamos hecho el día anterior y me preguntaba y no sabía la respuesta me hacía poner la palma de mi mano derecha y Alfred me daba un varazo.

Recuerdo que ya no era tan emocionante tener escoltas. Me sentía vigilado todo el tiempo excepto cuando estaba en el Colegio, mi escolta Carther observaba cada movimiento, no tenía privacidad… no podía salir a nadar o hacer alguna otra actividad sin que estuviera ahí y ni siquiera en mi habitación estaba realmente solo, un guardia estaba siempre atrás de mi puerta… siempre atrás de las puertas o a tres metros de distancia de mí. Es tan asfixiante que puedes volverte loco.

Pero comprendí tristemente que debo de tener escoltas a tres metros atrás de ti, porque la gente plebeya te ve como si fueras un criminal, porque a costa de ellos tú vives con tantos lujos y riquezas mientras que la pobre gente trabaja todo el día entero por algunas miserables libras y llevarse un pan a la boca, porque antes de gastar en ellos deben de pagar impuestos enormes para que nosotros vivamos como vivimos.

Muy pocas veces había ido a Londres a pesar que el Palacio se encontraba a una hora y media para llegar al Centro de Londres o a Westminster. Sin embargo aun cuando mi padre no salía del país y trabajaba en el Parlamento él en muchas ocasiones decidía no llegar, pasaba una semana en casa y luego se quedaba dos o tres días en el Hotel Savoy en Londres.

Aquel verano le pedí a mi padre que quería pasar mis vacaciones en Londres, así que mi padre rento por dos meses completos la misma suite enorme con cuatro recamaras que siempre había alquilado con anterioridad, conmigo fue mi nana Emilia y Jenny la mucama, y me alegre que Alfred estuviera ahí cómo mi tutor y amigo y también mi escolta Cather. Aunque pase unas hermosas vacaciones, tenía que cuidar mis modales siempre, comíamos en restaurantes con amigos y compañeros de trabajo de mi padre, la mayoría era gente aristócrata y tenía que poner en práctica todo lo que me habían enseñado mis tutores, cuando me equivocaba en algo aunque fuera muy sencillo, mi padre volteaba a verme discretamente y me daba una mirada de advertencia.

En algunos días no podía salir del Hotel, pero me la pasaba platicado con el Gerente quien era muy agradable e hice una agradable amistad, mi padre había dicho al Gerente del Hotel: Lo que se me ofreciera lo podía pedir, mi padre siempre había sido una persona esplendida con los regalos, así que si deseaba algo en especial inmediatamente lo traían sin objeción, fue entonces que me di cuenta del privilegio de ser hijo de un aristócrata.

Un día Alfred me llevo a comer a un restaurante exclusivo el cual yo no entendía que significaba la palabra "Exclusivo" había dos o tres familias que vestían elegantemente y el Hostess muy déspota le decía que ya no había mesas disponibles aunque una pareja dijo que había reservado el lugar con 3 días de anticipación, iban a festejar 25 años de casados y deseaban cenar en un lugar hermoso.

– Alfred creo que ya no hay mesas disponibles – comenté un poco desilusionado, no por mí, sino por ese matrimonio quien se veía completamente devastados por no pasar su aniversario de bodas en un elegante restaurante – y no creo que hayas hecho reservación.

– Mi Lord, ya verás que para nosotros habrá una mesa disponible y la mejor ubicación del restaurante. – Replicó Alfred muy formalmente.

Cuando llegamos con el Hostess inmediatamente nos hicieron pasar y me sorprendí de ver varías mesas desocupadas, volteaba alrededor contando las mesas vacías.

– ¿Extrañado mi Lord? No sé preocupe, este es un lugar exclusivo y solo la alta sociedad y la aristocracia pueden entrar sin preámbulos, ya ve que es un privilegio ser de sangre azul.

Las vacaciones de verano terminaron, a principios de curso había unos chicos que no me agradaban, en una ocasión me había peleado con ellos. Cuando llegue a casa mi madre me llamo la atención severamente por haber llegado del Colegio sucio y con la camisa rota. Ya en la tarde mi madre había salido con unas amigas y no regresaba hasta la noche. Me bañe y me cambie de ropa, era viernes y no quería pasar el fin de semana en el Palacio con la Duquesa así que se me ocurrió hacer algo que poco después lo lamenté profundamente, fui con Carther uno de las escoltas que tenia, era un hombre de pocas palabras y serio.

– ¡Carther! ¡Carther, me caí en la bañera y me lastime! – Le enseñe el moretón que me había hecho en la pelea con mis compañeros de clase en un brazo – mamá no se encuentra, salió con sus amigas ¿Puedes llevarme con mi papá?

– ¿No será mejor que lo lleve con un médico mi Lord? – Preguntó un poco serio viendo mi moretón que tenia.

– Prefiero que mi papá me diga si es necesario ir al médico, quizá no sea nada grave y podemos asustarlo por unos moretones, mejor que él lo valore ¿No crees? Además me gustaría pasar el fin de semana en Londres.

Llegamos al Hotel donde mi padre se hospedaba siempre y salude alegremente al Gerente del Hotel quien apenas había llegado de comer aquella tarde.

– ¿Está mi papá George? – Pregunté con una amplia sonrisa.

– No lo sé hijo, no he estado en toda el día, acabo de llegar. Es muy probable que Su Excelencia esté trabajando en el Parlamento todavía, aun es muy temprano.

– Bueno ¿No hay problema si me quedo en la suite, si está trabajando todavía? Carther mi escolta estará conmigo.

– Claro que puedes quedarte, sabes muy bien que siempre eres bienvenido.

– Gracias. – El Gerente me dio la llave de la suite y rápidamente subí, mientras Carther iba por mi equipaje.

Entre a la suite – Papá, papá ¿Estás aquí? – Pregunté un poco temeroso y vi el portafolio y el abrigo de mi padre sobre el sofá de la sala, y me imagine que estaba en su habitación dándose un baño como normalmente lo hace después de un día en el trabajo. Abrí la puerta de su habitación cuando vi a una señorita completamente desnuda sobre mi padre en el lecho gimiendo – Pap…

– _¡¿TERRY?!_ – Gritó sobresaltado mi padre y la señorita se cubrió con la sabana rápidamente y tapándose la cara con la almohada _– ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!_

– Yo… yo… – me quede helado a ver la escena que estaba presenciando.

– ¡ _CIERRA LA PUERTA Y ESPERAME EN LA SALA!_ – Exigió enfurecido, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la sala como me había ordenado mi padre y en aquel momento entro Carther con mi equipaje.

– ¿Sucede algo mi Lord? Se encuentra muy pálido.

– Encontré a mi padre en su habitación con una señorita – temblaba de miedo – estaban desnudos sobre la cama.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Su Excelencia esta aquí?! – Preguntó Carther asustado – ¡No puede ser…! ¡Dios mío! – Se derrumbo en el sofá agarrando su rostro con sus manos en forma de frustración. – Esperaba que aun no hubiera llegado del Parlamento ¡Dios mío! No puede ser.

En ese momento mi padre salió con la señorita, ella vestía elegantemente y se notaba un poco avergonzada.

– Carther – mi padre se dirigió a la escolta serenamente – puedes escoltar a la señorita con Jemes para que la lleve a su casa.

– Si Su Excelencia, inmediatamente la llevo, por aquí señorita. – ambos salieron de la suite y me quede a solas con mi padre, una vez que ellos cerraron la puerta el rostro de mi padre cambio drásticamente y se dirigió a mí.

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en Londres?! ¿No deberías estar en el Palacio? – Preguntó furiosamente mi padre y su simple mirada me intimido.

– Yo… yo… le pregunte a Carther si podía pasar el fin de semana contigo aquí en Londres.

– Carther sabe muy bien que primero debe de informarme si puedes quedarte aquí en Londres y él no me comentó absolutamente nada. ¿Cuándo le avisaste? Ayer.

– ¿Ahhh…? Desde el miércoles.

– ¿Estás seguro Terry?

– Si – baje la mirada y mis manos estaban temblando. Y en ese momento entró Carther a la suite.

– Carther ¿Por qué está Terry aquí, sin mi permiso? – Preguntó con mirada fría.

– Su Excelencia – respondió la escolta nerviosamente – lo que sucede es que el muy Honorable Terrence tuvo un accidente en la bañera esta tarde, ofrecí llevarlo al médico pero…

– Mi hijo me acaba de decir que te aviso desde el miércoles que vendría a Londres.

– ¡No es verdad Su Excelencia! – Se sorprendió Carther y me miro directamente a los ojos pidiéndome con la mirada que dijera la verdad y yo simplemente baje la mirada.

– ¿Es verdad lo que me dice Carther? – Me preguntó mi padre con firmeza.

– No, no es verdad. – No tuve el valor de decir la verdad y mi padre me mando a mi habitación mientras que mi padre y Carther permanecieron en la sala un buen tiempo.

Los gritos de mi padre se escuchaban hasta la recamara, le recriminaba lo incompetente que había sido, nunca había escuchado a mi padre dirigirse de esa manera a un empleado, había escuchado antes regaños, malas palabras, gritos, pero no de esa manera, los empleados aguantaban trabajar con el Duque y la Duquesa porque el salario era excelente, a veces cuadriplicaba el salario que en otras mansiones, claro tenían que aguantar el mal carácter autoritario, déspota, sus malos días, sus gritos y frustraciones aunque la paga era buena.

Al día siguiente me enteré que mi padre había despedido a Carther, me quede helado y todo fue por mi culpa. Me sentí terriblemente culpable quería decirle a mi padre que había mentido, una vez jugando ajedrez con Alfred le platique lo que había sucedido y me dio a entender que no fue mi culpa realmente, mi padre se dio cuenta desde un principio que había mentido, sin embargo aunque el Duque se dio cuenta que no había dicho la verdad, Carther sabía bien que no podía llegar a la suite sin su permiso, era como pedir una cita con mi padre _"No era increíble, soy su hijo, no un cliente"_. Fue entonces que Alfred muy discretamente y en forma confidencial me dijo que no podía decir a nadie la manera que había encontrado a mi padre y compañía, tenían que ser muy discreto con lo que había visto aquella tarde, el Duque no da explicaciones de nada a nadie y nadie puede cuestionar las acciones del Duque.

Desde aquella vez ya no pase mis vacaciones en Londres, en el futuro en mis vacaciones de verano mi padre decidiría mandarme a Francia a estudiar el idioma con otros chicos de mi edad, aquellos viajes no era de placer realmente, sino todo lo contrario tenía que estudiar muchísimo su cultura, sus costumbres, personajes históricos, nombres de la aristocracia francesa, y mi padre quien hablaba perfectamente el francés me dijo que al termino del curso quería que tuviera un dominio del idioma mínimo un 70%. En realidad no me gustaba mucho aquellos cursos de verano. En otros cursos de verano conocí varios países de Europa. Al igual tenía que aprender las palabras esenciales de cada idioma que íbamos a visitar, su historia y personajes de la aristocracia.

Ese año de 1905 los caballerangos me dijeron que Teodora estaba embarazada, en once meses tendría a su potrito, fue la mejor medicina a mi depresión en ese momento, mi padre ya no estaba mucho en el Palacio y cuando estaba las discusiones entre mis padres eran horribles, pues sus peleas se escuchaba hasta nuestra habitaciones, mi madre le recriminaba sus infidelidades, en ese entonces a mis nueve años conocí lo que significaba infidelidad, adulterio, desliz, y miles de palabras nuevas para mí en esa época, gracias a lo que había visto con mi padre y esa señorita en el Hotel de Londres aquel otoño.

Faltaba ya unas semanas para que Teodora diera a luz, era verano de 1906 pues estaba muy emocionado pues estaba de vacaciones y podría ver el nacimiento del nuevo potro. Así que una vez que me dijeron los caballerangos que faltaban pocos días decidí quedarme a dormir en la caballeriza donde estaba Teodora.

Hasta que un día en la mañana, todos estaban ya sentados en el comedor para el desayuno excepto yo.

– ¿Dónde está Terry? – Pregunto mi padre a Josefina y a Emilia mi nana, personal que había contratado cuando había nacido en Escocia, ellas conocían a mi verdadera madre y habían asistido cuando nací, un año después de que habíamos llegado de América, mi padre volvió a contratarlas. – Emilia puedes ir a su habitación y decirle que se apure en bajar.

– Si mi lord, enseguida lo traigo – decía Emilia subiendo rápidamente las escaleras y vio que no estaba en mi habitación y mi cama no había sido destendida. – Mi lord, el joven Terrence no se encuentra en su dormitorio.

– ¡¿Cómo es posible que no se encuentre?! – Varias doncellas, como mis escoltas personales me estaban buscando.

– Ya busque por todas partes mi lord. – decía entre varios subiendo y bajando y buscando en los alrededores del Palacio.

– Ya lo encontré – decía Stewart mi nueva escolta. – se quedo dormido en el establo. – mi padre abrió los ojos enormemente, cuando me vio que entraba a la sala.

– ¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo en el establo para quedarte a dormir ahí en un lugar tan sucio?! – preguntó observándome de cabeza a los pies.

– Lo lamento. – mi padre camino hacia mí.

– ¡Fue mi culpa Su Excelencia! – Dijo Stewart viendo la intención de lo que pretendía hacer mi padre y antes que mi padre me abofeteara giro su mirada a Stewart – yo le comente que en estos días Teodora iba a dar a luz y Terry me pidió que si podía ver cuando naciera el potro y yo le dije que sí… lo lamento Su Excelencia.

– Báñate inmediatamente, ¡Apestas a establo! Después le pides a Jenny que te dé de almorzar.

Por instrucciones de mi padre les dijo a los caballerangos que me avisaran cuando Teodora ya estuviera a punto de dar a luz y así lo hicieron, pues no deseaba que me quedara todas las noches esperando en el establo. Pasaron cuatro días cuando observe de lejos cuando nacía el hijo de Teodora eran las 4:30 a.m. fue una experiencia extraordinaria y muy emotiva para mí.

– ¿Cómo le vas a llamar al nuevo potro? – Pregunto uno de los caballerangos.

– ¡Royal King! Su nombre será Royal King.

 _ **19 de noviembre de 1906.**_

 _ **Duquesa de Grandchester**_.

Era un día como cualquier otro día, había perdido una gran suma con mis amigas en cartas y pequeñas apuestas, así que ese día sin que nadie me viera abrí la caja fuerte del despacho de mi marido, mil libras esterlinas no se daría cuenta de que faltaría ya que era un cantidad muy baja, además él no sabe que por un descuido de él de hace algunos meses me había enterado de la combinación de su caja fuerte, la escribí en una pequeña hoja, por si en alguna ocasión se me ofrecía y está era esa ocasión. Nadie estaba, mi esposo trabajando y los niños en la escuela.

No sabía lo que mi iba a encontrar en esa caja fuerte, lo primero que vi fue el "joyero damasquino" – ¡Es hermoso! – cuando me dijo la Princesa Helena. _Mi suegra_ … pasa de generación tras generación en la casa de los Grandchester… sin embargo el día de mi boda o cuando fue el nacimiento de nuestra hija Caroline pensé que me lo iba a dar… o cuando nació nuestro hijo Edward… – lo abrí admirando los adornos de madreperla y las gemas incrustadas, adentro de él había una carta… leí el remitente: Eleonor Baker… América… con manos temblorosas abro la carta y comienzo a leerla. Me doy cuenta que a ella le había obsequiado el joyero y que se lo había devuelto…. Hace dos años y medio… justo en la fecha de cuando nació Edward… sin evitarlo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… ahora comprendo su cambio de humor, antes tan cariñoso conmigo y ahora… dejo el joyero adentro de la caja fuerte y en un costado veo un libro encuadernado con pasta de piel comienzo abrirlo y veo que son recortes de Eleonor Baker… me entero que ella es una actriz de Broadway. Sigue su vida por medio de recortes de periódicos… hay cartas escritas por Richard… sin embargo ninguna de ella enviadas… donde expresa sus sentimientos por ella. Esas cartas fueron lo que más me dolieron.

Esa tarde cuando él llegó comenzamos a discutir terriblemente, le recrimine… sin embargo él.

– ¡Por dios Regina! Tú sabes perfectamente que nunca en mi vida te he amado, ¡Qué odie el día que me case contigo! El día que te hice mía por obligación… no entiendo porque te quejas si sabes que entre tú y yo no hay ningún amor… – te diste la media vuelta y te mire.

– Ese joyero significa lo mucho que amabas a esa americana, cómo pudiste darle ese joyero a esa mujer plebeya cuando es una reliquia familiar y su verdadero significado… y que para mí solo hay desprecio, malos tratos, humillaciones.

Al día siguiente, ya no pude más y agarre lo primero que se me cruzo a la mano y lo avente sobre la vitrina de la sala cayendo miles de platos de porcelana de siglos pasados, reliquias de antepasados. En ese momento llego Terry para ver lo que había pasado, había agarrado los platos de porcelana rotos entre sus manos y yo estaba atrás de él.

– ¿Qué hiciste Terruce? – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

– Yo, no hice nada, – En ese momento entro Richard y vio la vitrina destrozada.

– ¡Mira lo que tu hijo acaba de hacer! – Nunca me había pasado por la cabeza echarle la culpa a Terry, hasta ese día y nunca pensé que Richard se pusiera en contra de su propio hijo, producto de amor con aquella mujer americana.

– ¡Terruce que demonios hiciste! – Exclamó Richard enfurecido.

– Papá, papá te juro que yo no hice nada, yo vine a ver qué había ocurrido, te juro por dios que yo no tire esa caja a la vitrina te lo juro, yo nunca haría algo así.

Terry miraba directamente a los ojos de su padre y supe que Richard no se iba a tragar lo que yo le había dicho, era yo que había aventado ese objeto pesado a la vitrina por sus malditas humillaciones, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, que Richard tomo bruscamente el brazo de Terry y lo zangoloteo hasta llegar a su habitación.

– Papá juro que yo no lo hice, fue la Duquesa. Yo no fui. – Suplicaba Terry con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¡¿Le estás diciendo mentirosa a tu madre?! – Vi como llevabas a Terry a su habitación y comenzaste a pegarle con cinturón en mano, siempre había sido enérgico con la educación de sus hijos y justo, pero nunca lo había azotado de esa manera tan cruel y cuando Richard sabía perfectamente que Terry no había hecho nada, absolutamente nada. Sin embargo no había terminado ahí el castigo.

– Terry quiero que vayas a mi despacho, le pedirás disculpas a tu madre cinco veces. – Dijo Richard cuando terminamos de cenar.

– ¡¿Quieres que implore perdón de algo que yo no hice?! – dijo Terry completamente anonadado, la mirada del Duque era que no quería que se discutiera más y Terry lo sabía perfectamente, así que todos nos dirigimos al despacho del Duque.

– De rodillas. – había dicho Richard y Terry obedeció y fue entonces que Richard me dio "El poder de ser mala con Terry" ya que él lo estaba permitiendo, cuando Richard sabía la verdad.

Creo que fue ese día, justamente ese día que todos cambiamos para mal… yo me volví en una mujer déspota, fría y muy prepotente y con el nuevo poder de ser mala con Terry… quien pagara las consecuencias sería él de ahora en adelante. Pensando en el reencuentro de los daños… aquel día le hubiera gustado que Richard nunca hubiera existido, que no hubiera hecho lo que había hecho… por que fue él día que Terry cambio drásticamente.

 _ **Terry G. Grandchester.**_

– Duque de Grandchester, – Decía un Terry de 9 años cuando su madre había salido del despacho – nunca en mi vida volveré a pedirle nada, absolutamente nada. – trataba de contener las lágrimas, mis puños estaban apretados y después salí del despacho corriendo.

¿Cómo se atreve mi hijo a llamarme Duque de Grandchester y decirme semejante cosa? Te vas a tragar tus palabras y tu orgullo. – Golpeo fuertemente su escritorio.

Una semana después observaba que su hijo pasaba su tiempo libre todos los días con Teodora y con Royal King quien tenía apenas 5 meses de edad, lo limpiaba y lo alimentaba con dedicación.

– Terry, he decidido en vender a Royal King… a una excelente familia donde se dedican a entrenar caballos, va a ser todo un ganador de carreras ya que es un pura sangre. – Los ojos de Terry se abrieron en sorpresa.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunte sorprendido.

– Yo te regale a Teodora, Teodora es tuya… más no a los potrillos que pudiera tener la yegua.

– Comprendo.

Yo no deseaba vender a Royal King, ¡Solo quería darle una lección a Terry! Así que traje a un vendedor y se intereso por Royal King y yo estaba impaciente de que Terry no viniera a decirme que no lo vendiera.

– John, dile a Terry que me diga que ¡No venda al potro! Y no lo voy a vender, solo quiero que me diga esas palabras.

– Terry, – llego John el caballerango mientras abrazaba tiernamente al potrillo, lloraba mientras tomaba su cabecita y después me iba con Teodora que estaba al lado de su cría.

– Perdóname Teodora, por alejar a tu hijo de ti… pero mi padre solo saber separar a sus hijos de sus madres… perdóname. – luego me acerque al potro nuevamente – Royal perdóname por favor – lloraba inconsolablemente.

– Terry, solo dile a tu padre que no lo venda… y él no lo venderá, solo díselo. – decía el caballerango.

– ¡No, nunca! Nunca le voy a pedir nada al Duque de Grandchester. ¡Nunca más en mi vida! – Salí del establo corriendo.

Los señores estaban ahí ya… y no hice nada para evitar la compra. Me había paralizado ya que había escuchado a mi hijo decir eso. Tome un minuto y fui a buscarlo, me tarde mucho tiempo en encontrarlo…

Royal King se va… y ya nunca más lo podre volver a ver más… tengo que despedirme de él por última vez – decía mientras subía temerosamente a un árbol, quería verlo por última vez así vi un árbol robusto y muy alto, no sé cómo pude subir hasta que agarre de una rama y después otra, lentamente escalaba y escalaba hasta que pude ver el camino y donde los nuevos dueños subían a Royal King a una carreta. – Me levante sobre la rama, la rama era gruesa… – ¡Adiós Royal King! – Agitaba mi brazo mientras lloraba, adiós Royal… prométeme que serás feliz… – unos ojos grises lo estaban observando, sin embargo decidió dejarlo en su soledad. Cuando Royal King ya no se podía ver más me senté por primera vez en la rama del árbol y ahí me di cuenta que la vista era realmente maravillosa. En ese momento decidí que iba a aprender a escalar los arboles… por la vista, el viento sobre mi rostro, pero sobre todo porque deseaba alejarme de la gente que me rodeaba.

– ¿Quieres ir a Francia o a Suiza estas vacaciones de invierno? – Pregunto el Duque a su hijo.

– Me da igual, lo que usted decida "Duque de Grandchester" – desde ese momento ya no me nacía decirle a mi padre… papá, de ahora en adelante sería simplemente el Duque.

Mi madre, la Duquesa siempre iba al Colegio, en varias ocasiones la felicitaban de mi buen aprovechamiento académico en el Colegio, siempre salía con honores al finalizar el año, pero en otras ocasiones el Director del Colegio llamaba a mi madre para decir que mi comportamiento era terrible, me peleaba con los compañeros de clases, hacia maldades y travesuras.

– ¡¿Puedes explicarme que significa esto?! – Gritaba mi madre aventando el citatorio del Director para decirle que estaba suspendido del Colegio por una semana completa.

– Lo lamento – dije cuando desprevenidamente la Duquesa levanto su mano y lo dejo caer pesadamente en mi rostro. Era la primera vez que la Duquesa me abofeteaba, antes simplemente me daba una severa llamada de atención, antes mi mirada era de miedo, ahora tenía una profunda ira de impotencia, sabía perfectamente que si le gritaba o hiciera cualquier comentario me iría peor.

– ¡Eres una vergüenza y un deshonor para la familia! ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo es posible que el hijo del Duque de Grandchester haya cometido tan grande falta para que sea suspendido? – Gritaba la Duquesa cansada de ir al Colegio a escuchar el terrible comportamiento del hijo ilegitimo de su esposo.

– ¡No fue mi culpa madre! Michael fue quien comenzó todo, ¿Por qué no me crees?

– ¿Acaso me has dado motivos para creerte alguna vez? – Terry guardo silencio y miro a su madre lleno de furia y odio. – Solo espera que tu padre regrese del Parlamento esta tarde. – y con esas palabras sabia de lo mal que le iba ir cuando su padre regresara del trabajo. – ¡Ahora retírate a tu habitación!

Hice una reverencia y salí caminando tranquilamente, cuando cerré la puerta del estudio y ya no vi a mi madre corrí por los pasillos de esa gran residencia. Recuerdo que las lágrimas recorrían libremente por mi rostro pero sin omitir rudo alguno, solo sentía que la respiración me faltaba y suspiraba amargamente.

– Tu madre me ha comentado que fue hoy a visitar al Director del Colegio para avisarle que te suspendieron del Colegio por una semana completa – Comentó mi padre visiblemente molesto y con una mirada terrible que me hacía temblar todo el cuerpo y haciendo bajar la mirada al suelo.

En esa ocasión mi padre nuevamente me obligo a pedirle disculpas a mi madre arrodillado por haberla pasado un mal momento en la mañana, eso era lo que más me dolía, más que los azotes, me sentía terriblemente humillado.

¿Por qué mi padre me hacia esto? ¿Por qué me odiaba tanto? Pero el castigo no termino ahí. Me pidió que fuera a su despacho, la simple idea de escuchar que lo esperara en su despacho me paralizo completamente. Mi padre continúo con su castigo con verdadera saña mientras me mordía los labios llenos de dolor e impotencia.

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Lamento realmente la demora de no haber actualizado antes, no tengo escusas… besos y saludos. Gracias a todas las chicas que me leen.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11**_

 _ **PASADO**_

 _ **Febrero de 1907.**_

 _ **Terry G. Grandchester.**_

De los 10 a los 12 años fui expulsado del colegio tres veces, aun recuerdo muy bien cada experiencia vivida. La primera vez tenía 10 años cumplidos, no recuerdo realmente cual fue el motivo de la palea con uno de mis compañeros de clase, en fin en el patio del colegio nos agarramos y nos dimos bastante fuerte, en realidad no era mi primera pelea pero si la más reñida.

El Director nos vio, nos separo y llamo a nuestros padres para que fueran a visitar la oficina del Director. La madre del otro chico llegó primero, yo estaba sentado en una banca esperando temerosamente a que mi madre, la Duquesa hiciera su arribó a la oficina, como tantas veces lo había hecho desde mis cinco años, después de media hora la señora salió de la oficina enfurecida y 10 minutos después mi padre y Alfred llegaron al colegio.

Esperaba ver a la Duquesa como siempre y no a mi padre para que hablará con el Director. – pensaba cabizbajo. Cuando mi padre llego me miro discretamente y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Mi padre o madre nunca pero nunca me reprendían delante de las demás personas, mi madre solo me daba unas terribles miradas de miedo, advirtiéndome de lo mal que me iba a ir llegando a casa y mi padre sus miradas eran un poco más discretas, pero temibles todavía.

Pasamos a la oficina del Director; mi padre, Alfred y yo, después de un rato mientras le decía el Director mis faltas cometidas a mi padre, el Director dijo una palabra que palidecí terriblemente, sentí que la sangre se me bajo a los pies y me quede completamente en Shock cuando dijo que estaba _"expulsado del colegio"_ No podía creerlo todo se me nublo y sentí un terrible escalofrió mientras mi padre inútilmente le suplicaba al Director que no me expulsará.

Aunque mi padre era un hombre poderoso y de la más alta jerarquía de la nobleza inglesa, no pudo hacer nada para que no fuese expulsado, en realidad en aquel colegio todos los estudiantes son de padres de alto rango, muchos son aristócratas, otros almirantes, coroneles, banqueros, oficiales del ejército británico, en fin el otro chico con quien me había peleado también había sido expulsado y su padre era Almirante de la Fuerza Naval Británica. Los colegios británicos o la educación británica era muy estricta y ni el poder, ni las influencias salvaban a nadie de ser expulsado si cometía alguna falta grave.

Mi padre resignado tomo la pluma fuente y firmo el documento de mi expulsión. Mi padre no me dijo nada en todo el tiempo que estábamos en la oficina, no me regaño delante del Director o me hizo algún comentario, el Director me pidió que fuera por mis libros mientras que le entregaban toda la documentación al Duque. Salimos del colegio y Alfred me tomo de la mano para dirigirnos al carruaje, mi padre subió primero y antes que yo subiera, Alfred me detuvo un segundo dándome un pequeño golpecito en el mentón de manera que levantara la frente.

Camino al Palacio estaba aterrorizado, temblaba y me apretaba las manos la una con la otra. Mi padre estaba enfrente de mí y Alfred estaba a lado mío. Mi vista estaba afuera mirando el paisaje y de reojo observaba a mi padre quien tenía una carpeta de cuero y leía los últimos reportes acerca de su trabajo y de vez en cuando sentía su mirada dominante sobre mí, yo volteaba a verlo y un segundo antes bajaba su mirada a los documentos que tenia.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta como si me faltara la respiración y Alfred quien estaba a lado mío me dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en mi pierna y me sonrió, fue como diciéndome que todo estará bien, que me calmara. Cuando vi la desviación a Berkshire esperaba que el carruaje nunca llegara a su destino.

Finalmente llegamos al gran portón el cual los guardias abrían el rejado y el carruaje se estaciono en frente de la entrada principal. Nos bajamos y yo renuente al entrar al Palacio, Alfred me agarro del hombro y me dijo adelante, lentamente subía los 6 escalones y una vez adentro mi padre me pidió que lo esperara en su despacho cinco minutos después él entro, ahí me grito, me insulto, me dio tres bofetadas simultáneamente y finalmente me indique que estuviera sobre el escritorio y ahí comenzó a golpearme con la correa.

Mi padre no me azotaba más que seis veces pero con aquello tenía más que suficiente. Después del castigo mi padre salió del despacho y me dejo ahí. Yo me quede sobre el sofá inmóvil no había lágrimas sobre mi rostro o en mis ojos. Estaba paralizado era como si estuviera desmayado pero no lo estaba, veía a mí alrededor y mi mente estaba en blanco.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió pero alguien toco la puerta y abrieron, era Alfred y Emilia. Yo simplemente cerré los ojos, Alfred delicadamente me cargo en sus brazos y me llevo a mi habitación, Emilia abría la puerta de mi habitación y levantaba el cobertor de la cama y entre los dos cuidadosamente me cambiaron de ropa. Por casi tres días no comía, no me movía, no lloraba, no hablaba… era como si estuviera invalido o estuviera muerto en vida.

Emilia luchaba porque comiera un poco o hablara… me había queda mudo… quizá quería terminar con mi vida... no sé que me dolió más, si sus golpes… su manera de hablarme e insultarme o que en estos tres días nadie fue a visitarme a mi habitación. Ni mi padre, ni la Duquesa, ni mis dos medios hermanos. Solo Emilia, las mucamas, Stewart mi escolta y Alfred, me sentí por primera vez tan denigrado y tan bajo como si fuera un miembro de la servidumbre.

Me sentía, solo… teniendo todo el lujo que puedo desear pero sin el amor de mis padres. Al tercer día Alfred entró a mi habitación con una bandeja con comida, se sentó en mi cama y él me acomodo para que me sentara, tomo el plato y trato de darme de comer.

– Abre la boca – dijo casi perdiendo la paciencia – necesitas comer algo.

Yo renuente voltee la mirada al otro lado y sentí que Alfred se levanto de la cama y dejo el plato en la bandeja de la mesita, salió de la habitación y en poco menos de tres minutos volvió ahora con la vara en sus manos.

– ¡Vas a agarrar ahora mismo ese plato de comida y comienza a comer _! ¡AHORA O TE ARREPENTIRAS!_ – Y acto seguido comenzó a golpear la cama _– ¡COME! –_ Agarre el plato y nerviosamente comencé a comer – _¡OTRO BOCADO!_ – Decía mientras golpeaba con más fuerza la cama sin golpearme a mí. – Quiero que dejes limpio los platos.

Cuando termine de comer Alfred me abrazo con fuerza y comencé a llorar.

– Llora todo lo que quieras, te hará sentir mejor.

Después de dos semanas Alfred me inscribió en otro colegio de prestigio, mis excelentes asignaturas me ayudaron bastante en entrar a otros colegios. Alfred ahora era mi tutor y desde esa vez dejo de pegarme, yo por mi parte le prometí que trataría de ser más obediente y acatar a las reglas y a mis horarios: Llegar del colegio, comer, hacer todos mis deberes escolares, dos horas de clases con mis otros tutores y finalmente tiempo libre, ese tiempo lo utilizaba para cabalgar con Teodora, lo bañaba, lo cepillaba, le daba de comer, limpiaba el establo y mientras hacía todo eso, le platicaba a Teodora todos mis problemas, todas mis frustraciones, me recuerdo abrazando su cabeza y sus cabellos de mi caballo blanco y llorando amargamente. Teodora se convirtió un una amiga confidencial para mí. Le hablaba y le hablaba… con ella no me sentía tan solo.

Los días en Londres son fríos y lluvioso, me recuerdo cabalgando fuertemente sobre los inmensos jardines del Palacio o simplemente caminado bajo la lluvia, sentir el frío viento y las gotas de lluvia helada caer sobre mi rostro, sentir que poco a poco me estaba empapando, significaba que aun estaba vivo… aun sentía el viento, el frío, la lluvia y con ella lavaba mis penas, entrando al Palacio me sentía como un zombi, un muerto viviente y me preguntaba ¿Qué significa ser un noble? ¿Habrá otros niños nobles que tienen una infancia feliz? ¿La gente aristócrata se casará por amor? O ¿Sólo con gente aristócrata para no perder lo que significa eso de _SANGRE AZUL?_

Si eso era ser un noble entonces ya no quería ser más un noble y desee ya no vivir más en el Palacio, pero que ironía es la vida y el destino, de todos mis deseo y rezos este fue el único que se me concedió. Con el tiempo mi padre se volvió más distante, ya no me abrazaba como antes, ni era tan cariñoso conmigo, ya no me leía y cuando me dirigía a él por algún motivo sentía que me rechazaba, había cambiado tanto mi padre conmigo en su manera de ser… que ya ni lo reconocía.

Y para el colmo en el colegio comente acerca de la situación de mi verdadera madre y mi madrastra, nunca pensé que fueran tan crueles conmigo… me peleaba a menudo con los niños que me decían que era un hijo ilegitimo, que mi madre me había abandonado porque ella no me quería, la mala relación con mis padres, con mi hermana Lady Caroline y mi hermano Lord Edward que desde mis nueve años la Duquesa les comenzó a llenar su cabecitas llenos de odio hacia mí como si fuera yo algo sucio. Antes jugaba con mis hermanos ahora me veían mal y ya no jugábamos.

Lo mismo pasaba con mis compañeros de colegio, no tenía amigos… todo eso hizo que me sintiera más solo y comencé a guardar todo tipo de sentimientos y resentimientos, no confiaba en nadie… ese sentimiento me hizo que desde muy niño fuera un niño solitario, rebelde, malcriado…y callado, pensaba que realmente era una vergüenza y deshonor para la familia Grandchester.

Tenía apenas 12 años y a mi corta edad era ya un niño resentido con la vida y un adolescente inseguro de sí mismo, me aparte de toda la gente que me rodeaba y no tenía amigos, cuando me sentía agraviado, lastimado o herido por mis compañeros de clase, me escudaba bajo el título de la nobleza y me convertí en un soberbio, arrogante y prepotente, hacia siempre gala de mis raíces de sangre azul pero por adentro me sentía morir lentamente.

– ¡Terry, ya no te soporto más! ¡Eres la vergüenza de la familia…! ¡Yo… yo no te quiero más aquí… te peleas con tus hermanos… te peleas en el colegio…! ¡Ya te volvieron a expulsar nuevamente del colegio! – Replicó mi madre desesperada – Voy a pedirle a tu padre que te mande lejos de aquí. El simple hecho que este aquí, me da una terrible jaqueca...

Estaba en mi habitación llorando amargamente… y escuché que el carruaje de mi padre había llegado con Alfred.

– Querido, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero tu hijo Terrence, ¡Lo acaban de expulsar nuevamente de colegio! ¡La rebeldía de él es ya insoportable _! ¡EXIJO!_ ¡Qué eches a Terrence fuera de aquí! ¡No lo quiero ver más! Es un mal ejemplo para sus hermanos y para el honor de la familia Grandchester…

Mientras escuchaba todo desde la puerta de mi habitación, me seque las lágrimas y me dirigí al ventanal mirando los enormes jardines cuando escuche que mi padre subía las escaleras y entraba a la habitación.

– ¡Terrence! – dijo El Duque con cierto enojo, mientras pensaba "Terrence… desde cuando me dice Terrence… es tanto su odió hacia mí, que ya ni me dice como antes me decía de niño… Terry de cariño".

– Terrence me acaba de decir tu madre que otra vez te volvieron a expulsar del colegio… ¡Por el amor de dios! Tienes apenas 12 años ¡Ya te han expulsado de 3 de los mejores colegios de Inglaterra! ¿Qué pretendes hacer…? ¡Esto ya es demasiado… ya no soporto más tu rebeldía, tus peleas, tus groserías! – Tenía una mirada de odio y al mismo tiempo de tristeza. – Terrence, ¡Hoy ya no vivirás más aquí! ¡Ahora mismo te voy a enviar a un internado y me voy a asegurar, que no te vuelvan a expulsar nunca más!

– ¡Así que me corres de la casa! – Respondí con tristeza y odio – ¡Prefieres mandarme lejos y que otros se ocupen de mí! Como suele suceder siempre. – Masculló Terry con un amplio movimiento en su mano derecha y desprevenidamente el Duque le proporciono una bofetada que dejo a su hijo tirado en el suelo.

– ¡Terrence ya no aguanto más! ¡No sé como disciplinarte para que no seas un malcriado y rebelde! – Vociferó con tono irritado y apretando los puños con fuerzas – Ya emplee todos mis recursos, ¡Hasta castigos corporales y nada funciona contigo! ¡Ya me harte de ti! ¡Te voy a enviar a un Colegio Católico, el más estricto de toda Inglaterra! Para que sepan disciplinarte. ¡Emilia! ¡Emilia! – Gritó frenético.

– ¿Desea algo Su Excelencia? – Respondió temerosa Emilia al ver que el Duque estaba enfurecido.

– ¡Empaca las cosas de Terrence inmediatamente! Y quiero abajo las maletas para que Jemes los coloque en el carruaje. ¡ _AHORA MISMO EMILIA_!

– Así será Su Excelencia – mientras tanto el Duque abandonó la habitación azotando fuertemente la puerta al salir.

– Emilia no me quiero ir… ¡No quiero irme! – Movía la cabeza en forma de negación y las lágrimas hicieron su aparición. – No aun internado católico. – lloré en los brazos de mi nana.

– Mi Lord… debe de ser fuerte de ahora en adelante – ella me sobaba mi mejilla tiernamente – ya verá que no va a ser tan malo estar en un internado.

– Emilia, no quiero estar encerrado en un internado… no quiero, no quiero estar en un internado católico, finalmente mi madre a ganado la batalla. – Emilia rompió el abrazo y me alejo de ella.

– Mi Lord, debo de empacar sus cosas, sino Su Excelencia se enojara conmigo. – Mientras Emilia empacaba mis cosas, yo me acosté sobre la cama llorando inconsolablemente y en aquel momento entro Alfred a mi habitación.

– Mi Lord – él me abrazo afectuosamente y después de un tiempo me separo de él levantándome el mentón – no debe de agachar nunca la cara ante situaciones difíciles – seguía sosteniendo mi mentón y yo me aparte de él.

– Alfred no soy de piedra… soy humano… tengo sentimientos…

– Mi Lord, no le dé satisfacción a su madre de verlo así… no a la Duquesa, no le muestre sus lágrimas – dijo Alfred cariñosamente y con sus dedos largos secó mis lágrimas de mi rostro.

– Es tan difícil para mí… mis padres son tan autoritarios e intimidantes que no puedo evitar no bajar la cabeza cuando me están llamando la atención.

– Mi Lord, cuando este en una situación similar, en vez de bajar la cabeza, al contrario… suba un poco más su mentón y el cuerpo siempre erguido, sino puede mirarlo directamente a los ojos, entonces suba la mirada al techo o desvié la mirada a un lado, ¡Pero nunca! ¡Nunca la cabeza! Un noble debe de tener siempre la frente muy en alto a pesar de las situaciones difíciles que nos manda la vida, debemos de mostrar coraje y valentía, aunque por adentro sea un infierno nuestras vidas.

Emilia termino de empacar mis cosas rápidamente y mientras que mis maletas se dirigían al carruaje, baje las escaleras, ahí estaba mi madre y con voz irónica me dijo:

– Finalmente te vas de aquí ¡Espero que nunca más vuelvas a esta casa!

La mire directamente a los ojos y subí un poco más mi mentón como me había dicho Alfred y sin decir nada baje las escaleras con la frente muy en alto, aunque tenía un nudo en la garganta. Me dirigí al carruaje con mi padre y camino al colegio no nos dirigimos la palabra en absoluto.

– Hermana Gray – dijo el Duque con simpatía cuando entro al despacho de la Rectora del prestigioso colegio.

– ¡Duque de Grandchester! ¿Cómo ha estado? Por favor tomen asiento. – Replicó la Rectora levantándose de su silla y con un movimiento en su mano en señal de tomar asiento.

– Hermana Gray se que este colegio es uno de los más prestigiosos Colegios de Inglaterra, El Real Colegio de St. Pablo y donde la disciplina es lo elemental. – Dijo mi padre con tono autoritario – Yo aquí vengo a decir las cosas como son, sin rodeos y sin mentiras.

Estaba sentado al lado de mi padre y escuchaba lo que mi padre le decía a la Rectora.

– Mi hijo Terrence ha sido expulsado tres veces de los más prestigiosos colegios de Londres, debo de confesar que mi hijo es muy rebelde, grosero y malcriado, cómo hijo de una familia aristócrata, no puedo darme el lujo de que manche el nombre y el honor de la familia Grandchester. Quiero que sea educado y disciplinado para cuando sea adulto. Y usted recibirá una suma como esta, cada mes. – El Duque saco un cheque de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a la Rectora mientras veía el documento con ojos muy abiertos que la dejaron sin respiración.

– ¡Vaya, Duque de Grandchester! Es una suma muy cuantiosa. – Dijo La Hermana Gray viendo la cantidad de dinero.

– Yo sé que me va a costar una fortuna mantener a mi hijo aquí y no pienso arriesgarme otra vez a que lo expulsen nuevamente del colegio. Así que les doy toda mi autorización si hace alguna rebeldía decida usted que castigo sea apropiado para él. ¡Claro está! Nunca será expulsado del colegio.

Escuche lo que mi padre había hecho para que nunca fuera expulsado bajo ninguna circunstancia y sentí que mi padre me había metido a una cárcel. En donde la vida será mucho más difícil. Me sentí miserablemente triste y a punto de llorar, sin embargo me controle de no llorar, no permití que ni una sola lágrima salieran de mis ojos tristes y cristalinos, no quería que mi padre me viera llorando. La Hermana Gray salió de su oficina dejándonos a mi padre y a mí solos.

– Terrence, aquí va hacer tu hogar de ahora en adelante – comentó mi padre con su altanería muy característico en él – Por favor, hazte un favor a ti y a todos. _¡NUNCA!_ ¡Pero nunca digas a nadie quien es tu verdadera madre! Ni mucho menos que eres "hijo ilegitimo" y menos aun digas que tienes una madrastra ¡Debes de cuidar el nombre y la reputación de la familia! Si alguien lo averigua. ¡Te juro que te desheredare! ¿Entendiste?

Sarcásticamente respondí. – No te preocupes, que tus deslices y acerca de tus amantes nunca las diré. – los ojos del Duque reflejo una furia y me proporciono otra bofetada que me volteo el rostro.

– ¡No permito que me hables de esa manera jovencito! – Vociferó el Duque con vehemencia.

En el Real Colegio de St. Pablo en Inglaterra estuve más de 4 años y medio, los 3 primeros años fue espantoso y cruel para mí. Al principio no hacía nada, ni alguna travesura… Recordó entonces 1909, el año cuando Terry entro al Real Colegio de St. Pablo.

Es un colegio enorme con inmensos jardines y altas colinas que se podía ver desde lejos la ciudad de Londres, la arquitectura del colegio es de estilo gótico… ¡Era increíble! Con esos ventanales grandes y muy famosas por sus vidrieras de arco ojival, su extravagante fachada con sus altos techos y sus arcos de piedra, la iglesia y sus torres parecían rascar el cielo. Muy parecido a la arquitectura del Parlamento de Westminster y la catedral de Canterbury.

En las aulas escolares la pared de enfrente tenía un enorme pizarrón rectangular que cubría todo la pared desde la altura de la cintura, con 36 pupitres en cada aula. A fuera de las aulas del primer piso hay un enorme pasillo con arcos ojival de piedra que se podía ver los hermosos jardines, toda la fachada era de piedra le daba un estilo medieval y al mismo tiempo triste y sombrío.

El reglamento del colegio era tan severo… debías de cumplir con los horarios sin llegar tarde a ninguna clases, misa, horarios de comida y respetar tu hora de descanso. Aunque por primera vez estudie en un colegio co–educacional no podías platicar con las internas mujeres, en el único lugar que estábamos juntos era en misa, pero no nos podíamos mezclar… el lado derecho era para las mujeres y el lado izquierdo era para los hombres. Mi dormitorio era personal, bonito y sencillo, con una cama individual, un escritorio grande con cajones pegado a la pared y sobre el escritorio un librero grande donde había más de cien libros, un closet con puertas, una mesa chica de centro con 3 sillas, un sillón para dos personas con el techo alto, las puertas de los dormitorios eran grandes y altas que casi llegaban al techo, lo que más me gustaba de mi dormitorio era la vista. Todos los dormitorios tenía un ventanal enorme con balcón, me gustaba pararme sobre el balcón y mirar a lo lejos los dormitorios de las chicas que estaban enfrente de los dormitorios de los chicos pero con una distancia de 500 mts. El cual solo se podía ver escasamente alguna silueta.

El uniforme del colegio, es como si estuvieras en un funeral… y todos los días estuvieras de luto. Tome el uniforme que estaba en el closet y con lágrimas en los ojos me ponía pieza por pieza. Era un pantalón y saco negro con chaleco negro y una camisa blanca de manga larga. El uniforme debería de esta siempre impecable y traer estrictamente completo el uniforme sin excepciones.

En invierno usabas una capa inglesa negra y una bufanda blanca. No podías usar otro tipo de ropa en la semana y solo los fines de semanas podías cambiar a la ropa casual.

El Colegio de St. Pablo es católico y pertenece a una orden. La Hermana Gray era La Rectora del colegio, ella tenía cincuenta y tantos años con un carácter muy estricto y severo. Tenía varias profesoras y una Hermana muy especial a quien le tuve mucho aprecio y cariño, la Hermana Margaret, nuestra supervisora en los dormitorios. Ella nos cuidaba y apoyaba en todos nuestros esfuerzos, cuidaba de nuestra salud, nos vigilaba a la hora de apagar luces o cuando comíamos… ella se sentaba en la cabecera de una gran mesa con sus treinta y seis estudiantes a su cargo y de que cumpliéramos con el reglamento del colegio, al igual nos castigaba si cometíamos alguna falta de indisciplina.

Si la falta era grave la Hermana Margaret le comunicaba a la Rectora y ella otorgaba el castigo. Los castigos podían variar desde quedarse confinado en tu dormitorio por un día, tres días o una semana. También había el cuarto de meditación o de castigo, que era un cuarto de cárcel pero sin barrotes. Y uno de los peores castigos era el correctivo corporal quien únicamente los implantaba La Rectora. Ella tenía un paleta de madera rectangular bastante largo con mango, normalmente nunca utilizaba este método para castigarnos o disciplinarnos, ella más bien nos daba una severa llamada de atención, el regaño puede ser tan fuerte que salías de su despacho llorando y el peor de todos los casos era la inmediata expulsión del colegio.

En las aulas de clase todos los chicos estaban sentados en sus pupitres erguidos, y no se podía hablar al menos que el profesor te hiciera alguna pregunta, no podías platicar, ni reír, ni levantarte, la educación era sumamente ortodoxa.

Era el quinto domingo y todos los padres llegaban al colegio para recoger a sus hijos ya que cada cinco domingos podíamos salir del colegio, estaba muy emocionado pensaba que finalmente podría salir de aquel lugar al menos por un día, sin embargo cuando todos los estudiantes se estaban yéndose con su padres… la Hermana Luisa me dijo que nadie había venido por mí, así que no podía salir del colegio, me sentía tan frustrado esperaba que alguien viniera a recogerme, pero no fue así. Al siguiente quinto domingo también me arregle para salir a pasear por Londres, esperaba en la salida principal del colegio y miraba todos los carruajes esperando ver una cara conocida, o el carruaje de mi padre con su peculiar distintivo, el escudo de armas de la familia, volteaba de un lado a otro, miraba con asombro como los otros padres estaban emocionados de ver a su hijo o hija después de no haberse visto por un mes, el tiempo pasaba hasta que se fue el último carruaje y vi que estaba solo otra vez, ya no había nadie más esperando a sus padres. Me fui a mi dormitorio llorando, desilusionado, frustrado.

¿Por qué mi padre ya no me quería? ¿Por qué no quería pasar un tiempo conmigo, con su hijo? ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto, si era antes tan cariñoso conmigo?

Desafortunadamente mi relación con mis compañeros de clase fue terrible, no entablaba conversación con ellos, ni amistad alguna. Ellos me tacharon desde un principio como arrogante, antisocial, pedante. Y claro está, yo les daba motivos para que ellos pensaran eso de mí. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que cuando me sentía inseguro, inferior a la demás gente hacía resaltar mi título de noble, más tarde de adulto me di cuenta que no era el único en hacer eso, las demás personas resaltaban sus estudios, sus profesiones, sus puestos, diciendo "Yo soy tal y tú no eres nadie" así que no me fastidies.

–¡¿Terry?! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme Terry? – Replicaba enfurecido e indignado – ¡Que plebeyo tan más igualado! Para ti soy Lord Terrence ¡Que no se te olvide! – y me retiraba del lugar haciendo una seña diciendo como: "No quiero mancharme las manos con gente tan insignificante como ustedes"

– ¿Quién es él? ¡Qué! ¡Se cree él el Rey de Inglaterra para hablarme de esa manera! – Había dicho Andrew un compañero de clase que había tenido una disputa conmigo.

– El es hijo del más alto noble inglés, hijo del Duque de Grandchester. – Respondió Christopher otro compañero de clase.

– ¡No me importa si él es noble! ¡No debería de hablarnos de esa manera tan despectiva! Como si fuéramos muy poca cosa para él.

– Es un arrogante, supongo que como es noble no se quiere juntar con plebeyos. – Replicó Roger en forma burlona y los demás se carcajearon ante aquel comentario.

Había pasado casi un año, era a mediados de abril, estaba en el salón de clases en la materia de historia cuando la profesora nos platico acerca del Festival de Mayo. Una enorme fiesta con disfraces de época y podríamos invitar a todos nuestros familiares y amigos, iba haber baile, postres y por único día podíamos platicar con las estudiantes mujeres, el cual todo el salón de clases se emociono al escuchar tal noticia, ya que estaba prohibido entablar conversación con las chicas, aunque algunos o muchos de los estudiantes se daban sus mañas y se veían a escondidas.

Tres días antes del Festival de Mayo vi por primera vez a mi padre en el colegio, había ido a visitar a la Rectora. Me acerque a él y lo abrace con cariño.

– Hola Terrence ¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntó mi padre un poco sorprendido al verme en el pasillo. – Acabo de salir de la oficina de la Hermana Gray y me comentó que te va muy bien en tus asignaturas, eres uno de los mejores estudiantes, me alegro mucho por ti.

– Gracias padre… me alegra mucho verte aquí en el colegio – rompí el abrazo para ver el rostro de mi padre que después de tanto tiempo de no verlo – ¿Recibiste mi invitación para el Festival de Mayo? Me encantaría mucho que vinieras tú, mi mamá, mis hermanos y también Alfred. ¡Va hacer una fiesta grandiosa de disfraces de época! – Comenté entusiasmado.

–¡Ah Terrence! – Respondió el hombre con fastidio – Estoy muy ocupado para festivales, no creo venir ni tampoco Alfred, tengo problemas con algunos negocios para perder mí tiempo en estúpidas fiestas de disfraces. Y también dudo mucho que tu madre quiera venir al festival. Divierte tú. – él me dio una palmada en el hombro.

– Si padre. – mi padre se despidió y baje la mirada mientras se retiraba del colegio. Y un sentimiento de tristeza me invadió todo mi cuerpo y sentí como mi corazón estaba formando tres cerraduras con candado y poco a poco se cerraban los candados con llave y la llave se perdía en la oscuridad de un túnel profundo… difícil de encontrarla.

Llego el tan esperado Festival de Mayo, mi ánimo y mi autoestima estaba en los suelos y ya no tenía deseos de asistí, desde el ventanal de mi dormitorio veía a todos los estudiantes divirtiéndose con sus familias, la orquesta, las flores, la comida, los postres, el baile, los disfraces… ya no me entusiasmaba en absoluto.

Al contrario lo veía tan despreciable y me molestaba la música, me acosté en la cama y con mi almohada me tapaba los oídos, quería llorar, gritar pero me contuve, respire profundamente y agarre un libro de Shakespeare "Hamlet" y empecé a leer, era la única forma de olvidar y no pensar en lo exterior de mi dormitorio. Fue entonces que deje de escribir cartas a mis padres, finalmente nunca recibía respuesta de ellos. ¿Para qué escribirles entonces?

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron y mi padre no me permitió que fuera al Palacio en Londres, así que me envió a su chofer a Jemes para que fuera a la villa en Escocia cerca de Edimburgo, era una villa hermosa y muy grande cerca del lago Ness, sin embargo estaba sólo, bueno no tan solo, con dos escoltas y dos doncellas desafortunadamente no era ni Emilia mi nana, ni Jenny. Así que pasaba las horas mirando el lago, mi mente estaba en blanco, era como si estuviera en trance o durmiendo pero estaba despierto, después de una semana mi padre llego a Escocia.

Yo estaba sentado cerca del lago aquel día. – Hola Terrence ¿Cómo has estado? – Me saludo mi padre.

Le conteste sin emoción alguna, un Hola seco, únicamente lo había visto hace mes y medio y tres minutos en todo el año, él nunca fue a visitarme al colegio un quinto domingo que tanto anhelaba y que nunca sucedió en los cuatro años y medio que estuve en el internado.

– Terrence deseo que vengas conmigo inmediatamente. – Dijo el Duque en forma de orden, yo estaba asustado no sabía porque mi padre había venido, normalmente siempre que se dirigía a mí era para regañarme o peor aun… reprenderme por algo que había hecho.

Afuera de la villa mi padre se detuvo y dijo – Terrence se que fue tu cumpleaños en Enero y no te di ningún regalo.

Mi padre siempre me daba muchos lujos, como ropa muy buena, las telas más finas y cosas muy lujosas como costosas, pero no me importaba nada de eso, yo solo quería un poco de su cariño… de su tiempo, sin embargo ese fue el mejor regalo que mi padre me había dado, creo que sentía parte de culpabilidad y sabía que era un muchacho muy solitario, fue cuando mi padre me trajo a Teodora, me quede boquiabierto, no lo podía creer, mi primera reacción fue de abrazar a mi padre. Hace tanto tiempo que no cabalgaba.

– ¡Papá es Teodora! ¡Muchas gracias! – Contesté con tanta emoción.

– Terrence – dijo el Duque – se que te sientes muy solo aquí y en el colegio, he hice que en el colegio te permitan tener al caballo, así que mande hacer un establo grande para que Teodora este contigo, la Rectora no puso ninguna objeción.

– ¿Teodora estará conmigo en el colegio? – Exclamé emocionado – ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, no sé cómo te lo voy agradecer! – Decía mientras abrazaba a mi padre y pensé ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había abrazado a mi padre de esa manera?

Ese verano estuve cabalgando casi todo el tiempo, tuve clases de esgrima el cual me gustaba mucho manejar la espada, los movimientos sutiles además aprendes coordinación, velocidad y en las tardes nadaba en el lago. Me sentía muy bien alejado del colegio y en algunas ocasiones Alfred pasaba un día o dos días conmigo en la villa. Y como todo lo bueno acaba las vacaciones de verano se terminaron y regrese al colegio.

 _ **PRESENTE**_

 _ **Broadway**_

 _ **Temporada de invierno.**_

Andrea llegaba a la Premier en un carro elegante negro alquilado, su vestido era rojo pasión llegaba con su compañero de escena con Alexander, había llegado con una hora de anticipación todos los reporteros de la prensa nacional e internacional se acercaron cuando ella arribo con su coestrella, los flashes eran interminables, ella saludaba dándose mucha importancia e ignorando completamente a los reporteros de periódicos sin importancia, hasta que el reportero del New York Times llego con la estrella principal de la obra con "Cleopatra"

– Buenas tardes Srita. Rosemond, soy Steve Moore del New York Times, me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas ¿Si usted está de acuerdo?

– Claro, para el New York Times no tengo ningún problema. – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Cuando en ese momento llega un vehículo oficial con el Escudo de Armas, toda la prensa volteo a ver el carro majestuoso que llegaba y también de varias escoltas.

– ¡Steve! ¡Steve! Acaba de llegar el Duque de Grandchester, – Le dijo un colega

– Me permite un momento por favor – dijo el reportero dejando Andrea con la palabra en la boca.

– ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! – Pregunto Andrea a su amigo Alexander sumamente furiosa, cómo era posible que la hayan dejado como si no fuera ella una gran noticia para su periódico.

– Creo que acaba de llegar alguien muy importante – dijo viendo el alboroto que toda la prensa se acercaba a los personajes que llegaba. Los flashes eran interminables y cuando vieron a la pareja que salía del vehículo todos estaban sorprendidos.

Era el Duque de Grandchester con la famosa y bellísima actriz Eleonor Baker. Toda la atención era para la pareja y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

– ¿Hay algo entre el Duque de Grandchester y la famosa actriz Eleonor Baker?

– ¿A qué se debe que ambos hayan llegado juntos?

– ¿Existe un amorío entre ustedes?

El Duque suspiro profundamente y vio a su acompañante que le guiñaba el ojo. El Duque no estaba de acuerdo en llegar juntos como una pareja a la premier de su hijo. Eleonor le dijo que era una prueba de amor hacia ella, aunque él negara su amor ante toda la prensa, pero deseaba que llegaran juntos en el mismo vehículo.

Eleonor no le dijo el motivo principal porque hacia eso, había otro motivo muy poderoso para que el Duque y ella hubieran llegado juntos, quería restarle protagonismo a la actriz Andrea Rosemond ella conocía muy bien a la prensa y como se manejaban los medios, una noticia como el Duque de Grandchester llegando con una actriz sin ser su esposa era un chisme jugoso para estar en los diarios.

– No, no somos pareja… el hombre es un hombre casado y muy respetable – dijo Eleonor sonriente – soy una gran amiga de muchos años atrás del Actor principal, de Terrence y de toda la familia Grandchester, y el señor muy gentilmente se ofreció a ser mi acompañante ya que no deseaba llegar sola.

Todos admiraban a la actriz y su hermosa sonrisa, su vestido era divino, su cabellera recogida en un chongo elegante.

– Duque de Grandchester, ¿Qué opina de que su hijo haya dejado su trabajo en el Parlamento y ahora se dedique a la actuación? – fue del Washington Post

– ¿Por qué no la acompaño su esposa la Duquesa de Grandchester? No cree que este celosa de llegar con la famosa Actriz Eleonor Baker. – dijo el reportero de Los Angeles Times.

– ¿La Realeza está de acuerdo con este nuevo giro a la actuación que ha dado su primogénito en vez de estar en el Parlamento y heredar su Ducado? – Pregunto Steve Moore del New York Times.

– Bien, bien, voy a contestar sus preguntas, – dijo El Duque calmado pues estaba ya preparado para el bombardeo de preguntas incomodas. – primero que nada estoy de acuerdo al 100% con lo que ha decidido dedicarse mi hijo, pues por muchos años ha trabajado como actor en Broadway como en el Royal Shakespeare Company en Inglaterra. Y que estoy completamente orgulloso de su trabajo profesionalmente, si yo estuviera enojado con su carrera actoral créanme que no estaría aquí para ver a actuar y apoyar a mi adorado y amado hijo Terrence.

– Segundo, hace unos meses que he dejado mi Ducado, el cual mi Ducado está ahora a cargo de mi hijo Lord Edward, ya que Terrence ha decidido renunciar a él. Y los Reyes de Inglaterra han dado su aprobación.

– Y tercero, me considero una persona muy afortunada de acompañar a una de las mejores actrices de todos los tiempos, es una gran amiga de la familia y es un placer para mí y estar en un momento tan glorioso e importante para mi primogénito el cual estoy muy orgulloso de él.

En ese momento otro carro igual de importante llegaba ahora con el emblema de los Andley.

El Duque y Eleonor se alejaban pero otros les seguían con la cámara tomándoles fotografías mientras entraban al teatro.

Mientras tanto Andrea estaba que echaba fuego por la mirada, ya que la prensa la estaba ignorando completamente.

Los Andley eran tan importantes como lo era el Duque y Eleonor, Albert se presentaba con un empresario muy importante y poderoso, sus vehículos y sus llegadas eran toda una presentación que no se daba casi nunca. La crema y nata haciendo sus arribos Políticos y empresarios cuando finalmente Andrea se acerco nuevamente a la prensa otro vehículo llegaba, esta vez era Terrence Graham y su flamante esposa.

Terry portaba un traje de diseñador negro con corbata en el cual se veía sumamente apuesto cuando bajo del vehículo y le tendía la mano a su acompañante que era su esposa.

Toda la prensa nuevamente se volteo a ver la esposa de Terry, quien desde su llegada a Nueva York no la habían visto, traía un vestido color champagne ajustado a su figura, un discreto escote donde lucia una cadena delgada de oro blanco con una esmeralda y aretes que le hacían juego, discretos y de buen gusto sin llegar a ser ostentoso, pero lo más sorprendente es que traía una tiara de pequeños diamantes, todas las joyas pertenecientes a la casa Grandchester. Sin duda Candy se veía bellísima y todos los flashes dirigidos al protagonista y a su esposa que parecía una verdadera Reina.

Candy se acerco a la prensa con su esposo y dejaron que le tomaran fotos y que le hicieran preguntas de todos los reporteros que se encontraban ahí, todos estaban asombrados de que esa mujer tan bella y de ser una aristócrata con mucho poder y jerarquía sea tan amable, sencilla y que tenga una sonrisa tan bella.

Diez minutos después Terry estaba ya en su camerino cambiándose y maquillándose para caracterizarse como Marco Antonio.

– Marco Antonio – dijo Andrea abriendo la puerta del camerino de Terry ya caracterizada como Cleopatra. – Mucha suerte en tu primer protagónico después de tantos años sin ejercer, – se acerco y le dio un beso apasionado desprevenido mientras Alexander le tomaba fotos atrás de la puerta ya que Andrea la había dejado abierta.

– ¡Qué te pasa Andrea! – Exclamó enfurecido mientras la agarraba de los brazos y le mando una mirada asesina. Sin embargo Andrea le brillo aun más la mirada. – No te enojes mi amor, en unos minutos más serás como mi esclavo y yo tu Reina.

Andrea había conseguido su objetivo, tomar fotos comprometedoras de ella con Terry y lo iba a destrozar arriba en el escenario, pues su enojo e ira se podía palpar a kilómetros de distancia y su concentración para hacer un papel de enamorado de Cleopatra no iba a dar el ancho… ya que lo había desconcentrado por completo de sus líneas y tenía otro as bajo la manga "iba a improvisar" ella era un as en la improvisación y sus compañeros de escena quedaban desorientados quedando como unos estúpidos sin saber que líneas decir cuando ella improvisaba.

MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

 **PASADO**

 **Septiembre de 1910**

 **Real Colegio de St. Pablo.**

 **Terry Grandchester.**

Otro año más en el colegio que se me hacia tan largo como si hubiera sido un siglo. Pasó el primer quinto domingo y aunque sabía que mi padre no iba ir por mí, aun así tenía la necesidad de acercarme a la salida principal y esperaba inútilmente que alguien viniera por mí, al pasar el tiempo ya estaba resignado que otro año más iba a estar encerrado. Fue algo extraño en mí, fue como si tuviera algún tipo de anestesia en mi cuerpo, por alguna razón ya no sentía dolor, ni tristeza, simplemente me iba a mi dormitorio, sacaba algunos libros de Shakespeare empezaba a memorizarlos y de alguna forma actuarlos, los leía en voz alta y cada personaje le ponía una voz diferente, levantando las manos y haciendo ademanes, en otras ocasiones pasaba cabalgando con Teodora toda la tarde, sentir el aire fresco cuando galopaba fuertemente y por instantes me sentía libre como los pájaros en aquel enorme colegio victoriano.

En invierno nos daban dos semanas de vacaciones para pasar las fiestas navideñas con la familia, en aquella ocasión me fui a París con Alfred Bates ya que mis padres no querían pasar su tiempo conmigo.

Alfred era un excelente acompañante y tutor, a veces se tomaba muy en serio su papel de tutor y me comentó que este viaje era para perfeccionar más mi francés, así que él no dejaba de hablarme en francés y si yo solía responderle en inglés, se enojaba conmigo y me dejaba de hablar. Era lo único que no quería, Alfred lo sentía como un amigo y no quería perder su amistad, él sabía muy bien cómo manejarme y al final del día terminaba por ceder y pidiéndole una disculpa formal y en francés. Aunque al día siguiente estaba un poco resentido con él e intencionalmente le falte al respeto nuevamente.

En un restaurante o Bistró que es la forma como lo llaman los parisinos, fuimos a comer y nuevamente le pedí disculpas el cual aborrecía hacerlo. Esta vez Alfred fue tan tajante y no recibió mis disculpas, hablo conmigo por mi manera de haberme dirigido a él tan irrespetuosamente y si había algún problema lo teníamos que discutirlo, finalmente decidí hablar de mis sentimientos quien era la única persona que podía abrirme un poco.

– Alfred, yo te aprecio muchísimo y no tienes idea de lo que significas tú para mí. Me agrada tu compañía, tu platica siempre tan interesante y amena pero… pero a veces eres tan estricto conmigo, estoy cansado de las reglas, de estudiar, estoy encerrado en un maldito internado y y en el mes siguiente cumplo 14 ¡Estas son mis vacaciones! Quiero divertirme, y me dolió muchísimo que me dejaras de hablar… y mis padres… mis padres no desean que pase estas fechas con ellos, así que explote. Lamento haber sido tan irrespetuoso contigo. – baje la mirada a mi plato casi lleno y moviendo solamente la comida con el tenedor.

– Tienes razón, estas son tus vacaciones y las vacaciones no son para estudiar, lamento ser tan estricto contigo, sé muy bien que has estudiado mucho porque me he enterado de tus excelentes asignaturas. Y sabes muy bien que te quiero como mi hijo. Aunque a veces te trato como un adulto, siendo que eres apenas un adolescente, has crecido mucho. – Me dio un mimo en mi mejilla.

– ¿Me perdonas? – Pregunté levantando la mirada del plato.

– ¡Claro que te perdono! Y prometo ser más tolerable.

 _ **Nació el año 1911**_

En enero cumplí 14 años y fue el comienzo de los años más difíciles que viví en el colegio.

Era abril y faltaba menos de dos meses para terminar el curso escolar, era el quinto domingo había ya planeado como iba a pasar el día, me había robado una fruta de la cocina para comer en la colina mientras leía.

La Hermana Margareth era la Hermana más amable con los internos. Tuvimos la fortuna que la Hermana Margareth fuera nuestra supervisora, estaba asignada en el grupo donde yo estaba… porque las otras hermanas de otros grupos eran tan severas y amargadas. Aun así ella era de la forma de ser como Alfred, era amable y simpática, le gustaba hablar de nuestros problemas, inquietudes, aspiraciones… pero al mismo tiempo era muy exigente y estricta pero también era tolerable.

– Hola Terrence ¿A dónde te diriges? – Preguntó la Hermana Margareth con una sonrisa en los labios.

– A la colina Hermana Margareth, primero voy a leer un poco y después voy a pasear con Teodora. – Respondí llevando mi libro y la fruta que me había robado.

– Siempre estás leyendo ¿Qué es lo que lees? ¿Alguna tarea que te dejaron?

– No hermana, me gusta leer piezas de teatro, sabe Hermana es algo que realmente me gusta. – Comenté con entusiasmo.

– No deberías de estudiar mejor, los exámenes finales serán en dos semanas.

– Hermana, hoy es mi día libre y de relajación, para estar estudiando. – Respondí con un guiño.

– ¡Ah Terrence! Me gustaría que salieras del colegio como tus compañeros de clases. Eres muy solitario ¿Verdad?

– Hermana Margareth no se preocupe por eso, ya me acostumbre a pasar aquí los quintos domingos. – Conteste sonriendo a la hermana.

Me acosté sobre el césped y me relaje un poco, en realidad me gustaba ya quedarme solo en el colegio, así que nadie me molestaba y podía hacer lo que quería. La Hermana Margareth se retiro y se dirigió a la oficina de la Rectora.

– Hermana Margareth que bueno que la veo, voy a salir a la ciudad… voy a comprar el nuevo material didáctico para los exámenes finales. – Había dicho la Rectora haciendo la lista del material didáctico que faltaba.

– Hermana Gray pensé que estaba muy ocupada viendo los preparativos del Festival de Mayo.

– Así es Hermana, el mensajero se enfermo y no tengo a nadie que pueda ir a la ciudad.

– Hermana Gray se me ha ocurrido algo ¿Por qué no mandamos a Terrence a Londres por el material didáctico? – Preguntó la hermana con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

– ¡Hermana Margareth está usted loca! ¡¿Cómo mandar al hijo del Duque como mensajero?! – Exclamó la Rectora incrédula.

– Hermana Gray… Terrence no ha salido del colegio en todo el curso escolar, ningún quinto domingo ha salido… hace algunos días lo vi algo melancólico… tenía tantas ganas de pasear por Londres.

– ¡No! ¡No puedo! No puedo mandarlo solo a la ciudad ¿Qué si le pasara algo? Nunca me lo perdonaría. – Contestó la religiosa alzando la ceja en un gesto de desaprobación.

– Hermana Gray, él tiene ya 14 años cumplidos, es una persona muy responsable y sabe cuidarse por sí solo, además no se ve del tipo de muchacho que pueda intimidarse, se ve mucho mayor para su edad.

– Terrence es noble y siempre cuando ha salido ha tenido escolta, no creo que sea buena idea Hermana Margareth.

– ¡Yo creo que es una buena idea Hermana! Podemos decirle que si llega a una hora determinada con el material y muestra que es una persona responsable podrá salir en otra ocasión, estoy segura que se cuidara.

– Hermana Margareth le tiene mucha confianza ¿Verdad? – Preguntó aun no muy convencida de enviarlo.

– ¡Claro Hermana Gray! ¡Le tengo mucha confianza! – Contestó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

– Está bien, dejaré que vaya a Londres por el material… solo porque estoy muy ocupada arreglando otros asuntos. – Aceptó la Rectora por compasión, en realidad le daba lástima de ver que los padres de Terry nunca venían por él un quinto domingo.

– ¡Estoy segura de que no nos defraudara! – Exclamó la hermana sonriendo y la Rectora correspondió a su sonrisa tratando de mantener el control sobre sus emociones.

– Llame a Terrence a mi oficina Hermana Margareth.

– Lo haré Hermana, Gracias. – La supervisora salió del despacho alegremente a buscarlo.

– Terrence ¿Te gustaría ir a la ciudad por un rato? – Preguntó la Rectora, una vez que había entrado a su despacho.

– ¡¿Está usted bromeando Hermana Gray?! ¡Salir del colegio! – Exclamó el joven anonadado.

– Así es. – La Rectora se dio cuenta que sus ojos azules brillaban por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había estudiado en el internado, e interiormente ella sonrió de verlo tan feliz.

– ¡Claro que me gustaría ir a la ciudad Hermana! – Respondió el joven adolescente entusiasmado con la idea de salir del colegio.

– En realidad necesito el nuevo material didáctico para los exámenes finales, la tienda se encuentra en Londres muy cerca de la catedral de St. Pablo ¿Podrás comprar el material?

– ¡Claro que sí Hermana! No se preocupe.

– Está bien, son las once de la mañana a las tres de la tarde quiero que regreses nuevamente al colegio, haces menos de una hora para llegar a la catedral, con dos horas en Londres son más que suficientes.

– Hermana, que sea mi llegada hasta las cuatro de la tarde, por favor Hermana Gray. – El adolescente rogaba con la mirada de aquellas pupilas azules.

– Está bien, solo porque eres un excelente estudiante y nunca has salido del colegio… y confió en ti.

– ¡No la defraudare Hermana Gray!

Por primera vez salía del colegio, no lo podía creer que iba a pasear por Londres y sin nadie que estuviera escoltándome, era como un sueño hecho realidad, estaba adentro del carruaje, parecía un niño tan emocionado y me sorprendí que hice cuarenta minutos a la ciudad y le pedí que me llevara hasta la catedral de St. Pablo a dos cuadras más de ahí está la tienda donde me dirigía.

La Hermana Gray me había dado 80 libras esterlinas, iba hacer 50 libras del material didáctico y 16 libras de transporte de ida y vuelta al colegio y 14 libras más si se me ofrecía comprar algo en Londres. Aun así tenía que darle cuentas a la Rectora del dinero gastado. Así cuando llegue al destino me sorprendí que no fueran 8 libras sino 6 libras. Llegue a la tienda y pedí el material, pero el vendedor me dijo que había algunas cosas que no tenía pero que en un hora ya tenía mi encargo listo y empaquetado, me pidió un deposito de 25 libras y a la entrega de la mercancía le liquidará el resto.

Camine por el Río Támesis tenía 18 libras para gastar, era la primera vez que iba a comprar algo por mí mismo, en el pasado siempre que quería algo, algún sirviente me lo traía, además siempre tuve lo que quería, claro me estoy refiriendo en lo material, porque el cariño de mis padres nunca lo pude comprar.

Lo primero que hice fue apartar las 25 libras del material más 6 libras de transporte de regreso al colegio en mi bolsillo de mi pantalón, y en el otro bolsillo 18 libras para gastar y lo primero que se me ocurrió comprar fue un helado, en realidad no soy muy afecto a las golosinas, después decidí tomar un paseo en barco por el Támesis, el paseo duro una hora tenía todavía dos horas más por gastar en la ciudad, estuve caminando por un buen rato cuando vi a cuatro hombres aproximadamente de veintidós años, por alguna razón me llamaron mucho la atención aquellos sujetos.

Los estaba mirando de lejos, estaban bebiendo cerveza en un restaurantillo de mala muerte, afuera de aquel lugar había varias mesas y sillas muy sucias en donde ellos estaban platicando, bebiendo y riéndose entre ellos o más bien carcajeándose, nunca había visto tanta felicidad en los rostros de las personas, me quede hipnotizado al ver a esos jóvenes, también me di cuenta que sus ropas eran viejas pero limpias eran como si no tuvieran algún problema a pesar que su situación económica era mala… parecía que eran más felices, había comido en varios restaurantes en el pasado y la gente solo platicaba pero nunca los veía riéndose de esa manera como lo hacia aquellas personas.

– Hola muchacho ¿Tenemos algo en el rostro? – Había dicho un joven que se había levantado de su silla y se había dirigido a mí. – Porque no nos has quitado la vista desde que llegaste.

– ¡Oh! Siento mucho haberlos molestado, no fue mi intención. – Fue mi rápida respuesta al ver que los otros tres sujetos me veían divertidos.

– Si quieres beber una cerveza, nos hubieras dicho desde un principio en vez de quedarte mirándonos como un idiota. – Había dicho otro joven que estaba sentado bebiendo cerveza.

– En realidad yo no puedo beber… soy menor de edad – dije algo nervioso. – pero si me gustaría beber una cerveza.

– Ven entonces… siéntate con nosotros, te invitamos una cerveza. – Respondió otro joven sonriendo – El dueño del local ya ni se fija, hemos venido por más de tres años aquí.

– Todos ustedes son muy amables… nadie me había invitado antes una cerveza. – Respondí formalmente.

– Entonces que no se diga más, ven a sentarte con nosotros… esta es la mejor cerveza del Inglaterra. – Dijo cuando un mesero trajo una nueva ronda de cerveza y una me la dio para mí.

– Gracias, en realidad esta es mi primera cerveza que bebo – di un sorbo al jarro – tenía mucha curiosidad de beber una cerveza. – replique sonriendo. – Soy Terrence pero pueden llamarme Terry.

– Hola Terry soy Mark – dijo estrechando mi mano.

– Yo soy Louis, él es Paúl y Jack – Me estrecharon sus manos cordialmente.

Hablamos de muchas cosas, Paúl era tan divertido y cada ocurrencia que decía que nunca en mi vida me había reído de aquella forma, me sorprendí de lo bien que la estaba pasando, su conversación era tan amena y entretenida, después de un rato decidí comprar una ronda de cervezas por mi cuenta y otra ronda de cerveza más ya que tenía 18 libras para gastar.

– Supongo que eres de una familia bastante adinerada ¿Me equivoco? – Preguntó Jack muy curioso.

– ¿Lo dices por las cervezas? – Respondí cuando recibí mi cambio de 30 chelines de libra que el mesero me había dado de todo el dinero que había apartado para gastar.

– No, por tu manera de vestir, vistes elegantemente y tus modales son muy refinados. – Comentó sonriéndome y tomando otro sorbo de su cerveza.

– Si, tiene razón Jack… tienes un porte distinguido y tu manera de hablar no son de una educación media. – Había dicho Mark con tono misterioso. – Podría asegurar… que eres noble. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? – me guiñó el ojo.

– ¡Dios mío! Yo… yo… – tartamudeé, había sido descubierto.

– Tu nerviosismo te delata Terry. – Replicó Paúl riéndose.

– Yo lo lamento, espero que no se molesten conmigo… yo simplemente quería pasar un rato agradable con ustedes.

– ¿Molestarnos? ¡Claro que no! ¡Al contrario siempre quise relacionarme con la nobleza! – Repuso Mark muy emocionado – Debe ser maravilloso ser hijo de un noble ¿Quién es tu padre?

– Mi padre es el Duque de Grandchester. – Respondí en tono triste.

– ¡Tú padre es Duque! ¡Es el más alto noble inglés! – Dijo sorprendido Mark – Lo sabía, sabía que eras un noble, tienes esa arrogancia de un noble. – Comentó sonriéndome.

– ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué envidia… vivir en un Palacio o en un castillo! – Exclamó Louis con un suspiro profundo.

– No es tan maravilloso como toda la gente piensa. Al contrario es horrible. – Repliqué bajando la mirada a la mesa sucia y maltratada.

Les platique un poco de mi vida de las normas y protocolos, además no podías salir algún lugar sin alguna escolta vigilándote, también les dije acerca de mis padres… que ellos no me quería, que había sido un error en sus vidas… por primera vez me sincere y sentí que en esta ocasión no iba hacer cómo cuando tenía 10 años, sentí que ellos me comprendía y mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando les platique mi historia y me abrazaron fraternalmente, no había morbo en sus rostros, sino comprensión. Cuando de repente sonaron las campanadas del reloj Big Ben.

– ¡Dios mío son las tres de la tarde! Que rápido paso el tiempo. – Repliqué sacando la nota de remisión para recoger el material didáctico.

– ¿Las tres de la tarde? No, no son las tres de la tarde, son ya las cuatro de la tarde. – Respondió Louis dando el último sorbo a su cerveza.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Las cuatro de la tarde?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Ya debería de estar en el colegio! – Me levanté rápidamente de la silla.

– ¿Colegio? Hoy es domingo, hoy no hay colegios.

– Yo… yo estoy en un internado y tengo licencia hasta las cuatro. _¡DIOS MIO!_ Necesito ir por el material didáctico. – Saque el dinero de mi otro bolsillo y me di cuenta que solo tenía 18 libras ¿Cómo era posible si yo había apartado 31 libras para el material y el pasaje para irme al colegio?

– ¿Estás bien Terry? Por una hora que llegues tarde no te pasara nada. – Comentó Mark sereno.

– ¡Perdí dinero! ¡El dinero para comprar el material didáctico! ¡Estoy en problemas! ¿Cómo perdí el dinero?

– El dinero no se pierde ¿No compraste algo más aparte de las cervezas? – Preguntó Louis viendo mi dinero sobre mi mano.

 _– ¡SI!_ ¡Dios mío! ¡El viaje por el Támesis y un helado! ¡Entonces gaste el dinero del bolsillo equivocado! _¡DIOS MIO!_ ¡¿Qué voy hacer?!

– No te preocupes, di que perdiste el dinero. – Comentó Jack dándome una palmada en mi espalda.

– No, la Hermana Gray es malvada, ¡Me va a matar! – Replicó Terry angustiado.

– ¿Hermana? ¿Estás en un colegio católico? – Preguntó Mark sorprendido.

– Así es, estudio en el Real Colegio de St. Pablo.

– ¿En el Real Colegio de St. Pablo? Es un colegio bastante estricto. He escuchado comentarios bastante feos de aquel colegio.

– No lo estas ayudando en nada Mark – respondió Jack – Terry me gustaría ayudarte pero no tengo dinero para que compres lo que te pidieron en el colegio.

– ¡Yo tengo una libra! – Comentó Paúl sacando de su bolsillo unas monedas.

– Yo solo tengo 60 chelines de libra. – repuso Louis contando el dinero que tenía en la mano.

– Yo tengo 2 libras y 25 chelines. – dijo Mark.

– No, realmente se los agradezco, pero no tendría dinero para irme al colegio y no podría quitarles su dinero.

– Si deseas te acompañaremos hasta el colegio estas muy alterado. Conozco a un amigo que nos podría llevar a mitad de precio. – Replicó Mark tratando de tranquilizarme.

– Gracias, agradezco su ayuda.

– Cálmate Terry ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar? Quizá te den unos buenos varazos, podrás soportarlo.

En el Real Colegio de St. Pablo las dos hermanas estaban angustiadas, ya era más de una hora de retraso.

– ¿Dónde está Terrence? ¿Aun no ha llegado Hermana Margareth? – Preguntó la Rectora preocupada caminando de un lado a otro en su oficina y después de un rato se sentó en su escritorio nerviosamente.

– No Hermana, aun no ha llegado. – Comentó angustiada la supervisora.

– Espero que no le haya sucedido nada, nunca me lo perdonaría ¿Qué cuantas le voy a dar al Duque de Grandchester? – Comentó la Rectora visiblemente enojada y llevándose las manos a la sien.

– Me siento responsable, no debí de haber insistido que fuera solo a la ciudad.

– No se preocupe Hermana Margareth, si hay algún responsable de esto… soy yo, fui yo quien le dio permiso, estoy segura que no le ha pasado nada, supongo que se entretuvo con algo y no se ha fijado que ya son más de la cinco de la tarde.

– ¿Usted cree Hermana Gray? ¡Pero qué falta de responsabilidad! – Masculló la supervisora molesta.

– Estoy cien por ciento segura, solamente espere que llegue al colegio y ya verá cómo le va a ir ¡Ni se lo va a imaginar!

– Terry hemos llegado al colegio. – Dijo Jack saliendo del carruaje.

– ¡Vaya! ¿Aquí es dónde estudias? ¡Sí que es bellísimo y enorme! ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado estudiar en un lugar tan grande como este! – Exclamó Paúl admirando desde lejos la arquitectura medieval del colegio que se podía ver desde el portón rejado.

– Créeme, no te hubiera gustado en absoluto, es horrible estar en este lugar. – Me detuve antes de tocar la campana de la puerta. – Yo… yo no quiero estar más en este lugar ¡Ya no lo soporto! – Retrocedí.

– Terry calmante, estás asustado por la reprimenda que vas a enfrentarte… pero todo pasará y vas a estar bien. – me dio confianza Mark.

– Si Terry, recuerda que si necesitas ayuda o que alguien te escuche ya sabes en donde estamos. – Agregó Jack.

– Al mal paso darse prisa. – Me dio un abrazo de consuelo Louis.

– Gracias, agradezco mucho su ayuda.

– Subamos al carruaje que no nos vean – Comentó Paúl y saco algo de su bolsillo y me lo entrego – Terry toma este dulce, disfrazara un poco el olor a cerveza.

Toque la campana y salió la Hermana Margareth a recibirme.

– ¡¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?! – Preguntó la Hermana furiosa al verme – ¡No te has fijado que son más de las cinco de la tarde y tu permiso era hasta las cuatro de la tarde! ¿Y dónde está el material que se te pidió que trajeras?

– Hermana yo…

– Pasa inmediatamente. La Rectora te está esperando furiosa en su despacho…

– Pobre Terry, ahora si lo van a reprender fuertemente. – Pensó Mark con tristeza.

Mientras que la Hermana Margareth me escoltaba a la oficina de la Rectora sentía como mis piernas temblaban fuertemente, tenía mucho miedo, los ojos vidriosos que reflejaban el terror que me esperaba, sabía que era merecedor de un severo correctivo.

– Terrence solo te pido un favor – se detuvo mi supervisora antes de llegar a la puerta del despacho de la Rectoría. – Que no digas ninguna mentira, porque si no será mucho peor para ti… si la Hermana Gray te llegará a descubrir. Además está muy enojada contigo y yo aun más porque había confiado en ti y me defraudaste completamente. – Comentó en un tono severo que nunca la había escuchado en ella – Espera afuera, le avisare a la Rectora que ya llegaste.

– ¿Hermana Gray? – La supervisora tocó, abrió la puerta y entro a la oficina.

– ¿Si Hermana?

– Acaba de llegar Terrence Grandchester y no trajo el material didáctico. – Contestó la supervisora con preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

– ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que no trajo el material?! – Exclamó la Rectora con tono irritado – Hágalo pasar a mi oficina Hermana Margareth.

– Si Hermana. – Ella salió de la oficina y se dirigió a mí – Terrence, la Rectora desea verte en su oficina y recuerda de no decir mentiras… la Hermana Gray no soporta las mentiras, Pasa.

– Si Hermana Margareth – suspire profundamente antes de tocar Toc, toc, toc. – ¿Puedo pasar Hermana Gray? – Pregunté temeroso.

– Adelante, cierra la puerta por favor. Acércate.

Me acerque a su escritorio de despacho, estaba en posición de firmes y no pude evitar el bajar la mirada, mis manos estaban temblando terriblemente y el corazón me latía fuertemente. La Rectora me pidió primero que le explicara con lujo de detalle todo lo que había hecho en Londres por lo que tuve que decirle lo ocurrido, pero había omitido que había bebido cerveza, se levanto de su silla y se paro delante mío y percibió mi aliento a cerveza, la Rectora se enfureció mucho más de lo que me imaginaba, me llamo la atención y al finalizar su regaño comenzó el verdadero castigo.

– Terrence, ¡Mírame directo a los ojos cuando te estoy hablando! – Me levanto el mentón para que la mirara – ¡Esto no lo voy a perdonar con una simple llamada de atención! ¿Sabes lo qué hiciste es muy grave? – Ella seguía parada frente de mí y su mano derecha sosteniendo mi barbilla. – Primero… ¡Tú falta de responsabilidad al no traer las cosas que se te pidieron y malgastar el dinero que se te confió! Segundo ¡Tú impuntualidad! y ¡El peor de todos! ¡Que hayas tomado bebidas alcohólicas siendo que tienes catorce años! – Dejo mi barbilla para dirigirse a su escritorio y se volteo nuevamente para mirarme con ojos furiosos. – ¡Esto jovencito en otra persona sería la expulsión inmediata del colegio! Debo de confesarte que gracias a un arreglo con tu padre el Duque de Grandchester ¡No vas a ser expulsado! Pero no te libraras de una severa reprimenda corporal. – Replicó ella frente de mí y con una mirada terrible.

– Si Hermana Gray.

– Ya sabes que tengo fama de ser muy estricta, no soy de las personas que dan azotes, pero cuando lo hago debo de advertir que soy bastante severa. Por cada falta serán 6 de los buenos… por lo tanto recibirás 18 movimientos. – dijo firmemente mirando directo a mis ojos. Mis labios estaban temblándome y los ojos estaban tan cristalinos que sentía que en cualquier momento me saldrían las lágrimas.

– Si Hermana. – Dije quebrándose mi voz.

La Rectora se dirigió a un armario, la seguí con la mirada y vi que saco del armario una paleta de madera larga, el cual se daba pequeños golpecitos en la palma de su mano izquierda. Y dirigiéndose otra vez donde yo estaba, se paro frente de mí y me miro detenidamente y yo miraba con terror la paleta de madera. Y fue donde dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron sobre mis mejillas.

– Hermana Gray yo… yo solo estaba divirtiéndome un poco… un poco con unos amigos… – cuando fui interrumpido abruptamente.

– ¡¿Amigos?! ¿Cómo que amigos? ¡Por dios Terrence! ¡Eres el hijo del Duque de Grandchester! ¡Recuerda que eres un noble! ¡No deberías de hacer amistad con personas de esa clase social! ¡Con vagabundos! ¡Con semejantes personas! ¿Qué diría el Duque de Grandchester cuando se dé cuenta de que clase de amigos tienes?

– Lo siento Hermana Gray. – Fue todo lo que pude decir, las palabras no me salían de la boca y tampoco quería contradecir a la Rectora.

– Terrence ¿Listo para tu correctivo corporal? – y comenzó nuevamente a darse pequeños golpecitos en su palma de su mano con la paleta de castigo.

– Si Hermana. – Estaba aterrado, la paleta de madera es un instrumento de castigo el cual te dejaba completamente el trasero moreteado y es tremendamente doloroso sin hacer daño o más bien sin dejar cicatrices cómo el bastón, el látigo o la correa que deja cicatrices horribles tipo cortadas. Con la paleta de madera los moretones desaparecían en una semana y sin cicatrices.

– Terrence baja tu pantalón y ropa interior hasta las rodillas. – Replicó ella en un tono serió y de enojo. Mientras me desabotonaba y me bajaba el pantalón lentamente ella siguió dando órdenes. – Terrence las manos en las rodillas.

Obedecí lo que la Rectora me estaba indicando, sin poner resistencia alguna, sabía que si no la obedecía iba hacer peor el castigo, Al principio sentí vergüenza y terror al mismo tiempo.

– No se te ocurra meter las manos… ni mucho menos caerte porque si lo haces repetiré el azote y no será en los glúteos, sino abajo… en los muslos y es mucho más doloroso.

– Hermana Gray ¡Le suplico…! ¡Le imploro que me perdone! – Le rogué desesperadamente.

– ¡Cállate la boca! – Vociferó – ¡Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón de dios! ¡Y no te reduzco tu correctivo porque abusaste de nuestra confianza y eso no lo perdono! ¡Si tuviste el valor de tomar bebidas alcohólicas… ten el valor suficiente para afrontar las consecuencias! ¡Así que inclínate y prepárate para tu correctivo!

– Si Hermana. – Me incline, que incomoda posición, no tenía apoyo alguno de alguna mesa o del respaldo de una silla o sillón o del escritorio cómo mi padre solía castigarme. Ahora de soportar el dolor de los azotes tenía que mantener el equilibrio para no caerme y no tener extra.

– ¿Preparado? Y nada de gritos.

La Hermana Gray levanto la paleta y de repente sentí el primer azote fuertemente, los azotes eran uno tras otro, ella contaba en voz alta. El dolor había superado mis expectativas y aunque no grite mis gestos delataban un dolor terrible que estaba sintiendo. Conforme pasaba los azotes mi respiración se volvió más agitada y un débil _¡Ahhhhh!_ Salía de mi garganta. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y mi boca contraída por el dolor. Era apenas el azote noveno y yo ya no aguantaba más aunque no gritaba comencé a sollozar, era como si me faltara la respiración. Pero desafortunadamente para el doceavo azote perdí el equilibrio. El dolor era ya insoportable.

– ¡Levántate inmediatamente! Tu castigo todavía no ha terminado.

Me levante tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas y nuevamente le suplique que me perdonara, al cual ignoro completamente mis suplicas y me dijo:

– No dobles las rodillas ni los brazos sino te caerás otra vez y los azotes en los muslos son peores, concéntrate en tener las piernas firmes y sin doblar las rodillas. ¿Listo para tu extra?

Cuando sentí un inmenso dolor mezclado con ardor en las piernas, fue tan desgarrador que grite, apreté fuertemente mi pantalón que estaba a la altura de mis rodillas y la Hermana Gray no dejaba de azotarme, ya solo me faltaban dos azotes cuando doble las rodillas y caí al suelo nuevamente. Le implore.

– Ya es suficiente castigo… he aprendido mi lección – dije sollozando – otro paletazo extra en mis piernas no lo voy a soportar. Por favor no en las piernas.

– ¡Lord Terrence! Si no te levantas ahora mismo en vez de ser un paletazo extra ¡Van a ser dos paletazos más! – Me levante nuevamente y me dio el peor paletazo en mis piernas y tenía que soportar otro más en mis glúteos y finalmente termino mi castigo.

– Terrence puedes ya vestirte. – Mientras que me subía la ropa interior y el pantalón cuidadosamente la Hermana Gray se dirigió al armario y guardo la paleta, yo trataba de recuperarme y en aquel momento llamo a la Hermana Margareth que entrara a su despacho.

– Hermana Margareth, Terrence va a estar dos semanas confinado en su dormitorio, se hará cargo de sus necesidades como llevarle la comida y sus deberes escolares. Además los exámenes finales comienzan en dos semanas.

– Si Hermana Gray. – Ella asentó con un movimiento de cabeza.

– Ayude a llevarlo a su dormitorio, como ve Hermana ha sido severamente castigado y creo que va a necesitar ayuda.

– Sí. – Ella se dirigió a mí aun molesta – Terrence ¿Podrás caminar hasta tu dormitorio?

– Creo que si Hermana – Contesté con la mirada agachada, no podía mirar directamente a la Hermana, estaba completamente avergonzado.

– Apóyate en mí.

Pase mi brazo en su hombro aunque había crecido mucho para mis catorce años la Hermana Margareth era muy alta. Salimos de la oficina de la Rectora y caminamos por un largo pasillo que se dirigía a los dormitorios, mi dormitorio estaba en un primer piso así que teníamos que subir por las escaleras, recuerdo que estaba sollozando, las lágrimas no dejaba de rodar por mi rostro, mi rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza y mis ojos hinchados por tanto llorar. Cuando vi a 5 estudiantes que habían llegado de su quinto domingo.

Dios mío – pensé – lo que me faltaba, salir justo a tiempo de la oficina de la Rectora en la hora donde comenzaba a llegar todos los internos.

– Jóvenes no tienen nada que hacer aquí ¡Diríjanse a sus dormitorios en este preciso momento! – Exigió la Hermana Margareth en forma de orden al cual los internos obedecieron al momento.

Aunque quise apresurar mi paso para subir las escaleras me era casi imposible, el dolor en mis piernas y los glúteos era insoportable.

– ¡Terrence despacio o te caerás! – Replicó la Hermana enojada.

Estoy casi seguro que la Hermana sabía que estaba avergonzado de que mis compañeros me vieran en esta situación tan humillante. Y comenzaron a llegar más y más estudiantes y aunque no los miraba escuchaba a lo lejos sus murmullos.

– ¿Qué habrá hecho Grandchester? ¡Es seguro que le dieron un fuerte correctivo! – En ese momento me sentí tan humillado.

Finalmente llegamos a mi dormitorio y la Hermana me ayudo a acostarme, levanto las sabanas, me ayudo a quitarme los zapatos y el pantalón, me acosté bocabajo y me tapo con la sabana. Cuando ella se retiro pude finalmente llorar con libertad, después de un largo tiempo me quede dormido.

En esas dos semanas que estuve encerrado en mi dormitorio fue horrible, si el correctivo corporal fue doloroso lo que siguió fue más bien desgarrador. La Hermana Margareth dejo de hablarme completamente, ella como mi supervisora se encargaba de traerme la comida y los apuntes de mis deberes escolares ya que se acercaban los exámenes finales. Ella llegaba y me dejaba en mi mesa la comida y se retiraba sin preguntarme ¿Cómo estaba? Antes ella hablaba mucho conmigo, se interesaba por mis cosas y si la Rectora me había llamado la atención por alguna travesura, ella me animaba… me consolaba y me regalaba una sonrisa de compasión.

Pero ahora lo que más me dolía, más que los azotes recibidos fue la completa indiferencia de la Hermana Margareth, si yo hacía alguna pregunta ella simplemente contestaba en monosílabos con un tono de voz serio y seco inusual en ella y se retiraba molesta o enojada.

Las dos semanas de castigo terminaron y comenzaron los exámenes una semana antes del Festival de Mayo ya no pude soportar más la indiferencia de la Hermana Margareth, sabía que estaba enojada conmigo por haberla desilusionado… había puesto las manos sobre el fuego por mí y la defraude. Así que estaba decidido, le iba implorar, no me importaba mi dignidad y orgullo en ese momento.

Yo quería recuperar su confianza nuevamente, que fuera como antes… mi amiga o la madre que me hubiera gustado tener, comprensiva, tierna y que estuviera orgullosa de mí y de mis logros y de castigarme si lo merecía, pero no tan severamente. Me sentía culpable y sabía que me había merecido el correctivo de la Rectora, pero no era justo… me había divertido tanto, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan bien y mucho menos me había reído tanto cómo con aquellas personas. ¿Por qué? castigarme de tal manera, con la indiferencia de la Hermana Margareth que me dolía tanto… estaba pagando con creces tres horas de diversión ¿Era justo? Un día me encontré a la Hermana y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que me perdonara.

– ¡Terrence por favor! – Replicó mi supervisora en tono disgustada. – No tengo porque perdonarte si yo no soy ni tu padre, ni madre para pedirte alguna explicación acerca de tu vergonzosa conducta, si haces o dejas de hacer tal cosa, yo soy tu supervisora y como tu supervisora me encargo de aconsejarles de no romper las reglas del colegio y también de verificar que el reglamento sea cumplido. – Fue su contestación tajante.

– Lo siento Hermana Margareth – Dije bajando la mirada al suelo y sentí un fuerte pinchazo en mi corazón… un fuerte dolor que anteriormente había ya experimentado tantas veces. "El rechazo" el rechazo de mi madre, de mi padre, de la Duquesa y sus hijos, mis compañeros y ahora de la Hermana Margareth.

– Si no se te ofrece algo más me retiro, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Otro Festival de Mayo paso aunque ya no estaba castigado y podía asistir al Festival, no estaba de ánimo por el momento, se me había ocurrido invitar a Mark, Paúl, Jack y Louis pero desafortunadamente no tenía sus direcciones.

Llego junio y me sorprendí que la profesora me dijera que había obtenido las mejores notas en toda la clase y me iba a entregar un diploma por mi excelente aprovechamiento. Me dio tanto orgullo y sonreí interiormente, mi profesora me felicito y cuando me dirigía a mi dormitorio vi a lo lejos a la Hermana Margareth y corrí hacia a ella.

– ¡Hermana Margareth! ¡Hermana Margareth! – Gritaba realmente emocionado, deseaba darle la gran noticia de mi aprovechamiento académico.

– ¡Terrence, sabes muy bien que no se debe de correr en los pasillos y mucho menos estar gritando! Llevas dos años aquí y aun no te aprendes el reglamento. – lo regaño.

– Yo… yo…

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Deseas decirme algo? – Preguntó con sequedad.

– Nada Hermana, no es nada… realmente no es nada importante. – Balbuceó Terrence tristemente.

Entre a mi dormitorio con el papel de mis sobresalientes asignaturas y me quede mirado aquel documento, debería de estar feliz y orgulloso, pero por adentro sentía una enorme soledad… estaba triste y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, faltaba 3 días para nuestra salida de fin de cursos, los estudiantes estaban ensayando la entrega de diplomas y yo en la colina mirando mi reporte como el mejor de la clase.

– Terrence ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó la Hermana Margareth un poco sorprendida – Deberías de estar ensayando la entrega de diplomas, me entere que fuiste el mejor de tu clase.

– Hermana no pienso asistir a la ceremonia de diplomas.

– ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó ella intrigada.

– ¿Para qué ir? Nadie de mi familia asistirá a la entrega de diplomas – suspire con tristeza – ni mi padre, ni mucho menos mi madre vendrá… ni mis hermanos y ni siquiera mi mejor amiga – voltee a ver a la Hermana directo a sus ojos – quien yo la consideraba de esa manera, ¡Porque usted es simplemente mi supervisora y nada más! ¿Para qué ir…? Nadie va a estar orgulloso de mí cuando me entreguen mi diploma.

– Terrence… no digas eso.

– Me voy Hermana, adiós. – Salí corriendo de ahí tan rápido como pude.

¡Terrence! ¡Terrence espera! – Dijo la hermana alzando la mano y corriendo un poco, al no verme se detuvo.

Fue el día especial de la entrega de los diplomas y a lo lejos lo estaba viendo, todos los padres estaban ahí cómo cada año… felices y orgullosos de sus hijos, los padres vestían tan elegantemente, las señoras con largos vestidos y sombreros con plumas y los estudiantes con ropa de Gala y los graduados con túnicas y birretes negros… a mi me faltaba aun cuatro años más para graduarme.

La Rectora comenzó por el primer año escolar, solo los diplomados tenían el gran honor de pasaban al frente a recibir su diploma, solo eran 3 diplomas por clase. Después de un tiempo escuche mi nombre. La Hermana Gray decía con orgullo:

– ¡Lord Terrence G. Grandchester, primer lugar de aprovechamiento de su clase! – Hizo una pausa – Por circunstancias ajenas a nosotros Lord Terrence Grandchester no se encuentra con nosotros, quien recogerá su diploma será su profesora la Hermana Bertha. Un aplauso por favor.

Ahí debí de haber estado yo… con mi padre y mi verdadera madre orgullosos de mí… aplaudiéndome fuertemente y regalándome una sonrisa. Pero todo es un sueño… solo sueños que jamás se harán realidad, – en aquel momento sentí que mi vida era tan vacía y me entristecí – ¿Por qué no pude ser diferente mi vida? ¿Por qué mis padres no me quieren? ¿Por qué mi madre me abandono? ¿Por qué nunca me ha buscado? Si ella llegara en este momento creo que enloquecería. Aun recuerdo el último abrazo que me diste… cómo desearía tanto que me abrazarás en estos momentos… te necesito y siempre pienso en ti.

 **PRESENTE**

 **Diciembre de 1930**

 **Broadway**

 **Temporada de invierno.**

 **Marco Antonio y Cleopatra**

El telón rojo comenzaba a subirse lentamente, el bullicio del público repentinamente ceso para disfrutar de la obra, el teatro estaba completamente lleno. Era su debut en Broadway después de años sin ejercer, toda su familia estaba ahí presente, su padre el Duque, su verdadera madre, su esposa y sus amigos desde el colegio, estaba realmente feliz, orgulloso y con una inmensa felicidad.

 **ACTO PRIMERO**

 **ESCENA I**

 **Clarines. Está ANTONIO, CLEOPATRA con sus damas CARMIA y EIRA, el séquito y eunucos abanicándola.**

 _Cleopatra está acostada en un diván mientras Antonio esta a lado de ella sentado en el piso._

 _Cleopatra quería jugar: —Dime, Antonio... si en verdad me quieres mucho, dime, ¿Cuánto me quieres?_

 _Antonio se detuvo, se acercó para abrazarla y contestarle feliz de la vida, sabiendo lo que quería su reina: —Pobre es el amor mi reina, que se mide y se calcula. — Y, sin más, ella se acerco para besarlo, pero le insistió que tenía que saber hasta dónde la amaba. — ¡Ah! —Le contestó Antonio, haciéndole el juego y separándola un poco de sus labios —, Entonces, mi reina, tendrás que descubrir un nuevo cielo y una nueva tierra, porque en ésta no cabría la cantidad que representa lo que te amo..._

 _En eso, entró un mensajero que venía de Roma. Antonio, alcanzó a verlo de reojo y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera de ahí._

— _No, Antonio, escúchalo... —le advirtió, y para que no pareciera una orden, con ese tonito que tanto hacía reír a su corte, le dijo: —Quizá Fulvia está de mal humor, o quién sabe, a lo mejor César, te envía diciéndote: "¡Haz esto o haz aquello!... ¡Conquista este reino y este otro... libéralo! ¡Haz como te digo o te condeno a muerte!"._

— _¿Qué dices, amor? —se volteó extrañado Antonio, ahora con el ceño fruncido, como si le hubiera picado una mosca._

— _¿No crees que te mande estos recados? —le preguntó Cleopatra—Por favor, Antonio, escucha al mensajero, qué tal si te amenaza Fulvia, quiero decir... César, es decir... ¡bueno!, los dos... ¡Total!, Te prometo que así como soy Reina de Egipto sé que te vas a sonrojar ¿O es que no te pones colorado cuando te regaña Fulvia, tu esposa? —y, dicho esto, llamó a los mensajeros para que volvieran a entrar. Antonio no podía aceptar las verdades que le había dicho esta bruja de mujer. Necesitaba contestarle algo para que supieran bien a bien cuál era su posición y el rechazo que sentía por Roma, así como el amor que le tenía a su amada reina._

— _¡Qué se hunda Roma en el Tíber y que los anchos arcos y los tres pilares que sostienen al imperio se desplomen! ¡Mi lugar está aquí! — Y, sin más, tomó entre sus brazos a la reina para besarla, después de recibir ese beso, la reina satisfecha que siempre lograba seducirlo._

— _¡Ay, Antonio! A ver, ¿Por qué te casaste con Fulvia si no la amabas? Tal vez parezco ingenua, pero sabes que no lo soy y, sin embargo, tú siempre serás el mismo._

— _¡Sí! —Dijo Antonio—, soy el mismo, pero ahora vivo apasionado por esta reina. Por favor, te suplico, Cleopatra, por el amor al amor y por sus dulces horas, no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo con estas estupideces. Bien sabes que no hay que dejar pasar ni un solo momento de nuestra vida sin disfrutar de estos placeres. Cleopatra, dime... ¿Qué se te ocurre hacer esta noche? — La reina sabía qué quería hacer Antonio._

Terry era realmente como un dios y su actuación era sublime a igual que Cleopatra, todos los actores daban más del 100% todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, sin embargo antes de que terminara el intermedio Terry se quedo estático por fracciones de segundos. Para el público no tan conocedor, podría decir que así debería de ser la actuación del actor, para el más conocedor era claro que el actor principal se había bloqueado por unos segundos, después de unos segundos él había tomado su ritmo habitual sin embargo esto le ocurrió dos veces antes de acabar el intermedio.

Terry entro a su camerino enojado, furioso, quería hacerle pagar a Andrea su canallada, ¡Desgraciada! Deseaba que él quedara en ridículo, gracias a dios que no lo logro y estaba dispuesto hacerle pagar muy caro la osadía que se había atrevido hacerle Andrea. Sin embargo Candy había llegado a su camerino para tranquilizarlo ya que se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido, pues había estudiado con él sus dialogo y ella representaba Cleopatra. Candy paso los 15 minutos que duro el intermedio.

El escenario estaba completamente oscuro mientras que los actores tomaban ya sus posesiones en el escenario, sin evitarlo Terry abrió un poco el telón y vio el palco donde se encontraba toda su familia, ahí estaba su padre y su madre muy felices y platicando alegremente mientras que Candy llegaba al palco y se sentaba nuevamente, ahí también estaba la familia Andley, Albert y Angela, los Cornwell Archie y Annie junto con Paty y su esposo, todos disfrutando de la obra, se veían alegres y platicando con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Candy tenía razón, que ganaba él haciendo quedar mal Andrea, el público no tenía la culpa de sus problemas con la primera actriz, el público había pagado un boleto para ver una obra magnífica, y además era su regreso como primer actor en Broadway y deseaba disfrutarlo al máximo ya que era su pasión después de tantos años de no haber ejercido. Miro atrás a unos cuantos metros de él estaba Cleopatra que aun en la oscuridad se podía ver su hermoso vestido blanco resplandeciendo como una verdadera reina y decidió tomar el concejo de su esposa, hacer lo contrario… hacer que ella se viera aun más resplandeciente ante todos, no deseaba competir con ella en popularidad.

Cuando la obra termino la ovación duro más de 5 minutos de pie, los aplausos eran ensordecedores. Terry y Andrea se tomaron de la mano para agradecer al público con una reverencia junto a todos los demás actores. Finalmente el telón rojo bajo lentamente y el escenario se obscureció y las gradas se iluminaban. Los actores hicieron un círculo antes de salir del escenario.

– Quiero agradecerles a todos, sin duda alguna ha sido una excelente representación. – Decía Terry mirando a todos sus colegas actores – hemos hecho un excelente trabajo y estoy muy orgulloso – todos juntaron sus manos al frente y gritaron de júbilo. – bueno tenemos una gran fiesta en nuestro honor con el Alcalde, vamos a cambiarnos.

– Terrence – había dicho Andrea sujetando la mano de Terry ya que todo el tiempo estuvo a su lado. – quiero hablar contigo.

– Ahora no Andrea, tenemos una fiesta y debo de cambiarme de ropa al igual que tú. – soltó su mano y se retiro.

Había pasado casi como tres horas en la fiesta del Alcalde, Terry estaba muy feliz ya que la prensa se había dedicado a entrevistar a los demás actores y él le daba oportunidad de estar casi todo el tiempo con Eleonor y con la familia de su esposa ya que él Duque había decidido no ir a la fiesta, se la había pasado muy bien.

– Mi amor, estoy ya un poco cansada – decía Candy mientras fingía un leve bostezo, ya que entre ellos había fijando un horario antes. – ¿Podemos irnos? Ha sido un día bastante largo.

– Claro – le dio un beso en la frente mientras dejaba su copa de champagne en una mesa – voy al baño y pedimos ya el auto. – le susurro al oído.

– Vaya, vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí. – había dicho Alexander cuando Terry salió del baño y se dirigía a lavarse las manos. – se nota que al temible Grandchester del teatro, lo dominan en todos los aspecto su hermosa esposa. – Terry se estaba enjuagando las manos y le mando una mirada fría a través del espejo. – jajaja quien lo diría… quien lleva los pantalones bien puestos en la casa es la mujer y no el hombre. – dijo mientras se agarraba la entrepierna obscenamente.

– ¿De qué demonios hablas Alexander? – Pregunto con una voz enojada mientras tomaba una toalla y se secaba las manos y acercándose al hombre intimidantemente.

– Por dios, tu camerino y mi camerino están juntos y una tabla como pared divide los camerinos, escuche claramente cómo te reprendía fuertemente tu esposa referente a lo de Andrea y la "consecuencia" que si no hacías lo que ella decía te iba a… – comenzó a carcajearse – bueno es muy vergonzoso hasta para mi decirlo, creo que todos los actores se dieron cuenta de tu discusión – comenzó a reírse nuevamente – ella sí que sabe cómo manejar a la prensa y el trato que hizo con ellos fue grandioso, estoy sorprendido y la pobre ingenua de Andrea fascinada sin saber que realmente ella no podía acercarse a ustedes ni un solo momento. – no paraba de reírse – y por último la Marquesa si dice "estoy cansada" tú como un perrito obediente moviendo la cola hace lo que la dueña le ordena en un segundo. – Cuando de repente le dio un puñetazo en el rostro de Alexander.

– ¡Vuélveme a decir una estupidez como esa y no la vas a contar! – Decía mientras Alexander caía al piso sangrando de la nariz y labio. Terry salió del baño hecho una furia y pidió al valet su vehículo.

– ¡Vámonos Candy! Ya pedir el carro – dijo sumamente enojado mientras tomaba a Candy del brazo fuertemente.

– Terry me lastimas, además no nos hemos despedido de los invitados ni de mi familia. – La jalaba – ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué te pasa? – en ese momento mientras salían de la residencia del Alcalde llego su vehículo abrió la puerta del copiloto y la metió casi aventándola, mientras el valet le entregaba la llave. Candy no sabía por qué actuaba de esa manera tan repentinamente. El hombre entro al carro y con lo furioso que estaba no podía ni meter la llave, después de unos intentos finalmente entro la llave y lo encendió, salieron tan rápido como pudo. – Quería despedirme de tu mamá…

– ¡Maldita sea Candy! – Golpeo el volante fuertemente – Te he dicho como mil veces que no le llames así a Eleonor.

– ¡¿Qué demonios ocurre?! – Grito enojada Candy perdiendo la paciencia ya que estaban a solas en el vehículo y que nadie los escuchaba.

– ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste lo que les dijiste a la prensa en la fiesta y el trato que hiciste sin mí consentimiento?

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás molesto por eso? – Se sorprendió la rubia – Al contrario deberías de agradecérmelo, gracias a mi no te…

– Claro ¡Gracias a ti! – la interrumpió abruptamente. – si se nota que eres toda una genio con la prensa y ¡Quien lleva los pantalones en la casa eres tú!

– ¿De qué demonios hablas?

– ¡¿Sabes que todo el mundo se entero cuando entraste a mi camerino en el intermedio y todos supieron lo que me decías?! Ahora soy la maldita burla.

– ¡Ahhh ya comprendo! Ahora actúas así conmigo porque lastimaron tu ego machista. – se rio Candy mientras Terry le mandaba una mirada asesina – ¿Y ahora qué? Para subir tu ego machista ¿Vas a golpearme? – la desafío Candy, en ese momento llegaron a su departamento, Terry apretaba fuertemente el volante – Cómo te lo dije en el camerino, a ti te dan una cachetada y tu das un puñetazo tres veces más fuerte y eso no es justo.

– Yo no sé cómo le vas a hacer con la prensa, pero no pienso hacer el trato que tú hiciste sin mí consentimiento. – Candy estaba llorando apretaba fuertemente los puños.

– Yo solo deseaba que pasaras una noche agradable en tu debut, nunca quise lastimar tu orgullo ni mucho menos tu ego de masculinidad. – salió del carro llorando y Terry se quedo por un tiempo en el vehículo.

 **Flash Back**

– Terry – decía Candy al entrar a su camerino en el intermedio de la obra.

– ¡Candy no me digas que hacer! La muy desgraciada me cambio todos los diálogos en la última escena, que pretendía ella, ¿Ponerme en ridículo?

– Pero no lo logro. Además conociéndote ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Hacerle lo mismo y ponerla en ridículo? – Terry le guiño el ojo como afirmando que no estaba equivocada. – Terry ¡Es una premier! ¡Está repleto el teatro de prensa e invitados especiales! Está tu padre el Duque y nuestra familia, ¡No puedes hacer eso! Además el público pago un boleto para ver una obra de teatro, no para ver a los actores peleándose arriba del escenario viendo quien es mejor que otro, o quien pone en ridículo a quien. El director no te lo perdonará.

– No, no pienso tolerar otro desplante más hacia mi persona.

– No puedes apagar el fuego con más fuego, – Terry le mando una mirada sería – Terry te dan una cachetada y tú quieres regresar un puñetazo triplicado.

– Candy es que ya no la tolero más.

– Es que no te das cuenta ¡Qué Andrea se siente intimidada por ti! ¡Qué le estás quitando el protagonismo de salir en todas las revistas y periódicos! Lo percibí perfectamente cuando llegamos, estaba que echaba chispas de coraje mientras a nosotros nos asedian la prensa y a ella la ignoraban por completo… tú no necesitas de la fama ni estar en los tabloides… ¡Ella sí! Por eso actúa como actúa.

– Y qué hay de mí y mis sentimientos de rabia. – dijo tocándose el corazón.

– Pues tendrás que aguantártelo porque si haces quedar mal a Andrea arriba del escenario no vas a dormir en mi lecho durante una larga temporada. – dijo determinante.

– ¿Me está amenazando la Marquesa de Grandchester de que si no hago lo que usted me ordena no podre amarla?

– Eso es correcto. No te gustara dormir en la sala por una larga temporada o ¿Si?

– Y yo aquí como un maldito perro faldero aguantarme todas las bajezas de Andrea para que no se enoje la dueña de mi corazón. – cruzo los brazo y haciendo un puchero.

– No te enojes, estoy segura que si la ignoras y la haces quedar a ella como una reina que brille aun más, ya ni caso te hará, ya que no serás una amenaza para su popularidad. – Suspiro él como resignado a lo que su esposa le decía – ¿Vas a ser lo que te digo? – Candy se acerco a sus labios mientras acariciaba sus brazos y su pecho atrevidamente.

– Guaf, guaf. – movió el trasero, Candy se rio por aquél gesto y lo beso apasionadamente.

– Cuando lleguemos a casa te voy a recompensar con un rico huesito, - lo miro a los ojos - buen chico, buen chico. – ambos se rieron.

– Y yo estaré en tu cama como un perrito moviéndote la colita mientras me das mi huesito de buen chico por ser tan obediente. – mientras se besaban nuevamente, en ese momento tocaron para avisar que en cinco minutos entraban a escena.

 **Fin de Flash Back.**

Terry estaba más que encabronado, como era posible que Alexander había escuchado toda la conversación con Candy en su camerino y aparte restregándoselo en su propia cara y burlarse de él de todo lo que se habían dicho, seguramente será la comidilla mañana en el teatro. Entro a la habitación y vio que Candy estaba ya en la cama dándole la espalda y sin dirigirle la palabra, sin embargo Terry aun con su orgullo lastimado decidió ir a dormir en la habitación de los invitados ya que Eleonor y el Duque habían decido quedarse en la mansión de su madre.

CONTINUARA...


	13. Chapter 13

**PASADO**

 **VERANO DE 1911**

 **TERRY GRANDCHESTER**.

Al día siguiente el chofer de mi padre vino al colegio junto con dos escoltas y nuevamente me llevo a Escocia. En Escocia me sentía muy bien y tenía la compañía de un niño de 8 años Mark, el hijo de la mucama en Escocia. Me agrada estar con él, es tan simpático, alegre y divertido. Jugábamos mucho en el verano. Un día a mediados de julio Alfred Bates llego a la villa el cual siempre era agradable verlo.

– Mi Lord, es bueno verlo tan bien, se nota que ha tomado mucho sol.

– Alfred lo mismo digo yo, desde Francia que no te veo, has cambiado un poco, creo que te dejaste crecer el cabello.

– Sí, un poco.

– ¿Te quedaras algunos días aquí en Escocia conmigo?

– Me temo que no, mi Lord… mañana tomo el primer tren para Dover.

– Que lastima, me hubiera gustado mucho que pasaras algunos días conmigo, sabes… me siento un poco solo. Mis escoltas no me hablan… no pueden conversar conmigo porque están en servicio y simplemente vigilan mis movimientos… son como gárgolas – comenté con una triste sonrisa – ¿Sabes si mi padre vendrá a visitarme?

– Su padre… el Duque de Grandchester ahora se encuentra en Suiza y lo veré en unos días… él me espera haya.

– ¿No vendrá entonces en todo el verano?

– Me temo que no mi Lord, pero Su Excelencia supo que obtuvo el mejor lugar de aprovechamiento en su clase. Y esta muy orgulloso de su hijo. Le hubiera gustado mucho haberlo felicitado en persona.

– A mí también me hubiera gustado mucho Alfred, sabes… me hace mucha falta… su compañía, su abrazo, sus palabras de felicidad.

– Lo sé mi Lord.

– ¿Por qué me dices Lord? ¿No somos amigos Alfred? Mis amigos me dicen Terry.

– Soy su amigo, realmente soy su amigo – dijo tomándome de las manos – pero usted es noble… y debo de dirigirme a usted respetuosamente.

– Nunca haré que cambies de manera de pensar, siempre tan formal conmigo. – Replique en tono irónico.

– Su Excelencia, me pidió que le entregara esto como un obsequio de su cumpleaños número catorce y de su excelente aprovechamiento académico en el colegio. Es su manera de expresar que está muy orgulloso de usted. – Saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro y me lo entrego.

– ¿Un regalo de mi padre? – Tome el presente con manos nerviosas y con una expresión de alegría en los ojos.

– Si vine especialmente a darte este pequeño presente… ábrelo que esperas.

Abrí la caja de terciopelo y me encontré con un reloj de bolsillo de oro de 24kl. Y no supe que decir, me había quedado anonadado con aquel presente.

– Este reloj perteneció a tu abuelo Lord Edward Grandchester quien te quiso… aunque eras muy pequeño cuando él murió… él te amaba y se preocupaba por tu bienestar. Cuando él murió sus últimas palabras fueron para ti. Le pidió a tu padre que su reloj que tanto quería y apreciaba lo conservara su nieto amado. Y que nunca te dejará desprotegido.

– No me acuerdo de él… pero me hubiera gustado que viviera.

– Guárdalo bien, gracias a tu abuelo… tu padre nunca te desprotegerá.

– Lo haré, es un hermoso regalo. Gracias Alfred.

Faltaba dos semanas para regresar al colegio y deseaba que esas dos semanas nunca terminaran, me gustaba vivir en Escocia, nadar en lago, remar en bote, cabalgar, jugar con Mark, hasta le enseñaba a utilizar la espada y jugábamos a pelearnos. Esos dos meses de vacaciones se me iban tan rápidos que pareciera que el tiempo volaba, en cambio en el colegio las horas pasaban tan lentamente.

Un día Lord Williams Vizconde de Gales vino a visitarme, era un gran amigo de mi padre desde que eran niños, habían estudiado juntos en el mismo colegio. Hablamos un poco, me comento que deseaba verlo para firmar algunos papeles de algunas tierras que había adquirido, yo por mi parte le dije que él no se encontraba en Londres que había viajado a Suiza, Lord Williams se molesto de saber que no le había avisado que iba a viajar por tanto tiempo. Lo invite a conocer la villa de mi padre y al ver un cuadro pintado por William Turner se quedo mudo.

– ¿Quién es el pintor de este cuadro? – Preguntó excitado.

– Es de William Turner fue un obsequio que me dio mi padre hace algún tiempo, me gusta mucho la pintura.

– Supongo que si… es de excelente gusto, me gusta mucho el cuadro. Debe de costar una fortuna.

– Realmente sí, mi padre gasto más de diez mil libras en esta belleza.

– ¿De verdad? Te ofrezco doce mil libras por el cuadro. Lo quiero Terrence.

– Lo siento pero no está a la venta. Además es un obsequio de mi padre.

– Su padre nunca se dará cuenta que le faltará este cuadro, tiene muchos cuadros… simplemente en esta habitación hay once cuadros muy hermosos. ¿Qué dices, aceptas las doce mil libras? Es muchísimo dinero para un chico que tiene catorce años.

– No es cuestión de dinero.

– Terrence, ¿Alguna vez has comprado algo tú? No estoy diciendo, las doncellas, tus escoltas, tu mayordomo, tu institutriz o nanas. ¡Si no tú! Es tan hermoso ir por las calles y ver algo de algún aparador y comprarlo.

– Solo fue en una ocasión.

– Y ¿Te gusto comprar? – Preguntó el noble sin poder contenerse.

– Digamos que sí. – Respondí riéndome.

– ¿Aceptas el dinero? Te pagaré ahora mismo y en efectivo. – Comentó con un brillo especial en sus ojos marrones.

– Está bien, acepto su propuesta.

– Es bueno hacer tratos contigo y muy pronto estaremos negociando mucho más cosas que simplemente cuadros, el tiempo corre muy rápido y en siete años cuando cumplas veintiún años serás Marques y heredero de la gran fortuna de los Grandchester, eres un hombre muy afortunado Terrence.

– Supongo que sí.

– Supe que obtuviste el mayor reconocimiento de tu clase, El Colegio St. Pablo es un excelente colegio académico y obtener el mayor reconocimiento no ha de ser nada fácil, muchas felicidades… tu padre ha de estar muy orgulloso de ti.

– Gracias Lord Williams.

Finalmente me entrego dos sobres de dinero, seis mil libras en cada sobre. Me quede mirando los sobres, nunca había visto tanto dinero en mis manos, antes todo lo que pedía se me entregaba sin pagar nada, en las tiendas de prestigio todos me conocían y nadie me negaba nada. ¿Qué puedes hacer con tanto dinero si todo lo tienes?

En aquella ocasión lleve a Mark a la ciudad y lo invite a comer a un restaurante, lo quería como un hermano menor y por primera vez quise pagar la cuenta.

– ¿Se le ofrece algo más señor? – Preguntó el mesero cordialmente.

– Mark ¿Se te ofrece otro postre? – Voltee a ver a Mark que ya había pedido dos malteadas y un pastel de chocolate.

– No gracias – volteo a verme Mark feliz – otro postre creo que voy a reventar.

– No gracias, puede entregarme la cuenta por favor. – Le respondí al mesero.

– Señor no se preocupe por la cuenta, la cuenta ya esta pagada.

– Pero esta vez me gustaría pagar yo la cuenta.

– ¿Usted señor? Su crédito aquí es ilimitado, su padre el Duque de Grandchester se nos ha informado que todo se le cargué a su cuenta personal.

Termino otro verano y no pude gastar ni una sola libra, el prestigio de mi padre era tan enorme que fuera donde fuera tenía crédito ilimitado. El primer quinto domingo del curso escolar por primera vez tuve la necesidad de escaparme del colegio. Esta vez lo tenía todo planeado, hacia cómo todos mis quintos domingos me iba a lo lejos a leer y pase intencionalmente con las Hermanas con 3 libros que escogí al azar de mi librero con la finalidad que no me estuvieran buscando o saber que estaba haciendo, finalmente llegue a la colina, escondí los libros.

Salte por la barda y tome un carruaje, me dirigí donde había visto a Mark, Jack, Paúl y Louis y los invite a beber unas cervezas, les comente que este dinero era mío y no tenia que rendir cuentas a nadie, nos la pasamos muy bien, les platique cómo me había ido la última vez que nos habíamos visto, ellos por su parte me habían preguntaron mi edad, yo no les podía decir que apenas había cumplido los catorce años, quizá ellos se disgusten conmigo, en realidad no parecía tener catorce años, mucha gente me decían que parecía tener como dieciocho años y más por mi estatura, había crecido muchísimo, medía 1.68 para un muchacho de catorce era mucho, Así que les mentí y les dije que tenía dieciséis años.

Paso algún tiempo y mis escapadas del colegio eran más frecuentes, me gustaba la independencia que estaba experimentado por primera vez, salir por la ciudad sin un escolta vigilando todos mis movimientos, las Hermanas no sospechaban mis ahora frecuentes salidas y también nocturnas escapadas, mis nuevos amigos me enseñaron a fumar, al principio no me gustaba porque me provocaba tos, pero al paso de un par de semanas me empezó a gustar y me daba un pequeño placer el fumar nicotina. Les pedí a mis amigos que me compraran tres cajetillas de cigarros para fumar en el colegio.

Hasta que un día me descubrieron.

Al comenzar el tercer año del curso escolar me revele y deje de utilizar el uniforme completo del colegio, no me gustaba estar todo el tiempo con el saco escolar, era incomodo, así que solamente llevaba puesto el chaleco negro y traía el saco sobre mi hombro, además ya no asistía más a misa o llegaba a la mitad de la ceremonia. La Hermana Gray se enfurecía conmigo, me hacía llamar a su despacho furiosa, tenía miedo de que fuera castigado con la paleta de madera. Pero solo me llamaba para llamarme la atención. Los regaños de la Rectora eran tan severos.

– ¡Qué era lo que estaba pretendiendo a no asistir a misa! – Comenzaba gritándome con una mirada sumamente escalofriante – ¡Sabes perfectamente que debes de cumplir con el reglamento del colegio y asistir a misa puntualmente! – Decía golpeando el escritorio con sus puños. Los regaños de la Rectora era tan severos que al principio me hacia llorar en silencio, solo salían las lágrimas sin poder evitarlo y sollozar delante de la Rectora. El regaño a veces duraba media hora o hasta más.

Yo por mi parte aun seguía llegando tarde a misa o no asistir a ella. Y las reprimendas era mucho más severas… quería demostrarle a la Hermana que no me hacia algún daño sus regaños. Sin embargo mis ojos me traicionaban derramando un par de lágrimas frente a la Rectora. Salía de su despacho corriendo por el pasillo de arcos ojival de piedra para ver la hermosa vista. Ahí derramaba libremente más lágrimas sin omitir ruido alguno, no quería que mis compañeros supieran que estaba llorando.

Con el paso del tiempo la Rectora se dio por vencida al ver que sus severos regaños no hacían efecto para que llegara a misa puntualmente, finalmente creí que iba a utilizar la paleta como último recurso o llevarme de oreja hasta la iglesia. Afortunadamente esto nunca ocurrió. Por alguna razón la Hermana Gray no le gustaba dar castigos corporales como en otros colegios británicos o escoceses. Supongo que en su niñez fue también muy golpeada. Aun así la Rectora me amenazaba que si ocurriera en otra falta grave me iba ir muy mal. Finalmente ya no le importaba si asistía o llegaba tarde a misa. Cuando llegaba me mandaba una mirada terrible y simplemente decía:

– ¡Llegas tarde como de costumbre! ¡Vete a sentarte inmediatamente!

Era 3 de diciembre de 1911. Nunca olvidare aquel día. Era la hora de ir a misa, yo no tenía ganas de estar rezando así que me fui a la colina a ver la hermosa vista de la ciudad desde lejos y fumar un cigarro, por alguna razón habían cancelado la misa de esa tarde. Michael y sus amigos fueron a la colina y descubrieron que estaba fumando, ellos corrieron avisarle a la hermana que estaba más cercana del lugar. Era la Hermana Luisa.

– ¡¿Terrence Grandchester?! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí y fumando?! – Gritó la Hermana furiosa y trabada del coraje.

Otros alumnos habían ya informado a la Rectora de lo que estaba haciendo en la colina.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Terrence fumando?! ¡Es imposible! ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó la Rectora a los estudiantes y rápidamente llegaron al lugar.

– ¡Terrence! ¿Cómo es que estas fumando? ¿De dónde sacaste esa cajetilla de cigarros? – Preguntó enfurecida la Rectora y apretando los puños con fuerza, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Me quede en Shock no sabía que responderle solo sentía las miradas de varias monjas que habían llegado, las miradas de mis compañeros de clase y de otros grupos más, hasta de las chicas también… sólo escuchaba sus murmullos a lo lejos mientras la mirada se me nublaba.

– ¡Qué terrible… es un delincuente!

– ¡¿Cómo puede violar las reglas de esa manera?!

– ¡Qué vergüenza! No debería de estar en el colegio una persona así.

– Es cierto, fuma y bebe… además casi ya no asiste a misa.

– Así es, también se pelea mucho en el colegio y a él nunca lo castigan.

– Es lógico… es el hijo del más alto noble inglés. Es hijo del Duque de Grandchester.

 _– ¡CALLENSE LA BOCA!_ – Vociferó la Rectora furiosa a los estudiantes – ¡Todos retírense en este preciso momento! ¡Terrence G. Grandchester esto es imperdonable! ¡No voy a tolerar esta actitud tuya dentro del colegio! ¡Hermanas registre el dormitorio de Terrence completamente hasta el último rincón!

– En seguida Hermana Gray. – Cuatro Hermanas fueron inmediatamente a mi dormitorio y empezaron a registrarlo completamente.

Me asuste terriblemente aun escondía dos cajetillas más de cigarros y lo peor de todo que tenía los dos sobres de dinero, estaba sudando, mi respiración estaba agitada y mis piernas y todo el cuerpo estaban temblando. Hasta que encontraron las cajetillas de cigarros.

– ¡¿Qué significa esto Terrence?! ¡¿Qué hace esto aquí?! ¿Cómo las conseguiste? _¡CONTESTA!_ – Exclamó la Hermana Gray furiosa al ver las dos cajetillas de cigarros en mi dormitorio.

– Yo… yo… – vi cómo la Hermana Luisa tenía en sus manos un sobre con el dinero, pero afortunadamente no lo abrió. No podía decir que me escapaba del colegio ¿Qué podía decir en esta situación? – Yo… yo los traje cuando regresamos a clases – fue la única respuesta que pude decir.

– ¿Terrence, me estás diciendo que desde que comenzaron las clases tú has estado fumando? – Preguntó incrédula la religiosa.

– Así es Hermana – No podía echarme para atrás, finalmente había sido descubierto.

Los gritos y las maldiciones de la Rectora se escuchaban por todos los dormitorios de los hombres.

– ¿Ya escucharon a la Hermana Gray? ¡Está realmente furiosa con Grandchester! – Comentó Edward un compañero de clase con alegría.

– Eso se merece y hasta más. – Respondió Michael quien estaba en el cuarto de Edward jugando ajedrez y también estaba ahí Frederic, compañeros de clase con quien siempre había tenido diferencias y peleas. – finalmente me vengue de todas las que me ha hecho pasar el muy arrogante. – Sonrió muy divertido ante la situación.

– ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! – Exclamó Leonardo quien había llegado – Mi dormitorio esta a lado de ese aristócrata malcriado ¿No quieren escuchar mejor en mi dormitorio?

– Yo si quiero escuchar. – Se levanto Frederic del sillón – ¡Qué suerte tenemos! Normalmente nos manda a la oficina de La Rectora a que nos reprenda.

– Si, ¡Muy afortunados! Vamos, no me lo quiero perder. – Replicó Michael con cierto aire de malicia.

– Fíjate si no hay nadie en el pasillo, si nos descubre alguna Hermana estaremos en problemas. – Sentenció Leonardo un poco nervioso cuando abrieron la puerta.

– No hay nadie, podemos salir. – Respondió Michael dando una señal con la mano al ver que el pasillo estaba completamente vació.

– Traten de no hacer ruido al caminar. – Repuso Edward temeroso.

– Hermanas pueden salir del dormitorio, deseo hablar con Terrence seriamente, Hermana Margareth puede traerme la paleta de madera que está en mi armario – añadió la Rectora con voz autoritaria – Terrence Grandchester recibirá una severo correctivo que nunca se le olvidara en su vida.

– Si Hermana Gray ahora mismo se la traigo. – La Hermana Margareth salió de mi dormitorio junto con tres hermanas más.

– ¡Terrence esto no te lo voy a tolerar más! – Comenzó nuevamente a gritarme – Cómo la asistencia de la misa. ¿Querías probarme? ¡Ahora me vas a probar que tan severa puedo llegar a ser! Yo que trataba de que entraras en razón con las llamadas de atención que te daba ¡Veo que eso no es suficiente para ti! ¡A mí que no me gusta dar correctivo a los estudiantes! ¡Pero ahora me conocerás! Te prometo que va hacer mil veces peor que cuando te castigue por primera vez cuando saliste el quinto domingo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

– Hermana yo…

– ¡ _CÁLLATE LA BOCA TERRENCE, NO QUIERO QUE DIGAS NI UNA PALABRA_! Hoy el castigo no será en mi despacho sino aquí en tu dormitorio _. ASÍ QUE PREPÁRATE_. – Estaba nervioso nunca había visto a la Hermana Gray tan furiosa ni aun cuando llegue tarde y sin el material didáctico aquel quinto domingo.

– ¡Ya sabes el pantalón y la ropa interior abajo! – Me indicó mientras que la Rectora retiraba la silla de mi escritorio y yo me quede paralizado. – ¡ _QUE ESPERAS PARA OBEDECER O QUIERES QUE TE DE EN LAS PIERNAS!_ ¡Rápido jovencito que no tengo tu tiempo!

Con manos temblorosas empecé lentamente a desvestirme. Una vez que me despoje de mi pantalón y mi ropa interior me acerque lentamente a ella. La Rectora me tomó del brazo y me jalo hacia ella aventándome a mi escritorio.

 _– ¡INCLÍNATE!_ – Vocifero furiosa.

Me incline puse mi cara sobre mis brazos entrelazados y escondí mi rostro entre ellos, estaba aterrado… paso como 3 minutos que me parecía una eternidad y pensaba en la agonía que iba a enfrentarme. Después alguien toco la puerta y sentí que me iba a desmayar, era la Hermana Margareth quien traía la paleta de castigo. Sin ver, sólo escuche como la Rectora abría la puerta, la cerraba y se dirigía a mí ya con la paleta en sus manos.

– Terrence te voy a dar 15 azotes, 10 van a ser en los glúteos y 5 van a ser en las piernas.

– Hermana Gray – me levante del escritorio espantado _– ¡POR FAVOR EN LAS PIERNAS NO, NO EN LAS PIERNAS!_

 _– ¡CALLATE! ¡BIEN CLARO DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA QUE DIJERAS NI UNA PALABRA!_ Así que inclínate, ya sabes si te caes, te levantas de tu posición o te mueves va a ver extra.

– ¡En las piernas no, arde muchísimo! – Comencé a sollozar, me aterraba la idea de ser azotado en las piernas.

 _– …AHHHH, ¿"ARDE MUCHO_ "? En eso debiste pensar antes de violar el reglamento del colegio de tal manera. " _AHORA INCLINATE O TE DOY EL DOBLE_ " o peor aun… sin el apoyo del escritorio, tus manos en las rodillas ¿Qué decides?

Supe entonces que no importaba cuanto suplicara, mi destino estaba sellado, lentamente volví a apoyar las manos en el escritorio, en ese ángulo forme una escuadra y mi trasero quedo frente a la Hermana Gray ella levanto la paleta y dijo – Nada de gritos – al principio aguante los paletazos pero ya no podía soportar más y comencé a sollozar, también se me escapaba de la garganta un fuerte ¡Aaaaaahhhh! Y peor aun cuando los azotes eran en los muslos y tenía que aguantar cinco. Cuando de repente sentí que me golpeo en algún lugar ya azotado en mis piernas porque levante el cuerpo, sucedió rápidamente y volví a mi posición de castigo para esperar el otro. Y esperando no escuchar que tenía extra por levantarme, mordí la manga del saco del colegio para no gritar más fuerte.

– Creo que ya no es divertido. – Comentó Edward incomodo ante la situación.

– Ya no quiero seguir escuchando tampoco, mejor me voy a mi dormitorio. – Le hizo segunda Frederic.

– Si, además si nos descubre que estamos aquí nos ira muy mal ¡Me voy! – Añadió Edward levantándose del sillón para dirigirse a la puerta.

– ¡¿No es lo que habíamos soñado siempre?! – Comentó Leonardo con tono enojado – ¡Que ese aristócrata malcriado merecía ser expulsado del colegio! Pero claro – alzo más su voz – ¡La influencia de su padre es tan enorme que no lo expulsan! _¡ES INJUSTO!_

– Es cierto ¡Grandchester es un delincuente! Bebe, y ahora hasta fuma, se pelea y llega tarde a misa o no asiste a ella y ¡Es él único que puede hacer todo esto, gracias a la gran influencia de su padre! – Replicó Michael disgustado al ver la reacción de Edward y Frederic – Puede hacer todo lo que se le da su regalada gana y no es justo mientras a nosotros si nos castigan. El ya no debería de estar estudiando más aquí. Este lugar no es para delincuentes.

– ¡Quieres bajar la voz, nos van a descubrir! – Susurró enojado Edward – ¡Michael!

Alguna vez te has preguntado ¿Por qué Grandchester es cómo es, por qué es tan rebelde? – Preguntó con un ligero irritación en su voz.

– No y no me interesa saber. – Se volteo Michael para el ventanal del dormitorio y crispando sus puños – ¡Me alegro que ahora finalmente se la esté pasando muy mal!

– ¡Michael no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo! ¿Te alegra que estén azotando a Grandchester? ¡Me voy! – Masculló Edward molesto con la situación.

– Edward, Frederic… antes de salir fíjense que no haya ninguna Hermana. – Pidió Leonardo con voz baja.

– Este será el último Terrence. – Repuso la Rectora y me alivie de saber que no tenía extra, asentí con la cabeza y tragué aire. La Rectora toco mis muslos con la paleta calculado el lugar hacia donde propinar el golpe, hecho el brazo para atrás y con una fuerza nada igual a los golpes ya propinados descargo el último golpe de aquel correctivo. Finalmente el castigo termino y caí hincado al piso llorando sin consuelo sosteniéndome de una manija de los cajones de mi escritorio.

– Terrence aparte del correctivo… tus vacaciones de invierno serán canceladas, no saldrás del colegio hasta las vacaciones de verano. ¿Entendiste?

– Si Hermana. – Apenas pude decir, aun en rodillas y llorando del dolor y el ardor que sentía en las piernas, era como si me las hubieran quemado.

– Hermana Margareth ayude a Terrence a levantarse y llévelo a su cama.

Cuando escuche a la Rectora refiriéndose a la Hermana Margareth palidecí ¡Ella se había quedado mientras me castigaban! No pude ni levantar la mirada me sentía tan humillado. La Hermana Margareth se puso en cuclillas y me levanto la barbilla para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Yo esquive la mirada hacia otro lado.

– Terry ya pasó, tranquilízate – y me dio un pañuelo para que me secara las lágrimas, ella me abrazo tiernamente y me acaricio mi larga cabellera castaña. – Espero que hayas aprendido la lección. Ven apóyate en mí para llevarte a tu cama. – Estaba tan avergonzado de que la Hermana Margareth hubiera presenciado mi correctivo y mis gritos. Siempre mis padres me habían castigado en la privacidad de mi habitación, nunca delante de la demás personas.

– Hermana Margareth lo dejo en sus manos. Al terminar quiero verla en mi despacho ¡Inmediatamente! – Replicó la Rectora y salió del dormitorio con la paleta de castigo.

– Si Hermana Gray. – Mi supervisora me llevo a mi cama y yo aun no podía levantar mi cabeza, no me importaba en aquel momento el maldito protocolo aristócrata. – Ya levante el cobertor de la cama, puedes acostarte Terry.

No dije absolutamente nada, simplemente me acosté bocabajo y la mirada del otro lado, mirando a la pared. Ella supo que estaba avergonzado, así que me tapo rápidamente con el cobertor y se retiro.

Estaba en mi dormitorio… había pasado ya dos días, sólo sentía como las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, el dolor y el ardor era insoportable, pero era más insoportable la soledad que estaba viviendo. Me habían cancelado mis vacaciones de invierno, quería estar en Escocia, estar fuera de este maldito colegio, me levante de la cama con muchos esfuerzos, fui donde estaba mi librero saque un libro y lo abrí, aquel libro tenía una foto, la foto de mi verdadera madre Eleanor Baker. La famosa actriz de Broadway. Mire la foto y empecé a llorar nuevamente y a preguntarme.

– ¿Por qué mi madre no me quería? ¿Por qué me había abandonado? Y si mi padre me había alejado de ella ¿Por qué no luchaba por recuperarme? ¿Por qué nunca me ha escrito? ¿Por qué nunca ha venido a buscarme? ¿Por qué recuerdo que ella era tan dulce y tierna y me amaba como una madre ama a su hijo? Cómo quisiera que ella supiera que me hace tanta falta, Que la necesito… necesito que me abrace, que me bese, que me consuele, que me perdone mis faltas y mi indisciplina, que se sienta orgullosa de mí… de mis logros ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

– Toc, Toc, Toc, – ¿Terry puedo pasar? Soy la Hermana Margareth.

– Si Hermana. – Guarde rápidamente la fotografía de mi madre debajo de mi almohada. – adelante.

– ¿Cómo estás Terry? Te traje la cena. – La hermana entro cargando una bandeja con comida caliente.

– Gracias Hermana. – Respondí limpiándome las lágrimas de mis ojos.

– Por lo visto has llorado muchísimo, tienes los ojos muy hinchados – Dijo poniendo la charola en la pequeña mesa.

– Si, un poco.

– ¿Te gustaría conversar conmigo? Mientras comes.

– Si Hermana, me encantaría – La Hermana Margareth me había ya perdonado, por alguna razón un pensamiento se me vino a la mente. – Hermana le podría pedir un enorme favor… si usted no está molesta conmigo por mi comportamiento.

– ¿De qué se trata Terry? – Preguntó ella intrigada.

– Me gustaría mucho… si me pudiera dar un abrazo, necesito que alguien me abrace y que me perdonen.

– Terry ven acá. – Repuso con una sonrisa de comprensión y abrió sus brazos en forma de poder abrazarla.

– Gracias Hermana, necesitaba de esto – la abrace con ternura. – Hermana Margareth no está enojada conmigo ¿Verdad?

– No Terry. – Ella aun no soltaba mi abrazo. – ¿Quieres hablar? Tú conducta habla mucho de ti… si me platicas tus problemas quizá te pueda ayudar.

– No Hermana – rompí el abrazo – estoy bien… simplemente me siento un poco solo, eso es todo.

– ¿Por qué no confías un poco en mí? Me gustaría mucho ayudarte. Si solo te abrieras un poco. No es normal que un muchacho cómo tú, hagas estas cosas y a tú corta edad, ¿Te gustaría que tu madre viniera al colegio hablar contigo?

– ¡Mi madre! ¡¿La Duquesa de Grandchester?! Ella nunca vendría al Colegio. – Alcé mi mano como indiferencia.

– ¿Duquesa de Grandchester? ¿Por qué la llamas así? ¿Cómo Duquesa y no cómo madre?

– Hermana – camine aun adolorido hacia el ventanal de mi dormitorio – le confieso algo.

– Adelante Terry.

– Mi madre nunca me ha querido – tome la cortina que estaba abierta y la estruje con mis manos con fuerza – "Ella me odia" ¡No merece que le diga madre! – Aunque pensaba realmente en mi verdadera madre, en Eleanor. – Prefiero llamarla Duquesa – Suspire tristemente mirando las estrellas y una luna creciente – es así cómo todo el mundo la llama… "La Duquesa de Grandchester"

– Terry… no digas eso, ella te ama.

– Nunca ha venido al Colegio – voltee a verla y después regrese la mirada afuera del ventanal donde a lo lejos se veía los dormitorios de las chicas – nunca viene un quinto domingo, ni festivales, ni a las ceremonias o cuando me dieron mi diploma de excelente aprovechamiento académico. – y sentí que mi voz flaqueaba como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta. – antes de venir aquí a este colegio mi madre era la que siempre estaba pendiente de mi educación y hablaba con mis profesores, siempre iba al colegio para que la felicitarán por mi aprovechamiento académico o reprenderme cuando el director la llamaba cuando cometía alguna falta de indisciplina… pero ahora se han olvidado de mí… ¿Cuándo han venido por mí? ¿Cuándo? Nunca.

– Terry… lamento escuchar eso… ven aquí – ella me volvió a abrazar y con su mano derecha me acariciaba mi nuca y mi cabello, creí que iba a enloquecer, esto es lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo… ¡Un abrazo!

– ¿Cómo te sientes de tú correctivo? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Veo que cojeas aun?

– Si me duele la parte trasera de mis piernas – me aferre a ella – La Rectora fue muy severa conmigo. – Trataba de aguantar el llanto, sentía mis ojos cristalinos.

– Te voy a traer una pomada y algo para que puedas dormir tranquilamente, siento que no has podido dormir nada.

– Gracias Hermana. Usted siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo.

La Hermana Margareth salió de mi dormitorio y fue a la enfermería donde ahí se encontró a la Rectora.

– Hermana Gray me alegro de verla – Suspiro – Terrence está un poco mal y pensaba llevarle una pomada para aliviar un poco el dolor que tiene a causa del correctivo.

– Está bien Hermana, ¿Desea decirme algo más? La veo un poco ansiosa de preguntarme algo.

– Si Hermana… yo… yo… – tartamudeó.

– ¡Hable Hermana! ¿Qué es lo que desea decirme?

– Me preguntaba si podríamos llamar a la madre de Terrence y si ella podría venir al Colegio para que viera a su hijo, él está muy deprimido. Y me preguntaba…

– ¿Hablar con la madre de Terrence? _¡NO!_ El Duque de Grandchester me dijo que no se le hablara de ninguna manera, a ¡La Duquesa! El Duque específicamente me indico que si tuviera algún problema, que él lo resolvería y no ella, si él estuviera fuera de Inglaterra que lo esperara hasta que él llegara. De ninguna manera puedo molestar yo a La Duquesa de Grandchester.

– Hermana Gray ¿Por qué su madre no quiere ver a su hijo? – Preguntó la supervisora con una mirada intencionada.

– ¡Hermana Margareth eso a nosotros no nos concierne! Y le suplico que no se entrometa en los asuntos familiares de Terrence Grandchester. ¿Entendió Hermana?

– Si Hermana. Voy por la pomada y una bebida para que pueda dormir tranquilamente.

– Vaya Hermana. – Esa misma noche la Rectora pidió al Duque que viniera al colegio por un asunto muy delicado.

Estaba sentado en mi cama recargado en la pared, traía puesto una pijama de seda azul marino, estaba estudiando física cuando la Hermana Margareth toco a mi puerta y entro con una pomada y una bebida de hierbas, me pidió que me acostara bocabajo y me descubriera. No hice ningún comentario simplemente hice lo que me indico y voltee mi cabeza al otro lado mirando a la pared y mis brazos sobre la almohada tratando de ocultar mi rostro.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó la Hermana cuando termino de aplicar la pomada – No me has dirigido la palabra en todo este tiempo.

– No es nada Hermana… simplemente que tengo vergüenza.

– ¿Vergüenza? ¿De esto? ¡Vergüenza debería de darte lo que hiciste! ¡Es increíble que a tus casi 15 años ya fumes! Dime ¿Qué es lo que pretendes o qué quieres probar? ¡Es que no es normal que un muchacho como tú ya tengas vicios a tu corta edad!

– Si lo sé… "soy horrible"

 _– ¡TERRENCE!_ – Gritó – ¡Deja de tener ese concepto acerca de ti!

– No quiero probar nada hermana simplemente… me siento muy solitario.

– ¡¿Y de quien es la culpa?! Nunca te has querido relacionar con tus compañeros de clases ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca asistes al salón de recreo para que converses con ellos?

– ¡No necesito de su amistad! Todos creen que soy un delincuente quien no debería de estar más en el colegio.

– ¡ _TERRY BASTA_! ¡Tú eres él quien se aleja! ¡Deja de pensar que nadie te quiere y que todos te odian! ¡Tú estás en esta soledad porque así tú lo quieres! ¿Qué secretos escondes que no te deja vivir? ¡Mírate! ¿Por qué no derrumbas esta barrera de hierro que te hace sentir tan miserable e inseguro de ti mismo? – Baje la mirada al colchón – ¿Has tratado de conversar con las chicas? Estoy segura que les encantaría platicar contigo.

– El reglamento del colegio lo prohíbe. – Replique con amargura.

– ¡Por dios, si tú eres quien siempre viola el reglamento del colegio! Además quien dice que no puedes conversar con las chicas cuando están en descanso en los jardines del colegio… pero tú prefieres irte tan lejos que no permites hacer amistades ni con las chicas ¡Mírate! – Me levanto la barbilla – Eres muy guapo, tienes unos hermosos ojos azules y tu larga caballera castaña que estoy segura que si trataras de conversar con alguna chica se sentirían muy alagadas.

No pronuncie palabra alguna, me sentía miserable… ella tenía razón y aquello me dolía aun más.

– ¿Por qué no lloras? ¿Por qué siempre te reprimes?

– Hermana aunque no me crea… lloro mucho.

– Sabes que llorar en silencio ¡Es malísimo! ¿Sabes por qué la gente llora? Para desahogarse… para desechar todo lo malo, el coraje, los odios, las frustraciones, ¡Los regaños! El llorar te hace sentirte mejor, la gente necesita desahogarse y tú siempre te reprimes. Cuando la Rectora te llama la atención te reprimes nunca has llorado libremente.

– Siempre he llorado en silencio.

– ¿Por qué no lo haces? Ya verás que te sentirás mejor. – Sonrió y me miro a los ojos directamente mientras sostenía mi barbilla. – Sé que estas avergonzado y enojado, tu mirada lo refleja, tu mirada habla mucho de ti… aunque tienes unos hermosos ojos, reflejan una enorme tristeza en ellos, deberías de sacar todo lo malo que tienes aquí adentro – dijo tocando mi corazón – ¿Es acerca de tus padres? Ellos te quieren mucho, simplemente que ellos son… "Duques" y viajan constantemente y tiene muchas responsabilidades y negocios que hacer… pero ellos se preocupan por ti.

– Dudo mucho que mis padres se preocupen por mí.

– Sabes, que cuando el Duque trajo a Teodora al colegio, la Rectora se opuso completamente y tu padre estuvo alegando más de hora y media para que Teodora estuviera contigo. – Comentó haciendo un mimo en mi mejilla y limpiando las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar.

Las palabras no me salían de la garganta, la Hermana me tapo nuevamente con el cobertor y me dio la bebida de hierbas para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente, se despidió y salió de mi dormitorio.

– ¿Por qué es tan difícil para mí sacar todo este odio que tengo aquí adentro? ¿Por qué me permito vivir en este infierno… en esta soledad? – Sentía un fuerte dolor en mi pecho y mi boca estaba cerrada como si tuviera pegamento, las lágrimas no paraban de salir, aun así no emitía ruido alguno como si mis padres estuvieran presentes en mi dormitorio mirándome y recriminándome como en el pasado, finalmente el sueño me venció y me quede dormido profundamente.

El Duque de Grandchester llego al colegio esa misma noche donde la Rectora lo estaba esperando en su oficina.

– ¡Duque de Grandchester! Me alegro que haya venido. – Saludo la Rectora cuando entro a su despacho esa misma noche. – Por favor tome asiento.

– Buenas noches Hermana Gray ¿Cómo ha estado mi hijo? – El Duque tomo asiento con una mirada intimidante – ¿Qué hizo Terrence para que viniera al Colegio inmediatamente a estas horas de la noche?

– En realidad Duque no sé… como comenzar… – Ella se detuvo buscando las palabras exactas – lo que hizo su hijo fue muy grave.

– Hermana Gray ¡¿Dígame qué hizo Terrence?! – Replicó el hombre con fastidio.

– Terrence fue sorprendo fumando… y en su dormitorio encontramos dos cajetillas de cigarros.

 _– ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!_ – Grito con vehemencia – ¡¿Terrence fumando?! Pero si solo tiene catorce años, ¿Cómo obtuvo las cajetillas de cigarros Hermana Gray? – Preguntó el padre alzando la ceja en un gesto de desaprobación.

– Él nos dijo que trajo las cajetillas cuando entro de sus vacaciones de verano… Duque de Grandchester.

– ¿En Escocia? ¿Cómo habrá obtenido las cajetillas? Terrence no tiene dinero en efectivo. – pensó.

– Duque de Grandchester… Terrence fue severamente castigado y sus vacaciones de invierno fueron canceladas, claro está que si usted decide que sus vacaciones no sean canceladas, no habrá ningún problema.

– No, opino que fue el mejor correctivo para Terrence que sus vacaciones hayan sido canceladas, Me gustaría ver a mi hijo Hermana Gray.

– En estos dos días no ha podido dormir muy bien Duque, así que le dimos un té de hierbas para que pueda dormir tranquilamente.

– Ya veo Hermana… aun así, me gustaría verlo. – pidió el hombre con decisión.

– Claro Duque de Grandchester, lo acompañare a su dormitorio.

– Preferiría ir solo Hermana Gray. – se despidió y se levanto de la silla, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

– ¿Duque de Grandchester? – La Rectora hizo un gesto pero luego se detuvo si debiera preguntar o no.

– Si, ¿Desea decirme algo más? – Preguntó el Duque al ver a la Rectora un poco indecisa cuando él abrió la puerta de la oficina.

– Últimamente Terrence ha estado muy deprimido… – advirtió que le costaba trabajo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para proseguir – sería bueno que… la madre de Terrence viniera al Colegio a verlo.

– Hermana Gray ¿Terrence ha solicitado que su madre venga al Colegio? – Preguntó el Duque incrédulo.

– No, no específicamente.

– Hermana, la madre de Terrence no puede venir al Colegio, ella acaba de dar a luz a un hermoso niño justamente hace una semana. Y por el momento venir al Colegio no es muy conveniente para su estado… con un bebé recién nacido y con otros dos hijos de nueve y ochos años le es muy difícil.

– ¡Es cierto, me entere por los periódicos, muchas felicidades Duque de Grandchester!

– Gracias Hermana, Me retiro. – Toc, toc, toc. ¿Terrence puedo pasar?

El Duque abrió la puerta y vio que su hijo estaba profundamente dormido. Él se acerco y se sentó en su cama, estaba dormido bocabajo y acaricio su larga cabellera castaña por algún tiempo, lentamente y con cuidado alzo el cobertor que lo cubría sin despertarlo y vio con tristeza sus glúteos y muslos fuertemente azotados. Volvió a tapar cuidadosamente a su hijo con cariño, el Duque se le veía triste y melancólico y una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hijo afectuosamente, finalmente se despidió dándole un beso en su mejilla. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, abrió y volteo para ver el cuerpo dormido de su hijo, dio un fuerte suspiro y cerró la puerta tras de sí. – Terry, adiós hijo mío.

 **PRESENTE**

 **15 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1930**

 **VIERNES EN LA MAÑANA**

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE LOS GRANDCHESTER**

Era muy temprano aun y el señor de la casa había pasado la noche en la habitación de los invitados, se levanto y tomo un baño cuando en ese momento Dorothy entro.

– ¡Ahhh! Disculpe señor, pensaba que era algunos de los niños que se había metido a bañar – decía mientras se volteaba y salía rápidamente del baño mientras Terry se colocaba una toalla.

– No te preocupes no es culpa tuya, voy a salir temprano, así que me tengo que arreglar – dijo mientras salía del baño y entraba al cuarto de invitados.

– ¿Va a salir? ¿Desea que le prepare algo de desayunar rápidamente? – Dorothy estaba sorprendida ya que era claro que el señor no había dormido en su recamara con la señora.

– No, gracias Dorothy, voy a desayunar con los actores del teatro para celebrar y ver las críticas de los periódicos. Así que no te preocupes.

– Bien señor. – se retiraba cuando el señor la llamo nuevamente.

– Dorothy un favor, podría decirle a la señora que regresaré hasta la noche, después de finalizar la obra de esta noche.

– Sí señor. – ella dio un asentamiento de cabeza mientras que él cerraba la puerta de los huéspedes. Estaba triste, era claro que los señores se habían peleado fuertemente al tal grado de dormir en habitaciones separadas. Tenía curiosidad ya que ayer había sido la premier de la obra, esperaba que la Actriz principal no haya sido la culpable de la palea.

Media hora después el actor salía del departamento sin siquiera despedirse, y había llegado al teatro más temprano de la hora pactada.

– ¡Terrence! No te esperaba tan temprano, la cita era a las nueve. – Decía el director extrañado, sentado en la sala de juntas, esperaba verlo aun más tarde de lo acordado.

– Deseaba saber referente a las críticas de la obra. – decía mientras se sentaba y tomaba un periódico de los muchos que estaban en la gran mesa y lo hojea.

– Todas son criticas muy favorables, alagan muchísimo tu interpretación actoral, no has perdido tu toque después de más de una década sin pisar un escenario en Broadway – Terry sonrió satisfecho – sin embargo el New York Times solo indica que tuviste uno o dos bloqueos temporales casi imperceptible

– ¡¿Solo el New York Times?! Eso significa que no lo hice tan mal. – Dijo mientras se servía Té y tomaba unas galletas que estaban sobre la mesa.

– Terrence debo de confesarte que actuaste muy profesionalmente – decía el Director – temía que tú hicieras… bueno, pagar con la misma moneda arriba del escenario a Andrea, ya que era claro para mí que ella te quería sabotear. – Terry agradeció el gesto del hombre – Gracias por no hacerlo. Había mucho en juego y la prensa seria muy despiadada… ya sabes abría un escándalo y la prensa amarillista están deseosos de tener notas escandalosas "enemistad entre los actores principales" o "pelea entre titanes" o peor aun "pleito entre enamorados" y nosotros tenemos que manejarnos con seriedad y con mucho respeto a esta hermosa profesión que hemos elegido. El teatro.

– No te preocupes – le guiño el ojo – tengo muy bien aprendido mi personaje y Andrea necesitará algo más para poder sabotear mi interpretación, aunque confieso que me tomo desprevenido.

Poco a poco los actores llegaban al teatro, muchas de las actrices como actores secundarios estaban muy felices y orgullosos, pues las entrevistas que les habían hecho en la noche realmente si habían salido, estaban realmente anonadados que se hayan tomado la molestia de hablar de todos los actores en varios periódicos de renombre, cuando normalmente solo entrevistan a los personajes principales. En ese momento llego Alexander.

– ¡Dios mío Alexander! ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? – Pregunto una joven actriz espantada por el aspecto que se encontraba su colega.

– Ahh no te preocupes, fue un poste de luz – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa burlona ya que tenía entre la nariz y el labio un moretón bastante grande. – estaba caminando cuando me distraje viendo un perrito faldero. – Miro a Grandchester que estaba sentado junto a todos los demás actores – creo que era un Terrier de… ¿De dónde eres Grandchester? – hizo como no sabiendo – ¿Eres inglés?

– ¡Ohh debió de haber sido un Terrier Yorkshire, son tan hermosos y tiernos! – Dijo la actriz maravillada.

– Pero sobre todo – le guiño el ojo a Terry – muy obedientes. Si la dueña dice ¡Quieto! ¡Sentado! ¡échate! Hace todas sus monerías y…

– No habrá sido un Bull Terrier quien te hizo ese moretón y no un poste – lo interrumpió Terry abruptamente cuando en ese momento entro Andrea con varios periódicos en su mano y salvándolo de que no se delatara de que estaba hablando acerca de él.

– ¡O lo siento! Lamento la tardanza, pero es qué compre varios periódicos y me entretuve leyendo las entrevistas que me realizaron en toda la noche, – dijo Andrea mientras se sentaba justamente enfrente de Terry y se pavoneaba. – ¡Fue increíble! Anoche no me dejaban ni un segundo ni siquiera para disfrutar de la fiesta, todos querían una entrevista conmigo, no puedo creer que fuera tan popular, hasta prensa internacional me rogaban para que les diera una entrevista. Terrence por cierto, ¿Cuántas entrevistas diste en la fiesta del alcalde?

– Ninguna Andrea, muchas felicidades ya que al parecer acaparaste a toda la prensa en la fiesta. – En ese momento Alexander soltó una carcajada.

– Pobre ilusa. – El hombre no paraba de reírse burlonamente.

– ¿Ilusa? ¿Qué quieres decir Alexander? – Volteo a verlo con cara de poco amigos.

– Que su esposa, la Marquesa hizo un…

– ¡Quieren dejar de pelearse! – Grito el Director enojado – ¡Andrea! Grandchester no da entrevista en fiestas, él pidió una conferencia de prensa posteriormente.

– ¿Vas a dar una conferencia de Prensa? – miro a Grandchester fijamente. – Y eso que tiene que ver, finalmente ayer fui toda una celebridad, aun así todos me rogaban para que les diera una fotografía o una entrevista.

Terry deseaba restregarle en la cara de Andrea, que realmente había sido Candy la que había pactado con ellos, pidiendo el favor a todos los medios que entrevistaran al elenco en general y así podría tener una entrevista exclusiva con Marco Antonio y que en nombre de él agradecía que lo dejaran disfrutar de una gran velada.

– Terrence, ¿Una conferencia de prensa, ehh? ¿Cuándo la vas a hacer? – Pregunto Alexander ya que sabía que él no había hecho ese pacto con la prensa.

– Andrea, se puede saber ¡Por qué demonios no te aprendiste bien tus diálogos! – Grito furioso el Director – Es imposible que ¡Tú! Toda una actriz consagrada tengas que improvisar por no aprenderse bien los diálogos, gracias a dios que Grandchester estuvo a la altura y al contrario se vio que él te apoyaba aun más para que realizaras un excelente trabajo ya que en momentos tu actuación dejaba mucho que desear.

Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir – miro a Grandchester que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sinceramente no esperaba que el Director la regañara y menos delante de todos.

Andrea estaba más que indignada y juro que no se iba a quedar con esta nueva humillación.

Dorothy se dedico a preparar el desayuno y el lonch a los niños, Candy salió de su recamara ya arreglada para llevar a los niños a la escuela, como siempre se veía animosa con los niños como si nada hubiera ocurrido, finalmente que los niños ya estaban en sus respectivos colegios Candy abrazo a su amiga para decirle lo que había sucedido la noche pasada. Pues era claro que ella sabía que su marido no había dormido con ella y necesitaba consuelo.

Mientras tanto Terry hizo que las entrevistas pactadas fueran dentro de una semana, el lunes ya que era su día libre, deseaba gritarles que no iba a hacer esas estúpidas entrevistas ya que él no había dado su consentimiento y de alguna manera hacer quedar mal a Candy. Sin embargo se volvió a tragar su maldito orgullo e hizo lo que su entrometida pecosa había decidido.

 **28 de enero de 1931**

Había pasado ya como un mes de la premier, era finales de Enero, sábado en la tarde, su padre el Duque como Eleonor Baker habían ido a comer con ellos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Terry, además en dos semanas más volverían a Inglaterra a la villa de Escocia para ser más precisos, Eleonor quería pasar ahora el mayor tiempo posible con su hijo después de que habían decidido irse nuevamente a radicar en el viejo continente.

La relación entre Candy y Terry era ya más amigable que al principio, pues se habían dejado de hablar por más de una semana completa. Sin embargo Terry volvió a perder la batalla ya que no pudo soportar no dormir en su lecho a lado de su pecosa, y se sentía miserable pues Candy no daba su brazo a torcer.

Le dijo Candy firmemente que ella no le pediría ninguna disculpa ya que no había hecho nada malo que debiera de arrepentirse y lo del camerino menos aun, ya que no tenía la culpa que las paredes fueran tan delgadas. Nunca había sido su intención de que se sintiera humillado.

Sino al contrario, el que debería de pedir disculpas por como la había tratado en la fiesta era él, hasta le recrimino que no pudo disfrutar de la visita de sus familiares que habían venido desde Chicago después de la premier.

Terry aun con su ego herido, sabía que tenía todas las de perder, tuvo que reconocer que las decisiones que tomaba la pecosa eran las más correctas e inteligentes. Hasta lo había felicitado el Director de no haber cometido ninguna escena que pusiera en ridículo a la actriz principal, al igual la prensa reconocía su madurez a realizar esas fastidiosas entrevistas pactadas.

Otro punto en su contra, era que otra mujer casi lo ponía como lazo de cochino cuando supo que había discutido acaloradamente con su esposa y que se habían dejado de hablar por varios días. Pues su madre en ponerse de su parte, apoyaba al 100% a su esposa, y le exigía que ya arreglara las cosas sino se iba arrepentir. Para Terry esa fue la escusa perfecta para acercase nuevamente y platicar de lo que él sentía y que ya no podía estar otra noche sin ella, además que en unos días iba a ser navidad y no deseaba estar enojado con su amada pecosa.

Así que después de 9 días justamente para navidad Terry volvió a su habitación donde Candy lo recibió con un agradable regalo.

– Papá feliz cumpleaños – decía Maggie entregando un hermoso dibujo hecho por ella misma y Terry volvió de sus recuerdos de hace un mes.

– Gracias mi amor. – le daba un abrazo cariñoso y después siguió con Ricky.

– Papá feliz cumpleaños – decía mientras le regalaba un pequeño avión de madera armado por él y pintado con sus propias manos.

– Wow este avión es maravilloso, estos dos hermosos regalos los voy a poner en mi camerino para verlos todos los días antes de salir a escena. – abrazaba a ambos y los besaba a cada uno en la mejilla.

En ese momento llego el correo y Dorothy recibió las masivas y se las entrego a la señora.

Candy vio una por una las cartas recibidas cuando vio tres cartas con sello de Inglaterra. Sabía que eran muy importantes esas cartas así que llamo a su hijo Ricky.

– Ricky mi amor – decía Candy con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

– Si mamá – se acerco a su madre.

– Toma, llego finalmente tus primeras cartas – decía Candy mientras le entregaba las masivas y veía como su hijo se iluminaban los ojos de alegría infinita.

– ¡Es de Emma mamá! ¡Finalmente me han llegado las cartas de Emma, mamá! – se llevo las cartas al pecho. – ¡Dios mío son tres cartas al mismo tiempo! No lo puedo creer.

– Seguramente se atrasaron las primeras cartas y decidió el correo juntarlas al mismo tiempo. – decía Candy viendo la alegría de su hijo.

– ¿Emma? – Pregunto el abuelo ya que estaba ahí en el comedor pues ya iban a comer un rico estofado en honor al cumpleaños de Terry – ¿Emma Miller?

– Yo… yo… es solo una amiga abuelito… – dijo tímidamente, sabía que su abuelo no le iba a gradar que tuviera una amistad con Emma por su status social.

– ¿Una amiga simplemente? – Ricky se sonrojo aun más pues la mirada de su abuelo le decía más que mil palabas. – Ve a leer esas cartas en tu recamara, no queremos ver cómo te pones aun más sonrojado de lo que ya estás mientras lees las cartas de tu amiga. – le guiño el ojo.

– Gracias abuelo, papá ahora vengo…

– ¿Y tu comida? Ya vamos a comer un rico estofado en mi honor, – dijo Terry como queriendo prolongar más el momento ya que se veía ansioso de leer las cartas. – mejor las lees después de comer.

– Por favor papito déjame leer las cartas ahorita – su padre rodo los ojos como diciendo pues ya que – Gracias ¡En unos minutos regreso y me como toda mi comida! – inmediatamente se fue a su recamara y le puso seguro ya que no deseaba que nadie lo molesta mientras leía la carta y mucho menos su hermana Maggie. Checó las fechas y tomo la más antigua.

 _¡Hola Ricky! Yo también te he extrañado muchísimo, no sabes qué alegría me dio cuando recibí tu carta…_

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Gracias a todas por sus reviews, y esperando como siempre sus quejas o comentarios referente a la historia, que les gusto y que no les gusto. Debo de confesar que es bastante difícil hacer este fan fiction.**


	14. Chapter 14

**El 15 de diciembre de 1911**

 **Real Colegio de St. Pablo**

 **Pasado.**

Era la salida de vacaciones de invierno, se hacia una pequeña reunión con los estudiantes y se les entregaban sus obsequios. El 10 de diciembre Michael se ofreció a ayudar a la Hermana Margareth con los preparativos de la fiesta y ordenar los obsequios que los padres ya había llevado al colegio con anterioridad.

– Charles Allison. – Pronuncio Michael de la lista de sus treinta y seis compañeros.

– Aquí está – Respondía la Hermana Margareth encontrando el obsequio y colocando en una caja de madera – siguiente.

– Jeremy Bakon – Aquí está, siguiente.

– Edward Cambragh – Aquí está siguiente.

– Terrence G. Grandchester.

– No, pásate a Terry, Michael. – Respondió la supervisora.

– ¿Por qué Hermana? ¿Por qué Grandchester no tiene obsequio? Es porque está castigado por el asunto de los cigarros Hermana.

– No Michael, a él nunca le han traído algún obsequio en navidad. – dijo ella con un encogimiento de hombros.

– Hermana no recuerdo haber visto a sus padres en colegio, ellos nunca vienen ¿Verdad?

– El Duque de Grandchester es una persona sumamente ocupada y viaja constantemente.

– Su madre, La Duquesa ella nunca se ha parado por el colegio. – dijo el joven abiertamente.

– Es verdad, El Duque es él quien siempre está pendiente de los estudios de su hijo, pero no La Duquesa. – Contestó la Hermana con un dejo de tristeza.

– ¿Será posible que su madre no quiera a Terrence Hermana Margareth?

– ¡Michael! ¡No deberías de decir eso! – Vociferó disgustada la Hermana.

– Entonces ¿Por qué la Duquesa nunca ha venido al colegio ni le da un obsequio de navidad, Hermana?

– ¡Michael no deberías de meterte en los asuntos familiares de Terrence Grandchester!

– Recuerdo que el curso escolar pasado Grandchester salió con honores y sus padres no vinieron a la ceremonia. ¿Por eso es tan rebelde? – Repuso el joven recordando aquella ocasión.

– Michael, – bajo la mirada la Hermana a los regalos que estaban ahí y con voz suave dijo – Terry no es un chico malo, él es bueno… pero es muy solitario y nunca sale del colegio, ahora hasta le han cancelado sus vacaciones y su madre no lo quiere, ha tenido una triste infancia y no es feliz, me gustaría mucho que fueras su amigo, nadie lo comprende y siempre lo tachan de un delincuente, pero no es tan malo como toda la gente piensa. – Confesó la supervisora tristemente.

– Hermana Margareth. – repuso Michael conmovido con la historia de Terry con quien nunca se llevo bien.

– El es muy reservado y nunca demuestra el dolor que siente, siempre oculta sus verdaderos sentimientos y sólo él sabrá el infierno que estará sufriendo.

– Yo no sabía que era tan infeliz Hermana. – Admitió el joven.

– Ser hijo de un aristócrata no es muy agradable como todos piensan. Él no es feliz y aunque platico con él… él nunca me dice nada, pero su mirada refleja una enorme tristeza.

Faltaba tres días para salir de vacaciones, los estudiantes estaban inquietos. Una tarde, siete compañeros del grupo de la Hermana Margareth tuvieron una pequeña reunión que finalizo en una tragedia.

Para explicar mejor la situación del problema, en el colegio tenemos horarios que son muy estrictos y debes cumplir conforme a los horarios. Hay un salón enorme especial para conversar, divertirse, jugar etc. Yo nunca asistía aquel lugar, yo prefería irme a cabalgar con Teodora. Teníamos dos horas de descanso de las seis de la tarde hasta las ocho de la noche. Y después la hora de la cena ya a las nueve de la noche deberías de estar en tu dormitorio y a las diez de la noche apagar luces.

Aquella noche terminando de cenar siete muchachos se reunieron en un dormitorio para continuar conversando de lo que iban hacer en sus vacaciones de invierno. La Hermana Margareth estaba de inspección. Ella con voz firme les pidió que se fueran todos a sus respectivos dormitorios. Los muchachos persuadieron a la Hermana si podían estar conversando un poco más de tiempo, solo faltaban tres días para salir y estaban aburridos, antes de las nueve y media se irían a sus dormitorios, la Hermana Margareth se les quedo mirando fijamente y después de un tiempo les dijo que estaba bien, podrían quedarse a platicar hasta las nueve y media de la noche. La Rectora paso tiempo después a los dormitorios y escucho que en algún dormitorio se escuchaban varias voces y risas, la Hermana Gray se enfureció toco la puerta fuertemente y abrió.

– ¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí?! – Preguntó la Rectora disgustada – ¡Deberían de estar ya en sus dormitorios respectivos!

– Lo lamentamos Hermana Gray. – Los siete muchachos se levantaron de sus asientos rápidamente al ver que Rectora los había descubierto.

– ¿Dónde está la Hermana Margareth? Se supone que ella estuvo de inspección para verificar que todos estén en sus dormitorios.

– La Hermana Margareth nos dio permiso de estar aquí por un rato. – Replicó un muchacho.

– ¡¿La Hermana Margareth?! ¡Cómo es posible! ¡Ella es quien debería de poner el orden aquí y no permitir este tipo de comportamiento en el Colegio!

– Hermana Gray – Replicó Andrew Wellington.

– ¡Cállate la boca Wellington! Todos, todos a sus dormitorios, ahora mismo.

Rápidamente los seis muchachos se fueron a sus dormitorios. Mientras tanto la Rectora solicito hablar con la Hermana Margareth en su despacho.

– ¿Hermana Margareth puede explicarme por qué les permitió tener una reunión en el dormitorio ya siendo que es muy tarde y que deberían estar todos en sus respectivos dormitorios?

– Lo lamento Hermana Gray, lamento haber permitido que los muchachos violen el reglamento del Colegio. – Dijo arrepentida.

– ¡Hermana Margareth sus muchachos son unos revoltosos! Esta no es la primera vez que sucede algo así, usted le da mucha libertad para hacer la voluntad de los internos. Y eso no lo voy a permitir, la voy a remover de su grupo ¡Ya no estará más a la supervisión de aquel grupo!

– ¡Hermana Gray no puede hacer eso! – Golpeo con las palmas de sus manos el escritorio.

– ¡Claro que puedo! Ya no estará más a cargo de los dormitorios de los muchachos.

– Hermana Gray ¿A dónde me removerá ahora? – Preguntó la hermana angustiada.

– Entrando de las vacaciones de invierno será designada a los dormitorios de las señoritas. Puede retirarse Hermana Margareth.

– Si Hermana Gray. – La supervisora salió del despacho de la Rectora triste y cabizbaja se había ya encariñado con sus 36 alumnos.

– ¿Escucharon? ¡La Hermana Margareth la van a cambiar de grupo ya no va a ser más nuestra supervisora! – Comentaron entre varios jóvenes el día siguiente.

– Pero ¿Por qué?

Ya en la cena la Hermana Margareth les dio la triste noticia a sus muchachos de que la habían removieron a los dormitorios de las señoritas y se despidió de sus estudiantes acongojada. Y al día siguiente le dio la noticia a Terry.

– Toc, toc, toc. Terry ¿Puedo pasar? Soy la Hermana Margareth.

– ¡Adelante Hermana! – Exclamó Terry cuando vio llegar a la Hermana cargando una bandeja con comida caliente – ¿Me trajo el desayuno? ¡Estoy muy hambriento! – repuso con un guiño juguetón.

– Si así es – Entró la supervisora al dormitorio y coloco la bandeja sobre la mesa – sírvete por favor.

– Gracias Hermana – El joven se sentó, levantó la charola y comenzó a comer.

– Terry quiero hablar contigo. – dijo ella seriamente.

– Claro Hermana tome asiento, podemos hablar mientras desayuno.

– Ya qué estás castigado y confinado en tu dormitorio no has escuchado las nuevas noticias… – ella hizo una pausa, suspiro profundamente y se dio valor para hablar – Terry vengo a decirte que hoy es mi último día que voy a estar contigo…

 _– ¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ?_ – Soltó el tenedor.

– Me han removido de grupo… ya no voy a ser más tu supervisora.

– Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Fue mi culpa? ¡No quiero que se vaya Hermana! – Exclamó el joven asombrado.

– No, no es tu culpa… fue mi culpa. La Hermana Gray ha dicho que mi grupo es muy revoltoso y que violan el reglamento del colegio constantemente, pero no fue por ti Terry. – Terminó ella en un susurro y bajando los ojos.

– ¿A dónde la van a transferir Hermana? ¿Con los muchachos del primer año? – Logró decir después de unos segundos de lucha interna.

– No, ya no voy a estar más en los dormitorios de los chicos, me transfirieron al dormitorios de las chicas.

 _– ¡¿AL DORMITORIO DE LAS CHICAS?!_ – Exclamó el joven sobresaltado por la noticia – Eso significa que ya no la volveré a ver Hermana.

– Es verdad… pero nos podemos ver en misa.

– Ya no me gusta asistir a misa Hermana.

– Bueno, es una buena razón para que empieces asistir nuevamente a misa.

– Pero yo no podría hablar con usted en misa, no podemos hablar. – Baje la mirada al plato semivacío.

– Terry tengo otras cosas que hacer, me retiro. – Se levanto la hermana de la silla y camino a la puerta.

 _– ¡HERMANA!_ – Voltee a verla nuevamente – Las chicas van a ser muy afortunadas de tenerla como supervisora. Yo… yo también fui muy afortunado de tenerla como mi supervisora por estos dos años y medio. – Admitió él cabizbajo

– Terry ven acá. – Ella extendió sus manos para que la abrazara.

– Hermana la voy a extrañar muchísimo. – La abrace con fuerzas, no quería que se fuera, la quería cómo una madre que siempre quise tener y ahora ya no iba estar conmigo.

– Yo también te voy a extrañar, tal vez algún día… nos crucemos – Rompió el abrazo, abrió la puerta y se despidió – adiós Terry.

Aquellas vacaciones de invierno me quede solo en el colegio, la navidad y año nuevo era como otro día sin importancia, no recuerdo haber pasado una navidad feliz.

Comenzó el año negro de 1912 y los estudiantes regresaron de sus vacaciones. En el salón del comedor por primera vez me sentí miserable, ya no estaba más con nosotros la Hermana Margareth, en su lugar estaba nuestra nueva supervisora la Hermana Victoria. Ella hacía honor a su nombre, era tan severa como la Reina Victoria tenía el prototipo del Colegio Victoriano, tenía 48 años y era sumamente estricta, los 36 estudiantes que estaba a cargo de la Hermana Margareth sufrimos mucho el cambio de supervisora.

– Antes de almorzar, ofrezcamos una oración de gracias a Dios nuestro Señor. – Dijo la Hermana Victoria y comenzó a orar, levante la mirada y veía que todos mis compañeros comenzaron a orar.

Hoy recomienza una vida llena de reglamentaciones – pensé tristemente, junte mis manos y también comencé a orar – Dios mío por favor… haz que este año nuevo de 1912 no sea tan difícil para mí… la Hermana Margareth no estará más con nosotros, haz que nuestra nueva supervisora sea comprensiva, tolerante, amable. Jesucristo pongo mi vida en tus manos. _– "AMEN"_

Comenzamos a desayunar, conforme pasaba el tiempo Jeremy y Michael comenzaron a platicar entre ellos.

– Croughwell y Lawrence ¡No se habla cuando se está comiendo! – Vocifero la Hermana Victoria que hizo que los dos muchachos saltarán de sus sillas – ¡Es una falta de respeto hablar con la boca llena!

– Si Hermana Victoria. – Contestaron los dos chicos al unísono y todos nos quedamos comiendo en silencio.

– Lord Grandchester ¿Se puede saber por qué no tiene puesto el saco del uniforme del colegio? – Me mando una mirada terrible – ¿Dónde está su saco Lord Grandchester?

– Lo tengo aquí… en el respaldo de mi silla. – Le mostré el saco.

– ¿Y qué está haciendo su saco en el respaldo de su silla? ¡Haga el favor de ponerse el uniforme completo del colegio! _¡PONGASELO!_

– Si Hermana Victoria. – Me puse el saco y terminamos de desayunar.

– Si ya terminaron de almorzar vamos a rezar nuestra oración diaria. – Dijo la supervisora y todos nos inclinamos para rezar nuevamente.

No sé porque pierdo mi tiempo en estar rezando, nunca mis rezos se han hecho realidad, es una "tontería" La Hermana Victoria nunca cambiara su forma de ser, aunque diga mil rezos. – _"AMEN"_

Yo por mi parte me volví mucho más rebelde, ya no me importaba, ya casi no asistía a clases, prefería estudiar en mi dormitorio y nada más presentar exámenes, finalmente en el colegio tenía fama de ser un chico delincuente y a principios de abril otra vez Michael me descubrió, pero esta vez no fumando sino peor aun. Michael estaba en la colina, había sido retado fuertemente por la Hermana Victoria aunque no lo confinaron en el cuarto de castigo. Michael estaba llorando en la colina cuando me vio que estaba afuera del colegio y salte la barda para entrar nuevamente al colegio, estaba completamente ebrio.

– ¡Grandchester! ¡¿Te escapas del colegio?! – Preguntó incrédulo con lo que veía.

Dios mío me ha descubierto Michael. – Pensé nerviosamente.

– ¡Oh por dios, estás completamente ebrio! – Exclamó el hombre asombrado por mi estado.

– Así es ¿Envidia? – Me puse a la ofensiva como siempre lo hacía.

– Si la Rectora te descubre estarás en graves problemas.

– ¡Que! ¿Piensas decirle a la Hermana Gray que estoy completamente ebrio y que me escapo del colegio Michael?

– Yo sé que no somos buenos amigos, pero tú nunca pones nada de tu parte… eres muy soberbio, engreído, arrogante y altanero. – Replicó él abruptamente – Tú crees que eres muy superior a todos nosotros porque perteneces a la aristocracia y siempre nos has rechazado – Dijo el hombre de cabellera rubia dejando entrever cierta ironía – ¿Y si le dijera a la Rectora?

– No me importa, soportaría el correctivo ya lo he soportado varias veces, no será la primera vez.

– Terrence yo sé que eres muy solitario y que tus padres…

– ¿Qué hay acerca de mis padres? – Respondí furioso.

– ¡Que tus padres no te quieren y por ese motivo eres tan rebelde! – Indagó el joven y Terry volvió a sentir que algo por dentro ardía más que las palabras.

– Eso a ti no te importa y preferiría que no te entrometieras en mis asuntos. Si deseas decirle a la Rectora _¡DILE!_

– Me gustaría ayudarte…

– ¡No necesitó que nadie me ayude! ¡No necesito ayuda de nada y de nadie, mucho menos de un plebeyo como tú! ¡Así que no te metas en mi vida privada! – Sentenció Terry con tono violento – ¡Pero quién demonios te has creído para hablarme tú así de esa manera! ¡Si crees que te voy a rogar para que no le digas nada a la Rectora estás muy equivocado!

– Grandchester no le diré nada a la Rectora por mi parte, me voy. – Michael se dio la media vuelta y se retiro.

¡Cómo se atrevió a decirme que mis padres no me quieren! ¡Quien se cree para hablarme de esa manera! ¡Nunca lo perdonare! ¡Maldito! – Pensó Terry con tono irritado y apretando los puños con fuerza.

Aquella tarde fui corriendo al establo y saque a Teodora, estuve galopando por mucho tiempo, la velocidad de mi caballo era tan veloz que sentía como mis lágrimas volaban, cuánto tiempo abre cabalgado nunca lo sabré, pero después sentí como un gran peso caía sobre mis hombros, nada me reconfortaba sentía un gran vació en mi pecho.

Tenía ganas de conversar con la Hermana Margareth pero estaba al otro lado, salí al balcón de mi dormitorio y vi a lo lejos los dormitorios de las chicas, más de 500 m. nos separaban. "Los dormitorios de las chicas" Que fácil sería caminar los 500 m. y platicar con la Hermana Margareth que me hace tanta falta, afortunadamente la Rectora nunca llego para retarme, Michael había cumplido su promesa de no avisarle, pero estaba casi seguro que la Hermana Gray no era una persona tonta que fácilmente se pueda engañar, sino que se hacía de la vista gorda y ya no me decía nada, se dio por vencida como mis asistencias a misa.

 **15 de abril de 1912**

Estábamos en nuestra primera clase "Historia Europea del SXVII" Algunos compañeros comenzaron a murmurar acerca de un desastre de un naufragio del más grande transatlántico y que había miles de personas que habían perdido la vida. La profesora entro al salón de clases con una expresión en el rostro que reflejaba una enorme tristeza y preocupación.

– Jóvenes – todos nos levantamos de nuestro pupitre – siéntense por favor, tengo un anuncio que hacerles bastante dolorosa, como algunos ya saben el transatlántico Titanic ha naufragado – tomo la Hermana Ruth su tiempo para decir la terrible noticia. – En la madrugada hemos recibido muchos telegramas… muchas personas quienes viajaban en el transatlántico son… familiares – la Hermana tenía un nudo en la garganta y una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla – padres… tíos… primos… amigos cercanos. Toda la madrugada hemos recibido varios telegramas para informarnos de los estudiantes que desafortunadamente han perdido un ser querido. Las clases serán suspendidas por dos semanas.

Toda la clase se quedo en Shock, era una terrible tragedia, en aquel transatlántico viajaba la alta sociedad de Inglaterra y muchos de la aristocracia. Cuando la Hermana Ruth dio la lista de los alumnos que habían perdido algún familiar sentí un terrible escalofrió cuando menciono mi nombre, lo primero que creí que mi padre viajaba en aquel transatlántico, él viaja muy frecuentemente, cuando escuche el nombre de mis tíos, el Barón y la Baronesa… hermano de la Duquesa de Grandchester mi madrastra. Respire profundamente, fue entonces que escuche a lo lejos los llantos amargos y lastimeros de mis compañeros muchos de ellos sus padres habían muerto, más de 67 alumnos en todo el colegio perdimos algún familiar o amigos cercanos o conocidos en aquella tragedia.

Se hicieron varias misas, fue la primera vez que vi a todos mis familiares desde que había entrado al internado hace menos de tres años, el ambiente era triste y melancólico y por primera vez la Duquesa se había quedado muda, estaba perdida en su dolor. Era su único hermano mayor que le quedaba y lo quería muchísimo, confieso que no me acerque a ella para darle mi más profundas condolencias ya que lo sentía falso e hipócrita de mi parte y aunque suene cruel no sentí dolor alguno por mi tío.

La Baronesa mi tía se había salvado en un bote salvavidas y ella ahora estaba en América y me alegre cuando en el futuro supe que mi tía la Baronesa se había casado con otro hombre poco después de la tragedia y toda la fortuna de los Willards se había heredado a un cazafortunas haciendo pasar un terrible coraje a mi madrastra la Duquesa de Grandchester, la mermada fortuna de los Willards ya no le pertenecía a la Duquesa sino a su cuñada que había sobrevivido y había reclamado hasta el último centavo.

Me imaginaba en la misma situación ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi padre hubiera muerto en esta tragedia? Sin duda alguna mi madrastra me dejaría en la calle completamente desprotegido, sin título nobiliario y sin dinero. Y me alegre que la fortuna de su padre Lord Willards hubiera quedado en manos de otras personas. Por mi parte le pedí al destino que mi padre viviera lo suficiente para no preocuparme de vivir en la miseria.

Las dos semanas transcurrieron y 11 alumnos tuvieron que abandonar el colegio, muchos de ellos habían quedado en banca rota como Leonardo McCarthy mi vecino del cuarto de alado, uno de los mejores amigos de Michael, su padre había muerto y su madre había sobrevivido al naufragio pero había quedado endeudada al morir el Sr. McCarthy solo le había heredado deudas que no podía pagar, para no meterla a prisión debería de vender todas sus propiedades, ahora Leonardo era pobre y no podía permanecer más en el colegio.

 **Vacaciones de verano de 1912.**

Al finalizar el curso escolar esta vez no salí con honores, había bajado un poco de calificaciones aunque eran muy buenas aun. El chofer de mi padre y dos escoltas más me recogieron y me llevaron a Escocia nuevamente, aquel verano fue el peor verano que pase hasta aquel momento.

Fue el verano que mi quite la venda que ocultaba mis ojos. Esta vez mi padre llego a Escocia junto con Alfred había cumplido 15 años en enero y mi padre me dio otro de sus regalos extravagantes.

– ¡Padre! ¡Padre! – Grité con algo de emoción al verlo, aunque me reservaba un poco.

– Terrence, ¡Cómo has crecido en todo este tiempo! ¡Estás altísimo! Ya eres todo un hombre.

– Padre, me alegra verte. – Lo abrace con afecto.

– Terrence te traje tu regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, espero que te guste.

– ¿Mi regalo de cumpleaños?

– Así es acompáñame, desafortunadamente este regalo solo lo podrás utilizar en tus vacaciones de verano y en las vacaciones de invierno eso si la Hermana Gray no te cancela las vacaciones – me decía mi padre abrazando mis hombros, sentí una extraña sensación de alegría. – Terrence cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te indique – estaba nervioso ¿Qué me ira a regalar ahora mi padre? – Puedes ya abrir los ojos.

Cuando los abrí me quede pasmado, era un automóvil rojo, no sé veía muchos automóviles en la ciudad, nos movíamos a base de carruajes, apenas entraban estos artefactos llamado automóviles y solo las personas con jerarquía y con enormes riquezas podían comprarlos, en aquella época era un lujo y no cualquiera podía comprar un vehículo.

– Yo… yo no sé qué decir… solo que muchas gracias. – Me había quedado sin palabras.

– Estaba seguro que te iba a gustar Terrence. – Mi padre sonreía, también se veía tan feliz.

– ¡No tienes idea de cómo! – Me subí al carro y agarre el volante con mis dos manos.

– Alfred te enseñara como manejarlo, es sumamente fácil manejar estas cosas.

– Gracias Alfred. – Voltee a ver Alfred que estaba parado junto a mi padre.

– Al contrario es un placer para mí enseñarle a manejarlo. – respondió el hombre con formalidad.

– ¿Padre, te quedaras algunos días conmigo?

– Me temo que no Terrence, parto esta tarde a Londres, voy algunos días a España e Italia.

– Que lastima, me gustaría que te quedaras algunos días conmigo.

– A mí también me gustaría pasa el tiempo contigo Terrence, pero soy un hombre muy ocupado.

– ¿Podrías demorar un día de tus negocios para dedicarlo a tu hijo que no lo has visto por tanto tiempo? Ya que cuando estuvimos en los funerales de mi tío no pude hablar contigo.

– Terrence – mi padre miro a Alfred por un momento y finalmente dijo – está bien me quedo esta noche contigo y partiré mañana en la mañana a Londres.

– ¡Qué bien! – Grite de alegría.

– Tengo una idea – Replicó Alfred – porque no vamos a comer los tres juntos para celebrar.

– Si, ¡Seria grandioso comer con mi padre! – Respondí con un brillo especial en los ojos.

– Si es buena idea, los restaurantes en Escocia son deliciosos. – Replicó el Duque serenamente.

Una vez ya estando en el restaurante estuvimos platicando de varias cosas.

– Me gustaría pasar mis vacaciones de verano en Londres, hace mucho tiempo que no he estado en Londres. – Comenté casi al final de la cena.

– ¡No puedes pasar las vacaciones en Londres! – Había contestado mi padre tajantemente – Alfred solo estará un par de días contigo ¡No puedes!

– No importa, tengo dos escoltas para que mi vigilen. Quiero ir al teatro, hace mucho tiempo que he tenido ganas de entrar a una función de teatro, me muero por ver las obras de Williams Shakespeare… Hamlet, Otelo… siempre he pasado mis vacaciones aquí en Escocia. Por favor papá quiero pasar mis vacaciones en Londres. – suplique con una mirada tan tierna que era casi imposible resistirse.

– Terrence no puedes quedarte en la Residencia de los Grandchester en Londres, la Duquesa está ahí y no le gusta tú presencia.

– No importa, me hospedare en el Hotel Savoy de Londres no iré a la Residencia de los

Grandchester, por favor papá. – le rogué con la mirada.

– Pero…

– Acerca de quién me cuide tengo a Steward y Clark. No creo que haya algún problema. – Insistí.

– Está bien, pasaras las vacaciones en Londres. – Respondió mi padre con frustración y enojo.

– ¡Gracias papá!

Cuando regresamos a la Villa mi padre cambio de humor, estaba enojado. Por algún motivo que desconocía no le gustaba que yo pasará mis vacaciones en Londres.

– Terrence puedes venir a mi despacho por un momento. – Había dicho mi padre cuando estaba en el jardín adelántelo observando mi nuevo vehículo junto con Alfred.

– Si padre, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Replique dando un reverencia cuando entre a su despacho, mi padre estaba sentado dando pequeños golpecitos con sus dedos al escritorio.

– Terrence, antes que salieras del colegio me llamo la Hermana Gray para avisarme acerca de tu comportamiento tan vergonzoso en el colegio.

– ¿Fuiste al Colegio? – Me sorprendí.

– Si y me ha dicho muchas cosas acerca de ti, cómo que desde los 14 años ya fumas ¡Que te encontraron fumando en el colegio y que en tu dormitorio tenias guardadas 2 cajetillas de cigarros más! ¿Es verdad Terrence?

– Yo… yo – pensé ¿Por qué siempre que estoy con mi padre tenemos que discutir? – si es verdad. – baje la mirada arrepentido.

– ¿Desde cuándo fumas Terrence? – Preguntó levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a mí.

– No tiene mucho tiempo. Sólo fume dos o tres ocasiones. – Respondí nerviosamente, mi padre se paro frente de mí y un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

– Me dijo la Hermana Gray que te dio un severo correctivo.

– Si, así es.

– ¿Has seguido fumando Terrence?

– No ya no fumo. – Respondí enseguida, aun seguía fumando pero de idiota le iba a decirle a mi padre.

– Está bien, no quiero saber que estas fumando, si en el colegio quieres fumar no es mi problema, si te descubren solo afronta las consecuencias de tus actos, la Rectora tiene una mano bastante dura ¡Aquí no quiero que fumes! Mientras estas en tus vacaciones… si descubro que estas fumando, ¡Olvídate de tus vacaciones y del automóvil! ¿Me entendiste Terrence?

– Si padre, promesa de noble inglés – Le estreche la mano como pactando un trato.

Al siguiente día mi padre partió a Londres y Alfred se quedo conmigo enseñándome a manejar el automóvil, una vez que aprendí aumente un poco más la velocidad, no me costó ningún trabajo aprender a manejar.

– ¡Más despacio mi Lord, quiere que no matemos! – Exclamó Alfred aferrado al asiento asustado.

– Alfred no seas aguafiestas. – Aumenté un poco más la velocidad.

– Estas cosas no son cómo los carruajes.

– ¡Si, no es fascinante! ¡Podemos ir mucho más rápido que ellos!

Después de un tiempo de pasear por toda Escocia con el automóvil decidí ir a cabalgar con Teodora, darme un duelo real con Alfred quien era muy bueno manejando la espada, y finalmente nadar por el Lago. Ya estaba atardeciendo y se veía el sol ocultándose lentamente en el lago, el paisaje tenía varias tonalidades de naranja y el viento soplaba agradablemente.

– ¡Que hermoso es el ocaso! ¿Verdad? – Comentó Alfred sentándose junto a mi lado para apreciar el atardecer.

– Así es Alfred, es muy hermoso ver el ocaso en Escocia.

– Cuando estoy tan relajado cómo en esta ocasión se me antoja un cigarro ¿No quieres algún cigarro? Me entere que ya has fumado. – Indagó él sacando una cajetilla de su saco.

– No, le prometí a mi padre que ya no fumaría.

– ¿Estás seguro? Al fin de cuentas tu padre ya no está más en Escocia. Y yo no le diría nada a Su Excelencia si fumas un cigarro conmigo.

– ¿No te enojarías conmigo Alfred? – Pregunté inseguro si debería tomar el cigarro.

– No ¿Por qué? Te confieso algo, yo comencé a fumar cuando tenía 15 años, aunque no lo creas fui un hombre rebelde en mi época de estudiante. – Replicó Alfred sonriente.

– ¿Tú Alfred? No te imagino un rebelde, siempre has sido muy disciplinado y muy formal.

– Cambias cuando ya eres adulto, no puedes hacer las mismas cosas cuando eres un adolescente. ¿Aceptas? – Abrió la cajetilla de cigarros.

– ¡Bueno, está bien! Solo uno. – Tome un cigarro de la cajetilla que me estaba ofreciendo y por alguna razón extraña vi reflejado una mirada de tristeza en los ojos de Alfred y un mal presentimiento sentí.

Con inercia voltee y vi a lo lejos a Clark uno de las escoltas que mi padre siempre me resigna para mi vigilancia cuando estaba de vacaciones cerca de mí pero mudos… muy parecidos a los guardias de rojo del Palacio de Buckingham, no se mueven y no hablan, pero esa tarde Clark se escondida en un árbol y creí que él si iría con el chisme con mi padre si me veía que estaba fumando.

– ¿Lumbre? – Preguntó Alfred encendiendo un fósforo.

– No gracias – devolví el cigarro a la cajetilla – le di mi palabra de noble Inglés a mi padre que no fumaría.

– Si le dio su palabra de caballero Inglés… entonces no debe de romper su palabra de honor.

– Alfred, Clark ¿Qué informe me tienen acerca de Terrence? – Había dicho el Duque de Grandchester quien los había citado en un Hotel de Escocia al siguiente día.

– Su Excelencia, no acepto el cigarro, se lo ofrecí como habíamos acordado. Su hijo me dijo que le había dado su palabra de caballero Inglés de que no iba a fumar.

– Clark ¿Tú qué me dices? ¿Hizo Alfred lo que le pedí que hiciera? – Se dirigió al guardia con una mirada despectiva.

– Así es Su Excelencia, su hijo al principio había agarrado el cigarro en sus dedos pero cuando iba a prender el cigarro puso nuevamente el cigarro en la cajetilla.

– _¡MALDICION!_ – Gritó el Duque con gran frustración – ¡Alfred te harás encargo de Terrence en sus vacaciones en Londres! ¡No quiero que lo pierdas de vista! Tú eres el hombre de mi mayor confianza.

– ¿Pero Duque de Grandchester? yo… yo… – comento con una gran desilusión por la tarea de cuidar a Terry en sus vacaciones nuevamente. – Lo haré Duque de Grandchester, me encargare de Terrence en sus vacaciones en Londres. – Dijo resignado, no podía negarle nada a su patrón.

Al siguiente día Alfred y yo salimos de Escocia manejando el automóvil que mi padre me había regalado con la condición de no acceder los límites de velocidad en el camino. Alfred y yo hablábamos de muchas cosas, mientras que él de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo de reojo a qué velocidad iba.

– Mi Lord, le he dicho que baje la velocidad, casi chocamos con ese carruaje. – Dijo con tono preocupado.

– Alfred ¿Por qué siempre me dices Lord? No somos amigos.

– Cómo hijo del Honorable Duque de Grandchester debo de dirigirme a usted con el debido respeto que se merece.

– Alfred, ¿Tú crees que cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad obtendré el titulo de Marques? Si mi padre ni siquiera deja que vaya al Palacio en Londres… yo sé que el heredero de la gran fortuna de mi padre y el titulo será para Edward y no yo. Así que no me llames Lord, mis amigos me llaman Terry.

– Me temo que no puedo hacer lo que me está pidiendo mi Lord.

– Ni hablar, no puedo hacer cambiar tu manera de ser conmigo. – Respondí resignado – ¿Cómo está mi madre y mis dos hermanos?

– La Duquesa está muy bien y acaba de tener otro hermoso hijo varón.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo se alivio? – Pregunte curiosamente.

– En diciembre se llama George y tiene 7 meses de nacido ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?

– Me encantaría, pero ni siquiera puedo entrar al Palacio, tengo prohibida la entrada al Palacio.

– Trataré si puedo hacer algo para que entres a la residencia de los Grandchester, es también tuya como los hijos de la Duquesa.

Llegamos a Londres y nos hospedamos en el Hotel Savoy uno de los más lujosos y exclusivos Hoteles en Londres. Una vez que estábamos instalados en el Hotel hicimos planes para ir al teatro a ver la obra de Hamlet, aquella obra que había leído en tantas ocasiones que ya me sabía los diálogos de memoria.

Llegamos al teatro, aquel teatro era tan lujoso, pisos de mármol y techos altísimos y con varios candelabros enormes de cristal cortado, esculturas de marfil y dos estatuas altas de color de oro, la arquitectura era una mezcla del Barroco y del renacimiento… tan lujoso como un Palacio, nunca me imagine que los teatros fueran de aquella forma, me los imaginaba mucho más simples.

Las señoras vistiendo sus mejores galas como los caballeros, eran cómo si fueran a visitar a los reyes de Inglaterra. Hamlet fue la primera obra que vi, me enamore de aquella primera vez, las luces, la escenografía, la coreografía, la música en vivo, las actuaciones fenomenales… todo aquello que me había imaginado. Y por un momento me imagine que algún día yo sería como aquellos actores de Arte Dramático. – Algún día así será. – Me dije a mi mismo e interiormente sonreí y al terminar la función fue tan conmovedor que me salieron un par de lágrimas.

– ¿Le gusto la obra mi Lord? – Preguntó Alfred cuando salimos del teatro.

– ¡Me encanto Alfred! Supero todas mis expectativas.

– Las obras en Londres son muy buenas, pero son mucho mejores las obras en Broadway… haya se hacen las mejores obras teatrales.

– Lo dudo mucho, aunque me gustaría ir a ver una obra en Broadway, no creo que supere lo que he visto hoy.

– Quizá para el próximo verano lo lleve a Nueva York, eso si su padre se lo permite.

– ¡¿De verdad Alfred?! ¡¿Me llevarías a Broadway?! – Pregunté entusiasmado.

– Bueno eso si no cancelan sus vacaciones. – Comentó sonriendo y en aquel momento a lo lejos vimos a un señor aproximadamente de treinta y tantos años de traje negro y muy elegante. – Mi Lord me permite un momento, hay un amigo allá y quisiera hablar un momento con él.

– Si Alfred no te preocupes voy a comprar unas fotografías y algunos afiches de la obra.

Mientras que Alfred se iba a platicar con aquel caballero, yo me acerque a un estanquillo de periódicos, había un póster de Eleanor Baker y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar estrepitosamente, toque con mis dedos aquel póster grande y baje la mirada a los periódicos y me asombre a ver que en primera plana estaba ella, "mi verdadera madre" Tome el periódico en mis manos y alce la mirada para ver donde estaba Alfred, él todavía estaba platicando con aquel hombre muy atento a lo que él le estaba diciendo.

– Me vende este ejemplar por favor. – dije nerviosamente.

– Claro son 50 chelines. – Contestó el vendedor.

– Aquí tiene. – Rápidamente saque de mi bolsillo un billete de 5 libras.

– Señor, no tengo tanto cambio – me dijo el vendedor devolviéndome el billete y yo únicamente miraba a Alfred con nerviosismo.

– No sé preocupe quédese con el cambio – en aquel momento vi que Alfred se estaba despidiendo del caballero y rápidamente rompí la hoja donde estaba el artículo de mi madre y lo guarde en mi bolsillo de mi pantalón y el resto del periódico se lo entregue – aquí tiene señor, muchas gracias.

Llegamos a un restaurante y conversamos de la obra entre otras cosas más.

– Mi Lord acabo de recibir noticias ¿Creo que le van a gustar?

– ¿De qué se trata Alfred?

– Tenía algunos asuntos pendientes y sólo iba a estar con usted un par de días aquí en Londres con usted, pero todo se soluciono y voy a estar con usted todas las vacaciones ¿Qué le parece? ¿Le gusta la idea?

– ¡¿Gustarme?! ¡Es la mejor noticia que pude haber recibido Alfred! Sabes que me gusta mucho tu compañía. Y mis escoltas nunca me hablan, parece que le comieron la lengua los ratones. – Respondí riéndome.

Ya en la noche y sólo en mi habitación empecé a leer el artículo de mi madre.

 _ **Eleanor Baker la famosa actriz de Broadway interpretara a Miranda en la obra "The tempest" de W. Shekespeare a principios de Diciembre, seguramente nos deleitará con su interpretación como lo ha hecho anteriormente con sus diversos personajes.**_

Ella es todavía la famosa actriz de Broadway – pensé tristemente – entonces… ella prefirió su carrera de actriz que a su hijo… que a mí… no, no puede ser… debe de haber un error. No puedo creer que ella no me ame… que me abandono por ser actriz. – Agarre la hoja del periódico con mis puños y lo apreté tan fuerte como si quisiera sacarle jugo.

 **PRESENTE**

 **30 de enero 1931**

 **New York.**

– Hoy es lunes, hoy es mi día de descanso ya que no hay función y quiero pasarla todo el día contigo. – decía Terry cuando los niños se fueron ya a la escuela y también era el día de descanso de Dorothy. – Ya que en mi cumpleaños estuvieron mis padres todo el día y no pudiste darme mi regalo – Le dijo con un giño pícaro.

– Lástima, perdiste tu oportunidad ya que te estaba esperando en la noche con una camisola bastante sexi para darte tu regalo y ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? Qué saliste a festejar con tus colegas del teatro al finalizar la obra y yo aquí esperándote hasta las tres de la madrugada cuando te dignaste a llegar. – se cruzo de brazos. – y aun así estaba dispuesta a darte tu regalo, sin embargo apenas tocaste la cama y ya hasta estabas roncando.

– ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Me invitaron a un bar para festejarme y no me podía negar. – puso una mirada tan tierna para ablandar a su esposa.

– Sí, claro, – hizo un gesto chistoso – no queremos que tus compañeros del teatro te digan "a poco te regaña tu esposa por llegar muy noche a la casa"

– No, porque ellos saben que mi hermosa esposa – dijo Terry abrazándola por su cintura – no me regañaría por llegar tan tarde a casa – se acerco aun más a sus labios.

– Pero por llegar bastante ebrio a casa quizá sí – dijo esquivando el beso que le estaba dando Terry pero aun así la beso en su mejilla y bajando hasta el cuello.

– ¿Me va a castigar la señora Grandchester? – decía mientras besaba su cuello un poco más apasionado.

– Posiblemente, ya que había comprado un hermosa camisola bastante sexi y pensaba modelártelo… pero perdiste la oportunidad.

– Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones y me modeles esa camisola que compraste para mi cumpleaños…

 **Colegio de Ricky**

– Muy bien muchachos la próxima semana comenzarán los exámenes así que les sugiero que se ponga a repasar todos sus resúmenes y ejercicios de matemáticas, hoy voy hacerles una prueba.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Todos los alumnos protestaron.

– Va a ser un examen de simulacro para que vean que materias les fallan o donde están bien. Además el resultado de esta prueba no va a contar, así que es simplemente un repaso. – los niños suspiraron alegremente.

Al finalizar la clase la maestra califico rápidamente y les dio a cada niño su examen de repaso.

– Muy bien niños, debo de confesar que salieron muy bien en general. – Ricky vio que tenia 9 de calificación cuando sonó la campana de salida y todos estaban ya listo para salir – Como se les aviso desde la semana pasada, todos los talleres extracurriculares de esta semana no habrá clases, así que se pueden ya retirar.

– Ohh no puede ser – dijo Ricky con tristeza mientras recogía sus cuadernos.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Kevin su mejor amigo del salón de clases.

– Se me olvido decirles a mis padres que esta semana iba a salir dos horas más temprano.

– Que lastima, yo si le avise a mi mamá y ella va a venir por mi y hasta aprovecho para hacerme una cita con el Doctor ya que no se me quita el dolor de mi pierna.

– Ahora me tendré que esperar en el patio aburriéndome hasta que mi padre llegue por mí.

– No te preocupes, le puedo decir a mi mamá que te lleve a tu casa, a dos cuadras esta el consultorio estoy segura que no se negará.

– ¿Estás seguro? igual se enoja tu mamá.

– Para nada, aquí entre nosotros… mi mamá es una gran admiradora de tu papá – se acerco al oído de Ricky – ha ido al teatro a verlo tres veces. – ambos comenzaron a reír.

Ricky estaba feliz de haber llegado a casa temprano, pues tendría tiempo para hacer una nueva carta a Emma y mostrarles a sus papás que había sacado una buena calificación en el examen de hoy aunque fuera un repaso.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y vio que no estaban en la sala, así que pensó que estaban en su recamara y abrió la puerta sin tocar.

– ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! – Cuando vio que sus padres estaban en la cama besándose muy apasionadamente. – Ya lle…

– ¡Ricky! – Terry fue el primero en verlo y tapo a Candy con la sabana rápidamente. – sal de la habitación, salgo en un momento.

– Yo lo siento – cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala, estaba en shock.

– ¡Ahhh Dios mío! No puedo creerlo – Exclamó Candy apenada mientras ambos se vestían.

– Voy a hablar con Ricky – decía enojado. – ¡Qué demonios está haciendo Ricky en la casa cuando hoy saldría del colegio hasta las cuatro de la tarde!

– Cariño, por favor no te enojes con él, al contrario debe de estar en shock, – pidió Candy preocupada – no debe ser algo fácil para él asimilar lo que vio.

– No te preocupes mi amor, voy hablar con él. – le beso la mejilla para que no se preocupara.

– Ricky – dijo Terry cuando entro a la sala y vio que su hijo estaba sentado en el sillón a punto de las lágrimas.

– Lo siento papá, se me olvido decirles que esta semana suspendieron las actividades extracurriculares y la mamá de Kevin me trajo a casa.

– Bueno… y que te he dicho primero de tocar la puerta antes de abrir. – le dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de su hijo acariciaba su mejilla y le limpiaba las lágrimas.

– Lo lamento papá. – abrazo a su papá mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de su padre. – yo… yo…

– Ricky no te preocupes por eso en este momento, me preocupa más de cómo te sientes con lo que viste. – Le acaricio su cabellera castaña – no quiero que mal interpretes lo que viste.

– Yo no sé ni que fue lo que vi.

– Bueno, aun eres muy pequeño para saber… pero te puedo decir que es un acto de amor… cuando los padres se aman muchísimo como yo amo a tu mamá. Y no hay nada de malo en eso. – le levanto el rostro y le sonrió. – es algo muy natural entre papá y mamá y es tan maravilloso este acto de amor que es por eso que tú y tu hermana están aquí con nosotros.

– Comprendo.

– Aun así es algo muy íntimo y no debes de abrir las puertas sin permiso.

– Es por eso que su habitación esta casi siempre con seguro.

– Bueno, – se sonrojo el hombre – es algo que no deseaba que supieras… ya que eres un niño de 10 años, pero no pienses en eso, más bien es… que tu mamá como yo queremos privacidad… es difícil de explicar…

– Es cómo cuando le escribo una carta a Emma o cuando estoy leyendo sus cartas y no quiero que Maggie lea mis cartas.

– Exactamente. Sin embargo tú no puedes poner seguro a tu puerta bajo ninguna circunstancia. Maggie como tú deben de respetar la privacidad de cada quien y siempre tocar la puerta y recibir respuesta antes de abrir.

– Si papá

– ¿Ya estás mejor? – Movió la cabeza afirmativamente – bueno, vete a cambiarte de ropa y acompáñame a recoger a tu hermana al colegio.

– Si papá – en ese momento Ricky entro a su recamara.

– Candy – dijo Terry cuando vio que su esposa entraba a la sala.

– Escuche todo lo que le decías a Ricky, gracias – se acerco a su esposo – a veces no es sencillo de explicar estas cosas.

– Te confieso algo – miro a aquellas lagunas verdes – también descubrí a mi papá y con una amante, para mí fue una experiencia horrible porque por mi culpa despidieron a un empleado, a Cather y por muchísimos años pensaba que no era productor del amor… sino algo sucio y deshonroso ya que mi padre tenía muchas amantes y pensaba que mi mamá era una más del montón.

– Terry…

 **Casa de Andrea Rosemont.**

– ¿Andrea ya viste él periódico de hoy? Pensé que iba a salir la nota hasta mañana, eres rápida. – decía Alexander enseñándole el periódico.

– Ya sabes, Grandchester es un ogro que casi no socializa fuera del trabajo, era su cumpleaños y no podía pasar esta gran oportunidad, salir con todos los actores fue una excelente idea.

– Pensé que habías olvidado ya tu venganza con Grandchester.

– Lo hubiera pasado por alto, si tú no hubieras abierto esa gran bocata que tienes, saber que la esposa de Grandchester le pidió a los medios que me entrevistarán para que posteriormente tuvieran una gran entrevista con el primer actor. ¡Fue humillante para mí! Pensaba que realmente si les interesaba, que era importante para ellos, hasta la prensa internacional. Me sentí tan humillada cuando confirme lo que me habías dicho.

– Jajaja, es que se te subieron los humos a la cabeza y alguien te tenía que aterrizar. – le guiño el ojo. – no podía soportar que fueras engañada mi princesa.

– ¿Crees que Grandchester se acuerde de lo que paso en el bar? – Pregunto Andrea viendo el periódico.

– Lo dudo mucho, Grandchester bebió bastantes cervezas pero unas gotitas de somnífero hace maravillas, ni creo que se acuerde quien lo llevo hasta su casa.

– La fotografía principal en el periódico salió genial, se ve claramente que Terrence me estaba besando y en otras fotos con todo el grupo celebrando. ¡No me puede culpar! Fue algo muy casual.

 **Colegio de Maggie.**

– ¡Papá! – Salió Maggie del colegio corriendo y abrazando a su padre como siempre. – Hoy me fue muy bien en el colegio.

– Excelente mi amor, – le dio un beso mientras tomaba su mochila y se dirigían al carro.

– Hola Ricky ¿Por qué no tienes el uniforme del colegio? – lo saludo y Maggie se sentó en el lugar del copiloto y Terry comenzó a manejar.

– Llegue temprano a casa, esta semana no voy a tener clases extracurriculares.

– ¡Qué bien! ¡Papito! ¡Papito! ¿Me puedes comprar mi libro de historietas? Que me gusta mucho y que sale cada mes.

– Hoy no es 1 de febrero mi amor, es mañana.

– Pero estoy segura que ya está a la venta, ¡Mira ahí hay un estaquillo de periódicos! ¿Puedo preguntar si ya llego?

– Está bien, ten – le dio dinero para comprar su revista mensual.

– ¿Y yo puedo comprar una historieta para iluminar? – Pidió Ricky.

– Si claro, pero no se tarden mucho.

Los niños se bajaron y mientras buscaban las historietas, vieron el periódico.

– Mira Ricky ¿Es papá que está en el periódico? ¡Y se está besando con otra mujer! – decía mientras le enseñaba la portada del periódico donde había varias fotografías.

– Déjame leer la nota. – Tomo Ricky el periódico.

 _ **Antonio y Cleopatra se besan apasionadamente en un bar de la ciudad a altas horas de la noche, seguramente Terrence Grandchester tiene un romance con su compañera la hermosa actriz Andrea Rosemont.** _

– ¡Papá! – Ricky se dirigió al carro y le enseño el periódico. – ¿Es verdad que tienes un romance con tu compañera… con la actriz Rosemont?

– ¡¿Qué?! Dame eso. – miro las fotografías. – Esto no puede ser.

– ¿Por qué la estas besando papá?

 **CONTINUARA…**

Mil gracias por todos su reviews y espero su sugerencias y comentarios. GRACIAS.


End file.
